


Charming Deceiver

by JoACurl



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Forgotten Realms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 141,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoACurl/pseuds/JoACurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M'lar's life will never be the same when she is thrown into a plot to kill off the most powerful Psionist on the Island Of New Damara. She will find her life turned upside down as she battles the prejudice of the elven nation and the vengence of a scorned lover who will stop at nothing to see her become what he has become a demi lich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The hustle and bustle of the early morning activities of New Damara Docks were in full swing. The sailors were busy preparing to make weigh anchor and head out along the wide expanse of the sword coast. Those that plied their trade by fishing and bringing in the fresh catch were already since sun up out to sea casting their nets and making their hauls. 

The traders and vendors were hawking their wares along the dockside to the various business owners and one particular owner had caught their attention as she strolled along with her sister Kaitlin Kaleen. Kaitlin was slender blond and very fragile looking with her delicate pale beauty a complimentary contrast to the exotic looking beauty at her side. 

Where Kaitlin was pale, M’lar was golden brown, which was a part of her hybrid genetic scro make up. Kaitlin had deep china blue eyes that were set with intensity and compassion that exuded from her very nature, where M’lar was a child in a woman’s body with emerald green eyes that flashed with excitement and fire and a passion for life. Jamie Kilgore once said looking upon these two you could see fire and ice in the making. 

Where Kaitlin was fine boned and delicate with a figure most would envy, M’lar possessed a body that men lusted for and had thoughts of a more erotic nature. She carried her five-foot frame with confidence and brashness and sported cleavage that held her god’s gift an ivory scroll blessed by Oghma giving her extra powers and gifts.

Most men that watched that tiny scroll lie between her breasts and could only wish they were that scroll. To hang around her neck and put their noses right in the deepest part of that cleavage. The problem was M’lar was unaware that she evoked such thoughts in the baser side of the human males or other species of males.

One particular Minotaur had become enamored of her and had pursued her to the point he was challenged and killed by another jealous rival. This had been much to the distress of M’lar. She had witnessed the killing blow and grown angry with the hopeful suitor. Her anger was so intense that her wrath had sent him scrambling off the island on the next available ship. 

M’lar moved with a forcefulness that belied the delicate elven features that were now dominated by her scro nature as she strolled along the wharf holding onto Kait’s arm. “I love the docks! Its so alive dear sister!” Kait nodded her assent allowing her gaze to shift over the area resting on the faces of many she knew and were aware of their situations.

“M’lar have you given thought to the fashion show we plan for the fundraiser of the orphanage?” 

M’lar had become distracted as she moved to the Johnson’s fish stand and made a purchase waiting for them to wrap the purchase and hand it over in a basket. “Yes Kait I have thought about and tried to not think any more about it. Why can’t we have the fashion show in the park? Whey does it have to be at the Dice?” 

M’lar turned to look around the docks seeing the large masted ships standing so regally tall and commanding as they came or exited the port always made her heart beat with excitement. Her imagination was filled with the exotic places they must be headed and she was a bit wistful that she was not a part of that adventure. 

“Because the money is attracted to the gambling house.” She spoke softly having heard the disagreeable tone in M’lar’s voice as she made her own observations. “Do you want to attract a higher coin then we must compromise and have the fashion show at the Dice. You know Morgan will attract the high coin value for our cause.” 

M’lar snorted as she thought of Morgan Manshak and curbed a nasty shiver. “I think I would take the humble copper over the extravagant gold.” Kait waited for her sister to make another purchase as she turned to make her own observations of the activities of the docks. M’lar moved to the end of one dock and stood and studied the continual roll of the ocean watching it make its perpetual movements trying to steal a little more from the shores only to leave its certain treasures upon its sandy shores. 

Kait knew she had lost her attention for the one millionth time and waited patiently while she let her nature rejuvenated itself with the peace that was the water and the ocean. She knew her thoughts were to the calming waters and she smiled watching her with a very thoughtful look upon her face. 

Scurrilous eyes watched the two council women making their mid morning stroll along the dockside. Most knew that lady Kaitlin was the intended of Lieutenant Thunderstryke. Orion was the right hand man of Marstoq who had now been appointed as Captain of the guard. He was also the adopted son of the young and vivacious M’lar who held most the attentions. 

When one first looked upon her they were immediately struck by the fact she was what could not be. She was what Corellon Larethian and Gruumsh had forbidden to ever existing and that was a hybrid of both elven kind and orcs kind. M’lar stood all of five foot tall a tribute to the small bone structure of an elf with tiny pointed ears that hinted through her massive fall of luxurious auburn hair that cascaded down her back to brush at her hips. 

Her build was strong and sturdy as she moved with the grace of an elf. The only true feature that denoted her mixed blood was the slightly more wider than normal forehead and protrusive brow that held the delicate cut of her eyebrows and s small dimple that graced the center of her forehead that was usually covered by the sweep of her bangs. 

Kait watched her as she moved to another vendor and made more purchases for the late dinner crowd that would surely be flocking to the Nest by sunset. She noted how the eyes were drawn to the large busted woman wearing that outlandish outfit. Kait had known she had been to the outer reaches of the town proper and had been wearing her priestly robes in the early morning hours and that the heat had always seem to force her dear adopted sister to want to wear less.

So one can imagine the surprise she had when one morning when M’lar tried to make her get up to run, that Kait was scandalized by the choice of clothing she now wore. M’lar had taken a pair of boys breeches and cut them off so that they were nothing more than short step ins or panties. She had taken a shirt and cut the sleeves out and had styled it so that it fit her like a tank top. The close fitting garment had accented every curve and outline the shape of her body so that it was not only near indecent but very distracting. 

So now with her tromping along in her ankle leather booties to the stands she was attracting attention from a more undesirable type. M’lar had stepped away from the vendor she felt her arm captured by a rough hand that tugged her back. “Whar aye goin gerlie. Whu be the charge for aye services?” 

M’lar had felt a moments irritation at being manhandled and then she relaxed. Looking down at the hand that held her forearm she smiled and looked the near toothless smelly sailor in the eye. “You want to keep that hand?” 

The large man grinned and it was all M’lar could do to keep from cringing. He not only had not bathed in a months of Seventh Days he had lost his teeth to poor oral hygiene and she was not enraptured of his smelly body odor or his breath. “Whu ya gonna do about it gerl?” He grinned and before he knew what had happened, he found himself flying through the air to land unceremoniously in the drink by the wharf side docks. 

Looking over to Kait M’lar smiled and winked. “Well another admirer down the drink. He really needed a bath!” She chuckled and moved with her now burgeoning basket of seafood to her sister. “Come on its time to head back to the Nest. I need to brush out Ebony and get this on today’s lunch and in the cooler for tonight’s supper.” M’Lar turned on a well-balanced heel and started back down the docks.

She was headed to the wharf side business that faced the ocean and the docks. She stopped a moment to admire the structure that now stood as one of the most popular inns and tavern on the island. With a triumphant smile she was happy that her business was flourishing. 

This so much so that it was to Morgan Manshak’s great disappointment she had made her business more popular than his fest hall of painted expensive whores and gaming tables. Which when she thought about it was another reason she was not thrilled about participating in the fashion auction. She felt that patronizing the Golden Dice was putting a sign up saying she was no better than the whores that plied their trade there. 

Her gaze shifted over the wharf front properties and found that she was content with what she and Kait had accomplished as the owners of the Crystal Crows Nest, which now had been shortened to ‘The Nest’ or the ‘Crows Nest ‘. 

It was a name that Kait and she had decided on and had found it appropriate. It represented them as the feminine side of a cutthroat business. Although she was sure that Morgan trying to shut them down and had contrived a lot of the fights and the damage that had done to her place in one form or another. Despite the many set backs she still prevailed and had shown a profit.

Even when the building had been nearly destroyed by an attack of sea creatures that was in the form of crab men. It had been an altercation that had lasted two hours of intense fighting and mayhem. After the fight was over she had an open front and damaged furniture. She was sure at that time she would be closed down for good. 

The next morning when she arrived her heart was filled and tears burned her eyes. What stood before her was more volunteers that had stepped forward offering rebuilding her business making it stronger. Building it with materials that would allow it to stand against such attacks. 

She stood remembering the night the sahuagin had come in. She had her daughter Gillian sleeping in a basket. The creature had moved to strike at the innocent babe in the basket and Kait had taken a large amount of damage throwing herself over the baby to protect her from being hurt. 

M’lar had never know such fury and frustration as the sight of seeing her beautiful sister being stabbed with a trefoil as she lay across Gillian’s body. Spurred on by her anger and impetus to send these creatures back to Umberlee’s embrace she grabbed her staff and began to swing away. 

Each strike she made she advanced further towards Kait to stand like the angry half scro she was. Feeling the rush of battle singing in her veins she parried, she tripped, and she broke bones and finally when the dust had settled and they were near exhaustion. She had watched dispassionately while the last of the dead sahuagin were carried to the bay and dumped. Sending them back to Umberlee with a soft curse about her damned children. 

Moving she quickly she called upon her god’s gifts to heal Kait and the others that had stood so bravely at her side. They had fought for the right to live on this island and they were not going to back down for nothing. That was also the night she had decided that until Gillian could defend herself she would have to go away and live off plane with her dear friend and dragon rider Olorian. 

With much gratitude and a heavy heart that was breaking watched with a great deal of ambivalence while Gillian was loaded onto the back of the great gold dragon Sharaska and was taken to dragon world to live out her life in peace and safe keeping. All this was done with the direction of Lord Dendron known to M’lar as Olorian. 

M’lar found herself once again alone but for her adult adopted children and her sister in an unfriendly and sometimes very unaccepting world filled with hate and prejudice. A time of turmoil and unrest that had always seemed to be directed at her or her businesses. It was a time of frustration and anger for the hybrid female. She felt each day was a struggle to just survive in this strange new world she had adopted as her new home. 

Kait watched her dear sister as she stood observing their business and moved to her side, “Copper for your thoughts.”

M’lar allowed the slow easy smile edge her full lips. “I was just thinking of what we have accomplished here Kait. Look at our business, its mid day and we are already filled to capacity for our rooms and the place is busy with customers drinking and eating.” 

Kait slid her arm around her sister’s slender waist. “Yes you did this my sweet sister, you are the reason we thrive here.” 

M’lar laid her head against Kait’s “No we thrive and its because of us Kait. You and me we make a great team and you fill the void that is a part of my life that is missing. Who would have ever thought a half breed and a human could make such a great team?”

She turned with a quirky grin for her sis and there she saw for a moment the hesitation and the uncertainty that Kait had always managed to keep hidden from M’lar. Seeing that shadow flit across her near perfect features she asked softly. “What? Why are you in such distress my dear sweet sister?” 

“Not distressed. I am worried about you my dear. I would hope you would find a man and settle down.” 

M’lar laughed. “Sis, why would I want to give up all this for a life of drudgery and servitude to a man? I have temple, I have this business, I am building one of the largest libraries that this island has ever seen in the name of my god, why would I want to seek something that could tear at the fabric of who and what I am. Which is true to myself.”

Kait felt her arm being disengaged from M’lar’s waist as she moved on towards the Nest and up to the front porch and the door. Kait stood back and watched and waited, then it came. 

As M’lar opened the door she paused in the door way and her gaze shifted to the drow tender behind the bar and she shouted, “HI HONEY I’m HOME!” 

Kait smiled this always evoked a wry grin and the typical rolling of the eyes from Baloq the drow tender that had been a part of M’lar’s life since her days of managing the Hoch for Marstoq. 

Baloq looked at his boss and sighed folding his big muscled arms across his chest he studied the woman that had evoked a lot of emotion from a lot of people but none more so than the woman that stood poised in the doorway. 

“About time you got back, cook wants the fresh catch so she can start on the mid day meal patrons.” 

M’lar sighed and tromped into the common room of the comfortably arranged tavern part of her and Kait’s inn. She knew when coming through the door that the room was divided by the off set of swinging doors that lead to the kitchen. There were two large windows to her right and then one large window to her left. 

Seven round tables were arranged in front of the windows and the bar ran the length of the room with a small extension that blocked one end of the bar. There were several chairs and stools and various stools that would accommodate most of the different species that would patronize their establishment.

From the reinforced chairs to accommodate the larger than life patrons to the smaller more accommodating step up stools that would allow a dwarf or Halfling access to the bar and the tender.

She turned to peer at a smaller more elegantly dressed room off the main common room, which she called the private dining room that shared a two-sided fireplace. Then to the right of the private dinning room was a set of stairs. That led to the overhead rooms, which were a part of the inn. 

She had known at one time this had been an old warehouse that had been converted to a bar with storage upstairs. So she had made sure that a dancehall had been included next to the kitchen area in the rear of the Tavern Inn and that as such she could entreat the bards to come in and play and make a little money and provide some entertainment for those that wished it. 

She and Kait had easily designed and saw their dream full filled with the building of bedrooms over head and thus this was one reason her place had become so popular with the locals and those traveling through. It was the simple fact that they could find a comfortable bed that was clean with access to laundry service and bathing chambers near their room. 

Even now as she moved to the kitchen she knew she was at capacity and had to refer some patrons to the Storm Inn. Kait followed her at a more sedate move into the bar and behind her sister to take a seat at the bar. “Baloq may I have a cold ruet bier?” 

Baloq smiled his white teeth slashing a wide white grin across his ebon features. Moving to the crate he dumped a tankard into the barrel and pulled out a dark heady fragrant drink and with a cantrip he chilled it to perfection for her. “Thar aye go Malady. Enjoy.” 

He wiped the tankard off and sat it in front of Kait. Smiling her thanks she glanced over at the nearly full room and looked at the sky. It was easy another three hours from mid day meal and the place was thriving. She could hear M’lar in the kitchen speaking with cook and Kait knew that M’lar could not leave her hands from cooks pots and could hear cook fussing at her to leave her stove alone. 

 

M’lar made a hasty retreat from the kitchen with a sheepish grin on her face as she bustled over to Baloq. “So, how are things going you handling things ok?” 

Baloq once again with an over indulgent look of either a patient husband or a father gave her a sideways glance. “Don cha have a book to bind or a class to give?” 

M’Lar smiled and winked at Kait and sighed. “Yes, of course. I suppose I could take Kait and we could go to the park for a bit she wants to nag me about the fashion show.” 

Kait rolled her eyes and then looked down at the drink that sat in front of her. “Yes dear I do. Why not change and I will allow you to put me on the back of that beast you call a horse and we can go to the park.”

M’lar could feel the heat of the day beginning to make its crawl down her spine in the form of a bead of sweat that soaked against her skin and stuck to her clothing. “Why don’t I get cook to throw us together a small picnic and I will go get that ridiculous bathing costume you make me wear so I can swim in the lake, you can bring your needle work and we can in between swims and needlepointing discuss your silly fashion show.”

Once again Kait let out a long protracted sigh as she looked with patient indulgence at her sister. “Go change sister dear and I will wait for you here.” 

M’lar looked at the long dress and the layers of clothing she must have on under that dress and shuddered at the thought of burning up and becoming irritable with the heat if it were her. Turning she half skipped and half bounced over to the stairs up them and to her office where she disappeared behind closed doors. Calling over her shoulder, “I am not wearing that many clothes when we ride to the park sister, so don’t get your hopes up!”

Kait moved to the rocking chair by the raised hearth of the the unlit fireplace. There had been no need for a fire due to extreme heat they were experiencing. Lifting her bag of needlework she stood and waited watching out the front windows of the inn. She was for the most part semi content and this fashion show had seemed such a good idea for them to garner some coin to help with the local orphanage. 

They needed so much for those poor children. Usually she knew M’lar was always about helping the under privilege and those in need and especially when it came to children she had a softer spot than usual. Why she was fighting her on this fashion show she had no idea. Of one thing was for sure without M’lar in the show they would not make as much as they could. 

Kait was constantly amazed at the number of potential suitors that M’lar had showing up on her door. She had become the island’s most eligible and had gained a reputation for being the golden girl to conquered and harnessed and for a moment Kait had to admit to do so would crush her spirit and she would no longer be M’lar but someone’s trophy. 

M’lar was in her right her own woman and at least deserved to be held in that right to make her life as she saw fit and to be herself. To do otherwise would change her and she was not one for change. She like most that was afraid of change fought it tooth and nail. 

She had enough problems with the elven male population that wanted to pay court to her but her sense of ethics would not permit her to allow them to put their arvandor at risk. For her dream Kait knew was that she could be in the great Library in the sky next to her god Oghma. That is why she would let no elf loose his chance for arvandor no matter their passionate pleas to her to take them and lay with them. 

A slight frown filtered across the natural beauty’s face that was Kait when she thought of a darker element that had tried to claim M’lar and crush her under its powerful evil. The affects of that relationship had culminated in the birth of Gillian that now was not allowed to be near her mother for her own safety. Oh that sweet lovely child she would have gladly a thousand times had laid her life down to protect that child. 

She was certainly glad M’lar had enlisted the aid of Olorian to take Gillian into the shelter of Dragon World and protect her. A soft sigh escaped her as she heard the inquisitive voice of her sister behind her. “Copper for them.” 

A soft chuckle came with a warm breath to her ear and she turned seeing M’lar was now wearing her bathing costume under her cut off breeches and that horrid top. “Not worth a copper come along we can go to the park and I can try to persuade you to my way of thinking if you will at least hear me out.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

M’lar held her hand down to her sister while she sat comfortably on the back of the large black stud. Kait eyed him nervously, “Does he not blow boogers when he is upset?” 

M’lar chuckled, “Kait come on, he is more apt to get you on the ground than on his back,” M’lar held out her foot for a step up and her hand for a brace. Kait delicately hiked her dress up and tucked it into the belt on her dress. “Careful, you are showing some leg.” 

Kait looked down and flushed. “Oh my!” 

M’lar did not give her a chance to cover her legs. “Those legs could glow in the dark as white at they are.” 

Kait harrumphed and said sullenly, “At least I will still have my virtue.” 

M’lar mumbled, “Who needs virtue when they could use you as a beckon in the light house for the storm swept ships.” 

Kait mumbled back, “Well a girl should have some secrets.” 

M’lar snorted, “Not much of a secret you have no color to you with legs like that.” 

She could feel Kait trying to tug her skirt down over her legs. Not wasting more time M’lar signal for Ebony to move forward with a light squeeze of her leg and a soft click of her tongue to the roof of her mouth. “Better hold on he is going to want to run.” 

Kait gasped lightly and held tightly to M’lar’s waste as M’lar sent the horse into a cantor towards the path to Foothills Park. “Oh settle down silly goose.” That is when she heard it the light little snit that was Kait’s trademark sound of disapproval. “Oh get over it, come on Ebony take the hill.”   
She felt his body tense and then the muscles became fluid and he was off at a mad dash to make the hill and bring them over the rise so they could look down upon the splendor that was Foothills Park. 

Below was a huge expanse of cleared green common area, a footpath that meandered from the city proper to the park entrance. Skirting the edge of the cleared section of the park rested wonderful woods that edged the park and a huge lake that lay like a pool of glistening diamonds under the morning sun. 

The park was already active with mothers and their children that played along the pathways or sat visiting on the benches visiting with each other and in the lake she could hear that the lake had already enticed swimmers. M’lar searched the perfect area for them to lay out their blanket and spread their picnic basket. 

With a squeeze of her legs she urged Ebony towards the shaded area only pausing a second to relish and loving the feel of the cooling breeze that now wafted over her already over heated body and the sweating body of her horse. “I think I will send Ebony back to temple, I am sure Brother William can see that Joey will easily attend to his needs and see him brushed out and cooled down properly.” 

Kait could not wait to get off the horse’s back she never like the spirited animal that her sister had called the booger blowing bag of bones. For he did have a nasty habit of sneezing his snoot full of bug infested boogers at those he had perceived had done him some wrong. 

M’lar eased him under the trees and allowed him to stand she slid off his back and to the ground taking the blanket and the picnic basket her sis had handed to her. M’lar waited for Kait to clear and she slid her leg over his back and jumped down landing with a solid thump to the ground.

Turning she lifted her staff from the horse’s back and slapped his arse. “Temple!” She called and watched him start then trot off into the wooded path area heading to her temple. “Now, a swim, and then we will talk about the fashion show.” M’lar moved to the lakes edge to the huge boulder that had a flat top to it and M’lar was sure had the imprint of her butt cheeks on it for the amount of time she spent sitting on that rock. 

Taking her time she undid her breeches and pulled them off dropping them to the ground. Then sliding the tank top off she slipped her booties off and waded into the water relishing the feel of the water’s cool embrace as she dove in and began to swim under water towards the center of the lake. 

Getting to the center of the lake she surfaced and pushed the hair out of her face and then felt it, a strong tug and she felt herself being dragged under the water and with a soft and startled “Gulp”, of surprise she went under and began to struggle against the hold of a vice like grip around her ankle.

Feeling her body drug down into the darker depths of the lake, M’lar struggled until her foot made contact with something solid and she kicked, then shot straight up to the lake’s surface sputtering and pushing her hair out of her face she began a long and fast crawl back towards the shore when she felt the hand grab her ankle again only this time it crawled up her body to her waist. 

The male was elven, with long blue hair that lay plastered to his head and as he opened his incredible blue eyes he smiled at her with a quirky smile. “ZACH! ZACH Stargazer!” She calmed her anger and was immediately happy. “You scared the hell out of me.” 

The pointed eared half-drow half silver elf male was young for an elf but old enough to know what he wanted and at one time he wanted M’lar. Turning in the water she splashed him. “Damn you! I did not know who it was that had grabbed me! You came damn close to getting yourself kicked.” He grimaced as he held up his arm, which was now turning a bright red from her kick. “You did kick me silly girl.” 

Kait having heard the squeal had glanced up from her needlepoint and glanced out to the lake. Most the afternoon bathers had already exited the lake and she watched M’lar in the water with Zach and she smiled. “Oh how nice she had company.” Kait began to hum again and looked back to her needlepoint. She sat back on the bench seat that faced the lake and swung her feet which she had hooked together ankle over ankle. 

She began to hum softly as she sat and thought about her life and that of her sister’s. They had been close friends and finally had blooded to each other as blood sisters. M’lar had not been so quick to want to cut Kait’s hand fearing that the sight of the blood and the pain from the cut would cause her harm emotionally and physically. 

Kait had surprised her with how quick she cut her hand and held it out to her waiting for her to reciprocate in kind. M’lar had shrugged and without hesitation had cut her palm and pressed them together and together they had blooded and bound to each other as sisters. Since that day, Kait and M’lar had been practically inseparable. 

Zach glanced to the shore following M’lar’s line of sight. “She always hums like that?” M’lar had noticed it was not off key but soothing.

“Most the time she will do it if she is upset or wanting to not get involved in any disagreements. Then it usually is off key. So Mr. Stargazer when did you get back with Shade?” 

Zach knew she referred to Shadrick Banare a drow knight of Myth Drannor and one of the island’s arch mages. Shadrick had taken Zach an orphan to raise and train in his image and an unlikely friendship had bloomed between student and mentor. 

M’lar knew that in his own right Zach was starting to show more promise of equaling some of Shade’s talents as an arch mage. As M’lar thought of the handsome Drow that venerated the Ellistraee, she had to smile. 

He was a complex individual who had gained a reputation of being a fierce warrior and a complicated individual with a taste for the exotic when it came to his sexual appetites he found he was equally matched by Catlindra an expert with a long rifle or short pistol. She not only equaled his sexual needs but she equaled him in battle as well. 

Catlindra was a forthright human female that was extremely possessive of her lover and had been known to shoot any female that thought to lay designs on him. Thus, M’lar respected the relationship and stepped away from any encumbrances’ with Shade no matter the encouragement he might have offered. 

Which on one such occasion he had taken M’lar in his arms and planted a deep passionate kiss on her lips and left her stunned over what had just occurred as he began to whistle and teleported out in a blinding flash of yellow light.

Though Shayla, another adopted sister of M’lar’s had warned M’lar about the jealous temper of Catlindra, M’lar was not about to divulge that Shade had been overly friendly and chalked it up to the possibility he had been inebriated that night. She knew that Shayla was not about to tell since he had come back in to plant a deep passionate kiss on her as well. 

Both women had stared at each other in shock over what had just occurred. “Um that was good.” M’lar recalled saying as she looked blankly at her sister Shayla. 

Shayla nodded and smiled, “Um yah, it was. Well night sees you tomorrow.” M’lar had watched her dance out of the inn and into the night. Shayla was more faithful to her shadows than she was to her men.

Now she floated in easy company on the lake having a nice pleasant conversation with Zach, Shade’s protégé’. “So, how long until you leave us again? Oh and you own me a night of bar hopping you know.” 

Zach laughed and splashed her then dove under the water to come up behind her and dunk her down. Anticipating the playfulness of her partner M’lar had held her breath when she felt his hands come up on her shoulders. Bobbing down she propelled herself back up to come up behind him and whisper in his longer sensitive ears. “Boo, you need to be careful who you dunk Mr. Stargazer, because they may not take kindly to it and may reciprocate in kind.” 

She wrapped her legs around his waste and flexing her muscles she flipped him over her head using a well-developed technique for water wrestling. She curled her body under and using the impetus of the movement she flipped him up and over to land with a resounding splash in the water. 

Stretching her arms out she made a quick dash to the shoreline only to feel her body lifted from the water and then she too was flying up into the air and lading with a hard splash to go under and surface with her hair hanging down in her face. 

Screaming out with laughter she shouted. “Touché’ Mr. Stargazer!” Then she dove under the water and made her way towards the shoreline to find stable footing and step out as Zach followed behind. 

“So what are you going to do now?” He flung his hair sending an arc of water to fly over the area. Laughing as it splattered and caught Kait on the bench as she gave out a startled squeal and put her needlepoint under her skirt. 

“Hey you two! Watch it!” M’lar rolled her eyes and sighed deeply, “Seems Missy Prissy is not in a fun mood. I think she is put out with me not wanting to do that stupid fashion show at the Dice.” 

Zach reached for a towel he had placed on M’lar’s rock earlier and began to towel off his body as he looked to Kait and then M’lar. 

“Why not I would bid on you.” M’lar laughed, “Um, Zach what would Beau say about that? I know she has staked a claim on you and she is going to be in the show. You should be bidding on her.”

“Well who says I can’t bid on another. I will bid on one of her gowns and then I could just as easily bid on yours.” M’lar reached for her own towel and then felt a rush of warm air wash over her body drying her as Zach cast a cantrip to dry her.

“Thanks. I could have done that if I had wanted too.” 

He laughed. “Yeah right, you like walking around with harden nipples and making us go wild with our dirty thoughts. You know those things should be registered as lethal weapons.“ 

M’lar laughed. “You wish. Look Zach, I don’t like Morgan. I don’t like the idea of standing up in that stupid ring of his and strutting around waiting for someone to bid on me. My fear is that no one would bid on me. Let’s face it, I am not as beautiful as Beau, Cat, Kait, War, Feelena, or the other six ladies that will be wearing those gowns, and Kait expects us to wear at least three for three different dinners with the winner. Do you know how humiliating it will be not to gain any bids?” 

Zach shook his head. “You don’t get it do you M’lar?” She looked back at him as she began to draw on her top over her bathing costume. 

“Get what?” Zach moved to stand in front of her and take two fingers to lift her delicate chin up to peer into her eyes. For that moment it was charged between the two of them. The sexual tension had always been there and deep down M’lar had wondered if Zach would have been the one she would end up with in her life. 

He was full elf and now encumbered in a relationship with Beau. The moment was palatable for sure as he stared into her emerald green eyes and held that look.

“Damnit M’lar why did you not tell me earlier that you cared, it could have been us.” 

He was so close to dropping a kiss to her lips, when the moment was broken by another bright flash of yellow light of someone teleporting into the area. M’lar knew it was Beau. Beautiful wild, warrior woman Beau was there to claim her man.

Knowing her teleporting would disorient her enough to give M’lar time to step away and move towards Kait before Beau realized how close Zach had come to kissing her was a save. M’lar loved life too much to challenge or tempt fate and allow Beau an opportunity to kill her off. 

Beau like Cat had a temper and what she claimed as hers no one would dispute it without tasting her blade or her glove with the magical spikes. Locking down her emotions, M’lar stepped away and moved to Kait. 

“Okay let’s talk over a glass of wine.” Kait was humming and this time it was off key. “Oh stop it Kait.” 

She muttered under her breath. “Stop what?” She had looked up innocently to her sister as she laid her needlepoint down. “The incessant humming of disapproval! You are going to drive me to drink or worse yet you are going to drive me crazy.” 

Kait laughed softly and nodded, “Umhhmm I saw you and Zach, he was going to kiss you until Beau showed up.” 

“So about this fashion show. Has anyone talked to Finnlaya about using the Dice or for that matter talked to Morgan about it?” 

M’lar reached for the picnic basket and opened it pulling out some slices of cheese, fruit and a couple of glasses and a bottle of wine. Even now her stomach began its gurgling sound because she had not eaten that morning and avoided the knowing disapproving stare of her sister. Grabbing a hand full of grapes she shoved them into her mouth and began to chew and spoke with her mouth full. “Immmm eaabing nowb!” 

She swallowed and then reached for her wine and swallowed. “There see, I am eating. Now what is expected of us in this stupid show?” 

Kait nodded then shook her head, “It’s not stupid and it will benefit the orphanage. Now we have selected 3 gowns for you to wear, as well as the rest of us.”

Kait when comfortable was astonishing hen communicating her thoughts to those she felt at ease. It seemed she had to talk her thoughts through to the end or she might forget. What was amazing was how she could get all that out without appearing to breathe.

“They will call out our names, we will walk on a raised walkway and the men in the audience will have a chance to call out a bid and the one with the highest bid will have a dinner date with you. So there will be at least 3 dinner dates for you to obligate yourself.” 

M’lar moaned softly and said, “Kait, you are putting me up there with a Priestess of Sune, a amazon woman of such great beauty and talent along with the others including yourself. Why in the world do you think anyone would bet on someone like me?” 

Kait sighed deeply and then turned sideways on the bench and looked at her sister. “You have half the men on this island running after you just begging for a night with you or a date and all you can say is why? “

M’lar listened patiently to the running commentary, “Really M’lar you have no clue as to what you do to the men around here. They run after you falling over each other just for a smile, or a word from you. I watched so many of the men rush to help you with the door, or here is a prime example the last time the Nest was destroyed, you could not wade through to the bar for all the men offering to help you rebuild! Then there was the time that you fell off the end of the dock and had four, four of them jump in to try and rescue you. Little did they realize that you had not fallen but was testing that new spell of airy water? Why two of them nearly drowned had you not rescued them!” 

Lord when would she take a breath? It was making M’lar’s lungs ache watching and waiting for her to take a breath. Even a small breath would give her a hint she was really human. Watching her mouth she waited and when Kait had her lips parted wide enough to shut her up, M’lar shoved some grapes in her mouth. 

“ There now I might get a word in edge wise. Kait how do you do that? Without breathing you make my lungs ache. Now I do not do anything to them. Those are the silly men that run after me for a night in my bed, not for me.”

Unlike Kait she had to take a breath in between her explanations. “Do not think that I don’t know that they only want me to warm their beds and they would just as soon put a bag over my head for a night between my legs. I heard them on the docks the other day.”

M’lar watched Kait swallow open her mouth to speak and did not give her a chance to respond shoving another hand full of grapes into her mouth. “ Now you eat and listen to me. You are going to loose coins from using me. If I get any bids at all they will be nothing more than sympathy token bids. Your money maker will be War, the Priestess of Sune will garner the most attention and coin.” 

Kait swallowed and began to hum again and M’lar frowned turned and shook her. “Stop it! Don’t do that!” Kait gasped and jerked her arms back. “You are hurting me!” 

M’lar felt bad and dropped her hands and lowered her gaze. From where she sat she could hear Zach and Beau arguing and sighed. “All right Sis, forgive me. I will do your stupid show but don’t blame me if you don’t make any money off of the gowns I wear as the old saying goes you can’t put lip rouge on a pig and make it any prettier.” 

Kait only heard the capitulation and squealed out reaching over to hug her sister. “Sister! Thank you! Thank you!” She stood up and twirled around happy she finally had her sister on the hook for the fashion show and she was more determined than ever to show M’lar she was going to be the most popular model there. 

Watching her spin around, her dress flying out and up to reveal her legs M’lar smiled then mumbled under her breath watching Kait do her happy dance over the sandy beach. “Your legs are showing Kait.” 

Kait flushed deeply and quit her twirling like a top, smoothed her dress down and walked more sedately but happily over to the bench seat. “I am so happy and I am going to prove you wrong! You will see, you will get the highest bids and have three lovely young men to take you to lunch or dinner and you are going to have a wonderful time with all those young men and maybe one of them will be the one, the absolute one that will be your Mr. Right! Oh I am so happy for you my sweet dear sister!” 

When she stopped her prattle M’lar looked at Kait and then away from her. She sighed softly and had to wonder what insanity had possessed her to agree? It had to have been guilt nothing else could have motivated her to this degree to give in so readily to voluntarily be in Morgan’s place of business. 

Now she was committed she thought a moment and figured that she should be committed to an insane asylum for being quilted into this hair-brained idea of Kait’s. However with Kait’s complete happiness it appeared she was stuck and would not be a part of this silly mess that was a fashion show for the orphanage. At least it was for a good cause. 

Turning to find her shorts, M’lar slipped them on and her booties. She was growing tired of the bickering between Zach and Beau as they sat on her rock by the lake. “Kait I am going to head back to the Nest. Are you coming?” As she spoke she felt her body lifted and slammed back on the ground.

Stunned she looked up to see that Beau had released a magic missile on her and Zach was grabbing her and moving away from her and Kait. “What the hell?” M’lar looked over at the twisted angry look that Beau was shooting at her. “Hey! What the hell was that about?” 

There was damage but at the moment M’lar was too mad to care. She stood up and brushed her bottom off and winced feeling she had a cracked rib. Chanting softly she laid her glowing hand to her rib and healed her rib and the bruising that was beginning to make itself known. 

Looking more than a tad pissed, M’lar stood with hands on hips glaring at Beau. “What is your problem?” 

Beau screamed out her frustration, “Stay the hell away from Zach you orc faced bitch! He is mine!” She watched stunned at the accusation about her and Zach.

“You crazy bitch we just swam together and nothing more! Why the hell don’t you get over your insecurities and get on with your life? You are such a stupid cow to think I don’t know who he is tied to? Gods above Beau, you won’t keep him long if you act this jealous each time he is just near another woman. You need to learn to trust him and yourself!”

Zach had heard her begin to chant again she was aiming a stronger spell towards M’lar when he grabbed her and held her close then in a blinding flash of yellow light they both teleported from view. “Stupid cow, she could have been arrested for an assault on a council member!” M’lar sighed and looked down very upset.

Kait rushed up to M’lar. “Boy talk about angry!” 

M’lar was more than half angry. “She got her man why is she taking her anger out on me?” 

Kait shrugged. “Don’t know, just think we will avoid her all together for a while.” M’lar lifted the picnic basket and started back up the hill that led back to the docks and her inn. “No kidding. That bitch is psycho. Zach better get her under control before someone decides to magic missile her ass sometime.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Moving with forcefulness more from anger than anything else, Kait stretched her legs to keep up with her sister. “Slow down, I am wearing a dress M’lar! You would think I was a pack mule the way you expect me to just trot after you while you huff off in a snit because of some silly argument between you and Beau and Zach. My goodness but she was a force to be reckoned with the way she just attacked you like that. That certainly was rude of her.” 

M’lar slowed her speed in half as she made her way up the hill doing a silent fume over what had just happened. “If she is in the show, I don’t think it would be good for us to be in the same room together until she gets her jealousy under control.” 

Kait started to hum and this time it was really off key. “Kait stop it you are driving me nuts. If you have to hum, then do it on key for a change.” She paused on the hilltop and looked to the vast expanse of the ocean before her. It was the water that let her calm her anger and cool her temper. It was something about the perpetual motion and the soft sound of all that water rushing to shore only to pull away.

Kait watched the calm come over her sister and relaxed and found she did not need to hum any more for now. She knew that M’lar was watching all that was the bay of New Damara and the docks. If she could not sit by the lake to enjoy the calm of the water she could stand on the very place her God had called her sister to him and find calm from the ocean.

M’lar stood and watched below to the docks and the wharf side businesses. She used the time to study them allowing her gaze to travel to the water that was white capping in the distance. “Storm at sea. Going to make landfall by nightfall.” She observed and sighed.

“You know for a realm space traveler you have learned your groundling rules pretty well.” 

M’lar smiled and her anger was gone. “Yeah, I know comes with being a priestess of Oghma.” 

Kait sighed deeply. ‘You can predict the storms as well as Orion, and he was born with the gift. Seems it comes to you naturally.”

M’lar nodded, “It comes with watching and paying attention and I have learned to have a great love and appreciation for water.” 

Kait watched as she pushed off heading down the pathway that would take them to the Nest and she fell into step trying to pick her way along the pathway. “I always wondered if you were part fish.” 

M’lar spoke as if she were drawing on memories from a long distant past, “When I was in the temple of Gruumsh there was a priest there named Cypher. Cypher loved to swim and not far from temple there was this lovely spring fed lake.”

He would take me under cover of robe or darkness and we would go and swim. I loved my times when I was with Kypher at the lake. It was the one time I truly felt I was alive and not being judged.” 

Kait grew silent for a moment then she ventured a question that had been niggling at her for a while. “M’lar do you miss it? Do you wish you could go back? To that God and those that you had shared your life?” 

M’lar looked over to her and furrowed her brow, “Miss what the temple of the Orcish God Gruumsh? No. I miss the men that were like my mentors or in my case as close as I could get to have fathers. Only I had a temple full, and of varying degrees of tolerance and intolerance.”

She shifted her weight then looked back to the ocean. “I guess here I should be use to the prejudice I am subjected to but it does not get easier. It just seems to erode at me more.” 

Kait looked sideways to her and she could sense this was a sore spot of contention for her. Asking softly to ease any misconception of judgment other than that of a sister for a sister, “You know you are beautiful. You are the exotic unattainable and you are much loved here. Even though you only choose to hear the negative things being said, I can assure you my dear if you wanted to give your heart to any number of eligible men, they are there for the asking.”

M’lar stopped on her forward progress down the steep hill and looked to the sea below. It was glorious in its sumptuous beauty, the subtle shades going from deep green to dark blue to the white caps that accented the depth of the perpetual motion of the ocean. 

The ocean much like those that sought her out under pretenses of wishing to love her could be as deceptive as most she had met. She knew that they like the ocean wanted to lure her or any unsuspecting innocent to their open embrace. Once captured to cover them with a deadly swallow of nothingness. It demanded respect much like Morgan wanted and demanded respect from those he had chosen to surround him self. 

“Kait, I gave my heart a long time ago to Ageis. I do not ever want to hurt like that again. Ageis might be a poor demented soul that feels he is unforgiven for what he thinks is an act of cowardice.” 

As always M’lar was lost in past memories of an unattainable lover her voice took on the same soft tones. “However, to me he made me feel whole and pure again and for that I shall truly forever hold him in my heart. Were it not for his wondrous touch I don’t know if I would have ever felt whole again or not”

She was lost in that memory of so long ago. “Especially after what happened between Tarin and me. If it were not for Tarin I would not have had Gillian which is the best thing I ever did in my life.” 

Kait frowned at the mention of Tarin and harrumphed. Snitting lightly she mumbled and M’lar smiled. “He should die a horrible death ten times over for what he did to you. He was a rapscallion and a knave for sure.”

“You know I can hear you. These ears,” She tweaked her ears as an emphasis to her next words, “ Allow me to hear a flea fart.” 

She chuckled as she heard the mumbled curses about Tarin slip out and then stopped as Kait quieted. “Sister, I learned and he is not a part of my life and never will be again. The only good that came out of that relationship was Gillian. So no more evil gods to circumvent my life and I am directed on a path of knowledge and goodness. Cyric will hold me no more.” 

“Good, you do not need any more grief from the horrors that were a part of that desecrated temple or that evil man. He nearly cost you your life and showed you only darkness and hurt, never an ounce of tenderness was in any fiber of that man. He was despicable and I wish no on ill. For him I could make an exception. I would wish he could see nine hells from the ninth to the first hell.” Kait had stopped her rambling noting that he sister was not listening.

M’lar had grown strangely distant as they discussed Tarin an unfortunate misguided attempt that had landed her in a temple that worshiped Cyric. Cyric had been a folly. Cyric had been the evil vengeful god that had burned her with his glowing red stare for disobedience. 

Then there was his high priest, Tarin Gillman, a cursed vistani gypsy that had impregnated her. The only reason he had impregnated her was with the express desire to use their child as the ultimate sacrifice to his god.

M’lar had fled his temple and influence once she had discovered that the lies and the deception had been to use her and her child. Shortly after fleeing the temple M’lar had discovered she was pregnant with Tarin’s child. Afraid for her child upon her birth, M’lar had sent her to Dragon World with Droconis the head priest of the dragon god Bahamut. 

* *

Droconis was a dragon that could assume human form. His eyes were the only things that gave a hint to what was his true nature. M’lar and Droconis had become fast friends and found solace in each other’s company. When M’lar first met Droconis he had brought his pygmy mouse friend, Paul who was Droconis’ familiar who always accompanied him. 

Paul would dash up his arm and hide behind his hair and peek out at M’lar with his large wide eyes and then squeak his approval or disapproval. Paul always managed to bring a delighted smile to her lips, while she would watch Droconis deal with the antics of his familiar. 

It was Droconis that had offered sanctuary to Gillian. For this M’lar had been eternally grateful for his offer and help. Her daughter would be safe on an island with the good and kind dragons that followed Bahamut. 

Not once did M’lar have to worry that Gillian would be in any danger as long as she was there on Droc’s personal island and she was treated like royalty by the attending nurse maids that had been brought by Droc to care for Gillian. Though Droc was a huge male with extraordinary talents and of a kind heart and nature, she could not find her heart given over to Droc. She found only friendship in their relationship. 

As she stood relieving her past she felt a cloud pass overhead to block the sun with his dusty greyness and as the light filtered through that cloud she looked up and was reminded that was how her life had been since her arrival to this island. She tried to walk in darkness and found that her life was growing cold and filled with anguish and despair.

This was not who she was nor whom she wanted to be or how she wanted to live. It was then as in that dark time of her life the sun broke through and showered its wonderfully warming rays down on her. She was complete and she felt her life lifted and as the sun caught the color of her hair. With the sun shining brightly on her hair it made it appear that it had caught fire in the light and offered her up in a glow of warmth and she was happy. 

Kait caught her breath at the picture her sister had become in that one moment of time where she saw her sister’s life defined by the appearance of a simple dark cloud and then the sunlight that had showered down to make her glow in its essence. 

Kait was astounded that her sister could not see how radiantly beautiful she truly appeared. If only she had brought a mirror she could have shown her sister the beauty caught in sunlight. She thought back to the night Camron had come to the inn for the express purpose of taking her sister away to teach her a lesson for mocking him.

Kait knew then that he recognized what she represented and how incredibly beautiful she was. Kait thanked her lucky stars that M’lar had escaped Camron and the bar that night and was later found by Orion and Marstoq unconscious in an ally ways of the main streets of New Damara. 

Kait had thanked Nerusis for sparing her sister any fate that Camron was going to lavish upon her for his misguided assumption she had made fun of him. Kait knew Camron was powerful and could with a single word kill and she had worried as she watched him enter the room that night and saw her sister drop down behind the bar and knew she was crawling to the back door of the inn to make her escape. 

So much had happened since that night and if anything the challenges that had faced them both, Kait found in this remarkable woman a friend one who would gladly lay down her life to protect her. 

Hooking her arm through M’lar’s arm she guided her the rest of the way down the pathway towards the wharf side and to their inn. This time the humming was a joyous and on key sound as they approached the bar. M’lar could see that Orion had come to the bar for his horse Lightening was tethered outside along with Marstoq’s horse Jabot. 

Walking up on the front porch, she lay elongated fingertips to the door and opened the door stepping in to shout to Baloq, “HI HONEY! I’M HOME!” All of this open display of joviality to the soft chortles of the mid day patrons that looked upon the woman with admiring glances. 

M’lar made her way to the bar and slid to the barstool. She had noticed that Kait had made a beeline to Mars and Orion who occupied a table close to the high hearth of the fireplace. “Well I got her to promise to model three gowns for our charity fashion show.” 

She collapsed next to Orion and sighed happily. Orion a tall man with broad shoulders sported considerable good looks for a human male smiled and picked up Kait’s hand and lightly placed feathery kisses over her knuckles. “Good, so when is this suppose to take place?” 

Mars watched his mother slumped over the bar and looked at the drow male tender that had originally worked for him at the Hoch. “She needs something in her life other than temple and work. She is growing thin again Kait, is she eating?” 

Kait dropped her voice and shot a sideways glance to M’lar’s back. “She is at night and she ate some in the park. She is still self-conscious about how she eats and is afraid of being made fun of by the upper class.” 

Kait considered her next words for Kait was unusual. “Which to some respects I don’t blame her for that concern. She does take a lot of nasty comments and slurs thrown at her back and Beau shot a magic missiles at her in the park earlier which I think hurt her feelings more than her body.” 

Mars frowned deeply hearing this. “Maybe I should go an arrest her for an attack against a council member.” 

Kait shook her head. “No, it was caused by an argument between Beau and Zach, I think Beau was just mad or jealous because M’lar and Zach were swimming in the lake earlier.” 

Mars sat back and crossed his heavy muscled arms across his wide chest and frowned. “She is the little mother and if Beau had done that on home planet she would have been put to death!” 

He glanced again over to M’lar sitting engrossed in what appeared to be a heated conversation with Baloq. “Well I will let her handle Beau or will have a small talk with Zach and have him get his woman under control or he may have to deal with me.” 

Kait clamped her lips together and sighed. “Let her deal with it Mars. She will be upset if you interfere in something she should be handling.” 

Mars did not like it but had to agree with Kait. “I suppose you are right. So, when does this great fashion show get presented. I promised Fel I would bid on all her dresses and got Zac to agree to bid on M’lar’s dresses so that she won’t have to worry about not getting any takers.” 

Kait snitted again, “As if that would happen. Sidon, Rathferth and Droconis all said they plan to bid on her gowns and have already approached me. So don’t worry about it and tell Zac to save his coins for another young lady.” 

Mars nodded, “He needs a diversion since Anna took off with his kids he has been kind of withdrawn and depressed.” 

Kait frowned, “How sad why did Anna do that?” 

Mars shrugged. “Not sure but I think its because she felt he was getting attached to Shayla and not giving her enough attention. Which I find ironic since she was running over the island with Bart.” 

Kait shook her head. “Its sad that she felt that she had to take his children. That was pure spiteful punishment.” 

Mars nodded and then smiled as he watched his little mother approach their table. “Well guys I am off to get a bath and change. I have a few things I need to clear up before the supper crowd shows up.” 

She bent and placed a light kiss on her son’s forehead and turned moving to the stairs. Mars watched her go and sighed deeply. “I am worried about her, she does not seem to have time for fun.” 

Kait looked to Mars and softly muttered, “Pish posh she finds her fun, just leave her alone and let her be herself. Mars I know you are just being a protective son and let her live her life. You have your own life with Feleena and your children.” 

Mars held up his hand and nodded “I give up Lady Kait, you win. I shall allow my mother to grow and become who she needs to be without my help.” He stood and moved towards the door stopping as the door burst open and a young human boy in rags and barefoot skidded to a halt in the center of the common room. “Captain Marstoq! Come quick there is a dead body in the park!” 

Orion frowned and looked with regret to Kait and then stood with his Captain and together they left the inn. Kait moved to the bar and looked worriedly after Orion then to Baloq. “I need a stiff one Baloq, make it a cider please.” 

* *

M’lar lay on her back in the small cell of the guard house. She opened her eyes with a start and then remembered where she was. The room was cloyingly close and she was afraid and she was ready to die. Closing her eyes she tried to reason out what had gone wrong. 

It had begun in the park with Joe Otter, one of the humans she had taken as a son to her heart and blood. His strong form was stretched out on the rock she loved to sit on and watch the lake; he was sunning himself on that rock and enjoying the afternoon.

But no that was not right, it had started that night so long ago in the Hoch before it was burnt, and before she had gone into business with Kaitlin. Yes, that is when it had started. 

She had been pregnant with Gillian and Morgan had come in to the Hoch and started baiting Joe to try and get him to take a challenge under the pretense of seeking his honor restored. Joe knew better than to take the challenge. Morgan was an expert swords man and a very powerful fallen warlock. Yes, that is when it had begun. 

M’lar rubbed her temples and laid listening to the activity around her as the guard went about their normal duties. She could hear their whispers about the Captain’s mother being incarcerated for treason and she was scared. This was worse than the time she had fled from the Scro home world to come here to this island. 

The whispers were about if they would be caught if they tried to take liberties with her. She blocked those darker whispers and thought about what about had brought this current set of circumstances. She had just served Joe and Katon Joe’s girlfriend when he came in. 

He waltzed in moving like silk against steel, the long black jacket lapping at his ankles as he moved right up to Joe and Katon who were sitting at the Bar. With deliberate ease Morgan had slipped his glove off and slapped Joe across the face with his glove and threw it down in front of him. “Pick it up.”

Katon had immediately reacted to the situation by gasping softly and uttering “Morgan no. Please.” 

Her gaze was imploring as she held tightly to Joe’s hand. Joe had looked at the thrown glove then to Morgan and frowned. “I am not gong to take up your challenge Morgan so take your glove and leave now.” 

M’lar had come from the kitchen area hearing a slight disturbance and paused in the doorway. Her small form burden by the now huge belly she sported with the growing life that sought to grow and live in this hostile environment. 

She watched Morgan as he looked at Katon and snarled, “You know he insulted me and impugned my honor with his comments.” 

Katon was a small half elf half human that had left Morgan for Joe and now Katon thought that it was Morgan’s way of paying her back for his perceived slight by her by choosing Joe over him. “Please Morgan this is over and you do not need to feel neglected you have Finnlaya now.” 

Morgan lifted his hand and looked into Katon’s eyes and M’lar saw her flinch. She whispered softly “No, please Morgan let it go.” 

Morgan shifted that gaze back to Joe and challenged, “MY honor demands satisfaction Joseph, pick up the glove.” Joe looked at the glove then looked at Morgan. 

“No.” 

Morgan frowned and spoke softly, “Then apologize for the comment you made that you would not even allow me to doctor your horse, you smear my standing and honor as a credible physician of this island.” 

Joe slid sideways and looked to Morgan. “Why does my opinion matter Morgan?” 

He looked to Katon and tried a new tactic. “I see you enjoy my left overs and now you insult my standing as a doctor on this island.” 

Joe clinched his jaw and she stepped forward trying to defuse the situation. “Joe, Katon would you both join me at my table? I would enjoy your company.” 

Morgan shot M’lar a cursory glance, as she stood poised at the end of the bar. “That is right Joseph go hide behind the skirt of the half breed. Do you always allow the women to fight your battles? Do you not have enough courage to fight your own.”

M’lar felt as if she had been physically slapped with that comment and she straightened her back and spoke softly. “Doctor Manshak do not allow your anger to make you say things you will regret. I am merely asking my son and his fiancé to join me at my table.” 

Morgan turned and bowed from the waist to M’lar. “Really my dear you claim this pathetic excuse of a man as a son? You should choose your adoptees with more discretion as I find him cowardly and a sorry excuse for a son or a man.” 

Katon tugged on Joe’s arm. “Come on Joe lets go sit with your mother.” M’lar looked up as the pressure changed in the room and the door opened to admit Zac Allen another she had taken as son and now made brother to Joe and Marstoq. 

Zac frowned as he watched Morgan towering over Joe and baiting him to a duel. Joe glanced over to Zac and nodded and then stood pushing his chest to Morgan. “I am not going to take your challenge Manshak so leave me alone.” 

That is when it began, Morgan withdrew is blunderbuss and aimed it at Joe. Zac then drew his blunderbuss and aimed it at Morgan and M’lar felt her body physically lifted and teleported to the kitchen doorway as Baloq cast teleport person on her. 

M’lar watched the whole set of events unfold in slow motion; Morgan drew the hammer back, so did Zach, Morgan’s weapon misfired and Zac got his shot off to Morgan’s head. Morgan’s head exploded and his body disappeared. The jubilation at watching Morgan die had been a sweep of relief as Zac and Joe moved to hug each other and congratulate Zac for his relieving this island of one of the biggest menaces they had perceived had lived. 

But the joyous celebration even with the arrival of Orion followed by Kaitlin was soon short lived when from the center of a room a dark dimensional door opened and Morgan stepped through whole and alive. 

As he came through he withdrew his sword and main gauche and advanced on Joe and Zac. Orion seeing the battle about to begin withdrew his sword only to feel the sharp thrust of a blade find its point in his back. Shadrick had decided to even the odds as he withdrew his own sword and attacked the advancing Orion. Kaitlin had gasped out in fear and panic seeing Orion fall and rushed forward. 

It had all happened so quickly that Zac lay severally wounded on the floor, Joe was now bleeding and Morgan was smiling. “I have my first blood from you Joseph, I consider my challenge satisfied, I would suggest you see to your friends and have them attended to before they bleed to death.”

With a subtle pop Morgan teleported from the room leaving his carnage behind and Shadrick soon followed with his own flair for dramatics while he too teleported without error to a flash of blinding yellow light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

M’lar had rushed forward and with Kait’s help had healed Orion, Zac and Joe. Thus began the bitterest and most tension filled times for whenever Morgan was around any of the boys they fed on their hatred for each other. They planned and plotted needing information to guarantee that Morgan would be put away for good.

Months had passed since that night and M’lar had given birth to her daughter and was happily making a way of life for herself and those she called her children. She who had been told would some day be the mother of a new nation was now building her own family in a form of a strong nation of psionist, clerics and mages. 

There was little she could fault with her life. Kait had claimed her as sister they had worked together to produce a wonderful musical, which was going to be presented in the park. The business at the Hoch was growing and becoming more profitable with her keen business sense and mind. 

Her popularity amongst the patrons was becoming well renowned that coupled with her volunteering her time helping the needy or poor. The only problems were the occasional elf that found her objectionable and called her a thing or said hurtful things bout her being of Orcish descent. She had to work through those insecurities and was actually finding a peace with her status. 

Then late one fall day in the park, M’lar had stopped by on one of her rides to find Shayla and Joe on her rock. Of course it was not her rock she just felt since she sat there a lot she had staked a claim to it and was sure it held the prints of her butt cheeks to mark it as hers. 

She had taken Ebony for a nice ride into the park enjoying the day and relaxing and thrilled to see her son enjoying himself with Lady Calderon. That was of course before Shayla and her had bonded as sisters. As a matter of record it was during a period of time that Shayla despised M’lar. 

Shayla had even gone as far as to have one of her agents from the house of Shadows killed for talking to her. Bart Blackheart had taken a liking to M’lar and had indicated he was interested in her sexually but wanted nothing else from her. He was the first to say he was a player and he also was known to be living with Kalira a Ranger and tracker for the guard. When Kalira discovered he had been with Anna LeGere, a woman that had been with Zac and had his child, Kalira dropped him like a hot potato. 

Shayla was angry with Bart if there was one thing you were expected to be was loyal to Shayla first and then the house second. His assignment had been to watch M’lar and report on her activities to the house. Bart found this part of his job enjoyable. He could easily get close to something as soft and pliable as M’lar. When Bart began to like M’lar and would not report to the house. 

Shayla became angry and jealous of the loyalty to that woman and not her. So she had sent her head assassin to make her point about loyalty to the house or more specifically to her and had Bart killed. Bart had been stricken down with a crystal dagger with his name etched on the handle. Leaving him dead and wandering the grey waste for a week, Shayla relented and had Bart resurrected. Even having been killed Bart still staked his claim for friendship to M’lar.

Again, Shayla was left with an intensely burning hatred for M’lar and wanted her dead but to do so would create unnecessary attention on her and the house so she sat back and waited she knew given the passion she threw around M’lar would sooner or later destroy herself and Shayla would not need to worry about her again. 

All this finally played out in a series of mishaps and tragedies as she allowed her thoughts to calm and tried to recall what it was about her life that had brought her now facing the gallows or the blade of the executioner. Shifting she closed her eyes and remembered that day in the park. It was a day that would live in infamy as far as her life was concerned and had set her on a path for vengeance that had ultimately brought her to this point. 

She had ridden off and went on her way to discover the island and acclimate herself with the various members of the islands populace. Finding the humans of the island more tolerant of her half-breed status as opposed to the scorned that most the full elves displayed at her presence, she opted for human companionship. 

It was her return trip to the park that she saw a flurry of activity around the lake and her curiosity got the better of her. There was Marstoq grimly covering something in a wagon. Then there was a stricken and pale Shayla standing by the rock surrounded by guard. As she approached the town guard stopped her. “Hold Madam Council woman.” 

M’lar held Ebony and looked to Marstoq who turned and moaned. “Mother, please dismount.” M’lar was starting to become alarmed by the serious nature of her son going about his duties, obviously from the covering in the back of the wagon she saw it was a body and the blood was seeping through the canvass that had covered it. “Son?” 

She asked as she slid off the back of her horse and moved towards him. “Mother I am not sure how I shall tell you this.” He stood in front of her so she would not see the body that had been covered. Glancing with some concern around she saw Shayla would not look at her and was quietly crying, as she stood braced against the rock. 

Then she recalled Joseph had been there earlier. “Mars?” She looked to Shayla and then to Marstoq. He put his strong hands on her shoulder and took a deep breath.

“Mother, Joseph is dead.” Her world began to spin and she could hear the rush of the ocean in her ears as she asked him to repeat what he had just said. 

“What did you say?” Her voice was caught and held a strain.

“Joseph was murdered mother. He is in the wagon.” Her voice was devoid of emotion glancing to the wagon and then to Marstoq. 

“No you are mistaken son. He can’t be dead I just spoke with him not less than two hours ago.” He shook his head and said softly.

“Someone came up on him and stabbed him in the back with a poison he died instantly mother.” 

M’lar did not want to believe what she had been told, she just wanted to see for herself.

Moving to push past him she marched to the wagon and putting nerveless fingers to the canvass covering she withdrew the canvass back and looked upon the shocked look of disbelieve on her son’s face. 

A howl began at the base of her being and she threw her head back and howled out her grief and rage to what she was seeing. Throwing her hand out she waited and Marstoq without hesitation withdrew his knife and slammed it into her palm. M’lar without removing her eyes from the figure of Joe took the blade and drug it across her empty palm feeling the bite of the dagger as it found her tender flesh and the blood surfaced she closed her palm and squeezed her hand until the blood flowed to the ground.

Again still watching Joe’s pose in death she handed the blade back to Marstoq. Which she waited and Marstoq did as she had done, drug the blade across his palm and squeezed his hand to join her blood with his and then he sheathed his blade. 

 

“I swear mother we will find the killer and see his life ended so say those that take the scared oath of the blood.” 

M’lar turned and walked to Shayla. “What do you know Lady Calderon?” 

Shayla looked up in fear and shook her head. “I found him that way, I had left him for a brief amount of time and when I returned he was laying dead on the ground.” 

M’lar could not find the strength to challenge her or even call her a liar tough she suspected she knew more than she was saying she was just scared to death. Turning M’lar moved back to her horse and looked at Marstoq, “You will contact Katon?” 

He nodded and moved to her side and peered up at her on the back of the horse. “You know what I suspect?” 

She nodded and said with no emotion “Morgan paid to have it done. I will bring him down son.” She turned her horse and whipped him into a run and she let him have his head. Feeling the wind whip through her hair she rode the horse fast and furiously to the Hoch where she dismounted gave the horse over to the stable boy and moved in to clean up and hold her daughter and sit in silence to feel her grief. 

The following months after Joe’s death M’lar were consumed with seeking justice against Morgan. She was trying hard to not be resentful when he showed up at the Hoch and she was not exactly thrilled to share a place with him on the council, but as council head she had little choice. 

So began her mission to prove Morgan was evil and corrupt and that he had paid to have Joe killed. She had begun to collect loyal followers to her plan to see him brought to justice and find the same fate that he had designated for Joe. 

It was in this period of time that M’lar soon learned that the relationship between Marstoq and the fair Feleena had budded to one of genuine love and he had selected her as life mate. It was then planned that they would wed in the temple of Tempus with the High Priest Kagar presiding. 

Yes, she was sure that was the impetus that caused the advent of this current predicament. That is when she met him. Rahvin Bloodthorne the reason she now sat in this cell and awaited execution upon the gallows. He was the reason Morgan now had her where he wanted her. Under lock and key and facing the gallows for trying to kill him. Rolling over on her side she heard the sound of her stomach growl with protest of being empty. Closing her eyes she fought a wave of dizziness that washed over her. 

Pushing aside the roar in her ears she let her mind go back over how she fell into this trap so easily. M’lar recalled how they met, it was a chance meeting. She had brought Gillian down from her room and had her lying in a basket by the bar. She was sleeping soundly when the door opened and the man dressed in long black robes with gold rune markings moved into the room.

His rail thin figure was nothing more than what one might perceive as skeletal framed. Tall towering over M’lar he moved like a shadow into the room and she was immediately afraid of him. Could this be Tarin? Had he returned to her to take her child? She looked with some degree of fear to the basket and moved to take her foot and push the basket behind the bar. 

M’lar watched the figure move into the room and take a seat at a table and look up, pushing his hood back to reveal handsome angular features of what might have been a handsome young man at one time but with the advent of such dark magic’s he now was racked with a bleeding cough. 

He would cough and then his body would shudder and he would pour himself a thick liquid into a spoon he carried with him. As he pushed back his hood she noticed the sleeves slide down to display a tattoo of a dragon that seemed to take life with the movement of his arms and appeared to crawl up his arm to rest again in stagnant form as he lowered his arms.

M’lar cautiously edged towards him and spoke softly, “May I help you?” 

Once again the odor of death was about his form as his body became wracked again with harsh coughing spasms that brought up droplets of blood. “Water if Mistress would be so kind.” 

M’lar started towards the bar and saw Marstoq exit from over head. Nodding to the basket behind the bar he could plainly see his sister sleeping in that basket he nodded and moved down the stairs to pick her up and carry her back up stairs. M’lar went to the kitchen and sent Jodi the half drow half silver elf up stairs to tend to her child. 

Getting the cool water for the man she moved back into the bar and sat the glass down as she moved her hand she felt him catch her wrist and look at her wrist and then to her. “You have touched death before.” 

This made her pale. Tarin had been a necromancer and his temple had been filled with the undead and dead alike. She tugged her hand back and backed away from him. “I believe you are mistaken she said in a bare whisper as she looked away from the knowing wise gaze of the man that sat at the table. 

Hearing the door open above she glanced up and smiled seeing Mars in his dress uniform.” Oh son you look so handsome.” The man at the table quirked a brow after hearing her refer to a man that was obviously older as her son. But he did not question her as he sipped his water and listened. 

“Did you get Baloq to hire more help and will the place be set up for the reception afterwards?” 

She nodded, “I also got Katherine to sit with your children. It is about time you took her for mate after three children.” 

Mars laughed, “Yes, I know mother I do not need a lecture today. You will be there? “

She nodded. “Even though Kagar is giving the sermon I shall be on my best behavior.” 

Mars smiled moved down the stairs and placed a kiss on her brow. “Mother, today is about Feleena and me. Kagar will more than likely be drunk and ready to battle in the arena tonight.” 

M’lar hooked her arm around her son and followed him to the door. “I know it is just I need to learn to curb my tongue when it comes to the blustering wee man. I suppose he is as most dwarves.” 

Marstoq sighed, “As most battle raging dwarves go yes.” 

M’lar kissed his cheek one last time and promised to be at the wedding. Moving back into the room, she went up the stairs to the small set of rooms she claimed as her own and changed into the new dress that Marstoq had purchased from the milliners just for her to wear at his wedding today. 

Exiting the room dressed in her finest dress and actually feeling pretty, her hair up on top of her head and laying in a cascade of curls over her shoulders and down her back, she stood poised on the stairs. The dress was a tailored fit to hug the figure of the wearer. It had been a dress of simple design and fit showed her figure to its best advantage and she was stunning.

Although she did not see it, she just felt that she had done her best to make her son proud of how she looked. Moving with an unconscious grace down the stairs she was unaware that the man that had sat at the table earlier was watching her intently a look of desire and need in his gaze as she moved down the steps and to the bar. “Baloq make sure that everything is ready to go. I am off to the Temple of Tempus and we will come here after the ceremony.” 

M’lar had chosen to walk to the temple from the Hoch, it had been a beautiful day and she nodded politely to those she recognized and smiled at those that greeted her in kind. Little realizing she was being followed by the tall spectral male from the bar. 

Moving towards the large doors of the huge temple she waited as the temple guard gave her entrance. The temple was as most temples of tempus, an arena for nightly fights and battles the outer area designed for chariot races and jousting it was as any god that craved battle and the war would expect from his priests. 

M’lar noted that for this occasion that some benches had been put out for the wedding guests. Nodding to those present she saw Kaitlin sitting in the front close to where the ceremony would be held. Mars stood nervously to the side with Orion and Zac at his side waiting for Fel and Kagar. 

M’lar moved to seat herself next to Kait and felt her sister grab her hand and squeeze. “You look beautiful sister. That color is so perfect for your coloring and it sets perfectly on your figure. Most males will take note of you and maybe some day we can be sitting in a temple at your wedding.” Kait sighed and took on a dreamy look. “Oh this is all so romantic?” 

M’lar smiled, trying not to roll her eyes turned to watch the alter area. Speaking in hushed tones she spoke softly, “Thank you sister and you look enchanting. That shade of pink matched the flush of your cheeks to perfection.”

She looked at Kait decked out in soft pink elven silk and pink ribbons with a pink hanky. That is what she usually wore, pink, she had everything in pink and for once M’lar wondered what she would look like in another color and hoped at the fashion show she would be wearing something other than pink.

M’lar noticed she had crushed her kerchief from holding it so tightly and she eased the tension off the poor mistreated piece of material. “Relax sis, its Fel and Mars getting married.” 

She nodded and smiled. Then it began, Kagar stomped out in his full battle gear and shouted. “NOW AYE LISTEN UP! SHET AYE PIE HOLES! WE AIR HERE TO WED THESE TWO FOOLS NOW ANYONE HAVE ANY OBJECTIONS TO THIS UNION? “ He slapped the battle axe in his hand as his beady little eyes swept over those attending.

M’lar could swear that Kagar had been in the dwarven spirits from the smell that was emitting from his breath. And true to form Kagar reached over and picked up a huge mug. ‘I BE NEED’N SOME HOLY SPIRITS!” 

He guzzled it down slopping down into his beard and down his shirtfront then gave a very pleased belch. “WELL MARSTOQ AYE WAN ‘ER?’ 

Mars smiled and nodded. “Oh yes Kagar I do.” 

He then turned his obnoxiously loud voice to Feleena and shouted. “WELL DO AYE WAN HIM?” 

Fel smiled widely and nodded, “Oh yes I do.” 

With another belch and then another long drawn out pull from his cup he shouted. ‘THEN AYE GUESS TEMPUS BLESS THIS UNION AN IF AYE DON THEN TA HELL WIT YA AND WE LET EM BE BONDED!” 

As he finished two fiery redheaded female warriors in golden chariots appeared overhead and a bolt of lightening accented the end of the wedding. Following the chariots across the sky. “GUESS HE BLESSES DIS WEDDIN AFTER ALL!”

Mars lifted Fel and swung her around and then pushed a silver band on her finger. “I love you Fel and I am glad we are now bonded to each other for life.” 

M’lar felt touched at the show of love her son had found here on this world away from their own kind. Kait squeezed her hand as she looked on. M’lar had noted Fel’s choice of wedding gown had been short leathers with a silver chakram at her side to accent the leather whip she had used for a belt. She had loaded up her body with every possible weapon she owned to appear before Marstoq as a bride worthy of his acceptance. 

Kait moved to congratulate them and M’lar chose to rise and head back to the Hoch to make sure everything was ready for the dinner reception for the guests that had attended and planned to attend the reception. As she moved down the aisle she felt her arm grabbed and she halted and looked up to see the man from the bar earlier. 

“M’lar. Please a moment of your time.” 

Kagar frowned as he saw M’lar halted by an unknown male in a black robe with golden runes. Kagar was not that far gone in his cups to not see a necromancer in the making in the form of this man. He also did not approve of those that played with the dead. They usually meant trouble. 

Kagar signaled his under priest to move forward and interceded between the two. “Malady M’lar this way please. Sir, the high priest Kagar wishes to speak with you.” 

M’lar was led away by another priest and soon found her way to the Hoch and making sure the place was perfect for the reception she was hosting for her son and his new bride. The night had been magical in some respects and a disaster in other respects. 

The room was decorated with ribbons, flowers, and festive drapes. The food had been prepared and now rested on the bar and two tables in the long end of the room. The drinks were ready to flow and M’lar only hoped that she would some day have someone care enough for her to do this for her wedding day. 

The guests began to arrive the bards were set up to play and M’lar wanted to dance. She loved to dance and just desired to have some fun for change. Up to this point her life had been filled with sadness and fear. Now she was facing a new life and new beginnings and she was ready. 

And the night had begun as such a fun time with the guests dancing and M’lar was happy that she got to dance with Seerik the seven foot six inch tall mul that had picked her up and danced with her by letting her wrap her legs around his waist and glide them around the room. 

Then there was her dear sweet friend. Poor Yielder had fallen hopelessly in love with M’lar and looked upon her with adoration. He smiled as he entered proudly in his guards’ uniform specially made to fit his compact dwarven body. He had danced with his nose practically buried in her breasts when she had danced with him. 

This was how she had imagined the banquet or reception would be until. It was that until that had sunk her heart and it was also the first time she met Jeck the King of the Kobolds. It was a night that would soon turn into a disaster that would send M’lar off to the park and away from what madness there was going on and into the arms of the needful necromancer Rahvin Bloodthorne.

Jeck strutted into the room, his rodent body covered with a bright red cape a crown on his head and his tail finding the skirts of most women as he strutted into the bar. “Behold! It is I Jeck, King of Kobolds, you may bow down to me now!” 

Most looked upon the rodent like creature with disgust and ignored him as he strutted into the room and looked around. “I said it is I Jeck! The King of the Kobolds!” 

M’lar looked at Kait and then to Marstoq who had rolled his eyes and shielded Fel from the advance of Jeck’s parade around the room. M’lar had never seen such a creature before. She thought him an obnoxious over sized rat looking thing and pretty much chose to ignore him and continued to speak happily to Kait. 

After all tonight was the night that she was off from her duties and her son was celebrating their wedding. That is until Jeck moved to Kait and rudely thrust his nose right into the crotch of her dress. Then shouted, “TUNA! Jeck smell TUNA!” 

Kait was so outraged that she stood up and slapped Jeck’s nose. “DON”T YOU DARE!” 

Jeck rubbed his thwaped nose and looked at her. “You ugly female human Jeck no like you!” Then turned his attention to the room again. His beady little eyes were searching for mischief and mayhem to create.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jeck proceeded to poke his unwanted rude cold nose into M’lar’s crotch and shouted. “MORE TUNA! Jeck like Tuna!” 

M’lar jumped back and covered her crotch with her hands. “Shoo go away!” She waved her hands at him to go away. Jeck turned and looked over at the bar and noticed the food that was now spread out on the bar. “Hmm food! Jeck hungry you got cat?” Jeck like cat!” 

He moved to the bar and proceeded to jump up on the bar and walk through the various platters of meats and cheeses pulling up and eating what looked interesting to him. M’lar moaned and now all eyes were on the obnoxious rodent that tromped through the food on the bar.

When he finally made his way to the last platter; Jeck decided to urinate on the platter which sent M’lar into fits . Advancing on the obnoxious rodent, Mlar was ready to toss him out. When she was preparing to rush forward to the bar her progress was delayed when she was snagged by Mars and he shook his head. 

Leaning over he whispered in her ear. “Look at his arms mother. He wears the gold bracers of the Arena. He has fought 1000 death matches and won. He is now considered a champion.” 

M’lar frowned. “But he is ruining the food son and he is making a mess of your reception.” 

Mars patted her hand and smiled. “Then let others fight this battle, I love my mother too much to worry that she may not survive a battle with a Kobold especially one like Jeck.” 

M’lar was not sure she understood after all he looked like a large rat. “But son!” 

He sighed. “Fel and I are leaving soon and maybe he will grow tired and leave too.” M’lar felt horrid that this should happen on the night her son had reason to rejoice. 

Just when she did not think it could get worse she came through the door. Another rat just like Jeck came in the door and rushed over to Jeck on the bar. Jeck looked down and studied the female Kobold. “Who you!” 

He shouted and jumped down and watched the female as she ran in circles chasing her tail then stopped. “I am Jeckaline you wife!” 

Jeck laughed, “Jeck no have wife. You not litter mate!” 

The female ran in a circle again then flicked her tail and this seemed to signal a mating ritual between Kobolds. Jeck seeing her flick her tail set him off and he mounted her there in the bar and began to have carnal knowledge with her. 

Kait and M’lar had seen enough. Orion taking Kait by the arm led her out of the bar and M’lar had slipped quietly out the back door of the bar and headed towards the park. Perhaps she would not be scared for life from witnessing such hijinks by two rodents that wanted to have sex on her son’s bar. 

Moving to the park bench she sat silently fuming over what had just happened in the bar. It had been a disgusting display of wanton sex. Even if it had been with a rat like creature it was still humiliating for her and those that were witness to this display and she was totally embarrassed for her son. She had worked so hard and many others had too. Now it was ruined by that barbaric display. People called her a barbarian and what did they call that? 

As she sat and watched the lake she realized that a shadow had fallen over her and she glanced up to see Rahvin approaching her. M’lar’s anger was complete and he was there to witness what she had seen. “You radiate despair, anger, and negativity my dear. You feed the elements from the plane of negativity with all that anger and hurt you hold inside.” 

M’lar felt angry and lashed out. “Am I not entitled to my grief and hurt? I lost a son. The man I thought would love me abandoned me and then I found myself pregnant and facing my life raising a child I have no idea on how to raise!” 

He turned and shook his head. ”And as long as you hold onto that pain and that anger you will only allow it to engulf you and take your life.”

M’lar did not need a lecture from this pathetic man that had used too much magic and was now paying the price for his over use by coughing up blood because his body was beginning to fail him. “You have not lived my life until you have how can you say that!” 

Kait had left Orion at the barracks and found that M’lar had gone to the park she stood back and watched as the heated argument between the two was growing. Stepping forward in a clam voice she spoke softly. “Perhaps you should not judge her so harshly she has been treated foully and now fights to bring herself back into the light. She is entitled to her time to grieve and her time to find her own resolve.” 

M’lar was never more proud of her sister than she was at that moment when she defended her. M’lar had given Kait a glimpse of what she had suffered at the hands of Tarin while she was in his temple and it had nearly crushed her. 

“You do not know the nightmares that I suffer when I sleep at night and think the shadows move. You were not chained in a basement and tormented by vampires and ghasts as they taunted me only to have the shadows move forward and drain me of my life then to have Tarin bring back a portion of my life but always only enough to keep me pliable for his base desires and his perverse needs.” 

Rahvin was beginning to see she had been the mistress to one of his kind and he marveled she still could walk in the light and look pure as she was. He studied the beauty before him and he found that he was intrigued and he wanted her. 

“Come, I wish to take you both to a place I call home.” 

M’lar looked to Kait then to Rahvin as he held out his hand and extracted a key. Opening the dimensional door he entreated them to enter. M’lar took his hand and turned to Kait and reached for her hand. 

She had been so exhausted and the latest outburst of anger had drained her but she was curious to find out where he lived and where he hoped to take them. They entered the door to come out on the other side to a long hallway that was surrounded by clear glass like tunnel that looked out on the vastness that was the Prime Material Plane of Negativity. 

Outside the area there were the horrid sounds of screams and wailings and the occasional floating apparition that tried to tear at the occupants in the tunnel. The tunnel went on for a distance and they came to a large wooden door with metal bracings. Rahvin took a key from his robe and opened the door and waited for them to enter. 

M’lar went first curious to see the inside of the building was much like a castle and from the huge view port area of the common room they were now led to she could see it sat upon a vast rock that had been torn away and was now adrift in the prime material plane of negativity. 

“Those souls out there would shred you both were you to go outside. So I caution you to never leave the castle unless you use the causeway we just walked across.” 

He moved to the center of the room and they both noticed that there were a set of double sofas that faced each other and two chairs that sat by a huge fireplace. Upon the walls were tapestries that depicted stories of people’s lives and M’lar noticed that the man was very much like Rahvin. “My wife, my children.”

They were certainly pretty children and to M’lar it appeared at one time he had been perhaps the king or leader of his world. “Your wife is she here?” She glanced around looking for the attractive blond that was depicted in the tapestries.

Rahvin sat on the sofa and snorted softly, “No I killed her and her lover.” 

She frowned. “I see, and your children?” 

He said in a dead panned sort of voice. “Dead. When she could not kill me her lover destroyed my daughter and son.” 

M’lar frowned and looked down sadden by such news. “I am sorry.” 

His voice was harsh as he spoke. “Don’t be it was for the best. I killed her and her lover they now reside outside these walls.” 

Kait began to hum softly as she sat on the edge of the sofa. “I am sorry for your loss. Why did you bring us here?” 

Rahvin studied her and smiled. “You intrigue me M’lar, your life is filled with such stress and sadness that it seemed appropriate you might look upon what you may face one day if you ever go to the grey wastes and have to wander the planes searching for peace. Those souls out there will never know peace.” 

M’lar stood and moved to the window and looked out at the vastness that was the darkness of despair of the prime material plane of negativity. The tortured souls flung their ethereal bodies at the window reaching out attempting to claw at her figure standing and watching them. She had spoken softly as she watched the horrors that were before her.

“I will not end up here. I am stronger than those out there.” 

M’lar frowned, “You have not walked in my shoes do not judge me you do not have that right.” 

Rahvin sat back and studied her and the more he watched her the more he realized how alone he had been. Waving his hand over her he spoke a power word, “Sleep” and Kait jumped watched M’lar crumple to a graceful heap in the floor. 

“M’lar!” She moved ot her sisters’ side and held her head in her lap. Looking over to Rahvin she asked, “What did you do to her?” 

He smiled, “She was fatigued she needed to rest.” 

In that moment M’lar was once again plunged into the nightmare world of terror of being in Tarin’s temple and she began to twitch and moan softly her whimpers sad and filled with fear. 

Rahvin sighed softly and moved to lift her in his arms. Though those arms looked frail he held surprising strength in them. “Come you both should rest before returning to your own world. I will give you chambers to rest in and awaken you on the morrow. Then I will see you returned.” 

Rahvin carried M’lar to the bedchambers he promised and nodded to a closet filled with sleeping attire. “For your comfort you may find something that fits. You are more the size of my deceased wife.” 

Gently he laid M’lar on the large bed and stood back then frowned as he noticed how she twitched and struggled in her sleep. Bending he placed his fingertips on her forehead and spoke softly, “Suggestion.” Rahvin using his ~esp~ looked into her mind and saw the hatred she held for Morgan and frowned. 

“Sleep and forget for now M’lar rest you need to rest, your battle is just beginning.” Kait was not happy with how high handed he had become and was trying to usurp her sister’s will. Moving to stand protectively next to her sister she glared at Rahvin. “I will leave you now. You both should rest.” 

Bowing to Kait he moved from the room. Kait rushed to the door to close it and slide the bolt across the door and lean to it. “This is not a good thing M’lar.” Moving back to the bedside she peered down at her sister and frowned. Though she seemed at peace, Kait knew it was an unnatural sleep and wondered at what suggestion he had implanted in her mind. 

From that first visit to Rahvin’s, M’lar had made it a point to try and avoid him until late one night while in the park she had met with a group of her friends on how they were going to bring Morgan to justice. 

As they gathered in the secret place of the park she sat with Yielder, Marstoq, Rathferth, Sidon, and Zac all stated they agreed that Morgan was behind the murder of Joe, and that he needed to pay for his transgression and was a bane on the existence of those that lived on the island. 

From the wood line a very beautiful black panther had crept up on the group and lay at M’lar’s side. Enchanted with the creature, M’lar had scooped the creature head into her lap and had gently stroked his brow and spoke with the passion she had felt since Joe’s death.

M’lar spoke with all her heart. “I hate him and he should pay for his deeds and justice should be brought down on him.” 

Rahvin had happened upon the group and smiled, “Then lets kill him.” Everyone there would easily agree that Morgan did not deserve to live if he was as evil as they suspected, but M’lar was not so sure that was the solution. 

“I think we need to bring him to justice and have him stand trial for his misdeeds.” Rahvin sighed and looked with the utmost indulgence upon M’lar. 

“He needs to die and you know it.” 

M’lar had shook her head. “No, I don’t want him dead, I want him to be brought to justice.” 

Rahvin had waved his hand and shook his head. “It will be as it should be M’lar. Now I believe you owe me a walk in this magnificent park. I believe you have been avoiding me and well I would like the pleasure of your company.” 

The others had looked at the forceful male that now seemed to wish to manipulate M’lar. Not wishing her friends to be subjected to the necromancer’s darker moods and powerful magic M’lar stood and waited for his arm so that she could lay her hand to the crook of his arm. 

Marstoq frowned and looked at his mother. “You sure you wish to go mother.” 

M’lar nodded and looked back at Mars “I will be back later for Gillian. We will be staying at the Hoch tonight.” He smiled and nodded and then watched suspiciously as the panther slunk off into the wood line. Mars watched her as she moved off to the pathway and then with a subtle flash of light Rahvin and M’lar were gone. 

Rahvin had manipulated her to join him once again in his castle on the prime material plane of negativity. Leading her to the main living area he smiled. “You my dear will stay here tonight. I have brought your daughter here as well.” 

Leading her to the nursery he showed her that Gillian now slept peacefully in the crib that was a part of the nursery. M’lar was immediately concerned that he had been able to get her daughter from her room at the Hoch. The thought of how easily he had taken her was distressing. However she tried to hide her distress so as to not upset Rahvin. He really did frighten her.

“Rahvin, you really should not bring her here if it is so dangerous.” He laughed and placed his fingertips to her forehead and stared into her eyes. Once again she felt that nudge in her mind as he exerted his power of ~esp~ and entered her mind.

With the success of entering her mind he was easily able to implant a suggestion. “You desire me M’lar and you trust me.” M’lar felt her resistance to his actions fade as she smiled at him and allowed him to take her into his arms and kiss her deeply. “Come you need a nice hot bath and then some rest. You have been far too long away from me to allow yourself the proper rest.” 

M’lar sighed contentedly to be held in his arms and nodded. “Of course you are right.” 

He led her down a long hallway to a bathing chamber and drew a hot bath for her placing scented oils and bath salts in the water then he sprinkled some rose petals in the water for her. “Bath and here is the gown you should put on.” 

M’lar nodded and turned to wait for him to leave. As he left she slid into the hot water and felt totally relaxed. The soft scents were filling her with an intense desire to be with this man and to not leave him. Finishing her bath she dressed in the black gown that had been laid out and she found it depressing but said nothing. 

Stepping from the bathing chambers, Rahvin swept her up into his arms and carried her to the large bed she had awoken in so long ago. The covers had been turned down and now Rahvin laid her in the bed and smiled down at the sight she made gracing his bed. 

Brushing soft fingertips across her cheek he spoke ,“Sleep.” M’lar felt her lashes flutter and she slipped into a deep sleep. Rahvin then removed his robes and slid into the bed next to her and gathered her close to his body. She felt wonderful curled into his body and snuggled close. 

Gently he pressed his lips to her neck and then feathered small kisses up her neck to her mouth and he spoke, “Desire me.” M’lar moved in her sleep trance and moaned softly as she put her arms around his neck and accepted his love making. He took great pleasure in enjoying the feel of her excitement and for the first time in over a hundred years he felt alive and he wanted to live. He had found his soul mate and he wanted to keep her all to himself. 

He spent the next three hours exploring her passion and her body as he brought himself to his highs and drifted on a sea of ecstasy. When he had sated his needs he curled into her body and whispered softly. “Perhaps you will give me children again some day.” 

Then he allowed himself to sleep but not until he used one more spell and that was to make sure she did not awaken before him. So he cast a improved sleep spell on her so that she would sleep until he awaken her. 

M’lar slept a dreamless sleep and floated on a sea of blissful nothingness. Her life was never so content s it was in this magically induced sleep. Rahvin had made his claim and he was going to make sure nothing would stop him from claiming what was his. 

In his dreams he saw this Morgan and he knew that for her he would kill this man so he would never cause her harm or distress again. So, Rahvin made his plans and he would see the end of these plans no matter what. 

In his mind he knew that for here and for her he would kill this man, and mentally speaking to himself he promised, “ I will then claim her as wife and together with her daughter we could live our lives very happily here”. On that note he then fell asleep making his plans and happily blissfully unaware that a traitor had been in their group while they made their plans and their whole worlds would end soon.

* *

M’lar was alone in the bar that day, upstairs were Marstoq’s twins and recently born son and her daughter all being kept by Jodi, Baloq’s daughter. Then he came in, in his brash and self-assured way pressuring her to run with him. 

“Come on you gotta leave they are coming to arrest you!” 

M’lar was so confused by what was happening that she went with the slender well muscled man that was John Doe, the husband to Prin Doe. M’lar had suspected John was a paid assassins with Ninja kills and he certainly displayed it when he lifted her from her feet and ran out of the bar with her. John pulled her along to a building down the street and long abandoned by the previous owners as he watched out the door.

M’lar sat looking at him still confused and afraid. “What is going on?” 

John looked over at her. “You have been a bad girl, they know you plotted to kill the head of the council.” 

M’lar stood up indignant. “I most certainly did not plot to kill anyone. This is ridiculous. Take me back I want to get this cleared up right this minute.” 

John looked over her and then shook his head. “Gotta say you got moxie. Come on.” 

John had led her back to the Hoch and as she entered she saw Erick the King standing there looking at her in open disgust, then a guard stepped forward and looked at M’lar. 

“Malady M’lar, I place you under arrest by order of the King’s council and the King for high treason.” 

M’lar felt her head begin to buzz and she shook her head. “But I did not commit treason! I am innocent. Whom did I threaten to kill?” 

Eric turned his back and Prin stepped forward next to John. “M’lar you are under arrest for threatening to kill Morgan Manshak and an act of treason.” 

Her head began to buzz and she felt her world beginning to collapse in on top of her. “No! I just sought justice not kill him!” The guard looked apologetically to her and handed her the order and writ for her arrest. 

Feeling her body go numb she lifted her chin and then collapsed to the floor going unconscious. John rolled his eyes and then bent to lift her and throw her over his shoulder. “Go collect the brats and we will put her up at the NAT for now and then turn her over to the guard and get word to Marstoq that she has been arrested.” 

Prin a lovely woman of some beauty and grace shook her head. “I don’t know John this stinks of a set up.” 

John looked at his wife and winked, “She can’t afford me dear. Come on we have to move before Manshak sends his henchmen.” 

Prin dashed upstairs and collected Jodi with the children and with John’s help moved the mall to the John and Prin’s house that they referred to the NAT, which was short for Not A Tower. John not so delicately laid her down on the small bed in the spare room and smacked her face. “Hey you in there?” 

M’lar opened her eyes and sat up with a start. John had arranged a small table with a white towel and sharp blade.” If you want to save face and kill yourself here.” 

M’lar looked at the ceremonial offering and shook her head. “No I will face my accusers and will take whatever judgment is handed down.” 

Prin stood in the doorway and looked upon a woman she had come to call a friend as she cradled her daughter close. “M’lar you realize that you very well may be beheaded?” 

M’lar nodded and sighed deeply, “I am prepared to face whatever is decided Prin. But know this I only sought justice not his death. I hate Morgan, I do not think he deserves to live but I would not plot to murder him. That was and never had been my intent.” 

Prin shook her head. “We wrote those laws together M’lar.” 

She smiled up at her friend. “I plan to be tried by those laws and if those law determine I committed treason then so be it. I die a martyr and Morgan will not win on this Prin. You know as well as I do he is behind this as well as Joe’s death.” 

Prin moved to her friend’s side and sat down on the small bed. “M’lar do not let your grief blind you to make mistakes you will regret.” 

M’lar had looked at Prin and sighed, “And I swear to you upon my oath that I did not plot his death I only sought to bring him to justice for Joe’s death.” 

Prin stood and moved to the door and turned. “Tomorrow you will be transported to the prison where you will wait to stand trial.” 

M’lar nodded and hugged her daughter close and felt the tears choke her as she allowed her fear to envelope her and drive her into one of the deepest depressions she had ever experienced. 

It was that same depression she now sat with and refused to eat and only take small sips of water as she allowed her body to begin to fail her with strength. It had been three weeks since she last had eaten and now she lay awaiting death or the end to this confinement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Huge shadows darkened the skies of the island of New Damara as over heard the huge magnificent bodies of three dragons appeared, one gold and two silver, circled over head and then headed to Foothills park, where they folded their great wings in dive to the ground forcing those on the ground to scatter and run for shelter and to hide. 

The center golden dragon landed and then reared up and shimmered into that of the huge form of Droconis, the two silvers followed and they too reformed to the huge warrior forms of one male and one female that stood with glowing red eyes to peer over the area. 

Marstoq having been alerted to the arrival of the dragons in the park rode hard with a contingent of his guard to the entrance and he watched as Droc reformed to that of human form along with his two under priests. He stood and bellowed in the center of the park, “NEW DAMARA! RELEASE MLAR NOW!” 

The good citizens that had scattered and taken sheltered now step with some timidity out into the open to look with awe upon the three giants in human form they knew had arrived in dragon form and now shouted for the release of the councilwoman M’lar. It was a show of support on behalf of a friend of dragon kind they stood ready to do battle for their friend.

Marstoq dismounted his stead turned his reins over to his sergeant and moved to wards Droconis. “Hold Droconis, do not do this.” 

Droconis glared at the man that appeared to him as miniscule and insignificant. “Halt what Captain Marstoq? Halt the injustice of the incarceration and now near death of one you claim as mother? What gives you the right to tell me her friend to halt my pursuit of her release?” 

Mars stepped forward and could not help but notice the shine of his golden armor in the sunlight as it reflected those of his dragon scales. “Your mother does not deserve this treatment whom do I speak with to order her release?” 

Mars took a deep sigh and let it out slowly, “You do not want to do this Droc, it is her decision to stand trial and prove her innocence you will do nothing but inflame an already horrible situation and cause more problems.” 

Droc crossed his massive arms over his chest and his eyes glowed a dangerously brilliant shade of red then shifted to yellow as he peered at Marstoq. “I want to see her.” 

Mars shook his head. “King Eric has denied her release or visitors even I do not have the right to seek her company and I am Captain of the damn guard!” 

Droconis frowned, “Take me to the tree hugger now. I want to let him know my terms for her release. If I must I will parley for her release and offer ransom.” Mars looked anxiously at his two companions. 

“Follow me he is at the Silver Feind Inn.” Droc nodded and the four of them began their trek to the large four storied structure that boasted frozen silver fiends as decorations on all four corners. 

Moving with a clank of armor and weaponry up the front steps through the front entrance, Marstoq led them into the common room from the main foyer. Droc nodded politely to those in the room as his sentries took up their flank to each side of him and the turned and waited. 

King Eric was not the most typical of kings so to speak. He wore the clothing of a ranger and never seemed to comb his hair. He refused to wear a crown and his boyishly handsome face had not aged since he attained the age of twenty-five. 

He walked tiredly into the room followed by the Lord Mage Glithcalis and Marstoq. Eric glanced warily to Droconis. “So Droconis to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” 

Droc folded his arms over his massive chest and looked at Eric, “Release her to my custody Eric and you will save this island a lot of grief.” 

Eric sighed and shook his head. “No.” 

Droc was not used to being told no for any reason and his ire was radiating off him and telepathically being directed to his two sentries. They shifted their bodies as if preparing to transform into dragon form and battle. “Do you want me to level this island with a army of dragons to come and take her?”

Glithcalis was a quiet arch mage of noble breeding and for a gold elf he was a lot more tolerant to be around than most. But this was a leveled threat and was enough for him to raise his hand and the charge of magic electricity discharged from his fingertips.

“Have a care Droconis, you do not wish to start a battle you may regret.” 

Eric muttered “Who has this woman not shared her charms with in this realm?” 

Moving to the fireside chair he collapsed into it and sighed deeply. “A day does not go by that I am not beleaguered by the release of a traitor that I have no desire to see running around to have the town revolt and try to kill the head of our Council. Do you not think I have a right to make sure this Island remains safe from this kind of anarchy? 

Droconis looked down at the man he had come to respect and even admire as a King but at this moment was very irritated with him. “You really think she is capable of killing Morgan? Come on Eric she is one small half breed that has done nothing but grieve for the death of her son and do good on this island.” 

Eric’s angry gaze landed on Droconis, “She lay as mistress and priestess to the Temple of Myrkul and Cyric? You think any words coming from her mouth would be the truth? I believed in her told her to leave Tarin Gillman and his temple and I would support her and help her raise her child. Her child would have been raised as a Princess.”

Eric’s true feelings were surfacing as he spoke with some degree of anger and disgust about how his offer had been thrown back in his face. “But she went back to him and now look she incited the innocents of this island to rise up against Morgan? No Droconis she will stand trial and the evidence will be heard and if she is found guilty will go to the hangman’s nose or the guillotine.” 

Droconis moved to Eric’s chair and leaned over and planted his nose to Eric’s face. “She is innocent. She will not die nor will she loose her head for if she does you may mark my words you will have the nation of Gold and Silvers of Droco-dramire’s Island here to seek vengeance on her behalf so make sure you have your facts in order before you condemn her.” 

Eric glared back into his gaze and spoke softly but subtly, “I will let the facts speak for them selves. Now is there anything else?”

Droconis nodded, “I want to see her.” 

Eric thought a moment. “I will have her brought her in shackles and you may see her for yourself and hear what she has asked.”

Eric glanced to Marstoq and sighed, “I suppose you will want to bring her here?” 

Marstoq nodded, “If it would be your wish.” 

Eric put an irritated set of fingertips to his brow and shook his head. “My desire would have been for your mother to have taken my offer and broken her alliance with Tarin when I had asked her and not go on this self destructive course of vengeance.” 

Marstoq looked at the boyish kind faced man impassively and said with little or no emotion, “My liege, she is half scro it is her nature to seek vengeance for one she loved and believed in. It is not her nature to seek their death but her justice.” 

Eric was growing weary of all these arguments, he just wanted to retreat to the woods so that he could enjoy a little peace and quiet. Sighing deeply he glanced up at the handsome half-breed that was the only other of the kind that M’lar represented and shook his head. “And if that justice meant the death of the head of the council.”

Marstoq considered his words. He had gained so much and had built a new life here on this island since their arrival so long ago. He had not wished his little mother to find a need to rescue the evil dark lord Tarin Gillman. He knew she was stubborn and felt she could lend some of her light to his life. And since that time he took her to his temple as his postulate she had been in a spiraling down hill course. That was until the day she stood up to Tarin and told him she could no more be his handmaid or that of the evil god Myrkul.

It had been Glithcalis that had rescued her from the depths of the destructive path she had been on and he had been certain that she had started building her life again. She was making a mark in the community and a reputation for the good she had done. 

She was popular and caring to those that needed a friendly ear. She had gained the attention of some very powerful allies obviously with the arrival of Lord Droconis to rescue her from prison. 

“She was moving away from the darkness that had beckoned her my lord, the problem was that others had contrived to draw her back to the darkness again and she resisted and I can assure you she just wanted Morgan to stand trial for his part in Joe’s death.” Eric waved his hand and sighed deeply. 

“Go fetch your mother and bring her. Once she had finished her visit with Droconis, you will make sure she is returned to prison.” 

Marstoq bowed to his King and turned moving out of the room with a flame of anger tinting his cheekbones. He had half a mind to take her and escape from this island and never return but knew she was determined to make her point known.

He was just worried about how much longer she would be able to hold out before her body gave in to the lack of nourishment. Moving out the doors of the inn he noted his guardsmen had followed and patiently awaited his return. Marstoq headed his men back to the guardhouse and the cell that now held his mother’s frail body. 

Droconis watched from the bay window as they rode off and turned back to Eric. “Thank you Eric.”

Eric waved his hand. “Just don’t make me regret my decision for allowing you to see her Droc.” 

Glithcalis stepped forward, “Perhaps gentlemen we should adjourn to the ballroom for this momentous meeting.” 

Eric stood and moved to the open doorway. “I think it best I not be here when she arrives. So, I will bid you all good day.”

Glithcalis bowed his head to Eric as he disappeared out the door and turned his attention back to Droconis. “This way My Lord Droconis.”

Prin Salarus Doe sat patiently in the bar that had held a lot of happy and now ambivalent feelings. This was where she had cultivated her friendship with M’lar and though she did not agree with M’lar over her feelings about Morgan, she certainly understood the depth of her passion to seek vengeance for her son’s death.

If she had ventured her true feelings what she knew of Morgan was nothing more than a good doctor and a friend to her when she was in need. But then again she was engaged to and then married a master assassin and she had to weigh what her feelings were about this whole sordid affairs. 

Together M’lar and Prin had forged the laws that would govern the island of New Damara and now she would stand trial on the very laws they had forged together. Reaching into her pocket of her cape she withdrew the missive she had received earlier at her office. Rereading it she frowned slightly, this certainly put a new slant on things where M’lar and this whole sordid affair had emerge. 

“Council Woman Doe, your failure to meet with me on the matter of M’lar will result in a very un desirous set of events that could cost this island and all that reside here. I assure you I have every intention to see that she will be released and you will hear the full facts of exactly what transpired. I await you at the Hoch by mid-day. Respectfully yours Rahvin Bloodthorne.” 

Prin folded the letter shut and sighed, if John knew she was having this meeting without him, she knew he was going to be more than just slightly mad, he was going to be furious. But that was something she would have to deal with later. 

She had to see what this necromancer wanted and what he intended. “Oh M’lar what have you gotten yourself into now?” Glancing at the large timepiece that set over the bar and its long pendulum arms that now swung into place to mark the noon daytime she sighed heavily.

Then as the door opened she looked up and saw the very thin gaunt figure of a handsome man that was wasting away due to his over use of dark magic. His long black robes’ hem drug the floor as he entered the room. Gone were the golden runes she had noticed on them when he first arrived and the look on his narrow face was now set and determined as he moved to sit across from her. 

“You have something you wish to say about this situation with M’lar?” 

He nodded and looked at her pinning her with his gaze. “She is innocent of any charges of treason. I am the one that was determined to see Morgan Manshak dead. She did not want to kill him she wanted to have him brought to trial which I thought was just plain silly as the man should be put to death.” 

Prin listened and felt her stomach knot; her own thoughts were that this man was delusional. “I even tried to plant the notion in her mind with my magic that she should follow my lead and allow me to handle this problem. She was in so much pain and grief over the loss of her son that she could not focus nor hear what I had to say.” 

Again in her mind was a possible defense for M’lar to use to avoid the gallows or guillotine. “I see so you feel that Morgan Manshak should be put to death because, and let me make myself plainly understood, you felt that he needed to die? Why would you take her word on such a thing? She has admitted she had no proof of his guilt and that she sought only to bring him to justice and was using some of her friends for the purpose of doing so?” 

Rahvin sat bat and shrewdly assessed Prin and her reasoning. “She has a lot of friends that know she is in pain, she feeds the very existence of the lost souls on the prime material plane of negativity it is consuming her and distracting her from what is more important, finding love and someone that cares about her and wanting to share a life with her.” 

Prin sat back and she did her own assessment and found the man a neurotic fool. He was so caught up in his own greatness that he was not about to allow anyone or anything to stand in his way to get what he wanted and apparently he wanted M’lar. “You know she has insisted on standing trial and will die for her beliefs in what she believes.”

Rahvin smiled, “She believes that now, once she is back in my custody she will not haunt nor worry with this world again. We shall leave this island and live in the peace of my castle. If you fail to release her to my custody then I fear that you may regret what I plan to bring down on this island.” 

Prin held her emotions I check as she studied this man. “And what will that be?”

He waved his hand. “Every dark magic artifice at my disposal, beginning with a meteoric firestone to rain down on this island and burn it to the depths of the ocean it now sits on.” 

Prin stood. “Sir, I believe you go to far, surely you do not believe that for one moment we will allow this to happen?” 

She tucked the note into her pocket and looked again at the man with a hint of anger edging her eyes.

“I do not care what you think Councilwoman Doe, I care that M’lar is returned to me and we may leave and you will never need to worry about me again.” 

Prin knew one thing was for sure she had to report this threat to the warlocks and to King Eric as soon as possible and she needed to put distance between her and this demented soul that now threatened the very existence of this island and those she loved. 

“If you do that you may destroy M’lar in the battle you propose.”

He laughed, “You think I am worry about that? I shall simply resurrect her back from the dead and leave you all in the smoldering ruins of this island.” 

Prin shook her head. “You know she loves this island and she is determined to fight for her innocence by the very laws she helped to write?” 

He waved his hand as if that was inconsequential. “Once she is back in my control she will forget this island and those of you that once shared your lives with her.” 

Prin nodded, “I see and those are your terms?” He nodded “Oh yes and there will be no negotiation of those terms. Turn her over to me or face the wrath I am prepared to bring down on you all.” With those words said he stood and touched the amulet around his throat and disappeared in a blinding flash of yellow light.

Droconis sat on the large settee in the ballroom that edged the wall Marstoq moved into the room supporting a gaunt and frail M’lar on his arm. Standing he was immediately alarmed at her condition. Following behind Marstoq was the very stoic form dressed in a black jacket and black pants wearing his dark hair behind his ears in a ponytail and sporting a blue sapphire earring in his right ear. 

Looking upon the dour faced man that would have been handsome except for the large rather pronounced scar down his face was Raven Stormwalker a warlock that had been sent by the citadel to observe the warlocks of New Damara. He stood watching the three dragons in human form that now seemed to dominate the room. 

He cast his glance on the frail form of the woman that leaned heavily to the large half elf half-scro male that was one of the subjects of his observations. He would be tested soon and this appeared to be a step towards one of the tests. Would he allow his mother to be hanged for treason? 

Droc moved forward and went to bended knee to the tiny figure that leaned heavily for support on her son’s arm. “Droconis, how kind of you to come. How are you?”   
Droc gently lifted his massive hand and moved forward to take her hand and put it on his arm and lead her back to the settee he had been on. The two silver dragons moved next to him and Raven frowned. “Only one.” He commanded not happy with this unsecure situation. 

Mars turned on the warlock,” What do you think they will do snatch her up and disappear with her?” 

Raven without offering any emotions stated simply, “Yes, that is exactly what I think.” 

Mars growled and then swallowed his anger as he glanced to his mother and she gave him that determined look that communicated more than any of them in the room could know. She was telling him to calm down and let her have her visit. 

“Why won’t you eat? M’lar you are hurting yourself. You will die if you do not eat.” 

M’lar sighed and moved with him and felt her legs buckle. Droc without missing a beat swept her into his arms and carried her to the settee. 

“I will stand by my beliefs Droc. I only ask my friends to support my beliefs and allow me the death I seek should it be granted. I have shamed my family and I have shamed myself but I swear by all that is true and right that I never sought Morgan’s death and who so ever says this is wrong. I only sought justice for Joe and his death.” 

Droc leaned over and kissed her forehead and saw the look of concern that now edged the gaze of his two guards. They had come to know her and love her as much as he loved her and seeing her like this was breaking their hearts as much as it was breaking his heart. 

“I vow this much my dearest friends should they harm you in any way for this, I shall bring forth Armageddon with an army of dragons and we will sink this island..” 

M’lar frowned and patted her friends hand.” No, my dearest friend, you shall not do any such thing. YOU will respect my wishes and you will allow me to die if that is the decision for what I believe in. Do not let this degenerate into something that would make my death senseless. Allow me to show Morgan that I believe in what I know and allow my death to mean something.” 

Droc went to bended knee and looked up into her eyes catching the look of determination in them and knew that she had resolved to allow her self to be sacrificed as a martyr for her cause. 

“You cannot ask me to just watch you die my dearest. You mean too much to my people and me.” 

She leaned over and kissed his knuckles that held her hands in his. “I only ask you to respect my wishes my dearest friend and you let me seek my justice in my way. If Morgan thinks he is going to win by my death then he will learn that he is the one that will loose.” 

Droc leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. Then lowered his mouth to graze her lips with his and blow his breath into her mouth. With the release of his breath M’lar felt a sudden surge of strength fill her. Her eyes brightened and the color moved into her face. For a little while she felt her old strength returned. “For you my precious one, for a few moments you will feel the kiss of the dragon’s breath and find your health restored. Know I love you with all my heart my beloved one.”

Then leaning back he stood and towered over the frail form of a woman he had come to greatly admire and love. “You are this island’s heart M’lar never doubt that. It was missing something until you came and brought your gentle touch to those that reside here and to loose you will loose the charm of this island and it will shrivel and die.” 

M’lar smiled and then closed her eyes. The room was spinning and she was feeling beginning to feel terrible as the breath was beginning to wane. Once more she was as she had been frail and a shadow of her self. The effort of riding here and meeting with Droc had diminished what strength she had left. 

Leaning back against the back of the settee she allowed the room to spin and waited for unconsciousness to claim her. As it did she slumped over and this immediately caused a reaction to everyone in the room. Droc frowned and leaned forward and laid his hand on her chanting softly, casting a restore health spell to give her back a little bit of life so she could fight to live.

As Droc began to chant, Raven stepped forward and began to concentrate on Droc and Marstoq recognizing the healing spell moved to step in front of Raven. “He seeks to restore her health nothing else Captain Stormwalker. “ 

Raven frowned, “Then teleport her back to her cell now before I find it necessary to mind blast the lead dragon.” 

Hearing this the two guards moved forward to hear Droconis growl. “Leave the fool be Sharia and Arias. Come we have plans to make of our own. Marstoq take care of her and send word when she comes to trial I will be here.” 

Turning he moved to Raven and glared down at the small man that did not flinch as the huge male dragon in human form towered over him. “You will be sorry if you harm one hair of her head.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

M’lar stood back and viewed herself in the mirror and was amazed at how lovely she looked in the heavy white gown, now only was she dressed in a gown that looked like it belonged to a queen or princess, it was down right sexy too. 

The way it hugged her figure, and accented every curve she owned, it also accented the honey gold of her skin and her hair was now styled in braids and curls that started at the top of her head and flowed down her back to lay over her shoulders, it allowed the curve of her muscular sculpted back to be accented by the lay of the material to expose her more feminine wiles that hinted at more a more sensual nature underneath the gown.

She had to admit; Morgan knew what he was doing when he ordered this dress. He would be able to accent all her charms without exposing too much. Begrudgingly, M’lar had to admit she looked nothing like herself. The stylist had hidden her little pointed ears with her hair, and with the mask she would hide a part of her scro features behind the feathers, crystals and pearl inlay. The mask accented the emerald green of her eyes. 

Moving down the hallway to Kait’s door she knocked lightly, her gloved hands masking a more forceful knock when she rapped. The door opened to a flurry of skirts, and the waft of rose perfume that drifted over M’lar, She looked at Kait standing resplendent in her dark blue gown of Safire’s and crystals. 

Her hair had been done in intricate braids to be accented by long beautifully coiffed curls that lay down her back and over her shoulder and M’lar was struck by how beautiful she looked. ‘Kaitlin you are ravishing my dear. So very lovely.” 

Kait smiled beneath her mask and looked at how utterly gorgeous her sister looked dressed as she was and could see what it was Morgan had seen in her. Though Kait had gotten used to seeing her in stained and comfortable barmaid dresses that her sister liked to call serviceable dresses.

Or when she wore those cut offs and the tank top, then there was her gnomish armor, Kait had never seen her so dressed up in such grandeur and looking more lovely than she did this night. Kait spoke softly, “do you know how beautiful you look sister? I have to say you are breath-taking.” 

Morgan’s voice behind M’lar seconded the opinion of Kait. “I must admit from this angle you do look very delectable my dear and you my dear Kaitlin look equally as lovely, if not more so.” 

M’lar turned and peered at Morgan and was struck by his costume, he wore a double breasted jacket with gold braiding, leather pants. Under his jacket she could see the blouson top, of pure white silk, with a gold cravat, and a long duster jacket of leather that floated about his body lapping at his legs, on his side he wore his rapier with the spikes and on his hands were his black leather gloves. 

“Well Ladies it appears you are ready and now I ask you, are you prepared to meet the elite of the elite of nobles?” M’lar looked away from Morgan the mask he wore was pure black with dark sequins edged along the eyelets. On the bridge of the nose was edged with a strip of black satin. 

It had the appearance of a demon from the way he wore the mask M’lar could believe he was a demon at heart. Looking at Kait she appeared to be enthralled with Morgan and his costume as well as his mask stepping through the door to stand at his side. 

“It really does not matter to either of us if we meet any of the nobles that live here in Waterdeep the fact that we are able to attend such a wonderfully elegant function like this is very endearing and overwhelming.” 

Morgan smiled lifted her denude hand to his lips and kissed her wrist, then lowered her hand and turned to lay an appreciative eye on M’lar. He could not help but notice how sensually beautiful she looked from the rear when he approached and now turning to peer at him through her mask he was enchanted by the beauty before him.

With Kaitlin and M’lar on either side of his arms tonight he knew he would be the envy of the ball. He knew most the males would be jealous of him and most the females would be jealous of M’lar and Kait. He also knew that the women would despise his lovely women. 

Dressed as they were they would easily outshine most the hopeful females present. The hopeful mothers would know that he was no longer available as a potential match for their daughters and the women mature enough to be a hopeful would know he had settled his attention on one woman. 

Thinking about it now he had to admit he did not care one iota what the women thought it was the envy of the men he enjoyed. “Shall we ladies, and you both must promise me that you leave me at least one dance on your card this night for I fear the minute I leave your sides you will be inundated with requests for dances.” 

M’lar turned and hooked the train of her dress over her white gloved wrist and turned to Kait. “Well shall we?” Secretly she thought, “The sooner we go the sooner we can be home and another day passing until we return back to New Damara.” 

M’lar sat next to Kait avoiding the penetrating and thoughtful stare of Morgan watching her from behind his mask. Those eyes were fixed and with the mask he was more intimating then before. He did appear almost demonic with the set of his gaze on her. 

As soon as the carriage pulled up in front of the D’Armond estate, the livery hired by Daniela and Darius for the night were there to open the door and help the ladies out. Kait exited, Morgan smiled to see the appreciative glances from the two male liveries, and then when M’lar exited the carriage there was almost a palatable silence as they gaped at her in that dress. Morgan knew he would achieve what he had intended when they entered the room and were announced by the major domo “Here-ye, Here-ye all hail and well met it is our honor to present the Marquis de Bergeron, and his guests the Princess Eleandra and her Majesty, Queen Shalandra.” 

M’lar was to be the Queen, while Kait was the Princess. With their persona’s delineated, Morgan was representing him self as the Marquis de Bergeron. Morgan had stepped forward then turned to take Kait’s hand and tuck it in the crook of his right arm. There was a hush over the room with all eyes turning to peer at the very beautiful Kaitlin. 

Drawing M’lar forward, the room gave an audible “Ahh and Ohhh’s” that followed them down the stairs Morgan tucked her hand into the crook of his left arm then walked them down the stairs to the ballroom floor. Morgan moved among those on the ballroom floor, he smiled and nodded and was searching for his meal for the night. 

Seeing that there were several lovely young ladies that were watching him move with the grace of a tiger across the room to find a spot to stand with his guests, Morgan noted one in particular young lady that seemed to be ignored and knew he would lavish attention on her get her into the garden or behind one of those heavy drapes and take his meal for the night that is after he had enthralled her. 

Darius D’Armond stood next to his mother in a receiving line and Alexis had sunk her nails into his arm when Morgan and his two guests had shown up and noticed how Darius’ eyes were transfixed to the vision in white. Mentally he made himself a promise that one day he would possess her.

How could he not recognize who she was with a body like that and now dressed for high society he could see she would make a fitting bride and mother for his sons? However, he had one rather large and obnoxious problem, and it was now posing as a Marquis. 

Feeling the bite into his arm he turned and glared down at the hand that lay like a shackle around his forearm. “Let go Alexis if you wish to keep your hand you would do well to remember where we are.” 

Alexis hissed, “Just be glad she is under Morgan’s protection otherwise she would not make it through the night.” 

Darius jerked his hand out of the tight hold Alexie held on him and turned to look her in the eyes. 

“I mean it Alexis, you do not want that man on you. Now if you will excuse me they are about to do the opening dance and I plan to ask Morgan’s date for the first dance.” 

Darius noticed that Morgan had left M’lar and Kait on the side of the room in an attempt to get drinks for them, moving to M’lar he smiled, “Majesty?” May I have the opening dance?” 

M’lar smiled curtsied to him, let him take her gloved hand and lead her onto the floor. Darius turned and nodded to the orchestra leader to begin the music. The orchestra immediately began to play a slow but easy waltz. “I hope my dear you know how to waltz.” 

M’lar smiled, “I am a priestess of Oghma what do you think Mr. D’Armond?” 

“Tonight, I am Lord Wellington.” He smiled and together they began to glide around the room. M’lar moved with fluidity and grace following his lead and moved into the flow of the music. All eyes seemed to be trained on her and Darius as they moved about the room to the lovely rendition of Midnight Seduction.

A rather risqué waltz that had been making the circuit of most balls in Waterdeep but had not made it much further to their location on New Damara. M’lar glided with him around the room and felt like they were dancing on air. Executing the precise dance stapes as if she had been born to them.

Darius was surprisingly pleased at how well she danced and could not help on one turn note how Morgan was watching them with an intensity where he stood holding two drinks and had the very lovely Lady Kaitlin at his side, they apparently were commenting on how striking M’lar looked while she moved about the room with Darius to the music.

The music soon drew to an end; M’lar was surrounded by a bevy of males that all wanted a dance with her. She accepted one young man as her next partner and then turned to the others. “I shall be happy to dance with you all if you will but allow me one dance with my benefactor for the night and he gets the last dance.” 

The other men were thrilled that they would be able to have time on the dance floor to charm the beautiful enchating Queen Shalandra. M’lar was grateful for the fact that she would be able to stay away from Morgan for a while and still enjoy what she loved to do and that was to dance. 

 

M’lar was beginning to tire with the waning evening. Stopping to rub her feet she looked up to see another hopeful beau would sweep by and take her onto the dance floor to glide her around the room with the other dancers and try to charm her with his prowess as a potential lover or would be future husband. 

She successfully avoided being committed to any one young man. She finally found a moment to hide out in an alcove. Standing in the alcove she had a chance to see Morgan had gone for a walk in the garden. On his arm was a young lady in a sea foam green gown. 

The gown had been designed to make her appear to be something akin to a Fairy with whisper light wings of an iridescent material and tiny little antenna made from pipe cleaners. On her head were leaves that had been formed into a crown on her head to peak up from a froth of mousy brown curls. 

She watched him lead her to the gazebo and from sight she frowned, was he trying to seduce this woman in the gazebo? Before she could speculate any further she felt a tap on her arm and looked up at yet another hopeful male dressed in a rogues coat wearing a pirate tri-corn hat and bowing low, “My Lady?” He held out his hand and she sighed and took his hand, then felt a sudden rush as the very air around them seemed to be suspended and then she knew noting else.

Kelson had begun to roll back time holding M’lar close to him, and back to nine thousand five hundred years to nine thousand two hundred years to finally nine thousand one hundred years and he stopped the spin of time. 

The disorientation for M’lar was a bit much and she swooned into his arms. Kelson with a wave of his hand had changed her dress. M’lar now wore a soft pale blue gown of the most expensive elven silk ever made for this time. Her hair had changed to that of fiery red hair, and she no longer looked like M’lar she looked like a woman that once lived in this time. 

“Annaleise?” The soft deep voice of the man that occupied the room called to the woman that stood in the open window her gaze fixed and her thoughts distant. Turning she smiled and moved back to the bed she apparently had just left. 

“Yes, my love I am here.” 

M’lar slid into bed next to the strong muscled body of a man she knew as Ageis, “You are cold my sweet, come allow me to warm you.”

He nuzzled her neck and she giggled, rolling over and into his arms, she felt him move her gown up as he began to massage the most sensitive part of her body and felt her immediate response to his touch.

“You are my light and my life my sweet, tonight we make love, and tomorrow I fight a battle that may not allow me to return to you. If that is the case my beautiful Annaleise, then know that tonight you have made me a happy man.” 

Ageis pulled her under him and then moved his manhood into position and smiled, “I will leave you with a reminder that I was here.” 

He took her and with his will and his way, he heightened her experience with him drawing her to the height of her orgasmic climax her scream of pleasure reacting down the long hallway of the bed chamber and surrounding area. They made love for most the night, Ageis had never felt so exhilarated with this woman as he did this night. 

He reasoned it was because he faced possible death the next day and perhaps it was this experience and with those thoughts he felt would allow him to also experience what she was experiencing in his arms. 

With the night growing shorter and daylight was soon upon him, Ageis finally released her from his driving needs to take her to heights she never felt before, kissed her forehead and dressed, leaving her with his child. She would be a beautiful child with dark eyes, and dark curly hair and the looks of her mother.

Ageis left the room, Kelson once again appeared in the room and took M’lar forward to the time she discovered she was pregnant and was sure the child was Tarin Gillman’s; rushing the rim to when she gave birth and the child born was the girl. That little girl would be his cousin he smiled, and then shifted time again and brought M’lar back as she was to the party.

When the music ended, M’lar became aware she was in the arms of a young man with penetrating blue eyes, devilish smile and a soft voice that thanked her for her time. Then he was gone and M’lar was left feeling very odd and displaced, turning back to the alcove she had sheltered in earlier she turned to peer out the window.

She watched Morgan leave the gazebo and appeared to be straightening his clothing and this incensed her, he actually seduced that young girl in the gazebo and got what he went for. Feeling in a foul and outraged mood she sighed and turned back and accepted the next offer to dance. 

As Morgan moved back into the room, M’lar could see he had lipstick on his cheek and neck and avoided looking at him. Kait being every the alert and respectful guest moved from her last dance partner and spoke softly to Morgan. 

“You might want to go to the men’s changing room and check your cheek and neck Morgan you appear to have some lipstick on your cheek and neck.” 

Morgan moved his hand over his face and with drew his glove to see he had smeared lipstick over the fingertips of his glove, again he moved his hand and ~cantrip~ the lipstick from his face and neck and glove, turning to Kait he leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Thank you that could have been awkward. The young lady in question was very exuberant with her affections and I had to calm her down.” 

Kaitlin was fuming silently and nodded and began to hum softly under her breath standing next to Morgan. “It seems M’lar had been very popular tonight. She even disappeared for a short time and then there she was. I think the young man in question tried to steal a kiss from her and when she would not kiss him, he brought her back to the dance floor.” 

Morgan hearing she had disappeared with a young man frowned but hearing he returned shortly with her, was less inclined to be irritated. He had successfully gotten his meal and was well sated, the young lady in question was going to feel weak but have a smile on her face for a very long time and would not remember who it was that had given her an exciting time in the gazebo.

She would believe that she was seduced and enjoyed it immeasurably thanks to the will of his way. She would feel this experience for months if not years to come and would dream happy dreams and feel exhausted. Now fully fed, he was feeling rather secure to be around his guests for the rest of the evening, what he wanted to do was take them home, and begin a subtle seduction on M’lar.

He knew this was not the time or the place for this particular involvement. He would wait when he got her back to New Damara and then he would begin his campaign to secure her as his and then use her for his means to secure the island and its inhabitants. 

The night wore on, Dani D’Armond being the perfect hostess was very much aware of her son and his interest in the breed that had danced with most the males at this ball. She had watched anxiously over her son had taken her to the floor and with her in his arms had opened the ball with her for the first dance.

She could not help but notice how close he held her and how his eyes followed her for the rest of the evening. At one point Alexis came to stand next to Dani, “I would give anything to garrote her when she is over in that damn corner again.” 

Dani spoke softly, “Not if you want to live past this night you will not touch her. Do you understand Lexie; she is not one of your targets this night. Knowing Morgan he has already found another young lady to occupy his night.”

Dani took her fan flipped it out with practice ease. “But, he is still very devoted to his house guests, so I suggest if you do not want to find your head suddenly separated from your body, you do not do anything to that horrid creature.” 

So the ladies stood and watched Darius become more besotted with M’lar. They also watched Kaitlin as she found her fair share of male admires that wanted to occupy her time on the dance floor. However, when the mysterious highway man with the tri-corn hat took M’lar to the floor and then out of the room they both tried to follow to see who was this person and when they could not locate M’lar they all became panic ridded until they saw him lead her back onto the dance floor and finished the dance with her only to disappear into the night. 

Alexis try as she might follow the mysterious male to find he blended well into the crowed and was gone. Alexis was frustrated because she had spent the better part of an hour trying to locate him among the other guests and when she failed she growled low. 

There had never been anyone that had been so quick to dodge her expert abilities to trail and in some cases to eliminate a problem that she had been paid well to remedy. Now as she felt like a vulture circling the carrion.

She was beginning to grow irritated and thought she very well could end this man’s life this night. Again as she circulated and fopped off the requests from young male hopefuls for a dance with a decidedly cold glare and a growl though clenched teeth her frustration levels were growing with each passing minute, She did not want to go back to Dani and tell her that she had lost the man in question.

As the night grew longer and the hour later, the last dance was being announced and M’lar was not ready to dance with Morgan especially after what she had witnessed earlier. So, she opted to try and hide from him. 

Moving to the garden she avoided the gazebo and moved along the back pathway, the moon was high in the sky and was full and she glanced up at the moon and sighed softly, her life was one most would never want to share let alone be her and she was not prepared to remove her mask and allow those present see what she was. She had decided that at the unmasking and that was usually after the last dance she would be in the carriage waiting for Kait and Morgan. 

She moved along the pathway she could feel a set of eyes on her. She knew someone was watching her and it unnerved her and she moved back towards the house to hear the announcement of the last dance to be played she felt her arm caught, and her body drug against a rock hard body and the most incredible dancing green eyes peered down into her gaze and the smile of a rogue played over his lips he spoke softly, “Hello my beauty, where have you been all my life?” 

Without further preamble he held her close, drops his lips over hers and kissed her deeply and passionately then released her. “I see now why Darius wants you. You are one of the tastiest treats I have experienced in a while. I bid you good eve my lady.”

With those words said he too like the other man disappeared into the crowd that was forming on the dance floor. Feeling her face flushed and her hands trembling she once again felt someone touch her shoulder, ‘M’lar, my dance I believe.”

Morgan had found her. She looked down at the toe of her shoe then back to him. “I will dance this dance with you but I do not wish to be on the floor when they damask. Morgan I don’t want to see the condemnation on those people’s faces when they see what I am. So, please allow me to leave, and go to the carriage.”

Actually he felt sorry for her and her anxiety over demasking and he nodded, “I will grant that wish my dear, now come they are about to start the last dance and you did promise me this dance.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

“So you think she will want her ceremonial armor for her trial?” Kait stood and moved towards the tall male warrior as he descended the stairs to pause on the end of the steps and look with infinite sadness to his friend. 

“I think she would feel more renewed if she were to wear her ceremonial armor for the trial and that the entire island may see who she truly is and what she represents and that is their interests.” 

As Marstoq has spoken with the passion of a love from a son for his mother the door had opened and there was this soft clapping sound. “Bravo Captain, you speak your words so eloquently and yet your mother is standing trial for betraying this island and its laws.” 

He immediately noticed how Kait had stiffened at the sound of his voice and this truly did wound him, he had respected the lady Kaitlin and found her to be one of the most pure women this island had offered and now he felt he had lost her respect. 

Looking at Marstoq she asked quietly, “is Gillian in the nursery?” 

Mars nodded. Kaitlin smiled and made her way up the stairs only after a formally polite nod to Morgan to disappear to the rooms above.

Marstoq moved to pass Morgan but paused at his side, “So you see, one that would hold no animosity is not very happy with you.” 

Morgan frowned slightly, ”That is regrettable I find the Lady Kaitlin a very delicate and beautiful woman that has a lot of charm. She unlike your mother would learn to grieve in silence and get over it.” 

Kaitlin had stepped out of the rooms upstairs and now held the tiny little girl in her arms. ”Actually Dr. Manshak I would grieve and then I would wait and then I would strike, you see sometimes its us silent ones that you should worry about the most.” 

Morgan frowned as he looked up seeing Kaitlin poised with a sleepy dark haired child that laid her chin on Kaitlin’s shoulder. “Momma, me want momma.” Gillian sighed and said softly to Kaitlin.

“Soon poppet, we will have your mommy home soon.” 

Gillian yawned and blinked her huge dark eyes at her Aunt Kait. “Aunt Katydid, bring momma home soon?” 

Kait smiled and then looked down accusingly at Morgan. “Yes darling soon.” With an open look of defiance Kait looked down at Morgan with disgust. 

M’lar crawled up on the small bunk and peered out the portal and watched as the sun began its long laborious crawl into the morning sky. The sky was painted with streaks of red across the cloudbank that formed over the island. M’lar had remembered how the sailors that frequented the Hoch would use an age-old saying ‘Red skies in the morning sailor take warning.’ 

Which essentially meant that there would be a storm coming and rough seas ahead. But this was the sword coast and along these coastal waterway was ten thousand miles of ocean and a smattering of islands and landlocked areas that hinted at the fortune and misfortunes to be found. 

However today for her M’lar knew was designated the day of her trial. Feeling the tension growing in her gut she sat on the edge of the bunk and looked at the many sheaves that she had written one of which was her last will and testament and guardianship for her daughter to Kaitlin. 

Looking over at the bag that held her royal armor she knew that if she had to take her last breath this day she wanted it to be in something that was her and that was those articles of clothing. Moving to open the bag she pulled out the breast plate and laid it on the bunk, then the golden leather skirt, and then the golden leather jacket and the golden bracers. 

At least she would make a striking corpse. She pulled her hair upon her head and reached for the circlet and draped her hair through and over the crow, then fixed the veil. Stripping off the simple gown she had worn for her restless night of sleeplessness she stood and pulled the breastplate over her breasts and felt the pressure change in the room. When Raven stepped into the room and immediately averted his eyes and turned his back.

“The guard will be here shortly to transport you to the Kane’s. You will be tried there.” M’lar continued to dress as she listened to the even tones of his voice. 

“Will you be my executioner”” She asked and felt the tightness of her voice with the dryness that suddenly encompassed her and a case of nerves filled her. 

“Yes.”

M’lar finished putting on the skirt, and then drew on the thigh high boots. “I am ready. Will you promise me that if I am found guilty that you make it a quick death?”

Raven turned and peered at the woman before him and spoke again with no or little emotion. “I will make sure my blade strikes you true through the heart, you will know death instantly.”

M’lar nodded and then reached for her papers. “Thank you.” She had finally returned her own words with as little emotion as he had expressed. 

“You only believe I am some horrible siren that tempt men with my body to do as I want them to do. I want you to know before we leave this room and I go face my accusers that I am no such demoness and I only sought to see Morgan Manshak a dreadlock brought to justice for the death of my son, whom I know you have little regard for him because he was a fallen warlock and branded a dreadlock. But that is the truth and the whole truth.” 

Raven looked on impassively, “I know you are a woman that has a great deal of chaos in your thoughts and your life and that you served a vengeful deceitful god and you worshiped ;evil at one time, I just wonder that have you truly left your old ways behind.”

Raven still stood with his back to her as he spoke, “If that is the case this trial will be the turning point of your life M’lar, heed what is about to happen and know I will strike you down without a second thought if you are found guilty.” 

M’lar stepped past him to the hallway only pausing for a moment next to him she whispered, “Then strike true and do your duty.” 

Not allowing him a retort to her comment she moved to the galley and waited at the table having heard the heavy trundle of the prison wagon. The sound was distinctive as it moved up the docks. 

She could hear that a crowd had gathered outside to watch the transport of the most notorious woman known as M’lar. Watching her being lead off for her trial. The fear she had was that these people believed the lies that had been circulating about her and thought her some horrible monster that was out to attack and murder their precious doctor. 

As the guard moved onto the deck, M’lar stood up head held proud and moved up the stairs to stand with pride on the deck of the spell jammer. From the docks there was suddenly a hush and then one person started with a simpatico clapping one clap, then one more clap and suddenly that clap was joined by another clap until the large crowed that had gathered were all clapping

M’lar felt the tears edge her eyes as she looked upon the people that had gathered and they were applauding her. The guards were growing nervous not sure what was about to happen. When Raven stepped out on the deck he glanced over the assembly on the docks and then turned to his cannons and nodded to the cannoneer. 

On his single the cannons were aimed at the crowed. A soft gasp of incredulousness ran through the crowed and shouts of discontentment were sounded off to those that had gathered. Raven lifted his hand and spoke, no emotion. “We will not have a riot, the prisoner will be taken Kane’s where she will stand trial if you have something to add to her defense then join her there.” 

He turned to the town guard and nodded, “Remove the prisoner and take her to Kane’s.” They in turn nodded to Raven and gently escorted M’lar down the plank to the prison transport. M’lar was helped into the barred wagon and locked in.

She moved to sit on the one single bench that sat against the far end of the wagon and waited for the jolt and the transport was set into motion. Taking a deep breath she looked on bravely to those that had tried to crowd up to the wagon and offer their hands for support and offers of good luck. 

M’lar smiled at them but her mind was filled with fear and with uncertainty. She nodded and whispered her thank yous as she passed the crowds that had assembled along the route and were now following them to Kane’s. 

The trip seemed to take so long as she watched the crowd grow bigger and bigger behind the wagon and they all followed with a soft murmur of their worry and concerns. M’lar could pick out the ones she knew and she recognized them as ones she had helped monetarily or with her healing powers or had given them a job or found them a job. They all followed showing their support.

The wagon drew to a halt she could see another wagon had followed behind at a more sedate speed and behind the crowd that now moved forward to fill the building that was Kane’s training arena. M’lar stood and waited to be escorted into the large structure.

She had been here many times to watch the training of the men. There was an entryway with an observation room. Next to that was an office. Entering into the main room that had been used for training was like a huge common area with highly polished wooden floors. 

She remembered how she had stood in that entryway and watched her son training under the direction of Kane; the room now was filled with benches and was packed. In the front part of the room in a staging area sat two tables end to end and at the table sat Kane, Glithcalis, King Eric, Prin, Kaitlin, Kyger, Prin, and Gilden. 

All people she had called friend and had shared her life with in one-way or another. Gathering her papers close she allowed the guard to lead her to the single table that sat in front facing the Council. M’lar searched for Morgan and then saw him at the back of the room. So he was the topic of this tribunal of course he would not be permitted to sit in judgment of her. 

M’lar lowered her eyes to the table and arranged her papers and reached for the quill and ink well and readied herself. She knew it was probably futile she had already been found guilt. All that remained was the matter of when they would execute her. 

The room held a buzz of whispered conversation and then silence as someone else entered the room from the rear. M’lar turned and she saw Rahvin who turned his dark penetrating gaze upon her at the front table and then looked down. 

He had been gaged and was shackled and the guard stood on either side of him and pushed him against the back wall. “You will be after her.” 

Rahvin made no other acknowledgement as he waited for the trail to begin he was frustrated and it was evident in the tension of his body and his eyes. M’lar turned her gaze back to the front and waited. Eric took his gavel and landed it on the table. “We will being this trial of Council Woman M’lar and the Necromancer Rahvin Bloodthorne will follow her trial. Councilman Gilden will you please read the charges as they were written.” 

Zak Allen sat at the rear of the room and watched Morgan he could not help but notice that despite the fact he showed no emotion he was highly charged and not at all happy at the number of people that had shown up to support his mother. 

Morgan looked at the necromancer that thought to take his life and smiled and something told Zak, Morgan was planning something he just did not know what. He watched, as Morgan seemed to be studying Rahvin. 

Morgan did study Rahvin, he was concentrating on pushing his way onto the gag and the shackles that bound the necromancer and as he felt the ~molecular agitation~ weakening the gag and the shackles he turned his attention back to the charges as they were read. Oh he had plans and they were marvelous plans and they did involve M’lar and the necromancer. 

Gilden had stood and read, “By decree of the council and the good King Eric the Goldleif the following charges were brought against Council woman M’lar as follows: She did conspire with a group of citizens in Foothills Park to plan to carry out and murder the Head of the Council Morgan Manshak.” 

Kane having heard all this before and growing quite bored with the whole affair exerted his own will and with a subtle pop ~teleported~ from the room. M’lar held her head proud and she waited for her chance to question any witness that said she had conspired to kill Morgan. 

Eric sighed sadly and refused to look at M’lar, as he turned to the council members present at the table and asked, “Councilman Kyger as you brought these serious allegations to our attention would you care to explain what you heard in the park on the night in question?” 

There it was the one that had said she wanted to kill Morgan. She waited and she knew she did not at this time have the heart to attack Kyger. Kyger had been a friend, trusted and respected by her. M’lar lowered her eyes to her papers as she noted Glithcalis shoot a disapproving glare at her.

Kyger stood up and moved to the head of the table and stood in front of M’lar who only raised her eyes to him and waited for him to speak. Kyger refused to look at her as he faced those that had gathered and it was rather formidable the amount of support she commanded from the people of the island. 

Kyger a short compact man with possible mix blood of some form or another turned his boyishly handsome face to nod to the council then to the assembly. “Late one night while on patrol in the woods, I noticed that there was a gathering in the park, Marstoq, Yielder, an elf by the name of Rathferth, another silver elf by the name of Sidon Nile, the council woman M’lar, and the necromancer Bloodthorne were gathered.”

Kyger had for a moment shot a glance at M’lar then looked away quickly, “They had been discussing the head of the council Morgan Manshak that she was going to bring him down for the murder of her son Joe. That she wanted him brought to justice and that if she went too far with him he may try to harm her and if she was to start acting odd it would be more than likely that Morgan had used some kind of mind trick on her and that Kaitlin and Orion would know what to do to get her away.” 

At the mention of these involving higher placed members of the guard being involved, Eric moaned and shook his head and looked down at the table. Then he glanced down the table at Kaitlin and sighed deeply and continued to listen. 

“Do go on Kyger.” 

Kyger took a deep breath and began to speak again. “Well, M’lar said she only wished to see him brought to justice for the death of Joe Otter and the necromancer Bloodthorne said he would prefer to see him dead and that would eliminate the problem. That he could easily design a way to kill Manshak. That apparently the whole island would be better off without him. Then M’lar said she did not want him dead but brought to trial.” 

‘M’lar closed her eyes and sighed, Kyger had just implicated Marstoq, Yielder and all her friends and now they all could be subject to a trial and put to death. Preparing to take the full blame for all of this she stood and cleared her throat, “May I approach this court and make a statement?” 

Her stomach was in a hard knot and she was heartily sickened by this whole affair and ready to take the blame for everything if it meant they would not go after Marstoq or the others. Morgan cleared his throat. “If I may approach the council and make my own observations before the good council woman makes her statement.” 

Morgan had frowned having ~ego whipped~ and ~probed~ her thoughts. He knew she was about to accept the blame for everything and that would not do at all. He had plans and he needed her indebted to him. 

Eric glanced up and smiled his appreciation to Morgan as he approached the front of the room. He could feel the tension and the hatred of those present was more than palatable it was like a wave that was washing over him and he needed this under his control now. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen of the council, good citizens of New Damara, obviously by the recent testimony of Councilman Kyger, M’lar was a mother suffering a tremendous amount of grief. Her intent was obviously not to seek my death therefore she did not commit treason.”

There was an audible hush that rushed over the room when Morgan exonerated M’lar from the deed in which she had been charged. Using his hands in an effeminate manner he waved and said, “As for the others I am sure they were under the direction of Marstoq because they knew the vile necromancer Bloodthorne was plotting my death and they were waiting to uncover the means in which he was going to perform this dastardly deed. Therefore, the only one capable of treason in this situation is the necromancer Bloodthorne.” 

Eric sighed relieved that the corruption of his council had not run as deep as he feared and he looked to Morgan. “So how do you wish to proceed Morgan?” 

Morgan smiled and bowed to Eric, “My intentions are that M’lar be released, and that the necromancer Rahvin be put to death.” 

M’lar turned her gaze shooting to Rahvin and she shook her head. “No mercy he cannot help he is so caught up in his passions. Please mercy, banishment not death!” 

Rahvin shot a glance to her as she asked for mercy and banishment and he saw what he had failed to see before she had set him up and on more than one occasion. He shook his head and then he smiled under his gag. 

Rahvin had felt a moment’s elation as he felt the gag loosen and the bonds of the shackles grow weaker and was able to with a single snap break them open and throw the gag from his mouth and shove the guard away from him and softly utter the words that allowed him to teleport without fail from the room. 

M’lar collapsed to the chair and put her head in her arms. She was not sure exactly what had just happened but one thing was for sure, she was not going to die. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and looked up into the gaze of her loving sister. “Sister its time to go home. Come along.” 

M’lar turned to the room and all eyes were on her and Eric could not help but see the devotion that all in the room held for her as they moved forward to congratulate her. She took each hand offered and shared tears with all those that had called her friend and accepted hugs from those that offered them. Then she felt a tug on her skirt and looked down to see Paul with a medallion around his small neck and he sat up on his hind legs and extended the medallion to her. 

Taking the medallion in her nerveless fingers she looked over at Droconis and smiled. “What is this?” He moved forward and scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tight. “That is a medallion making you a priestess of Bahamut and under the protection of Droco-dramire and me. “

M’lar smiled, “I have a god now thank you my dearest friend, thank you so much.” Droc leaned down and took the medallion from Paul and let him scamper up his arm to hide behind his shoulder as Droc dropped the medallion over her head and then turned to the others that had gathered. 

“Excuse us a moment we will return shortly.” He turned and led M’lar to Eric. ”King Eric, my I present the newest postulant Priestess to my world, now perhaps you will be more forgiving for her new associations and forget her old ones.” 

Eric looked to M’lar and frowned, “Perhaps you will learn that those that follow the investigation of death are not good and you should avoid them M’lar you would then avoid this kind of complication in your life.” 

It was a chastisement and a soft one at that and Eric was tired he just wanted to head back to Noble Island and sleep. This whole torrid affair had nearly destroyed New Damara and all over a woman that commanded more of this nations citizenry than he. This was something he seriously had to think about. 

Glithcalis stepped forward, ”There is the matter of her position on the council Milord, I vote she not be allowed to return.” M’lar felt as if she had been physically struck and lowered her gaze her moments elation was now crushed and it was by those simple words uttered by Glith. 

Eric turned and looked at Glith. ”I think that is something to discuss at the next council meeting Arch Mage for now this is over we have an escaped prisoner that means to see this island destroyed and the head of our council dead. That I fear is far more important than whether or not you feel M’lar is fit to sit on council.” With that said he turned and sighed deeply, “We will convene a meeting at the end of the week M’lar you will be expected to be there.” 

M’lar nodded and turned seeing Morgan waiting for her. Sliding her glance apologetically to Droc and then to Kait she went to Morgan as he motioned her to him. 

“You were lucky this time M’lar. Next time I won’t be so generous. You owe me and you are in my debt along with that annoying son of yours Marstoq. I suggest you think long and hard the next time and you appreciate all I have done for you this night.” 

Without preamble he turned and moved to the door and stepped out and from the sound of the subtle popping noise that was heard outside she knew he had teleported away. 

Weighing his words she knew he was right she did owe him and now she was indebted to him and it ate away at her. Closing her eyes she calmed her nerves and felt the gentle fingers of Kait as she lead her back to Droconis and the others that still awaited her return.

She moved on leaden legs to the gathering and smiled her gratitude and thanked each and every one of them for their support. Holding in a wealth of emotion and hoping not to break down in front of them she knew she was exhausted and all she wanted was to sleep. 

To go and hold her daughter’s body close to her own, cradle her to her breasts and whisper over and over in her ear how much she loved her while holding her close. As if answer to her thoughts and her prayers Orion entered the room holding onto a tiny little dark curly headed child.

That child looked around with bright intelligent dark eyes and they lit up seeing her mother and she squealed out causing all in the room to turn and smile seeing the child. She held out her arms and shouted, “Momma, Momma, Momma. Down, down, down, me, want momma!” She was set down and she ran full tilt towards her mother’s legs and dived into them burying her face to her mother’s booted legs and held on for dear life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Droc swooped down and lifted her up and as he did Paul ran up his arm and jumped onto the child’s shoulder. Gillian laughed and the laughter was infectious. The sound was like a vibrating growl with a humorous trilling. She squealed again as Paul chittered excitedly to her and she seemed to understand what he was saying and then looked to Droconis. 

Droc shook his head. ”She has a gift for the animals M’lar, she will be a beast master someday if she is allowed to develop the skill.” 

M’lar looked proudly at her child and sighed, “She has been around you dragons so long why not? She has her own life to live and whom am I to stand in her way with what she chooses to do when she gets older but for now Droc, I just want her to be a child.” 

Droc chuckled and shook his head, “You know she has such small fingers she can get in and find the itchy parts on the dragons and they adore her for it.” 

M’lar nodded, ”She is so comfortable around dragons in any form and I am glad she was happy on your world in your plane Droc.” 

As the conveyors of congratulations began to dwindle down and the annoyed look of the warlocks of the Kane’s began to show their annoyance at the delay of cleaning what was their temple and purifying their training area made itself known to those still gathered. 

M’lar cleared her throat and spoke softly, “Perhaps we should allow the warlocks back their domain shall we adjourn for victory drinks to the Hoch?” The smaller group moved towards the exit and as M’lar approached the door she hesitated and looked back at the room that was now being disassembled and then to the vastness that was the outdoors and she found it was hard to move through the door and step back into a free world.

Emotional tears threatened her as she felt her sister hook her arm though hers and then tug her into the open garden area of Kane’s. When M’lar exited the building she felt a wave of happiness wash over her and she laughed and then spun around her arms akimbo and she lifted her head back and she began to cry with tears of joy.

Gillian seeing her mother spin laughed at first then seeing her mother cry she began to tear up and looked to Droc, “Why momma sad?” 

Droc put his large head to the tiny little head of the small child engulfed in the massive arms and said softly, “Your mother is not sad honey she is happy and now she is going home to be with you and the rest of us for a very long time.” 

M’lar felt her hand grabbed and she looked to see Kaitlin was laughing with her and had grabbed her hands and with a smile of pure mischievousness Kaitlin shouted, “Spin Dance!”

Together they held hands and began to spin in a rapid circle going faster and faster until they broke apart and they both staggered and fell to the ground laughing. 

“Oh by the gods Kait I am free! I am alive and I am free!” 

Kait laid on the ground next to her sister panting from the exertion of the spin dance and nodded, ”Yes sister free and alive now lets go have that victory drink.” 

* * 

M’lar stood behind the bar stacking glasses and watched the common room of the Hoch with interest. Since her release from prison and her trial, she had noticed that the business had picked up and attributed such as the populace’s show of solidarity to her and her cause. 

Finding herself getting back into a routine had been difficult, but she had managed to get herself up at dawn, and run in the park. It gave her a feeling of being back and in charge of her life. The familiar was back as she ran the foothills park pathway. It was on these early morning runs that she noted seeing a few towns people up enjoying the cool of the early morning. 

Stepping out of the door she peered down to see a bouquet of yellow roses lying on the front stoop with a note, “For you, my flower, the beauty of these roses could never compare to your beauty.” 

M’lar smiled picked them up and inhaled them and sighed. “Oh how sweet, I wonder who they are for?” Seeing the note she noted it was not addressed a particular person but knew they could be for a number of the female employees who occasioned and worked at the Hoch. Turning she moved back into the inn and found a vase and filled it with water and placed the roses in the vase on the bar. 

Turning back to the door she nodded to Jodi and Cathy passing her to move through the room. “Gillian is still sleeping, I will be back after my run.” 

She called over her shoulder to the two lovely girls that were Baloq’s daughters. Jodi was half silver elf and half drow, Cathy was half sylvan elf and though Baloq denied she was his daughter there was no doubt about there being drow blood in that child’s genetic make up. 

Both girls being half-breeds were not so quick to judge M’lar for her breed status. They accepted her for who she was not what. M’lar jogged along the well-worn pathway to the park and through the park she could not help but wonder why some male elves accepted her so readily and then others were so quick to assume she had come to destroy their way of life. 

She hated to inform them but the day she drew a breath and lived the way of their lives were changed. She did not ask to be designed in this body and wondered how it was even possible that she was alive and half scro half elf. She had always wondered who her parents had been and how they could possibly have produced a child like her. Running always gave her time to wonder and think. 

Pushing forward she saw the lake ahead and was so ready to hit the cooling waters for a nice swim and to relax before her day was to begin anew with the hustle and bustle that had become so much a part of her life. Noting very little activity by the human populace she knew they liked to sleep later. However, she had noted some of the silver and golden noble elves visiting relatives had backed away or change direction. It was bad enough to know she existed but when they saw her jogging down the pathway towards the lake was too much for them to watch. 

She could easily hear the words they uttered in their high elven tones.  
“Abomination.” 

“Sacrilege” and the more hurtful name she was called. 

“Defamer or hideous monster.”

M’lar chose at these times to ignore the comments and to continue moving along the pathway and away from those that had shown revulsion at her appearance. Withdrawing into herself she found that the words should not have wounded her so much but they had. She only sought acceptance and knew she would not find love with any of her kind because there were none of her kind. Except for her son, Marstoq who was taken. 

Slowing her run to a more sedate walk out she headed to the lake and paused to sit on the sandy beach area and pull her shoes off. Moving to the water she lifted her toe to touch the water and smiled, the water was warm enough to be refreshing and to help her feel clean when she was done with her swim. 

Wading into the water she dove into the water’s deeper end and swam under water for a distance then surfaced and pushed her hair out of her face. Then arm over arm she drew herself to the center of the lake and laid back in the water to relax and let her muscles feel the sooth calm of the warm waters. 

Closing her eyes she inhaled deeply and chuckled feeling her body sink then rise in the water knowing she was buoyant enough with the size of her breasts she knew the air in her body leaving and entering would cause her to move up and down like a fishing cork. \

She heard them whispering about her from the edge of the lake near the rocks. “

Is she naked?” 

“Look it’s the scro beast she likes to swim I suppose.” 

These words had been designed to hurt and try as she might she could not ignore them any more. So, turning she drew herself back to the lake’s edge. Finding solid footing she stood up, the water rushing down and over her body soaking her clothing and making them appear like a second skin to her body.

Continuing to ignore the snide comments she sat stood and cantriped her self-clean and dry then sat to pull on her shoes, when she felt it. A sharp pain as she was struck by something that had been hurled at her. Looking down she saw the offending stone that had been cast at her. 

Standing she looked around half angry at who could have thrown the offending rock. From the rocky area two males of human descent were laughing at her. They picked up more rocks and began to hurl them towards her. Their taunts were loud enough for any to hear in the park. 

“Why don’t you go back to realm space you hideous beast!” 

M’lar turned and narrowed her eyes, Another volley of rocks were thrown and she dodged the rocks and turned narrowing her eyes to a point to right in front of them, she began to chant softly and ‘summoned flame’. Small balls of fire formed in her palms and she turned and like a shot put athlete she hurled the balls of flames at the point near their feet. 

The flame struck the ground and exploded sending their bodies tumbling into the waters edge with a flurry of curses and a rather loud crash and a sizzling sound of the cooling rocks hit the lake and sent a small plume of steam into the cool morning air. 

Shouts of “bitch, whore, and other uncomplimentary remarks filled the air as the boys were thoroughly soaked in the lake. Various opinions were offered by some of the more accommodating villagers were she should have been put to death. 

It closely followed her own thoughts feeling the blood slide down the side of her cheek and on her neck. But if she did then she would regret her actions. Or she would regret her quick temper to pay them back for what they had done. Soft curses were still being shouted until the heavy sound of men on horse back in heavy armor filled the air. 

The youths watched as the town guard entered the park at a gallop to rein in by M’lar. Orion turned to Sagitta and Perseus and ordered them to round up juvenile delinquents. 

“M’lar?” 

Orion moved to her side and noticed the blood that was beginning to collect on her forehead where she had been struck by a rock. “We had a report you were being attacked by some of the town bullies, seems you are injured?” 

He was concerned as he looked at her wound then to her. “I will be fine, it really only hurt my ego.” 

The two guardsmen unceremoniously lifted the two troublemakers from the lake and corralled them towards the other guardsmen and M’lar. 

“We got the complaint and the good Mrs. Ballston was the one filing the complaint, she saw them heft rocks at you and threaten you.” 

M’lar sighed, “Well it would seem their pending arrest is out of my hands.” 

The bigger of the two youths both of which were not much more than perhaps sixteen if not seventeen and would be considered near grown men glared at M’lar, “They should have hung you. We would be well rid of you and your kind.” 

He spit o the ground at her feet and it was all M’lar could do not to flinch. Orion not realizing his own anger at such a rude display raised his hand and backhanded the boy across his face. “Never speak that way to her again do you understand me you poor excuse for a son or brother to anyone.” 

The boy spun and appeared to ready himself to strike back at Orion until he saw the six other large men that were dressed in heavy armor and resting hands on their own weapons. He certainly was not stupid he could tell they were just wanting for an excuse to level on the boy.

Looking around at the odds, he lowered his arm and then tucked his chin and sniffed. He had inhaled a lot of the water from his dunk in the lake. Now with his nose clogged all he wanted was to clean out of his sinuses. M’lar felt he was trying not to cry with his head tucked. She glanced away from him and to the other men that were with Orion. “Thank you all for your help. I will heal, unfortunately his prejudice will not.”

Orion sighed, “I thought so.” He had noted the actions of the boy and when he realized the odds had stood down. “Take them to the guardhouse while I escort the councilwoman back to the inn.” 

The men moved to truss the boys up and not so delicately laid them belly down across the back of the horses. They knew when they sent the horses into a gallop off to the town guardhouse. It would b e very uncomfortable for the boys. The jostling from the rough ride would more than likely cause them to throw up. Which for the guard was a fitting punishment for being unnecessarily cruel to their Captain’s mother.

Orion leading his warhorse Lightening began to walk slowly back towards the town proper beside M’lar. “So she said you were swimming and when you got out of the lake they began to throw rocks at you and hit you. You really need to attend to that wound once we get back to the inn.” 

M’lar sighed softly, “I promise you Orion I will do just that. It is going to bruise a little bit and its sore.” Feeling the wound she sighed, “And it raised a knot but nothing else.” Both walked at a sedate speed and approached the city streets.

M’lar could see the morning’s activities were beginning and by the time they reached the inn, the other businesses along a neatly row of business were opening. From where she stood M’lar could smell that the mid day meal had already been placed on the stove and the air was beginning to fill with the bread she had prepared the night before was now baking in the ovens. 

“Care to come in for a break fast?” She opened the door to the Hoch and stepped inside and sighed looking around at Baloq setting the chairs on the floor. “Well business as usual,” she quipped moving to the kitchen and the storeroom. Tip toeing she reached for a leather bag. Opening the bag she pulled out a small jar. 

Looking into the small mirror she could see anyone that entered while she was working with her back turned. Taking the noxious smelling paste she wiped it over her forehead and watched as the salve of extra healing closed her wound and healed it. The only sign she had been a victim was the blood that soaked her tank top. Running her hands through her hair she frowned and cantriped her self-clean. 

Turning she moved to wash her hands and then move to the bar where she saw a sleepy eyed Kait waiting for her at the bar. M’lar went and dipped out a special blend of ruet bier for her sister and sat the tankard in front of her and said softly, “you can cantrip it cold. I already used up two of mine.” 

Kait frowned as she studied her sister and sighed softly, “Orion said you had been hurt and I needed to come heal you.” 

M’lar shook her head. “Not necessary my dear I made a new batch of extra healing salve and it’s fine.”

Kait smiled lifting her tankard moved her fingers and cantriped it cold then took a long deep sip and sighed sitting it down she looked around. “I told you early morning running could be the death of you.” 

M’lar folded her arms under her breasts and sighed, “No Kaitlin you said that early morning runs would be the death of you, that you did not accustom yourself to early arising.” 

Kait rolled her eyes and gave her a wry look of contriteness. “Well it was dangerous for you. You were attacked.” 

M’lar moved to lift a tray of clean glasses to the bar top and began to stack them under the bar. “Yes, some of my loyal fans were out in force ready to throw roses in the form of rocks at my feet only they missed and hit my head. Good thing I have that extra layer of bone in my head otherwise I could have been seriously injured.”

Kait sighed, ”M’lar you need to take this seriously. Something must be done about this intolerance towards other species.” 

M‘lar continued to stack the glasses and thought a moment. “I know we can get Marstoq, and Kane, Orion, and Zak and all the other mind benders out there and make them learn to like me.” 

Kait took on a thoughtful pose and nodded, “That could work, how do you think they would go about doing it?” 

M’lar moved towards the end of the bar where her sister sat and leaned over and lightly knocked her knuckles against Kait’s head. “Hello Kaitlin, I was not serious, I was being factious.”

Kait frowned and sighed deeply, “Well shoot, I thought it might actually work.” 

M’lar smiled indulgently at her sister and shook her head. “I love you sis.” 

Kait looked up and smiled at her sister, “I love you too, but how much do you love me?” 

M’lar laughed, “With all my heart and I would lay down my life for you why?” 

Kait nodded slowly, “Then that will work, now you cannot refuse to help me with the fashion show and wear the three gowns that we had designed for you.” 

M’lar moaned inwardly, “For the love of the pantheon Kait, how can you revisit that mess after all that I have been through with Morgan and you want me to go to his place of business and be in some stupid fashion show?’ 

Kait nodded, ” Of course I am going to try and guilt you into doing this. Besides Finnlaya said that Morgan may not even be there and it is for a good cause and well while you were in prison we got things set up and Finnlaya, War, Catlindra, Katon, Gabby and Prin all have agreed to model some gowns.” 

M’lar looked down at her hands and saw that the hard work she had been doing had caused them to brown and callous and then she frowned “Well I will wear your stupid dresses, but under one condition.”

Kait brightened like an expectant happy puppy. “Oh anything! Just ask sister.” 

 

M’lar leaned to the bar folding her arms under her breasts and looked at her sister, “In all of this planning and the names you have mentioned there is one that is notably absent. Now that one name I have not heard was yours dear sister. I will do the fashion show if you will be in the show with me.” 

Kait began to mumble and chew her bottom lip in between mumbling. “Well you did not say I had to be in it.” 

M’lar leaned over and tapped her sister on the end of her nose causing Kait to cross her eyes as she watched the slender fingertip tap her nose. “You have to wear some gowns too and Orion can bid on all your gowns. But you have to be in the show with me. That is the only way I will do this and at least I won’t feel to humiliated when no one bids on my dress and the diner date with me in that dress.” 

Kait rolled her eyes and shifted her head and then sighed dramatically and nodded, “Deal, I will wear two gowns Orion really can’t afford to bid too much he is on a limited income you know.” 

M’lar chuckled, “Kait, all the men that will be bidding cannot afford to spend a lot of money, that is why I probably will do my own bidding on my dresses so that you do not loose money on me.” 

Marstoq had come through the door as they had discussed the fashion show. He had heard from Orion about how his mother had been attacked by the young ruffians in the park and had just paid them a visit in their cell.

He rather enjoyed how they had sat defiant in the beginning until Marstoq had entered the cell and towered over them wearing his helm and armor. Behind his helm and faceplate he know he wore a look of contained rage. 

He had said nothing but just stood towering over them. The looks on their faces as he shot his arm out and locked a hand around each one of their shirt collars was enough to satisfy him at this point. With each boy securely caught in his hands he lifted his arms to his side and jerked both boys up to let them dangle on either side of him as he looked from one to the other. 

“The Priestess that was attacked in the park, you did it?” His voice was controlled and well modulated to be commanding and scary. More so since it sounded deeper behind his faceplate.

“Yes, sir.” 

Mars not showing any signs of fatigue from suspending their weight from the floor then spoke again his voice growing even softer, “Do you know whom that woman was?” 

The one oldest and the biggest bully thought to be a smartass and smirked, “She is the beast the abomination that should be put to death.” 

The other boy using his own false bravado nodded and mimicked his friend. “Yeah. What he said.” 

Marstoq slammed both of them together knocking their heads with a resounding thump and then flung them both against the wall. He watched as they hit the wall with a sickening thud and then slumped to the floor. Both boys were shocked at the amount of force this man could yield to fling them about like limp rag dolls. He moved to them as they sat on the floor and stood between the two of them. 

Slowly with deliberate ease he began to remove his helm and tucked it under his arm. Both boys looked up and what color they had in their faces began to drain and left them with open mouth fear. 

Marstoq stooped down and squatted in front of the boys. He sat his helm on the floor and took his time to do it, and then he fixed his cold dark gaze on each boy. “I am Captain Marstoq the head of the town guard. That abomination is my mother and deserves your respect, and your failure to recognize that fact will not make me happy.” 

He had looked away to set his face plate down on his helm taking his time as he spoke his words and making sure he snapped the words off with a precise and complete understanding that he was holding in his anger and containing his urge to throttle them both. 

“Now, I am going to go find my mother and I am going to bring her back here. Now when we get here this is what you are going to do.” His voice held a softness that belied the amount of anger he had contained. “Because you are suppose to be gentlemen and as such will afford her the due respect she deserves.”

He shot his dark glare from one set of eyes to the next. “You will do this not because I tell you she deserves it but because even if she were hurt. And you were in need of help she would give it to you even though you would spit in her face. “

Again his voice was soft but now it was edged with anger, “She would still give you her healing powers or wise council because it is the right thing for her to do. You call her an abomination, when I do not see an abomination but a mother and my mother.” 

Here he had made it a point to accent the ‘my’ of my mother and then spoke softly again, “Maybe you need to see it from my perspective. When I look at you, I see monsters and abominations and a poor excuse for human representation on this island.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Reaching for his helm he lifted it and put it back on his head and stood slowly and peered down at the two boys that now huddled against each other. He could tell they truly were afraid of what he might do next. “After you have apologized, I will release you to your parents and you will then report to the Lady Gabrielle for punishment.” 

Marstoq spun around and moved to the cell door and paused. “One other thing boys, do not ever make me angry, I kind of get really mean when I am angry and I know you would not like it if I were really angry.” He snapped that very penetrating gaze at both boys and he smiled and there was no humor in that smile. 

“You both will be expected to clean the latrine and chamber pots before you leave.” Then he thought a moment and turned with a mere thought he ~teleported~ from the room with a subtle pop creating a stunned silence between the two open mouthed youths. ‘

Shit he is a mind bender, damn we are so screwed.” That was the oldest one, the other one sighed and looked down and shook his head.

“Yah and he was big and strong and my parents are going to be really pissed.” 

Marstoq moved into the room, “Mother, Feleena is going to model three gowns and I promised you I have Zak who said he would be happy to buy one date with you and two of my men said they would bid. I happen to know that Bart said he would bid on one of your gowns and that Brutus said he would bid. Then there was Seerik who said if he was back from patrol in time he would bid for a lunch with you.” 

M’lar gave her son an affectionate smile and sighed relieved. “So there we have it taken care of and we do not have to worry about my being there costing the orphans some really needed coins.” 

Marstoq moved to the bar and sat next to Kait. “Tell me how does this day find you my lady Kaitlin?” Kaitlin sighed deeply and looked at her half full glass of ruet bier. 

“I suppose I am fine now I know my sister is not at deaths door as Orion’s men had said she was which sent me into a such a tizzy that I was barely able to properly dress. To run from temple all the way here and realized I had not even combed my hair to make my appearance proper. It was most distressing Marstoq and I certainly hope those young ruffians get their little behinds tanned well by their parents. Really I was so incensed hearing the very idea of throwing rocks at her and calling her names. It just infuriates me to no end to know how much she had been put through.” 

M’lar rolled her eyes looked at her son and said softly, “You had to ask?” 

“Does she ever breathe while speaking like that?” Mars leaned into his mother and whispered back.

Kait shut her mouth glared at them and snitted softly. “I can hear you, you know.” Folding her arms over her breasts she muttered. “All because I was worried about my dear sister simply because I was told she was bleeding from a wound to her head. Of course I should have known that is the first place that is the most protected unlike me, who has such thin delicate bones that cannot take such treatment.” 

Mars frowned and he curled his hand into a small fist. “Well I had a nice little chat with the two young men in questions, and mother they will have to apologize to you, I am sure Lady Gabby will make them do that and then they will be sentenced.”

M’lar looked down and studied her hands folded together and had grown quiet. A part of her realized that Gabby had a job to do in regards to the charges that had been brought against her, but Gabby had treated her as if she were guilty and had been rather harsh towards her. 

M’lar had been terribly hurt by her actions and had withdrawn somewhat from Gabby and had been avoiding her since her acquittal. The other thing she had discovered since her release and acquittal was that Kyger was a member of the House of Shadows and had been spying on her for the head of the house. 

M’lar knew that Shayla Calderon had been the head of the House for sometime and that for some reason Shayla had found M’lar to be a problem for her and did not like her much. M’lar was equally determined that she would turn Shayla’s point of view if it was the last thing she did on Abeir Toril. 

She was determined to show Shayla she was not her enemy and she greatly admired the lovely half-elven woman. Kait had seemed to have bridged that gap and found a way to forge a friendship, M’lar was equally as determined to do the same no matter what. Kait had made it a point to try and talk to Shayla about M’lar and found Shayla was unrelenting in regards to her opinion of M’lar. 

“Marstoq I really do not wish to see the boys again, I also meted out my punishment when I sent them falling into the lake after their rock throwing incident with me. As for Gabby, I would rather not have any contact with her right now. I am still healing from my ordeal and well she is a bitter reminder of that time.” 

Marstoq leaned over and cupped her chin in his massive hand. “It is because you feel she had pre-judged you and found you guiltily before your trial?” She could not break the look her son she dropped her lashes to cover her eyes and hide the pain that was still evident. 

“I feel she judged me without hearing my side and she is tied to the House.” Mars frowned, “We know there are certain things we all must turn a blind eye to mother and we know that the House of Shadows is a necessary evil.” 

M’lar looked up as the door opened and the subject of their conversation entered the room. M’lar immediately grew silent and sullen and quietly left the room. Gabby could not help but notice her withdraw and frowned. Moving to Marstoq’s side she looked from him and then offered a smile to Kait. Kait nodded to Gabby and she too stood up and followed her sister out of the room. 

“Well I suppose I deserve that?” She looked to Marstoq, She is still upset with me?” 

Mars shrugged, “Can you blame her Gabby, you were very rough on her.” 

Gabby frowned, “I had to be it was my job.” 

Marstoq shook his head and moved towards the stairs that led up to the second floor. “No Gabby, your job was to take the facts and order her arrest. All she expected from you was to have an open mind. We all know that from the moment you got the information you had her convicted and on the way to the gallows.”

It was Marstoq’s turn to stand in judgment and he now found her wanting. “ So I cannot say as I blame her being upset with your shortcomings. That my dear Madam Justice is the crux of this problem and one you must figure out how to fix.” 

With that said, Marstoq left Gabby with Baloq looking at her in the same way she had looked at M’lar the day she was arrested. “Don’t feel good does it?” Gabby threw her hands up in the air, uttered some words and shape shifted into the white wolf she frequented while in animal form. Knowing that it did hurt she ran from the building feeling the sting of the words and headed to find Kane. 

**

M’lar had sat pensively on the edge of the bed. The other women had dressed and they had never looked lovelier or more alluring than when they had dressed in their gowns that were the subject of the auction. War as a Priestess of Sune had worn a very seductive gown of the deepest shade of red. The cut of the gown low to show her cleavage down to her naval, the slit of the exposed the long leg line and hinted at the treasure pot that was her trade as the Priestess of Sune. 

Her golden tresses were draped over her shoulders and curled seductively around her breasts. War knew how to move to attract attention and M’lar was sure with the male populace in the Dice tonight she would receive the highest bids. 

As a Priestess of Sune War had been given the natural attributes of an undeniable beauty. Sune always graced her priests and priestesses with the right curves, the right muscle tone, the right coloring of hair and eyes and then there of course was the ability to use their bodies to calm, incite, arouse, or distract. 

War sold sex with the blessing of her goddess. Sune was known to enhance the beauty of her followers by giving them an advantage with an aura of beauty and sensuality. In this case watching War move about the room, M’lar could see her Goddess’ blessings with each sensually alluring move she made. 

Katon Stormbringer moved across the room with a soft pout on her full lips. She like War had chosen a gown that had a plunging neckline, but not as severely plunging as War’s neckline. The dress had accent cut outs to show off her slender waist and also hinted at her charms that were cleverly hidden behind the dress’ design. 

It fell to the floor with a graceful fold of satin and the color of deepest sea green only complimented the honey brown of her hair and the sun kissed color of her skin. The color of the dress had by designed accented the color of her eyes and were it not for the fact she would be there without Joe; the frown more of a soft pout marred her features. M’lar noted that by comparison Katon was as stunning as War. 

Finnlaya moved into the room wearing the dress made from the material that M’lar had brought from her home world. Finn had worried that because of her red hair there was little she could wear that would not clash with such a vibrant color as her bright red hair that she wore very attractively down over her shoulders.

The material that M’lar had found on the airship had been material that was used to line the armor that the soldiers wore in battle. It just so happened this material was very durable, lightweight allowed for the wicking away of body sweat. On its own the material was shimmering iridescent colors of green, silvers, deepest blue, and black. 

It caught the light and reflected back a magical quality of translucence with the right amount of density to hide the body but hint at the shape beneath it. The cut of the dress had been to drape from the shoulder down the back to lie in soft folds that fell to the floor and moved along the floor with grace and ease of movement. 

The material clung to the body to accent each curve and elicit desire from those that looked upon the woman whose temptress gaze gave promise of passions untold. Finnlaya was a beauty all her own and had caught the attention of Morgan Manshak enough he had asked her to manage his fest hall. She would arrange spars for Morgan when he was on the premises.

The door opened to admit another one of the contestants and it was Feleena. She stomped more than glided into the room and looked a bit sullen as she threw the gown that Kait had given her earlier. She snorted and sighed. “I am not going to wear that stupid thing. It will trip me up!” 

Catlindra walked over and looked down at the form fitting dress that had skirt requiring the wearer to move with small steps. Cat could understand the feelings that were being displayed and sighed then got a brilliant idea. “Fel put it on, I can fix it!” 

 

Fel looked dubious to her friend Catlindra. The other fiery red head in the room stood in a leather gaucho style pair of pants that looked like a skirt when she stood legs together but separated into a long flowing pain of silken pants that moved about her legs as she moved. The matching top was a pleated halter top with accents of a small gathered peplum around her waist that accented her waist and fell gracefully over the top of the pant skirt. 

Without preamble Fel stripped down out of her leathers and wiggled into the tight dress and sighed. “Now what can you do to fix this?” Cat, withdrew a delicate and very sharp looking stiletto knife from her thigh strap. Stooping down Cat ran the sharp edge up the dress so that it now had a huge slit up the side. 

Fel smiled, “Genius! She moved about the room with more ease and a lot happier. “Marstoq better enjoy this and the other men enjoy the show because it is not going to happen again.” Beau moved into the room and shot a murderous glance to Katon then turned throwing her gown on the bed.

“Well all I got to say is Zach better buy my time for wearing this crap.” The dress was delicate and moved with just the hint of wind. The soft elven silk gown of deepest gold shimmered in a bare nothing pool of sensuality as it lay awaiting its owner to put it on. Beau unbound her hair and then moved to the dress and in a short amount of time, she too was divested of her leathers and now slipped on the gown.

M’lar’s breath was taken away as she looked at the lovely blond with long golden tresses that now seemed to blend to the dress that she wore. It lay in layers down her body to pool around her feet and enhanced her coloring and her hair, the material gave the appearance of moving on its own with each movement made by Beau. 

Ungracefully she flopped down on the bed next to M’lar and frowned. “Why aren’t you dressed?” M’lar looked down at the very serviceable dress she now wore and spoke softly, “Kait has not brought my gown, she says that we all have three but mine was not quiet done and she has the seamstress finishing the alternations “ 

Beau nodded, “Yah we had our done a long time ago and she sent them home with us.” 

M’lar cleared her throat and looked down, “Yes, well I was otherwise occupied. ”The room had grown uncomfortable remembering she had been in prison. 

The door opened and Gabby moved in holding two dresses in her arms. “I hope Kait appreciates the amount of discomfort I am having being here in the close confines of this building and there are a lot of people showing up downstairs.” 

All eyes turned to Gabby and M’lar sighed and stood nodding to the others she moved towards the door. “Excuse me I am going to see if Kait has my gowns ready.” She nodded politely to Gabby as she passed her. 

Gabby shot her hand out to capture M’lar’s arm. “You know you don’t have to leave on my account.” 

M’lar looked at the hand on her arm then with a subtle shift of her eyes she looked up and spoke softly. “As I said Gabby, I am going to find Kait to get my gowns. Now excuse me.” 

The other women in the room noted the tension between the two women as they exchanged their polite comments then M’lar tugged her arm away from Gaby’s grasp and moved out of the door. 

As M’lar closed the door she over heard Gaby’s comment. “Talk about being sensitive, she had not gotten over the fact I issued a warrant for her arrest.” 

Then she heard Beau, “I don’t think that is the issue Gaby, I thinks is the fact you made it known you thought she was guilty of the charges before she even had a chance to defend herself. I must say had it been me, I would be challenging you now and I doubt you would be walking away without major damage.” 

Gaby wanted to retort but knew she needed to get dressed. “Well the council felt there were grounds to bring the warrant against her how could I not think with her history that she was guilty?” 

This struck M’lar hard and she stifled a gasp of pain and shock. Then it was Fel that defended, “Perhaps you should have considered the source of whom the intended victim was and the considered the one that was being accused. Are you so quick to judge because you have never done something out of the passion of your beliefs?” 

Gaby began to undress and redress in the simple gown of Grecian design. The material caught over one shoulder to hug against her body and fall in graceful folds to the floor and lay in a subtle pool of shimmering iridescent coloring that accented her golden brown hair and hinted at the subtle form that was her body. 

War had chosen to take a neutral stand and remain quiet. “I was disappointed in her and it appalled me that she would go after Morgan that way.” 

Cat was now the voice of reason as she spoke to Gaby, “Gaby what if you thought that Morgan was responsible for the death of one of your children. How would you feel? What would you do?”

Gaby was beginning to feel she was arguing a lost cause. “Well I would not plot his death.” Which comment resulted in a spontaneous attack of “She did not plot his death, she was a victim as much as Morgan. The difference is that M’lar does not have the ability to fight a mind attack like Morgan does.” 

This was stated by non other than Beau. Gaby finished dressing sliding on the golden arm bracelet that accented the slender fall of her arms from the dress. The overall affect was one of graceful woodsy beauty with a hint of the feral in her eyes. 

“Maybe you need to think about this Gaby, no one condones the deliberate plotting of someone’s death, but we are talking about M’lar. She would rather die than allow another to be killed, she is driven by a strong desire for justice and she is a loving mother that was grieving the brutal death of her own son.” 

M’lar walked away from the door and headed down the stairs, she was about to leave and not even participate when she saw the object of her angst as he stood against his bar and watched her with a degree of curiosity. 

“Leaving Priestess?” M’lar hesitated with her hand lightly held to the door’s latch. 

“Yes.” 

She did not look back at him and continued to study the doorknob as if it had grown a head and was looking back at her accusingly. 

“Why?” 

M’lar sighed, straightened her back, drug her gaze from the doorknob that now seemed to mock her and then move and she stepped out of the way as two more men entering the Dice and smiled at M’lar bowing slightly to her and moving into the room. 

“I suppose it’s because I really don’t feel I belong here and you make me uncomfortable.” 

Morgan moved to stand next to her and this made her skin crawl he smiled his most charming smile and gently placing his soft hands on her shoulder to guide her from the entrance of the doorway. The touch was gentle and persuasively turning her away from the exit. 

This was done for two reasons, the first being he loved to watch that look of disgust and revulsion come over her as he touched her and the door happened to opened again and she seemed to be in danger of being run over by more males eager to try and vie for a luncheon date with the participants of the fashion show. 

The excited buzz was out and they were just being men and hearing of a fashion show at the Dice they had scoffed as such a silly thing. What a concept, a charity showing for the orphanage in a gambling fest hall. The ladies of the evening that plied their trade in the Dice had been given the night off. Something Morgan knew they deserved and would allow the other woman not to feel so uncomfortable around his girls. 

“Kaitlin says that you are to wear three of the major gowns that are being featured by the new seamstress this evening. Why would you disappoint these gentlemen or your sister by running out on her.”

M’lar felt her shoulder tense and then recoil from his touch while he led her to the side of the doorway and nodded to the men. They in turned nodded politely to M’lar and went to the area of their excitement. Usually that room held a sparing ring where men would duel each other for sport.

Today it had been altered somewhat to allow a make shift walkway from the ring to the seating area. It was a way to allow the spectators to admire the participants and see what they were bidding on up close. 

The ladies were to walk down an extended runway that had been erected. Then they paused in front of one particular table. It was the owner’s table where Morgan usually sat like an over lord of his place of business. The rehearsal had the participants move down this walkway, pause at that table and turn slowly then moved back to the ring to stand next to the eight foot tall Trisska a crimson saurian lizard. 

The fact that Trisska was also a member of the town guard and a dear friend of M’lar’s made it easier for M’lar to accept the idea of being one of the participants being paraded in the ring. Trisska was intimidating by his shear size so there would be no unruly pandering allowed or any of the participants to be manhandled with the large saurian standing guard. 

Magnus Wolfe stood in the door way and greeted each new arrival seeing old friends he had not seen for a while and making them welcome and finding a place for them to sit and making sure that they got a drink. 

Morgan moved with M’lar towards his office and opened the door. She had never been in his inner sanctum and being alone with him like this was unnerving to say the least. He smiled his snake like charm coming to play as he sat her one of the chairs in front of his desk. 

Moving to the door, he locked it and moved to the chair next to hers and sat. “Now my dear why not confess, you are feeling guilty because you and that necromancer wanted me dead.” 

M’lar stood in anger her face flaming with her outrage. “I beg to differ. I think death for you would have been too good. No I wanted you in prison! I wanted you to stand trail for the heinous way you treated Joe and had him removed as any type of competition for Katon.” 

Morgan sat back and studied her, by the gods she was magnificent in her self-righteous anger and she was a handful for sure. He just wanted one time to try and tame that passion or ignite it to its fullest extent. 

“Sit down dear, you are not going to leave until I have my say.”

M’lar leaned her back to the door and tucked her chin. “I would prefer to stand.” Morgan frowned concentrated and pushed his talent towards her mind and then thought better of it. “Then stand, I will stand with you.” 

 

He watched her as she crossed her arms under her breasts which only serve to push them up and the fullness of those eye catching breasts were now more pronounced as ever before. M’lar sighed as she waited for his chastisement and condemnation. 

“You think you are so clever that you could use your womanly charms to get your male suitors to kill me off?” She stood silent and let him have his say as she waited for this to be over and she could leave. 

“I can tell you now my dear, I could have easily ended your life as quickly as whatever god deemed you would be here. With that same God’s notice to the Elven nation that Gruumsh was not done with Corellon’s blood.”

He was curious that she had not tried to stop him, so he continued. “I found your efforts laughable at the least and I will not take exception to your misguided intentions, but I put you on notice my dear, try something like that again and I will not be so forgiving. Now, you will go out there and go back upstairs and wait for Kait to bring your gowns, and you will participate in the charitable event.” 

M’lar heard and felt the vibration of an insistent knock on the door and then heard Kait’s voice. “Doctor? M’lar? “ She wanted to step aside but that would put her uncomfortably close and touching him. He had just insulted her and called her a liar and then he had threatened her. 

Morgan leaned forward close enough that they could have touched if she moved only the slightest bit, and he smiled into her angry filled gaze. When he moved to open the door his hand briefly brushed against her hip. “After you my dear.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He stepped back chuckling softly watching her recoil from his touch. M’lar shifted and stepped away from him and the door to allow him to open the door for Kait. Kait looked anxiously to M’lar and then to Morgan. “I am sorry, I just got back and your gowns are upstairs you can go get dressed.” 

M’lar looked at Kait and noticed she was wearing one of the three gowns she had intended to sport for the event and M’lar noted it was low wasted gown with bell sleeves and a cord that draped around her waist and hung from her hips. Very much Kaitlin in style and coloring as it was a deep dusky rose color that accented her fair complexion and blond hair that had been dressed in elaborate braids. She looked lovely and knew it. 

M’lar had not had a chance to view the three gowns she had selected for her nor the color of the dresses, but knew if Kait had anything to do with it, they would cover her to the neck, and be the deep jewel tones she thought she should wear. 

Moving out into the Dice followed by Morgan, M’lar noticed the fest hall and arena area was filling up fast and she knew most those that had come for the auction. Kait followed her up the stairs and as they went up the steps they could hear Trisska making the announcement about the first gown to be offer would be modeled by War, the Priestess of Sune. 

The room became a series of shouts and wolf whistles and M’lar could imagine that War was beginning her walk down the runway and could hear various shouts of “Five Silvers.” To “Five Gold” to the moans of some of the men that had come hoping to vie for the attention of the very delectable Head Priestess of Sune.

Kait shuttled M’lar into the bedroom and nodded to the dresses that now lay on the bed. One of which to M’lar’s chagrin was a wedding dress of the purest white iridescent elven silk the gown was complete with a veil and train that was at least ten feet long. 

M’lar rolled her eyes and moaned softly, “Oh by the Gods Kait! Why did you give this to me to model?” She lifted up the soft wispy material and sighed then looked at her sister.

“Because no one else would wear it and I figured you would at least do this for me.” 

M’lar looked at the other two gowns and noted that at least had some substance to them. One was high neckline that held to her throat with a choker clasp. However the back was cut away and plunged to the just below her waist line and offer a hint of the curve of her hips with the soft material in the deepest shade of midnight blue. “You mean you are going to let me wear this?’ 

Kait nodded and made a wry frown with her lips pursed. “I am going to let you wear it because with your shape and your coloring you will get the highest bids.” 

M’lar chuckled softly as she muttered softly, “Or the most proposition because you are pimping me off.” 

Kait’s eyes flew wide open and she gasped and in shocked tones chastised, ‘I am most certainly not pimping you off!” 

M’lar laughed and looked at the third gown that had been laid on the bed and looked rather sad. It was simple and elegant, the yards of material that allowed for a full skirt and several petticoats that would go beneath it. The off the shoulder top was slightly puffed up sleeves and the tiny waistline was accented by a series of ribbons that laid in graceful folds down the front of the dress.

The top would allow a hint of cleavage but mold to her body to accent the size of her breasts as well as the tiny waistline and delicate flow of her arms out of the small bell sleeves. M’lar looked at the dressed and laughed, “I see what you were doing here my dear, you hope to preserve my virtue?” 

She had to note of all the sensually sexy dresses that had been donated, the three that Kait had picked out for M’lar were designed to conceal and then hint at the charms that lay beneath the folds of the material.

Kait huffed and then snitted lightly, “There is nothing wrong with modesty. Just because you have it does not mean you have to show it. You just hint and give them a tease.” 

M’lar knew she was actually referencing War and the way she barely dressed and how she flaunted all she was and what she had for the love of her goddess and the sake of sex and love. “Well at least we shall be the demure ones this time around.” 

M’lar began to peal off the serviceable dress and laid it on the bed as War came in to change into her other dress. “They are waiting for you and Kait downstairs M’lar, you might want to hurry, the natives are getting restless and I have heard that there are at least ten men hoping to bid on your gowns.” 

Kait turned patted her hair into place pinched her cheeks then turning to M’lar she smiled, “I will go on down see you in two shakes.” 

War chuckled and watched her dance out the doorway and turned to look at the dress M’lar now wore, the low plunging back accented the golden brown of her body the top hugged her breasts like a second skin, the puffed shoulders that had tight fitting sleeves that fell away to the her tiny wrists just accented how delicate and tiny she looked and that she had a body that Sune would have been proud to call as one of her own. 

War looked at her and then sighed, “You are not going to wear your hair like that with that dress are you? You will cover the back and no one will be able to appreciate the cut of the dress.” 

War hustled her to a vanity and pushed her down. Quickly she began to pull M’lar’s hair up on top of her head and then wrapped the natural curls around her fingers so that she now had curls trailing down from the top of her head to lie with a tease on her shoulders and along her neck and the back of the dress was now displayed as it should be and the well toned and muscled back was a pleasing display to the eye. 

The dress hugged her body with a tenderness that even War envied. “You look stunning my dear, now go on and make your entrance and give the men something to dream about tonight.” M’lar flushes and turned on her satin shoes and stepped to the door, the front of the dress had a modest slit up to her thigh to allow her to move with grace and sensuality that she had no idea she possessed.

Exiting the room upstairs she stepped to the top of the stairs and then realized that the room below had grown silent. Having mostly watched where she was placing her feet and not to tangle them into the gown’s hem she had only just looked up noticing the silence below and realized that all eyes were trained on her.

With grave and unconscious seduction in her movements she let her fingertips trail over the bannister as she stepped down and noted that each man who had stood in her way was parting her way. They stepped aside to allow her passage to the runway and the arena. 

She was suddenly self-conscious and embarrassed. For an inexplicable reason she was beginning to feel shy knowing it appeared that all the eyes on her. The room had fallen on a silent hush and M’lar was waiting for the explosion or omen of ill fate to fall. Slowly she made her way to the steps that lead to the runway. 

The next words brought out another soft spatter of admiring whispers when she stepped along the runway; Trisska had been speaking of her and the dress and had opened the bidding at ten silvers and nothing. M’lar felt her stomach knot and knew that she was about to die of shear embarrassment. 

“Gentlemen, look upon the Lady M’lar. Is she not the most enchanting creature you have ever seen? Now come on a bid of five silvers? One Gold?” Nothing the room was silent and M’lar wanted the runway to open up and swallow her so she did not have to stand there on display with no one wanting to bid, then it came from the back of the room. 

“100 platinum.” 

The voice was a familiar one and M’lar let out a sigh of relief, stunned relief but relief as Zaralyn Windsong the silver elf of Evermeet’s courts and a handsome ancient elf spoke out softly. Zaralyn smiled watching his friend from where he stood in his blue robes with runic symbols in gold glittered. 

His long blue hair held an unearthly glow with wisps of flames that accented his body and set him apart from other silver elves. He was a handsome elf that appeared to not care about much. M’lar knew he had carried in his pocket a small box that held a tiny green dragon he had reduced in size. The magic was used to punish the small dragon. Though M’lar knew she should be upset with a green dragon. She could not dislike this dragon because he was so tiny and sweet when they had first met.

Then another voice called out that would not brook any argument and the amount was incredible. 

“5,000 platinum.” 

With a bid like that the other hopefuls in the room made an inward moan of frustration. Morgan Manshak had just raised the bar on the bids and it was for a woman that had been arrested for wanting to have him killed. 

The resentment was being contained while in polite company but there were several males in the room that would have gladly throw Morgan off the nearest cliff if it meant they could spend one night with this woman that now captivated the island’s male populace and made the other women look on with envy and jealousy. 

Trisska snorted softly as Morgan stepped forward commanding and demanding as he spoke again, “I said 5000 Platinum.” M’lar closed her eyes and prayed that he would not win the bid and waited anxiously and then Zaralyn from the back of the room spoke again, “10,000 platinum.” 

Morgan had been challenged and he was not happy. Holding a cordial and impassive look he turned and nodded to the Silver elf. He knew that Zaralyn was an arch mage and a knight of the court. Morgan also knew that he was one of the few nobles that tolerated M’lar.

There had been rumors that this silver elf had at one time put a gias on M’lar because she had used some caustic remarks about him being a rude rude blue dude with an attitude. Morgan had chuckled hearing the rumor so aptly described. It had sounded like something she would say to get the ire of a silver mage elf up. Apparently, their friendship was more than rumor with a bid like that. 

That remark had bought M’lar a friendship she now cherished and appreciated. Without missing a beat Morgan smiled and turned back to the auctioneer, who was Trisska, “I bid 25,000 Platinum.” 

After upping the bid he turned to look to Zaralyn, this was now a matter of honor as far as Morgan was concerned. Zaralyn bowed to Morgan and smiled, ‘Too rich for my tastes Doctor the right to claim is yours.” 

Trisska felt a tightness that most Crimson Lizards did not feel when it came with dealing with other than his species. That tightness was sympathy for his friend. Even though there was a moan that went through out the room, they knew that Morgan had staked his first claim on M’lar.

They knew there were other dresses and other models but they waited to see what would happen when M’lar appeared on the runway again. So far she had been the highest bid for the whole of New Damara, and with what Morgan offered to pay for a dinner with the woman that would have fed the entire island for ten years. 

Looking none to pleased Trisska began to count down the bid watching M’lar turn and sigh resigned to the fact she would have to spend one night with Morgan. That her date with Morgan would be in pleasant surroundings under conditions that it was to be a dinner date. 

She looked over to Katon and saw that Katon was worried. M’lar knew that Katon had more information about Morgan than she had been willing to admit or say. Now she stood silent her gown having gone to Zak for 10 gold which had brought about a smattering of clapping as one of the higher paid dresses.

 

Trisska shouted, ”Now Cap’n 25,000 plat going once, going twice, sold to Doctor Manshak.” M’lar moved as quickly as she could to move off the stage and rushed up to the bedroom to get ready and dressed for the next auction. This dress was the more sedate demure one that called for M’lar to put on two crinolines that would make the dress appeared like a bell. The slips forced the dress’ material to be held out and move with a sway as she moved. Kaitlin had set a fan and gloves with the dress as accessories. M’lar felt over dressed and very self conscious. 

Unlike the other dresses that were being offered, this one made her look and feel like a gigantic package to be unwrapped for winter solstice. Looking every bit a southern coast belle of the ball, she moved to the door and shoved the large volumes of the skirt was hard to get through the door and stepped out to look to the top of the stairs wondering how she was going to get to the casino below. 

Though she did manage to get the large dress and the many skirts through the door, she had to pause to look to the casino below. Once again as she appeared the room grew quiet while she slowly made her way down the stairs to be met by Brutus Ironhand. “I suppose it would be pretty worthless to try and bid for a dinner with you?” 

 

M’lar smiled and shook her head. “Never for you my friend even if you don’t win the bid, I would dearly love to dine with you some night.” 

Brutus bent and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and bowed and then cleared the way for her to make her way to the runway. Then as before as she stood on the runway she waited as Trisska began to explain about the dress and why it was designed the way it was when from Morgan’s table he shouted. “20,000 Plat! After all she is representin’ muh heritage wearin’ such a dress!” This comment caused a few chuckles from those that were known to brown nose the good Doctor and was considered a part of his camp. 

M’lar moaned the man was insufferable and she suppose it was worth the coin he was laying down. She knew it was to watch her squirm and wiggle like a worm on a hook. She also knew he made his point with his bids. Once again there was a soft moan that filtered around the room because most the men in the room could never compete with Morgan over his bids. 

Finn was beginning to grow angry and glared dangerously at M’lar. The most she had gotten which was from Ramsey Douglas was a month’s wages for her gown. That was generous and kind and she knew he really could not afford it on a guard’s salary. She also knew he wanted to take her out and he figured this was the only way he could get her attention. He knew he had no chance with M’lar he had already tried to declare his feelings for her and she flat out turned him down. 

She had explained that it had nothing to do with him personally it was that she had no other feelings other than friendship for him. He wanted more and she was not prepared to offer more. So licking his wounds he had found himself in the Dice that night after she had rejected him and he was getting really drunk. 

That was when he noticed the fiery redhead and she looked good. She looked real good. A quick friendship and a hint at more had been hinted at and today Ramsey was there to see if he could take it to the next step. She was after all the very lovely and delightful Finn. Though he suspected she had fallen in love with Morgan. 

He knew Morgan did not return the favor. Now she was watching a woman she should hate because she knew that most the island had thought had tried to have Morgan killed. To add insult to injury for this situation he was bidding on her like some love struck schoolboy.

Ramsey rather enjoyed watching the man make a fool of him self over a woman that positively loathed him. Again, the room fell silent and Trisska counted it down, “20 thousand plat going once, going twice, Sold to the good Doctor again.” 

Morgan lifted his expensive glass of Benden red and saluted the now stony faced scowling M’lar as he turned back to the gaming tables and watched the play of the wheel. M’lar rushed one more time from the runway and dashed up the stairs passing Fel on her way. 

“Morgan is bidding on you?” 

M’lar nodded and trying not to break out in tears she moved on to the bedroom and she was glad that at least he would not want to bid on her in a wedding dress, that would implicate that he had intentions of seeing her wear that dress for him.

She knew he had been engaged to Katon but that was never going to happen, that Katon had moved out of his house and had moved back into the Silver Fiend Inn with her adopted father Glithcalis. Which for Katon, M’lar was happy for her being out from under the watchful eye of Morgan and his influence.

Striping the heavy gown of southern comfort and gentility off she looked up as Kait came in and shook her head, “My goodness M’lar you are killing the auction with the bids from Morgan. We won’t need to worry about the orphanage for the next ten years if you keep this up.” 

M’lar moved to the wedding dress and looked down at the beauty and simplicity of the gown. It was demure and figure hugging. The material drifted down in graceful folds to the floor to pool around her ankles. 

“You had better enjoy this today Kait, because I can assure you that I will never wear this dress again nor will I ever get married.” 

Kait looked at her sister and coined one of M’lar’s phrases “Oh pish posh, ever is a terribly long time my dear. Now, come here and lets fix your hair with the veil and get you ready this is the last dress to be worn on the runway and I have it on good authority that Morgan is not going to bid on this one.” 

M’lar clinched her hands and then sat down as Kait curled her hair up and pinned it in place with diamonds and pearls, then she set the crown with the long veil over her hair and head and stood back.

“Oh my M’lar you are so beautiful in that dress any man seeing you as a bride would want to take you and pay court to you right then and there. When they see you in this dress they will want to propose.” 

M’lar rolled her eyes and sighed deeply, “They will thank the gods they do not have to marry me.” Kait pulled the veil down over her face and stepped back. 

“If you were my type sister I would propose to you right now you make this dress everything it is and more.” 

With the mass of hair now pinned up and in place with accents of diamonds and pearls, Kait sighed and pretended to swoon. “Oh my dearest M’lar you are the sun and the moon and the stars above which all pale to your great beauty!” 

M’lar giggled at her sister. “Well my dear you are not wired right for me so I have to beg your pardon and refuse your request.”   
That is when Kait clutched her heart and sunk down to the floor in dramatic wounded to the core and heart pose. “Oh you break my heart my dear.” 

With such a over dramatic pose sent M’lar off into another round of giggles. “Oh get up and help me with this dress there is too much material and would hate to be the dead bride model because I fell down those steps and broke my neck!” 

Kait hustled over to lift the skirt and the veil and then followed M’lar to the door and opened it, “Now stand back when you make your appearance this time, I want more than just silence in the room, I want a gasp of delight and surprise.” 

M’lar held back because Kait had asked. Pausing to arrange the dress around her and the train back behind her. Once she had finished she nodded. M’lar stepped forward and Kait got what she asked for when they were greeted by a sigh of delight and surprise.

The occupants of the room below stood stunned at the beauty that stood in her wedding gown and it gave vent to a lot of hopeful males in the room as they stared in awe. All were admiring the fit of the dress and the promise of what lay beneath. All of this was for a man’s imagination for what he could expect on his wedding night with this woman.

Slowly and gracefully she moved down the stairs to once again take up her position to walk down the runway. M’lar noted that like before there was dead silence while they all waited to see who would bid for the bride. 

Then the bidding in the room became brisk and normal much as it had for the other women. It started with one gold and was now up to over twenty gold and the bidding was brisk with the men from the guard and some of the hopeful swains that had hoped to capture her attention or have dinner with her. 

Trisska had begun to announce the final bid of thirty gold. The very hopeful young business man was grinning from ear to ear watching the delighted smile on M’lar’s face. “30 gold going once, going twice . . . “ Trisska was about to close the bid when n from the back of the room once again Morgan smiled and he called out, “50,000 plat.” 

This time the roam did moan outwardly and many hopefuls shot a glance at Morgan that went unnoticed or cared about while he waited for Trisska to count off his bid. “We have another bid of 50 thousand Plat for the lovely wedding dress and councilwoman M’lar. The hopeful was crest fallen and M’lar sighed deeply Morgan had ruined this for all of them. They knew he had the funds and could not out bid him. 

Before Trisska could count off the bid, M’lar spoke up. “For all you wonderful people that came today in the spirit of this auction, I wish to invite you for a dinner at the Hoch on me. I will have a band and will dance with each and every one of you for your wonderful contributions to this worthy cause.” It was the one way she knew she would best Morgan at his own game.

“Well how about that my fine fellows, the lady wishes a date with all of you! Okay, we have $50,000 plat going one, going twice, sold to the good Doctor Morgan.” Morgan smiled, he was pleased, she may have offered her services and a dinner to all these peasants but she would have to spend three nights alone with him and he could not wait to watch her squirm as she dined with him. 

M’lar was deflated as she stood in the gown no longer a glowing expectant pretend bride but a prize that had been taken and bought for 50,000 plat. Moving with wooden feet from the runway to the casino floor she passed the others and looked sympathetically to them with a mouthed 

“Come see me later at the Hoch.”

To disappear up the stairs to the bed room to slump down at the vanity and lower her head to her arms and began to sob. From the darkness of the corner, a figure stepped out his gaunt features were beginning to take on a grey and dead look of a skeleton.

“Hello my love did you miss me?” The voice was Rahvin’s his features were hidden behind the heavy robe but she could see he had already begun his transformation.

“Rahvin.” 

Her voice had grown soft and filled with fear. “I have come to warn you my love, I am going to destroy this island and all that reside on it. Now you can save yourself and Gillian by coming to me of your own free will. Otherwise, what I did to my last wife is nothing of what I will do with and to you.” 

“Rahvin, I did not do this to you! I tried to stop them from putting the blame on you.” 

She stepped back and away from the aura of fear that surrounded him. He was doing as he said he would, he was slowly turning himself into a shadow lord or demi lich. M’lar stepped back further from him pressing her back to the door. 

She felt the door knob turn and then heard Kait’s voice o the other side. “M’lar? Open the door and let me in.” 

Rahvin hidden behind his robe spoke softly, “Yes M’lar let your sister in NOW.” 

He raised his voice and Kait heard the voice and recognized to whom it belong. Turning from the door she moved to the stairs and then felt her body frozen unable to move as Rahvin appeared next to her holding M’lar’s arm. He had used power word stun on Kait.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Standing at the top of the stairs he shouted out to those below. “Hear me now and know; you are all pathetic nothings! This woman must come to me willingly by the next full moon or I shall be back and will destroy this island and send its fiery remains to the bottom of this ocean.” 

He jerked M’lar into his arms and pulled her close, planting a long passionate kiss on her releasing her to watch her dropped away from him. Seeing Morgan below he smiled a hideously distorted smile as he threw back his robe and showed them he had begun his transformation into a demi lich. 

Noting that Morgan was staring intently at him, Rahvin teleported out of the Dice as Morgan teleported to where he had been. Morgan deftly caught M’lar before she fell forward and tumbled down the stairs to certain death or serious injury.

Sweeping her up in his arms he turned to see that Kait was moving again and he teleported out of the Dice with a subtle pop. Using the will of his way Morgan teleported from the Dice to his estate. Shouting out to Mrs. Johnson, he carried M’lar up to the room she occupied upon her arrival on the island. Laying her on the bed he gently stroked her cheek and then slapped her lightly. 

“Wake up M’lar.” M’lar’s eyes opened but she lay unfocused and this concerned Morgan. “What did he do to you?” She lay still unmoving and unfocused on the bed. 

Mrs. Jonson entered the room and stopped. “Is that Miss M’lar?” 

Morgan stood up and nodded, “She is under some kid of magical attack. I am going to go find Shaderick, you stay here with her and do not let anyone enter this room or around her.” 

Morgan had pushed from the bed and paced to the window to look out at the gardens below. “We have had a threat delivered to us by that thing that thought he would kill me. We must be prepared Rahvin said he would destroy the island unless she surrendered to him willingly.”

Morgan turned to the silent Mrs. Johnson keeping her thoughts to herself listening to Morgan. “I suspect she has had an enchantment placed on her by that thing. I will be busy over the next few hours gathering my forces together to deal with this threat.”

Turning back to his housekeeper he gave her orders. “In the mean time see to her comfort and continued good health while I find someone that can undo whatever he did to cause this. I really don’t’ think it was anything psionic.” 

Mrs. Johnson followed him over to the door and paused, “What kind of threat?” 

Morgan frowned, “He had threatened to destroy the island. I am sure Eric should be informed so I need you to send Jacob to Eric’s and tell him to meet me here in three hours time so we can decide how to proceed on protecting this island from Rahvin Bloodthorne.” 

Mrs. Jonson followed him down the stairs and left him in his library while she went looking for Jacob. The concern look was written on her face while she explained to Jacob what the doctor wanted. 

Then she returned to M’lar’s bedroom. Sitting by the bed she watched the lady that had caught the attention of her employer. Something that a lot wanted but few were able to obtain. Looking upon her dressed in a bridal gown she shook her head. ”You would have made him a very good wife, it is a shame you did not realize how lucky you were to just have his attention.”

Mrs. Johnson studied M’lar and noted that she seemed to struggle against something in her unconscious state. Frowning Mrs. Johnson moved closer to the bed to listen to what she was saying. The words were a jumbled mess of elven, scro and common. “No Rahvin, no don’t do this. I told you please don’t do this. If I go with you will you leave the island alone?” 

In her dream state she watched as the skeletal figure of what had been Rahvin towered over her and demanded she submit to his demands and she herself become what he was. He was demanding that she love him and join him in death as a lich.

M’lar struggled against the hold of the boney fingers that bit cruelly into her flesh and commanded her capitulation. Slipping from elf to scro to common she begged and pleaded. 

“I told you to leave Morgan alone, I warned you that it would bring about your destruction if you pursued this course of action and you refused to hear me out or heed my warning and now you have Morgan’s attention and I fear it will be the last you will have when he destroys us all. I did not want his death; I wanted him brought to justice and to stand trail for his part in the death of Joe. You were the one that demanded he die.” 

She cried out her pleas to an unbending ear. To the thing that held her in her nightmares and threatened to be the death of her. She thrashed about on the bed appearing to be struggling with someone her body twisting about and kicking off the covers.

“ I told you leave him alone, that he would kill us all. I begged you to leave him alone but you had to try and impress me with the knowledge you held and then you would not let me go. You need to let me go and move on with your life Rahvin. I cannot be what you want me to be and to do so will change me forever and that is not fair to you or me. You say you love me but you don’t love me, you loved the idea of me and now you want to change me and turn me into what you are.” 

The conversation she was having only came out in broken bits and pieces in a mixture of different languages. Mrs. Johnson was totally confused by the mixture of languages she kept using while she struggled in her nightmare world. The only thing the poor woman could do was to calm the poor child as she struggled with her inner demons.

In the prime material plane of negativity, Rahvin Bloodthorne began to perform the ritual that would turn him into the true shadow lord and demi lich. Something he had planned to become before his death from the use of too much magic. 

That was before he met her, the one woman that held his dreams at night and encompassed his obsession of who she was. He had scarified for her and she set him up and handed him over to the authorities that were New Damara it all had become abundantly clear that night when the trial began and Morgan made his pretty speech. 

He put the total blame on him and exonerated M’lar and did she try to defend him? No she sat stone faced and stunned and then weakly she called out for mercy for him. That was the one sliver of hope he had held to as he began the long process of transforming into something that was more hideous than anyone could imagine and he would be more powerful too. 

He would bring New Damara to burn and sink to the ocean floor sending them all down with it. First he would rain down firestorm on the island then he would send in the dragon liches to attack and finally he would fire blast the island and as it burned he would then raise up the levels of the ocean and let the all lie in their watery graves. He was ready to show Morgan who was more powerful. 

The fact he had planted a trigger word in her mind to make her sleep and dream of him was a show of his force over M’lar. He had watched from above as she made her move down that runway and Morgan paid high prices for her time and the dresses she wore.

He watched and burned with jealousy and rage each time he raised the bid or made a bid. He knew that secretly Morgan wanted M’lar; he wanted to taste the same charms he had tasted when he had her here in his home. It would have been more enjoyable had she been awake and responsive to him. 

How could he have allowed her to be awake when he took what he wanted? She surely would not have agreed to his advances in the beginning. She had not shown any interests in him as a man dying for her touch. He had to take what he wanted so he did it while she was unconscious. 

In that state she could dream of him and allowed to wonder in her dreams about what he was doing and how he felt about her. That was the main reason he wanted her to come to him willingly. He wanted her to willingly want him in return and be with him as she should be and once he had her he would begin to change her as he had changed himself. She would be as he was becoming and they could live the rest of this lifetime together. 

She had tried to resist him at first but when he touched her and stunned her sister. With two subtle moves he had affectively secured access to her will. It was a vital part of her that he now controlled. With her will under his ultimate control gave him power over her very life.

Should Morgan or any other try to break his hold they would find it would be the end of her. If she had t die so be it, he would collect her body resurrect her and then begin the process of changing her.

Oh why could she not see they were meant to be together? He had been designed by time to be hers and she had been designed to be his. She just had to realize that simple truth and they could live on happily with her daughter here in his castle. 

He just has to be patient and wait to see what happened and if she showed in the park at the designate time and date he might stop what he was becoming so he could lay with her and be her lover and she his. 

Lying back on the common room sofa he felt tired but confident that he was close to having what he wanted and the rest of his life happily secure with her by his side. Finally a family that could be shared and his once again.

Little did he realize the monumental mistake he had made by challenging Morgan. For at this moment Morgan was paying a large sum of money to have Rahvin found and destroyed. The trigger word that had been put in place was being investigated and Morgan discovered that it was hidden deep within her subconscious mind. 

“Morgan you are going to have to do some psychic surgery to rid her of that trigger word but I am going to caution you it could kill her if you deviate only the slightest amount and are not successful in blocking it.”

Shaderick made his dire predictions while he studied ‘M’lar thrashing about and appearing to fight and argue with someone in her sleep. “It appears that he has a psychic connections to her as she sleeps and he is controlling her now.” 

So I do caution you on whatever measures you take that you may end up turning her mind to mush.” 

Morgan frowned and watched her as she fought and argue with this imaginary opponent. “I have never failed to seek out and correct problems before with my psychic surgery this should be no different.” 

Shaderick sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “The problem is this is dead magic and I am not that familiar with that type of magic.” 

Morgan nodded, “I am for the sake of this woman and her sanity to risk whatever it takes to make her whole once again.” Shade stood back bowed and teleported out. He had said what he needed to say and now it was up to Morgan to do his part or leave her alone and let her go to Rahvin.

Morgan moved to the door peering back at Mrs. Johnson. “I need to meditate before I do this. Watch over her until I return.”

 

Watching him go through the door Mrs. Johnson reflected on the man that just left the room. She had been in Morgan’s employ for well over twenty years. In that time she had not known him to be as reclusive as he had become of late. He had only recently decided to take an active interest in his business and had been going to the Golden Dice. She wondered what was the attraction that had brought him out of his self-imposed isolation. 

That is until this woman had come into the lives of so many on this island. She studied the delicate features of the woman that now lay on the bed. Mrs. Johnson thought she appeared to image a porcelain doll or a virginal temptress designed to seek a man or men to spoil what was her purity of essence or shatter what was hers into a thousand pieces. 

Mrs. Johnson supposed it was the white elven silk gown that was designed as a wedding gown. Perhaps her wearing that dress was an impact on the senses of any healthy heterosexual male. Standing she removed the veil from her hair and sat back in her chair, and then she startled at the dark voice that spoke from behind. The room washed over in malevolent feeling of death and fear. “Very beautiful isn’t she?” Even in the sleep of undead, she looked pure and innocent.” 

Mrs. Johnson stood up and stepped back from the black-cloaked figure that seemed to emerge from the darkest of shadows in the room. 

“I am sorry sir but you are not allowed in here and you must leave.” 

Rahvin stepped further into the room and towards Mrs. Johnson to stare into her wide fear filled eyes and spoke “power word stun” freezing her in place. Rahvin then stepped around her to the bed and looked down at M’lar. “Ahh my darling, you dressed appropriately for me, how sweet. Well come now my dear, we have a lot to do and I am running out of time.” He lifted M’lar in his arms turning he looked at the housekeeper, “Tell Doctor Morgan that he is lucky I decided not to kill you. Now I have what I want no one here needs to worry about me or mine any more.” 

Turning he stepped into the darkness that surrounded him and disappeared the darkness that had surrounded him moved like living entities circling around and then following behind him through the dimensional door. Rahvin had in his opinion once again defeated Morgan at his own game. Stepping through the door into the common room of his castle. 

With his leaving Mrs. Johnson was immediately released from the spell and collapsed. Dropping to her knees she covered her face with her trembling hands feeling the burn of tears streak down her cheeks. “Oh my what have I done? He said not to let anyone in and now he was here and he took her, what am I to do?” 

She was slowly succumbing to her hysteria. Realizing this she calmed her self and then began plotting her plan of action. The first of which would be to locate Morgan and tell him what had just happened. 

She needed a calm head especially when she knew how unhappy he would be with her for what had just happened. He had put a trust in her and he did not like failure. She knew the last person that had failed him ended up dead. She had too much to live for and did not like that option. 

Moving down stairs quickly she ran to the stables she fond Henry the stable boy. “You need to run to the Dice and find Finn and tell her Morgan is needed back at the estate and he needs to hurry!” 

Henry knew that if Mrs. Johnson was upset then the need was urgent and he needed to do as she said, Grabbing one of Morgan’s prize geldings he mounted up bareback and charged the horse away from the estate and headed straight to the Golden Dice. 

Morgan appeared in the common room of the House of Shadows. As he appeared he shouted, “JOHN DOE!” 

From her office Shayla looked up and away from Bart, “Was that Morgan?” She stood and moved out into the hallway and to the head of the stairs and stopped “Morgan?” 

Morgan sighed he rarely raised his voice and he rarely showed his irritation or emotions to do so would not give him control over his mind or his body. Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly and moved with the grace of a lion on the hunt. 

Paused at the bottom of the steps he looked up and frowned somewhat tensely, “Shayla come here.” 

He turned and moved back into the common room and waited, expecting that she would follow his demands Shayla sighed with infinite patience turned to look over at Bart and shrugged, “You know your way out through the back door.”

Bart nodded and turned on his heel and moved to the door and out. Shayla knew that Bart and Morgan did not get along and it was best to keep them separated. Moving with slow even steps down the stairs she walked into the common room of the house and looked at Morgan.

She had never seen him so agitated as he was now. “My Morgan what has your bloomers in a twist, has that little breed put out a contract on you again?” Her words were sarcastic and bordered on insolence as she moved to drape herself over the fireside chair. 

Looking up at the delicate features of a man she had come to loathe. With a casualness she did not feel she threw her legs over the arm and rested her back in the corner of the chair. Morgan frowned at the attitude and tone she was taking with him. “Do not be impertinent Shayla, where is John Doe, I have a million dollar contract for him.” 

Shayla was immediately interested she got twenty percent of all of John Doe’s contracts. “Oh, and are you finally ready to admit she is a menace to this island and let John do the job this time?”

Morgan sighed with a dramatic pause shot her a glance that made her squirm and slide down deeper into the chair watching him..” She is getting to you isn’t she?” She was almost half amused that Morgan had found someone he could not charm and wanted him dead and it was eating him up. 

“NO, the necromancer had come and threatened New Damara. He plans to drop a hail and firestorm on this island and sink us. I want him dead.” Morgan moved like silk on steel as he glided to the sofa and sat then crossed his black leather clad knee over his other knee. “I plan to make sure we are never plagued by that menace again.” 

Shayla looked at her nails and then tucked strands of her errant hair behind her then she folded her arms over her chest and spoke softly, “Then he will need to talk to your little breed.” 

Morgan shook his head., “No one is talking to her at this moment. Apparently that commoner put her under a stun spell or sleep spell and she is out and unable to talk and I am told if I try to do psychic surgery on her that it could kill her.” 

Shayla shrugged and asked, “And this is a bad thing?” 

Morgan shot her a look, “For now she is useful to me, so yes this would be a bad thing. I have talked to Shaderick and he going to the Estate to see what he can do to reverse the spell.” 

Shayla smiled, “My, my Morgan you are really going out of your way for this one. What made you change your mind, when Kyger and I brought you the information on her before we took it to Eric, you seemed to be ready to watch her die. Something has changed your thinking on this and I wonder if it is because she detests you and you cannot stand that she cannot be charmed by your stunning personality?” 

Once again Morgan had fallen silent directing his gaze on her and began to study her. “Shayla, do not push me on this, you would not like me very much if I were to tell a few of the locals some of your deepest best kept secrets.” 

Shayla laughed, “And whom would you get to do your dirty business for you? Abon? That fat licentious man that should be locked away or better yet decapitated?” 

Morgan smiled, “You don’t like Abon because he reminds you too much of the man that I bought you from. Just allow me my toy Shayla and I will allow you, your continued freedom to operate in this part of the sword coast without having to look over your shoulder all the time.” 

Those words brought home very clearly what he really meant and she stopped her bantering and badgering him about M’lar. “I will send for John will you wait for him here or would you prefer for him to come to the Estate to see you?” 

Morgan thought about it and looked like he was going to get comfortable and wait. “Bring him here.” 

Shaderick appeared in blinding flash of bright yellow light in the center of the common room of Morgan’s home. Mrs. Johnson had to wait a moment for the yellow dots to clear from her vision when she asked, “Mr. Banare?” 

Shaderick looked around and then noticed Mrs. Johnson. “Yes malady, where is M’lar?” Mrs. Johnson began to tear up and looked around then to the drow arch mage. 

“My lord that evil man came and took her and there was nothing I could do to stop him, he used a spell on me called power word stun. Mr. Morgan is going to be very angry at me for allowing him to take her. I could not stop him I was held and stunned in one spot and he just picked her up and teleported out.”

Shade frown as she continued to babble about the necromancer and then when she said the next thing he understood there was very little she could do. “He wore a heavy cloak but I swear he was more skeleton than he was man.” Shade sighed and shook his head “There is very little you can do against a demi lich my dear, very little. Do you know where Morgan went?” 

Mrs. Johnson used the edge of her apron to dab at her eyes and sighed, “He said he was going to find you and then make sure the man never harmed anyone again and then he was going to come back and meditate before he attempted his psychic surgery on M’lar and then he was gone.” 

Shade nodded, “I have an idea of where he went, do not worry Mrs. Johnson, may I assure Morgan that you are unharmed?”

She nodded and sighed as she waited for him to leave, she was afraid that if she were still there when Morgan returned she would never been seen again. “I am well, it is I failed Mr. Morgan and I am ashamed of my inability to protect the young woman.” 

Shade one again held up his hand. “Mrs. Johnson I would have had a hard time protecting her against what you just told me. Do not worry yourself, I shall explain it all to Morgan when I find him.” 

With a touch on his pin, Shade disappeared in a blinding yellow flash of light and was gone. Mrs. Johnson again waited for the dots to clear and then she moved quickly rushing to pack her things and to head to the docks. Her intent was to leave New Damara and go to Waterdeep. 

She knew once she got there she could send for her family and they could join her. She just did not want to be here when Morgan returned and asked why she had failed him. It did not matter that she had been powerless against the necromancer he had left her in charge and the charge of M’lar with her and she had failed him and he did not tolerate failure well. 

What most did not understand was when Morgan put an expectation on a person and that person failed him you were punished. It did not matter what the odds of being able to do as he expected. It was what he expected and for you to do and she had failed. Not allowing much time to keep her in one spot, she was soon packed and gone from the estate and headed to the nearest ship that would take her to Waterdeep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Shade made his appearance in the center of the House and looked for Morgan. Morgan and Shayla both were expecting their vision to clear and see Beau, Zach or Cat standing in the center of the room, they had not expected to see Shade. 

When Morgan saw it was Shade he was on his feet and moving to him. “Shaderick?” Shade smiled watching Shayla uncurled herself from the comfort of the chair. 

”Hello Shayla how are you my dear?” 

Shayla returned Shade’s smile and shrugged, “Same old same old Shade and you are well?” 

He nodded, “Yes as well as I can be expected to be. Morgan, I am afraid I have some bad news.” Morgan sighed and shook his head. “You cannot break the spell?” 

Shade shook his head. “That is not the problem, I probably could break the spell, and its just she is not there for me to attempt such a thing.” 

Morgan grew quiet, his voice dropped to a more calculating tone, “What do you mean she is not there?” 

Shade shrugged, “The necromancer Bloodthorne had taken her and harmed your housekeeper who is in tears because she feels she had failed you for not protecting her.” 

Inwardly Morgan was furious with Mrs. Johnson. He knew she had been helpless but she had failed him and he would deal with her later, for now he wanted Rahvin and he wanted M’lar returned to him unharmed. “Thank you Shade for your assistance. I shall take it from here. Oh by the way do you know where one might find John Doe? Have you seen him around lately?” 

Shade wrinkled his nose and sighed, “I think he is at the place in the woods that Prin calls the NAT. Or at least he was about three hours ago. He was being quiet domesticated according to Prin who came by my lab needing some components.” 

Morgan nodded, “Thank you Shade as usual if there is ever anything I can do to assist you just let me know.” Shade did not acknowledge or reply to Morgan he merely touched his pin and Morgan anticipating his intention to teleport closed his eyes to avoid the flash burn from the blinding yellow light. 

Shayla shook her head. “Doesn’t anyone use the door any more?” Turning to Morgan she asked, “So, will you go to the NAT or shall I send another runner for him to come here.” Morgan was about to answer when from an inter planer hole in the floor, the subject of their conversation appeared.

“So who had been taking my name in vane?” John Doe, devil may care and filled with too much confidence entered the room and bowed to Morgan and then dramatically took Shayla’s hand and kissed it. 

“We have a need for the First Blade and the quicker that you can cancel this annoyances life the happier this island will be. There is one caveat that I wish to add to this contract.” 

John moved to sit and then poured him self a nice tall glass of water and turned to look at Morgan, “I suppose you want her returned alive?” 

Morgan arched an eyebrow and looked around then back at John. “How did you know?” 

John laughed, “Morgan I have been having her followed since she was released from jail. Information on her, her activities, her whereabouts has been reported to me by the Crimson Ninja since you set her free to roam about this island.”

Morgan was mildly impressed. “I see and why did you not prevent him from taking her?” John took his time to drink the water he had poured. Then John did with a deliberateness that was designed to unsettle an opponent by being meticulously precise at replacing an item. He took his time in responding. “We are ninja Morgan, not mages or wujen. If I had the magic abilities that man had or should I say he is converting himself into a demi lich. If I had those powers I would not be spending a fortune on the toys I use in my trade.” 

Morgan was growing tired of his games it always seemed to be a tug a war when he dealt personally with John and this was no different. John had things on him that could harm his standing in the community as a legit businessman so he was not about to challenge him in his craft. “

Your maid was lucky he would have killed her but he wanted to send you a message through her. Now I suppose you will go and kill your maid for failing you. I would think twice about that Morgan, she tried to keep him from taking her and if I could not stop him then surely you know there was nothing she could do.”

Morgan narrowed his gaze and looked at John, “Are you telling me how to handle my servants?” 

John stood up and shook his head. “I would never presume to do something as pathetically stupid as that Morgan, I am just saying she was loyal to you for twenty odd years and it would be a shame to have to break in a new maid over something that she had no control.”

John sat back comfortably crossing his leg looking at Morgan with a shrewd eye. “Besides she is Crimson’s aunt and it would piss her off if she were to be harmed.” John smiled and stood. 

Morgan considered his words and thought about it. “Then she will not be punished this time.” John sighed and nodded, “Then I would have Shayla send someone to the docks to retrieve her she is about to leave this island on the next ship out.” 

John turned picked up his inter planer hole and folded it into a small palm size piece of cloth and then tucked it in his shirt pocket. “Now if you will excuse me I need to get my partner Lanz and we shall go retrieve your toy.”

John turned and in the flash of an eye he was gone as silent as he had come he was now nowhere to be seen. Shayla folded her arms over her breasts and looked at Morgan, “Well I guess we wait and see what he shakes out.”

Morgan looked around the house and then to Shayla, “Send one of your runners to retrieve my house keeper and have her brought here, I shall be in the library when she arrives and Shayla, think about this. If John mucks this up and he is not successful this island will burn.” 

Shayla shrugged “Magic does not frighten me Morgan remember?” She held up her hand and the tiny electrical charges erupted from her fingertips. 

Morgan smiled and shook his head. “Of course how could I forget spell fire? How convenient for you Shayla probably the one thing that has kept me from having you removed from your position as the head of this house. 

Shayla moved with the ease and grace most with half elven blood possessed. “Maybe you should worry that I might use it on you some day to bring you under control.” 

She did not give him a chance to respond as he watched her move from the room and he narrowed his eyes. “Perhaps you should worry what I could do to your mind if I am pushed.” Then pushing aside the darker thoughts of frying her brain, Morgan moved to the library and began to immerse him self in the books. 

His intent to review the arcane space notes that were left behind by Armonk Duvet on one of his journeys to the outer reaches of realm space to the wild space area and his encounters with the scro that happened upon his ship and the fierce battle they had.

**

Rahvin appeared in the tower on the plane of negativity, the castle had grown colder and more morose since he had begun his transformation. Inside his lab stood the large vessel that was his phylactery that now held his soul. 

It would be through this phylactery that had been enchanted that he might regenerate himself one day but that is if he had a reason to return to his former self. Currently the only one that could change him back was in his arms and laid sleeping the death like sleep he had place over her. 

Moving down to the dungeon he moved to a cell and laid her on the stone floor, putting the leg shackle around her ankle he sighed.” You brought this on yourself M’lar all you had to do was love me that was all I asked.” He gently set her up so she was leaning against the wall and then he snapped his fingers and spoke softly breathing his ice-cold breath over her face. “Wake up.”

Gone was the tenderness that had been his to give, gone was the kindness and the need and the will to want to help her, gone was the humanity that he once held onto and now all that remained was this shell of what she had made him become. 

He waited and wanted her to fully see the damage she had brought down on his head. She had not cheated on him with another man, she had betrayed him to the town she so loved and hoped to protect and now she would not be able to protect the town any more. 

Now she would stay here and watch as he became what she feared the most, while he changed and became a lich. Once he had her phylactery completed he would put her soul in the vessel and then begin the process of making her into what he was and at least they could live out eternity together even if they hated each other he was determined that she would be at his side when he destroyed the island she loved. 

He stood up and pulled back his hood and looked down at her on the floor of his dungeon. “I said wake up M’lar. Open your eyes and look upon what you have done!” M’lar could hear his voice far off in the distance. The voice then became more pronounced and she let her lashes flutter open and she looked to the form that stood before her. With a dawning of her reality she allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness. There was some light that filtered through the open doorway from the hallway. 

She could tell by the heavy weight on her ankle she had been shackled, the floor was stone and cold and the room reeked of decay and death a fear and nightmare she had lived through before in the Temple of Cyric or whom she thought was Myrkul.

Her gaze continued to travel up to land upon a hideous sight. What met her gaze was a sight that struck fear to the very core of her being. She looked at how much he had changed since the trial. 

His skin was drawn tight across his face and looked no more than like a skull covered in a skin mask. His hands were slowly changing to long talon like claws for his fingers and his eyes were sunken into his eye sockets so that all that appeared to be there were glowing red orbs.

“Oh Rahvin what have you done?” Her voice was filled with fear and sadness. 

“What have I done? Why my dear do you not like your creation, you made me as I am. We can live out our lives for an eternity together as liches. I will have you as my forever bride and me as your forever husband. How happy do you think we shall be together?” 

M’lar looked away from him, her heart was sicken by what he was saying. “Rahvin I did not betray you. I am so sorry that you were drug into my war with Morgan. It was never my intention for them to treat you so ill and harshly.” 

Rahvin looked on her dispassionately and turned his back on her. “I will leave you here my dear to think of your situation and how you have brought so much pain upon your self and me. I want you to think about this as I prepare your vessel to put your soul in. Do you understand what I plan to do.” 

M’lar had gown silent she knew exactly what he was planning on doing and she was more afraid than she had ever been. She felt her world crumbling around her and then realized he had bent down and was balancing his petrified form on his boney ankles. “Before you join me, I will let you watch as I burn your island and send all on her shores to a watery grave. Think about that M’lar.“

He stood up and moved away from her leaving her chained to the wall and alone in the dark of his dungeon M’lar closed her eyes and folded herself into a ball and wept. Rahvin listened outside the cell and smiled, she was in pain and it fed his insanity with a surge of power he never knew he could get from someone else’s pain.

No wonder the wraith like souls loved it when she was around. Yes He could see why they looked forward to those like her and her pain and agony that she suffered emotionally. Oh yes he was going to enjoy this very much and immeasurably so. 

The room held a chill to it and M’lar huddled closer to the wall but found no comfort or warmth in the walls of this castle. All that it held was death and despair. Trying to find a comfortable position to sit in and then to try and sleep, she kept waking up fearing something had come to harm her. 

Death would be preferable to this isolation and fear of the unknown. Deep inside she prayed that her god would hear her and answer her prayers to allow her some magic to try and escape but Rahvin had been as thorough for her imprisonment as the warlocks had been for him. 

At least the had not broken her fingers for that she was grateful. Feeling the exhaustion over take her mentally and physically she closed her eyes and slept for a while. It was the rude reminder she was a prisoner when she shifted her leg and felt the chains on he ankle that rattled loudly and then tighten on her ankle to remind her that she was being held captive. 

Shifting she tried to find another spot to lay in so that she could seek sleep and a respite from this horror she had found her self in. Rahvin studied her through his scrying mirror and sighed softly, “Oh poor M’lar she is miserable.” 

The words were said in a form of sarcasm and he chuckled, “Not miserable enough I fear, she will come around to my way of thinking.” He thought of the softness of her body under him and how she huddled close to him and snuggled and sighed contented to be with him. “She must have loved me then or why did she so freely give her charms away?” 

He mused conveniently forgetting he had taken her charms while she slept under a spell he had placed on her. He moved to see how the enchantment on her phylactery was coming along and was pleased, another week and it would be ready to receive her soul and he would then make good his threat. 

Glancing one more time to see she was having trouble getting comfortable in his dungeon he cursed his feelings he still held for her and made his way to the dungeon, Entering the cell he watched as she tensed and then turned her shoulder away so she did not have to look at him.

“Did you come to tell me how horrible I have been to you for not loving you?” She muttered into the wall with a hint of resentment at what she perceived would be his gloating over her discomfort. 

“No I actually came to take you to our bedroom so that you could rest more comfortably, no tricks otherwise I shall bring you right back here. Try and contact your god and I will just kill you, take what is left of your soul and then turn you into a lich.” M’lar said nothing as she allowed him to have his say.

Seeing she was being less than cordial he released the shackle from her ankle and bent to help her stand. She refused his help and stood and moved stiffly in front of him while he pushed her and directed her up to the upper levels of the dungeon to a room she had remember very well. 

The tapestry on the walls had been replaced with new tapestries and she was the subject of this story. How he had met her in the park, then met her again at the Hoch, how she had come to his castle and how they had made love in his bed chambers, though that was a part that made her blush because she did not remember that part of their relationship. 

There was also the one where she and Gillian had spent a week there, and then the betrayal was there for him to look at and gnash his teeth over each time he looked upon the courtroom with M’lar sitting at the main table while he stood in the rear of the room. The rest of the story was being written out magically on the wall and from what she could see she was not going to be happy with the ending.

It showed her as a lich at his side in a throne room while he passed judgment on the poor citizens of New Damara. M’lar refused to look at that part of his story he was writing out on the tapestries of his life. 

He nodded to the bathing chambers and the bed and then opened the closet and took out a nightgown. “You may want to save your wedding dress for our wedding my dear. You need to rest, so go bathe and then sleep or shall I put you to sleep?”

M’lar shook her head and took the gown he offered and moved to the bathing chambers. Closing the door behind her she leaned against the door and sighed, was this how her life was going to end, in this dreary horrible castle with a demented necromancer that assumed she loved him as he loved her?

Making quick order of her bath, she dressed in the gown and moved to the bed and lay down. At least here she could find a comfortable position to put her self in and try to sleep. Perhaps in her dreams she could find the happiness she sought.

With his ninja skills John had found the way to the demi plane of negativity and the gate that moved to the entrance of the castle, he had been followed by his partner Lanz, and the Scotsman Ramsey Douglas, and much to his dismay his wife Prin had come along. 

He had sworn to her that if she got herself killed he would not talk to her and would have her resurrected and then kill her himself. He had noticed she had just laughed and came any way. 

With stealth and skill they moved along the narrow bridge leading to the castle’s keep. It had been described in detail by Lady Kaitlin prior to their leaving New Damara. Kaitlin wanted to come along but was not allowed and when she with Prin tried to sneak into the party, Prin had successfully locked her in a closet and let the servants know that she was not to be let out until they were well gone. 

John knew that they would be facing three death knights, and an army of undead things that were under the command of Rahvin. He also knew that the lower levels where they would be making their entrance would have traps so they would have to be extra careful. 

Sending Lanz ahead he managed to locate all the traps as they made entry, the first such nasty trap had been a break away floor that landed the poor unfortunate fool that found the pressure plate to be impaled if they fell through the floor. 

Having tripped the trap and stepping away easily without falling in, Lanz hung close to the wall and advanced to find another pressure plate that would have triggered a bevy of nasty arrows that would have been fired at the intruder. 

 

Lanz turned and pointed out the holes in the wall Prin pulling forth some silk, Prin began to cast over each hole a web that would prevent the arrows from discharging and hitting any targets. Then they were nearing the entrance to the main part of the common area of the castle when the last of the nasty traps had been discovered, a rather large and heavy axe suspended on a pulley swung back and forth with the hopes of cleaving someone in half or knocking them down in as many different pieces as it could manage. 

That is when the real fun began, Rahvin having been alerted to his castle was being breached move to the bed chambers and wizard locked the door allowing no one access in to the room unless they teleported in. 

Then he moved to his lab where he took up his position and began to summon forth the undead. Sending in thirty zombies to attack the heroes or would be rescuers. M’lar awoke to the sounds of a skirmish going on outside her door and stood moving to find her dress to put it on. If she was going to be rescued then she wanted to make sure that she was not caught in her nightgown. 

Looking around she found her dress and slipped it on and then stood back and waited for the door to open. She was prepared for whatever or whomever would come through that door. Her hopes were they were friends and not foe. 

Rahvin took up his position in his lab and finding that the attack of the New Damarians was more than he had expected. They were quickly dispersing his zombies and now to buy him some time he sent out two of his four death knights ordering one to bring him M’lar through the secret passage. 

He waited patiently as he watched through the scrying mirror he knew that he would not have time to wait for M’lar to be brought to him, grabbing his phylactery he moved to another mirror and moved his hand over its surface. The mirror shifted and then turned into a silver liquid mass. 

“Now I go to another plane and another time.” Stepping through the mirror now moved into the demi plane of dread. It was the land of the mists, a land that welcomed the undead and the evil that was now so much a part of Rahvin. 

 

Rahvin had thought long and hard about going to this land, he had known to do so would condemn him to the land for the rest of his time. There he would be at the mercy of the dark lord that ruled over this land. A dark lord that had been driven mad by his love and lust for one woman, a woman he could and would never have. A land he had cursed much as Rahvin now likened his own life to this man’s life.

Stepping out and into the swirling noxious mists that lay over the land he smiled, he was not affected by this dark magic that seemed to suck the land dry of life and to cover the land with its apathy. How much like the plane of negativity this land resembled. 

He looked around and found a crypt and moved to the opening and moved inside the room. Looking around he began to think it was rather homey. The fog filled dampness was something he no longer felt and knew in time would not feel again. Moving about he held his phylactery close to his body and looked for a place to hide it. 

Seeing a broken crypts covering and a rotted corpse inside of a decrepit coffin he moved the body out and flung it into the night mists and reached to the back of the crypt there to his surprise he found a lever and chancing it he pulled and watched as the door opened across the room from the open coffin. 

Moving over to the open door he peered inside to what appeared to be an abandoned lab. The room lay in dust and cob webs and he smiled, “Oh yes, providence does shine down on me and this is perfect. I have found a home.” Looking around he found the lever that operated the door from the inside. Closing the door he knew he had just closed the door on an old chapter of his life and now he looked forward to a new life in this land that seemed to suit him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

M’lar stood pensively at the door and could hear the battle outside the door as it raged on with the sounds of blades on bone could be heard in her room. From behind she heard the noise of something and turned expecting it to be Rahvin to come and take her away from those that must have come to rescue her. 

Turning she looked in surprise as she saw a ripple in the air around her and then a leg exited the tear in the fabric of time it was followed by another leg and he stood in front of her. “I told you my dear you are attracted by evil. If you continue to give in to your desires to seek evil it will find you and you will not be able to break from its bonds. Come along now, our would be heroes are not going to find you before that nasty death knight gets here.” 

Kelson waved his fingers to her to join him. “Come on hurry.” The sound of a door sliding open behind them heralded the arrival of the death knight with his glowing red eyes he peered into the room. M’lar looked away from the glowing eyes and to Kelson. 

“Come, come my dear we must be away. You have a different destiny to meet and we must figure out a way that keeps you from the grips of evil that always seems to surround you.”

M’lar felt her hand tugged and she was through the portal and feeling a rush of energy that appeared like flashes of colorful lightening bolts that exploded around her and the rush of air that was the advent of time shift. The many thousands of voices and noises that assailed her ears as she moved through time and space with Kelson to come to a stop at the end of the tunnel and stepping out into the Hoch. 

Kelson released her arm and stepped back then tapped her nose. “You must turn your back on the darkness that wants to call you because the next time you will not return whole and we cannot have that. You must follow the course that has been predestined for you to follow. No mater what God or what Darkness that wants to trap you my dear M’lar you must turn your back on it and stick to the light and the path that is yours and that of your children.” 

Leaning over he placed a light kiss on her cheek and then stepped back. “Now, I am off.” He paused and glanced back at her and shook his head. “All I got to say is he is a lucky bastard.” Turning he moved forward disappearing into another tear in the fabric of time. Leaving M’lar totally flabbergasted by his appearance and disappearance.

M’lar staggered on leaden feet to the nearest chair and collapsed on it. As she laid her head down on the table she felt the shift of pressure in the room and glanced up to the doorway. The bright light behind the figure in the door did not let her see who was there all she knew was she was home and her nightmare was over. 

The soft voice that greeted her brought a smile to her lips. “M’lar! They rescued you and brought you home!” M’lar exhausted stood and moved to her sister’s open arms and felt her grip tighten on her as she was hugged by her beloved sister Kait. 

“Oh Kait! I missed you and was so worried!” She drank in the scent of her sister, the warmth of her hold and the feelings of love and tenderness that was Kait. Hearing her tender caring voice she allowed her sister to lead her back to the chair she had been sitting on. 

“M’lar when did you get back?” 

M’lar looked around at the safe secure surroundings that was her son’s bar and sighed deeply. “Just now Kelson rescued me from the castle while others were fighting outside the door. He brought me here and left me.” 

Kait stepped back from her and looked her over from head to toe. “I see you wore the wedding dress back. You know I am beginning to think we need to go away to a convent and stay for a while. Maybe that way we will not be so prone to attracting the evil dark ones.” 

M’lar sighed deeply, another lecture and now it was from Kait. “No convent, and ‘we’ do not attract evil, ‘I’ attract the evil Kait and you now it. I bring you into the muck and then find myself trapped in it.”

From the open doorway came the sarcastic tones of Shayla as she opened the door and entered the room. “So, you finally admit that you are a crap magnet and that you need to reassess your associations?” 

M”’ar glanced up and nodded to Shayla, “Nice to see you too Lady Calderon.” 

Shayla frowned and made a face, “Please do not call me that, it is just Shayla.” It was the first time that she had shown M’lar any degree of pleasantness.

“Well Shayla nice to see you too.” Kait nodded to Shayla and then elbowed M’lar and nodded to Shayla’s ring finger. 

Shayla sighed dramatically, “Yes, Glithcalis and I are divorcing.”

M’lar was shocked, she thought that Shayla and Glith would be forever for each other. “I am sorry to hear that Shayla. Is there anything that Kait or I can do?” 

Shayla snorted, “Do? What is there to do, its over and I am over him and I am getting my life back! No more of this Miss Prim and proper wearing dresses and having those long boring dinners and his pompous attitude. I need to be me and I cannot be me as long as I am stuck in that mausoleum as his wife!” 

Kait and M’lar both were taken aback. “Wow, never thought that you and Glithcalis would ever separate let alone end your marriage you seemed so happy!” 

Kait said with a degree of shock and confusion. 

“Happy? Shayla snorted her laugh and shook her head then moved to the bar and looked around. “You tending to this bar where is Baloq?” 

M’lar stood up and moved behind the bar and into the kitchen. Jodi was doing dishes and looked up seeing M’lar smiled brightly. ”Where is your father?” 

Jodi shrugged, “I thought he would be in at anytime, he asked me to come in to open up. Glad to see you are back and in good health.” 

M’lar smiled and nodded, “Thank you Jodi, could you tend bar while I run up to my room and change?” 

From behind she felt Shayla as she leaned over her shoulder and looked into the kitchen. “What is cooking? Anything good to eat?” 

M’lar stepped aside and invited her back, “Go find something Shayla, I am going to change.” 

“In to what? A Dragon, something other than you?” M’lar had not heard her being so flippant with her in a teasing tone and she leaned close and smelled her breath and she could detect the hint of whiskey on her breath. 

“I am going to change out of this dress and into something that is more appropriate for tending bar, that is if I have your permission.” 

Shayla moved over to the stove and began to poke into the pans that were being used to cook the meals that would be served. “Jodi, throw together a platter of sliced meats, cheeses, and some fruit and bring it out to the table. Kait will want a ruet bier and I shall have some pineapple juice.” 

Shayla smiled like a child at a birthday party and receiving presents. “Oh yes, fruit and meats just what I need, oh some of that wonderful freshly baked bread you are famous for baking.”

M’lar nodded and then disappeared into the bar, “I am going up to change clothing, would you be so kind as to entertain our guest?” 

Kait moved to M’lar and whispered, “She took a bottle of whiskey from behind the bar and set it over there.” 

M’lar glanced to where Kait had indicated and nodded, “All right, so she got her a bottle of whiskey.” 

Kait hissed, “Do you think she is going to kill us in our sleep?” 

M’lar rolled her eyes and sighed deeply, “It’s Shayla, Kait, no she is not going to kill us in our sleep, I suspect if she wanted us dead she would kill us standing here in this bar in broad daylight, now be a good hostess while I get out of this dress that has been noting but bad luck since you made me wear it!” 

M’lar lifted the dress gathering it by balling it into her hands and moved up the stairs. She could finally relax having something familiar about her and feeling safe she moved to her room and went over to her bed and flopped down on the bed and sighed. “Home I am home!” 

Kait moved uncomfortable and paranoid to the table that Shayla had set the bottle of whisky on and slid into a chair. “I don’t bite much. You know Kait; you need to loosen up a little. I want to get to know you and M’lar better and the best way to do that is to spend some time with the two of you. You know I don’t have very many friends.” 

Kait was immediately sympathetic to the woman as she spoke of having no friends. “Shayla when you were with Glith, I thought all those people that showed up for your long dinners were your friends.”

M’lar moved to the balcony and looked below just in time to hear a portion of that conversation. “Those people that showed up for those dinners were not friends Kait, they were people that wanted to be noticed and associated with the Calderon’s’. They hoped that it would raise their position in the community. In other words they were there for no other reasons than to offer their friendship to Shayla or Glith for something in return.” 

Shayla nodded, “By the Enoreth’s beard! She’s got it! They were the leaches and users of this island that only hoped to get something other than a free meal.”

Kait was immediately indignant, “Well I know for a fact that Lady Rose and Rosemary were not there for anything other than to share good company and offer friendship.” 

Shayla sat down and began to shove some fruit into her mouth and chew the juices dripping down her chin and onto her shirtfront. “They were the exception to the rule Kaitlin. The others that showed up and forgive me M’lar your son and that woman he calls his wife only came because of duty and Fel wanted attention that Marstoq is not giving her.” 

M’lar flushed, “I think Mars hoped to open doors for me to meet some of the island’s upper society.” 

Shayla sighed dramatically, “And thus the reason I had no friends at that table.” 

M’lar moved down the stairs and sighed as she approached the table. “Shayla, I went to support you and Glith but mostly because I wanted to make friends. You were unapproachable and rejected my friendship.” 

Shayla sat back drew the whiskey bottle to her lips and took a long drink and then set it down. ”It was because you reeked of death playing in Tarin’s temple I did not want to be friends with you.” 

 

M’lar felt a bit indignant, “Well your husband was promoting that relationship, he told me I had been a positive influence on him and he was changing and he felt that he was changing because of me.” 

“Glith was a fool for saying that. Tarin was using you and got what he wanted and then some, you had his child.” 

M’lar looked down at her hands folded in her lap and nodded. “True, I had his child and I resented each moment I spent in his temple and his bed.”

M’lar shudder remembering her time with Tarin. She was about to reveal things that happened that she had never spoken of before to anyone. “ Each time he took me he was so brutal and cold that I thought he intended to kill me. Do you know my first time, my first experience with a man as he took my virginity was to slam my head onto that alter and then to ravage my body and then later to nearly drown me in a vat of blood!”

Shayla snorted, “Then why stay?”

M’lar’s voice grew soft, “Because I knew I was pregnant and did not know where I could go. There were very few that were kind to me. I tried to resist him and avoid his commnds.”

“Why did you not resist him, you left once.” Shayla was getting more information and feeling the pain she felt and she was thoroughly annoyed with Glith for keeping her tied to that horrible man. 

M’lar sighed deeply her voice growing soft. “ I hated that and when I resisted, he had this portrait of Myrkul whose eyes glowed red burn me horribly for being disobedient. I was healed more times than you can imagine Shayla and I wanted out. Glith brought me out and for that I am grateful, but oddly enough, It was Glith that every chance he got tried to talk me into returning to Tarin. I was not about to subject myself or my child to that temple again.”

Shayla studied her and then sighed. “I suppose I had you all wrong M’lar. I had thought you nothing more than a tramp that wanted to be with men of power and darkness. I see instead a pitiful breed like me lost and alone and wondering what she will do with her life. I suppose we are more alike than I would want to admit. Here is to you and me M’lar! May we find what we want from life and manage to survive it when we find it!” 

* *

John Doe moved on silent footfalls to the rear of the House and entered through the secret passage. His partner, Lanz Manshure a small compact half silver elf, half drow assassin, followed John closely. His features were set and detached of any emotion as he followed John in carrying the phylactery that they had recovered from the necromancer’s castle. 

Lanz moved to the dinning room and put the vessel on the table then straightening his jacket he turned and folded his gloved hands over one another and looked at Morgan as he sat impassively at the table. ”Is he dead?” Morgan’s words were like silk on steel as he spoke and he waited. 

John flopped down on the nearest chair and shook his head. “Don’t know, he used a magical mirror to plane shift but from what we understand by tracking his location, he is in the demi plane of dread and under the powers of Ravenloft, he won’t be back.”

Morgan looked at the phylactery. “You are telling me he left that behind to escape you?” 

John shrugged, “I am saying that is what we found in his lab. I suspect he was preparing it for her soul, from the paper work we found,” John reached into his bag of holding that he had draped over his shoulder, he reached in and pulled out several scrolls. “His intent was to turn her into a lich and place her soul in there.” 

He nodded to the vessel. “And where is she?” John sighed and looked at Lanz and then back to Morgan, “Not sure where she is, we found a door that had been wizard locked and when we broke through the spells and entered the room all we found was a death knight. She was no where to be seen.” 

Morgan stood and picked up the phylactery. Looking at the vessel he could tell that it had not been completed with the spell that had been cast. “So, it is possible that she did escape?”

Shayla entered the front door, carrying her bottle of whiskey and laughed, “Escaped and back at the Hoch doing business as usual.” 

Morgan stood and moved to the door. “I will pay you half for your efforts Doe, you did not complete the job and I should refuse to pay you or your thugs at all. As I may need your services in the future I am sure you will agree as the contract was not completely fulfilled, half payment is fair?” 

He paused to put that cold calculated stare on John, “Morgan, I know the contract was not fulfilled, and I also know you may have need of my services in the future and let us just say for the cause of fair play and just deserts, half price if acceptable this time.” 

Morgan narrowed his gaze on John, “Do I detect a hidden threat there Mr. Doe?” 

John shrugged elaborately, “Let us just say, my men do not like to be cheated and neither do I but as you say the contract was not completed.” 

Morgan nodded and with a simple thought ~teleported~ leaving only a slight pop with his passing. 

John turned to look at Shay, “What an ass. Well we did salvage some very nice and interesting items which I will send you some to be put in your cache of weapons.” 

Shayla nodded and sighed, “Well half the payment from him will be nice. You will make sure to take out my share and deposit it in the bank in Waterdeep?” 

John looked tired and stood up and moved towards the door, the silent but disapproving Lanz sighed dramatically, “I suppose you are going home to your pet?” 

John paused in mid stride and shook his head. “You know one of these days Lanz some woman will put a knot in your nasty tail and then we will see if you want to call them pets. Yes, I am going home to my wife where I plan on striping down naked and bumping nasty’s with her and then I might see what other business I can drum up for your blood thirsty heart.” 

With that John was gone out the door to leave Lanz behind with Shayla, “I will see you later Shayla, I am going to lie down it was a long and nasty night of all kinds of icky nasty dead things and I can’t believe we did this to rescue that green skinned Orc.” 

Shayla chuckled, “She is not green Lanz and you know it, She is scro and only half at that and looks nothing like a scro.” 

Lanz moved to the stairs he looked exhausted, “It does not matter Shayla, she has Orc blood in her. This world would be better off if men could figure out how to satisfy whatever needs they have without thinking they need a female to help them.” 

Shayla chuckled and shook her head. “Lanz, John is right some day you will have your whole world shifted upside down and the one that very well may do it is that very ugly and detestable female you went to rescue. The problem is until Morgan gets her out of his system and you know how he likes to toy with his ‘projects’ you won’t stand a chance with her.” 

Lanz frowned “Well on that note, I am going to try and get some sleep or slit my wrists which at this time the thought of sharing a bed with her or slitting my wrists makes the wrist slitting sound more preferable. Good night Shayla.” 

He moved on up the stairs and Shayla sighed, “I would pay one thousand gold to see you and her together for one night.” 

She murmured and knowing his elven hearing was excellent cringed as he shouted, ”Not going to happen!” Then she counted and heard it, the door slamming hard as he let his irritation be known and sent through out the house. 

Shayla sat down on the comfortable chair she had claimed as her very own when in residence and sighed contentedly. “Yep, I think she is about to rock his world, I just hope that Morgan gets over his obsession of trying to win her over and do whatever the hell he thinks he is going to do. This is really going to get tiresome and just when I was starting to like her.” 

M’lar stood on top of the hill over looking foothill park below. Behind her was the panoramic view of the Sword Coast Ocean and the docks below. The daily activities of he docks made those below look like miniature people or more like an ant colony going about their hustle and bustle of daily drone life. 

M’lar looked up to the evening sky and sighed, “Why won’t one of you claim me as your priestess?” From behind her a soft and gentle voice spoke, “Perhaps you try to hard an expect too much.” M’lar spun around and paused looking at the most handsome angelic face youth she had ever seen. 

He stood dressed so pristinely in his shinning armor, he moved to stand next to her and smiled. Upon his armor was symbol of a gauntleted right hand held upright with palm forward. “You follow Torm?” She reached her hand forward to touch the symbol of one of the Triad. 

“Aye, do and you will find your god. I follow Torm but I venerate Oghma.” M’lar was intrigued she had heard of the Triad and had seen two such Paladins in the park that wore such armor and followed Tyr and Torm.

They had spoke of the Triad and only had minorly researched Helm, Ilmater, and Siamorphe. The young man at her side was barely sixteen years of age and was so sweet faced and young. She knew those that followed the paladins way rarely lived past the age of twenty because they were in one form completely devoted and dedicated to their trade and would lay down their lives no matter what. 

Now she looked upon this handsome youth and knew that he would follow that path and give his god his life. M’lar marveled at such dedication and devotion and wondered if why she had not been called upon by another God in this realm was because she was not as devoted. 

The young man turned to peer out over the wide ocean and the view to the docks below and sighed deeply, “This makes me feel insignificant, to think all of that out there is like the space above, one small speck in this sea of humanity hoping to make a difference.”

M’lar felt a nudge in her mind, though she devoted her time to the dragon god Bahamut, she was not a true dragon nor did she have the ability to poly morph to a dragon. He had spoken of venerating another God, Oghma, the name just seemed to fill her with curiosity and she had to ask. ‘Oghma? Is he a good and just god?” 

The young man turned and smiled as he thought about the god Oghma, “He is a good and neutral god that believes in abolishing ignorance, spreading wisdom though out the realms and he protects the bards and bardlings.” 

M’lar thought about this a god that believed in teaching and protected the bards. “Oh I am sorry, my name is Lady M’lar, I am on the council here in New Damara and bid you welcome.”

The young man bent low in a bow took her hand she had offered and raised it to his lips and pressed a tender kiss to her knuckles. “I am honored to meet you my dear Lady. I am Korell, Paladin for Torm and at your service.”

M’lar felt very warm and touched by the hand of the young paladin. Moving to a bench that occupied one of the many areas on the over look she felt him follow bringing along his backpack as he walked by her side. “Tell me more of this God Korell.” 

He waited for her to take a seat then he sat next to her dropping his pack on the ground and opened it. Taking from the pack a very well loved and read small book he handed it to her. “You can read?” 

She nodded and smiled as if it should be a foregone conclusion that she could read. “I can read and have taught several others to read.” 

Korell handed her the book and nodded, “You will find this book very helpful in understanding the bookworm.” 

M’lar chuckled, “Bookworm?” 

He nodded “Other Gods have referred to him as the bookworm. It is in that book.” M’lar took the book with caring hands and held it and a charge filled her body and her eyes lit up with excitement as she felt it.

M’lar gasped and looked up at Korell and the light of the love of his god was now shining forth from her. “Close your eyes M’lar and listen, listen with your heart, listen with your mind and hear. Hear his words.” 

M’lar obeyed hearing from within a tender voice of kindness. The words were filled with promise as her God; her new God began to speak to her. 

“M’lar build me a library and fill it was knowledge, go forth and dispel ignorance, teach, sing, dance, create so that the world is no longer held in a choking darkness of ignorance, take my book and learn, then teach! Do so in my name and be one of my daughters!”   
M’lar’s face glowed with the love of her god as he spoke to her on the hill top and so moved by his words she stood hugging the book close to her body and she began to sing, a prayer of thanks giving and a prayer of hope and knowledge, she had been given precious knowledge. Korell smiled then shimmered from view leaving her to bask in the glory of her newly found God.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

From below, Kaitlin moved along the pathway of the park knowing she had seen her sister come this way earlier and now she heard the sweetest voice that had the most beautiful tonal quality and she paused and smiled. She followed the sound of the song and realized it was being sung in scro. 

There she stopped and watched amazed as others in the park had stopped to listen to the song and they like Kait was struck by the song’s words though not understood the tenderness with which it was being sang could not be denied, it was from the heart and it had been touched by some divine power that gave the song more than just a quality of love and devotion, it was heavenly. 

Kait clapped as she finished her song, watching her lower her head and arms to stand silently in the soft light of what could only be termed as a god’s glow. A light that now bathed her in the after glow of the love from her god.

M’lar turned her face aglow and the light of something new had filled her, “Oh sister!” She enthused, “You would not believe what has happened! I have a god, one I can feel and speaks to me. I have a god that believes in knowledge and wisdom and follows and protects the bards. Is it not wonderful?”

Kait felt her eyes prick with tears of joy as M’lar moved forward to hug he sister close. “It is a most wondrous feeling and look the young Paladin,” She looked around for Korell and could not see him. “Now where did he go? He was just here! Well anyhow, he gave me this book and it speaks of my god and all the wonderful things he had done. Oh sister comes sit with me and share in my glory of my God Oghma.” 

Kait chewed her bottom lip and sighed, “What of your Dragon God?” M’lar smiled and it was a tender smile of divine knowledge, “Sister, Bahamut is the dragon form of what Oghma would be. He would not be jealous should I choose to follow Oghma too, he would be tolerant of me and grant me his love too. He knows I shall protect his dragons with my very life. But Bahamut did not speak to me personally as Oghma did on this very hill and I believe that Oghma would not be bothered that I carry an amulet that shows me a follower of the great wyrm god, if anything they compliment each other and are secure in their followers. I can do great good for them both and not over step either of their edicts to see my duties are performed.”

Kait nodded her head slowly then took her sister’s hand. “Come the sun has set and we are alone here in the park. I am not so secure as you are in sitting in the park at dusk when so much seems determined to destroy our happiness or lives.” 

M’lar stood reluctantly to leave the park and paused for a moment, “He asked me to build him a library and to dispel ignorance. That is what I will do but until I can find a place to offer my love and devotion, I will come here at dusk every day and do my prayers and then I know he will direct me and find a way for me to give him a library.” Following slowly behind Kait she paused a couple of more times and looked back to the hilltop her manner one of wonder and her life now filled with grace. 

Moving to the Hoch she paused as she looked up and saw a very upset and very sour Marstoq. “Mother, we must speak but not tonight. The business is demanding their favorite tenderess.” 

Kait paused and looked at the pensive look on M’lar’s face and the controlled anger on Marstoq’s face and began to hum as she passed them. “Son, I have the most wondrous news to tell you of, please do not be cross.” 

Marstoq took a deep breath and held it before expelling it. “Mother, we will discuss this later, you have a job.” Marstoq did not give her any further recourse but to enter the tavern with a less exuberant look on her face and feeling a bit deflated until she entered the room. Entering the room the various regulars that had come to spend the night in conversation and some drink saw her enter. 

“Malady! Welcome back and glad to see you safe and sound and returned to our presence.” 

M’lar was immediately renewed in spirit as she was hugged, kissed on the cheek and welcome back.

Kait sat by the fireplace softly humming as she worked on her needlepoint. Baloq took up position behind the bar and waited as M’lar worked the floor taking orders for the kitchen and taking orders for drinks. 

The mood was light and happy as the evening wore on, M’lar kept letting her gaze shift to the book she had set on the table with Kait. A part of her wanted to run and pick up that book, to find some alone time to immerse herself into her book. 

The night seemed to grow incredibly long and as the last patron left the premises, M’lar moved tiredly to the table and slumped down and let her fingers slide over the leather bound book. Kait smiled at her sister and then smiled brighter when the door opened and Orion moved in from getting off from patrol.

“MY lady’s ride as arrived and is ready to take her home.” Standing she moved to the bar and asked Baloq to put her basket of needlework behind the bar. “Baloq please put this behind the bar. Thank you.” Baloq picked up the basket of thread and material with various needles in the cloth. “Sure Miss Kait.” 

M’lar sat tiredly at the table as she fingered the book and then picking it up she feared that she would not find the glorious feeling she had before when Korell had given her the book. Now, as she pulled the book into her lap the spellbinding light that was this god’s touch once again surrounded her. She found herself totally engrossed in the book. So absorbed that she did not see nor hear the approach of another. It was one that had entered the bar prior to Baloq locking the door. 

The shadow obscured her view of the passages forcing her to looked into the very piercing gaze of Morgan Manshak. He held a look at her with an intensity that seemed to be all his own. To her it was an unsettling and creepy. Feeling at a disadvantage having him tower over her, she stood up and dropped the book and gasped in dismay watching it fall and feared it would land on its binding and bend or harm the book.

Morgan’s reflexes were amazing, he snatched the book in mid fall and brought it up to read the title. “Oghma? My, my dear, it seems my sources were correct you were approached by the God Oghma?” 

M’lar looked at the coveted book and then to him and she slowly nodded, “Yes, he called me on the hill over looking the park. He asked me to build him a library.” 

Morgan flashed that so well practiced smile and sighed dramatically, “Well how fortunate for me that I now have someone I can give over my old books and as it would seem, I just happen to have the deed to Katon’s old temple to Lovitar. How appropriate that it should be given over to Oghma and his very beautiful priestess.”

M’lar looked suspiciously at Morgan watching him pull out a scroll and a key. “I shall have the books delivered to the temple, they are very old and very rare and very valuable so I am sure with this offering you will make your god happy.” 

M’lar did not know what to say or for that matter think. ”What do you want in return?” 

Morgan smiled and there it was again, that smile that did not reach the coldness of the eyes to warm them with a sparkle. Instead she saw a smile that was contrived and well practice to be charming but very deceiving. “Let us just say that it’s my contribution to the betterment of this island. And if it puts me in a better light in your eyes mores the better.”

M’lar looked at the book in his hand and then to the scroll and the key. “I thank you Morgan, it seems I owe you more than just my life.” 

Morgan giggled and it was that giggled that irritated and annoyed M’lar to no end. It was so girlish and not at all what one would expect to hear from a perceived killer and assassin. His manner was so soft and his actions the epitome of nobility and the contrivance of a gentlemen all hidden in a pretty package. 

He was a male that was lean, compact not too tall but dressed to perfection in black. From his long riding coat, black poet’s shirt of the finest Elvin silk, to his leather pants and high top boots. When he wore a hat it was a round top black felt hat with a wide brim. 

The hint of his southern qualities that must have come from the southern regions lent a twang to his vocal tones with exaggerated ahh’s and aa’s in the formation of some of his words. When he got agitated or he was working out something he would betray his feelings with the insertion of these inflections to his words and she was beginning to read him like one of his books. 

Feeling isolated and a bit nervous with him there she shifted from one foot to another and then again pointedly looked at the items he held so negligently in his hands. “Now, would you like to go and see the temple?” 

M’lar nodded but then looked to the outside, “Would it not be better to go and look at it in the daylight?” 

Morgan pretended to be remise in his observation of the night time sighed, “Of course it would my apologies.” He laid the scroll and the key on the table by her side making sure that he accidently touched her hip when he slide his arm past her.

Noting that she immediately flinched and pulled away and once again was hard pressed not to giggle at her reaction. She was entertaining and to the point he felt she deserved his special attention. “Oh my pardon, I hope it did not offend you?” 

M’lar stepped aside and shook he head, “No it did not offend.” She found that now she had Oghma in her life she could no longer avoid the truth or tell a lie. “I was just reacting to the unexpected touch.” 

Morgan did giggle then and she could feel her skin crawl with that high-pitched girlish giggle. “Oh my dear, are you afraid of men? I could help you with that fear you know.” 

M’lar bristled and frowned, “No Morgan I am not afraid of men, I am afraid of you.” 

This somewhat surprised him but he hid it well, “Really, why would you be afraid of me? What have I done to warrant such fear or discomfort? I have been nothing but kind to you.” 

M’lar nodded slowly, “True you have never outwardly shown me harm or expressed anything but polite conversation or a suggestion for a tryst, but at no time have you been anything but a gentleman.”

Morgan put a hand to his heart in mock surprise. “A tryst? Why would you think I would want a tryst with you and not have a simple conversation?” 

M’lar moved to the bar and behind it and looked below for a bottle of Benden Red wine. “ Because with you nothing is simple. Would you care for a drink?” He was going to refuse then stopped seeing she held a bottle of wine worth ten thousand gold. “If you insist.” 

She nodded, “I do.” She poured them both a glass of wine and keeping the bar between them, pushed his to him and then stood back. “To you Morgan and a thank you for your generous gift.” 

Morgan lifted his glass in a salute, “So then tomorrow around noon would you like for me to send my carriage and meet me at the temple?” 

M’lar nodded and sipped the very fine tasting wine and sighed, Mars was going to be pissed because she opened another bottle of expensive wine. She was going to have to come up with a lot of tips to make up for this bottle of wine. But in the long run it was worth it and besides Morgan was the only one that ever drank the wine. 

She sighed, and re-corked the bottle and set it on the bar top. “Again, Morgan it was very generous of you to give me the books and the temple. I will never really be able to repay you.” 

Morgan looked at the bottle and then to M’lar, “Would you allow me to buy the rest of that bottle of wine to take with me? I would hate to see the blend of this quality and make go to waste or spoil.” 

M’lar shrugged and pushed the bottle to him. “Here my gift to you. Consider it as a form of a thank you for all you have done for me.” 

Morgan took the bottle and looked at the year and then looked at her, “I would hope that you would enjoy this bottle of wine with me.” 

M’lar took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “Sure, why not?” She moved around the bar and to the table that held the key and the scroll and then sat nervously as he took a seat across from her. 

“You could relax you know, I won’t bite too deeply.” Again that round of girlish giggling that was beginning to wear on her nerves. 

“Yes, well, tell me Doctor, how have you been doing? I have not seen you out or around much lately.”

Morgan lifted the glass and looked at it through the light admiring the clarity. ‘You know M’lar you are very much like this wine.” He looked at her around the glass’ edge and smiled, “Robust, full bodied, and wonderful to the taste and pleasing to the eye a beautiful color and something that must be appreciated in the right atmosphere and at the right time.” 

M’lar flushed as such an on rush of flowery words. “I wonder Morgan when was the last time you got your eyes check. I agree I am full bodied, and I can be robust but not pleasing to the eye or appreciated under a certain light or moment could be argued.” 

Morgan sighed dramatically, “My dear Mahlar, why do you persist in being so obtuse about a man’s compliments, just accept the compliment and say thank you.”

M’lar lowered her lashes and nodded “You are right that was unkind of me, thank you Morgan.” 

This elicited a very pleased smile. “You are very welcome, to you Priestess of Oghma may your life be filled with wisdom and knowledge.  
**

M’lar stood pensively behind the bar, the closer it got for her to go to the newly acquired temple the more she began to feel ill. She had wrestled all night what did Morgan want? What did he have to gain from giving her this temple? Enlisting the company of Kait she waited for Kait to arrive and was afraid Morgan’s carriage would arrive before her sister. Glancing up at the pressure change in the room she watched as a sleepy eyed Kaitlin moved into the Hoch. 

“Oh thank the gods you got here before him.” Kait yawned and straightened her gown. “You wanted me up at the crack of dawn you get what you get.” 

M’lar sighed, “It is not the crack of dawn Kait, its almost mid morning and I have been up since dawn, ran five miles and have the mid day meals ready to go.” 

Kait looked exhausted just hearing what all she had done. “Well that is you, not me.” 

M’lar looked on patiently at her sister, “You know if you got up to run with me you would feel better and greet the day with a more happy eye.” 

Kait snitted and mumbled “My eyes are happy at eight in the morning and just ecstatic at nine.” 

M’lar’s hearing was just fine as she cocked an eye and looked at her, “What was that?” 

Kait looked around “Nothing do you have some tea?” 

M’lar poured her a cup of tea and slid it to her “Well what do you think?” M’lar slid to the stool next to hers folding her hands on top of the bar.

“I think it’s too early to think.” She yawned. 

M’lar let out a long protracted sigh and looked to the chronometer on the wall “It is seven a.m. Kaitlin Ann, now tell me what do you think Morgan is up to?” 

Kait sipped her tea and glanced bleary eyed to her sister, “I think he is up to five foot six inches and wants in your skirts.” Then she set her cup down and looked primly to her sister “Which you should not let him in your skirts unless you are going to marry him.” 

M’lar dropped her head to the bar and banged it against the bar top, “Oh Kait, why would I let that cretin touch me let alone get I my skirts, besides I don’t think my skirts would fit him, my waist is much smaller than his, and they would be far too short.”

Kait giggled, “Yah you are probably right. I think he is trying to win you over M’lar to mend fences so to speak and make you like him.” 

M’lar rolled her head sideways and peered over at her sister, and banged her forehead again on the counter. “Don’t do that it makes my head ache just watching you bang your head.”

M’lar stopped banging her head sat up and took her sister’s fingertips and pressed them to the extra think bone in her head. “Too hard headed to feel it, not much nerves there either.” 

Kait looked curious she had never really felt her sister’s one trait that marked her scro side of her life. “Really you don’t feel that banging?” 

M’lar shook her head. “No, I don’t scro use their heads for head butting. So we are designed not to feel the impact.” Kait still felt the forehead and M’lar wiggled her eyes, “But we do get aroused when our foreheads are touched.” 

Kait went beat red and withdrew her fingers quickly as her eyes grew wide. “Really?” 

M’lar sighed, “No, but it got your attention and woke you up.” 

From outside the sound of a carriage pulling up could be heard. “Well looks like he is here, you ready?” Kait had noticed that M’lar was dressed in her cut off breeches since the day was beginning to show its heat. She wore a tank like top tucked neatly into the top of her pants, with her thong like leather shoes and she had pulled her hair up and fixed it with a leather tie on top of her head. 

“Really M’lar you should put on some clothing you look indecent in that outfit.” 

M’lar sighed, “Kait its hotter than nine hells out there and I am going to be comfortable if I am to go inside of a building that belonged to an evil goddess. Sno is suppose to meet us there to see what will need to be done to make it more a temple of Oghma and less a temple of the Goddess of Pain and Misery. So hush and come along, I know he does not like to be kept waiting.” 

 

The door opened and a liveryman dressed in a tunic with Morgan’s coat of arms appeared in the doorway. “Priestess M’lar?” 

She rather liked the sounds of that, “Yes?” She stepped forward and was unaware of the look of appreciation by a glint in his eye as he watched her approach followed by the equally beautiful and discretely dressed Lady Kaitlin. 

“Doctor Manshak said he would meet you there, if you are ready?” 

M’lar turned and walked backwards looking to Kait, “Told you, she muttered and then spun around and followed the young man out the door followed by a mumbling Kait.

“Yes, you said he would not come here but would be at the temple probably making sure all his dirty secrets are gone.”  
M’lar smiled and hid her snicker behind a polite hand.

The trip was short from the Hoch, it was four blocks down the street towards the park and the left lane that lead into the wood line was then taken to another fork about one quarter of a mile. The carriage broke into the clearing through the woods, M’lar was hanging out the window of the carriage her eyes fixed with wonder and awe at the white structure that had carried such a horrible reputation. 

Upon the singlewide door hung the emblem of Lovitar, the pale hand holding a cat of nine tails. M’lar shivered looking at the symbol and a part of her was repulsed, Kaitlin looked ill. 

“I think I shall wait here for now M’lar, I am not feeling well.”

M’lar nodded and patted Kait’s hand. “Wait here, I will be fine.” The sound of an approaching horseman arrived and she smiled looking up to see Sno Mountebank. “Hail and well met friend Sno, thank you for coming would you like to join me inside?” 

Sno looked up at the symbol and shuddered. “I can see the first thing to go will be that.” He nodded to the pale hand holding the cat of nine tails.

M’lar nodded and pulling out her key she stepped to the front four steps and to the stoop. Looking up at the recess door she saw it was cracked open. “It would appear someone else is here.” She pushed the door open and sigh, seeing the inside was dark and depressing. 

The large wide room displayed a stone rectangular alter upon a dais. Behind the alter area were two doors to the right and left. Facing the entry the door to the right was open and the sound of footsteps could be heard. Exiting the door was none other than Morgan stepping into the room wearing his trademark black riding cloak, white shirt with ruffled cuffs, a ruffled white cravat and black leather breeches. 

M’lar directed her gaze back to the open area of the common room of the temple. “It must have a horrible history, its almost as if the walls scream out with the pain of those that came here to worship the mistress of pain.”

Morgan oozed his charming snake smile and moved about the room rather comfortably and with a sense of well-being. He held a familiarity with the building that was much too familiar for M’lar’s tastes. From the other door another individual exited that door and M’lar immediately recognized him as Korell. 

“My lady, I will be happy to proclaim that Doctor Manshak made a large contribution to my church to have me come here and cleanse this temple. I fear I have not had time to cleanse the exterior of the building but the inside was cleaned out and there was a vampire that had taken up residence in here. He is now dead.’

M’lar looked around at the room and sighed happily that the temple had been cleaned and no longer held an evil essence and that Kait would feel more comfortable inside than out. “M’lord Sno, would you go escort the Lady Kaitlin into the building? She was feeling ill and I thought it might be this building. I think she would feel more comfortable in here than out in the front courtyard.”

She glanced around the room. From her observations she noticed that the room appeared more of an open area and that along the walls that had slits for windows held shackles and leather bonds. Dark stains marred the wall, which led her to believe they were bloodstains from poor victims that had been brought her for the purpose of torture. A good coat of white wash and that would take care of those stains. 

Morgan frowned hearing that Kait was in the carriage and not feeling well. “Perhaps I should send her back to the Inn to await us there and will be happy to teleport you to the inn once we have gone over the grounds and the building.” 

As loath as M’lar was to be alone with Morgan she nodded her appreciation. “Thank you that would be kind of you.”

Sno had made it to the door and paused, “So you do not wish me to go and bring her in?” 

M’lar shook her head. “No send her back to the Inn and let her know I shall be there shortly.”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sno smiled bowed and exited the building. Finding himself with the Paladin and M’lar he turned and offered his arm. “This way you will find this is the priests private quarters. There is a long hallway with four rooms facing the hallway. Those are bedrooms, and then at the end of the hallway is a door that leads outside. It is for a more private entrance for the Priestess and her head priests whom you will accrue I am sure some day.”

Morgan moved her along the hallway watching her look over the temple from the corner of his eye. “ Next to that door is a short hallway that leads to a bathing chamber. I had it designed so that you would have running water, with a catch cistern, tub, sink, and toilet that empties into a sanitation area behind the gardens and into the wood area so that it can act as compost and fertilizer.” 

M’lar curbed her tendency to want to recoil as Morgan patted her hand gently and guided her into the door and down the hallway so she could look into the rooms. The first three rooms were comfortable and could easily fit double size beds, chairs tables and be made more cheery than what they appeared to be with cots and shackles on the wall.

M’lar averted her gaze from the rooms for now. “These seem to be large rooms and should be comfortable and could easily accommodate Kait, Rosemary and Gillian and myself.” Morgan arched an eyebrow. 

“You plan to bring your daughter here?” 

She nodded, ”Yes, I will put her between Kait and myself with connecting doors to her room.” M’lar followed him down the hallway to the bathing chambers and nodded, the room was well appointed and the copper tub seemed to be comfortable and big enough for all of them to use. “So this is the private quarters?” Morgan knew she was dying to ask which had been Katon’s bedroom and he smiled.

“She used this one here.” Morgan pushed opened the door and stepped aside so M’lar could enter the room. M’lar stepped to the door and peered in noting a closet that held leather clothing of a revealing nature, whips chains and bonds. Turning her back and leaning to the outside wall she shivered. “Barbaric. How could she do such a thing.” 

Morgan chuckled, “Because her goddess required it and she enjoyed it. So, I broke her of the need to want to do torture to poor individuals by tickling her feet and making her laugh. I put laughter into hef life and that is why she was with Joe, she found what she thought was love with Joe.”

M’lar was uncomfortable talking about Joe with Morgan so she changed the subject. “I see, well where are the priests cells?”  
Morgan respected her need to avoid his taunting her about Joe and Katon and lead her back to the common area of the temple. They paused and noted that Korell was now bent before the alter praying. Moving as quietly as possibly to the door.

Opening the door, Morgan saw that Korell had lit the sconces on the wall. It allowed light for them to follow the elongated steps down into what could have been termed was a dungeon area. Stepping below M’lar noted that there was a huge long table, a stove, shelves with coverings, and a large cooler that sat at the end of the room. 

The common area must have been used for dining and then the area seemed to be sectioned off into three sections with two long hallways opposite of each other that ran to the back of the temple. 

“The Priests cells line the wall and the center of the room. In the center back to back and separated by a weight-baring wall are more cells or in this case it appears to be torture chambers that where designed and used for the purpose of whipping the followers or cutting them. The back hallway leads to a secret entrance where you can shelter horses or a carriage if you wish.”

M’lar walked over and looked into the first cell and noted that it was comfortable in size and held a single cot, with a table, and two chairs in the cell area 

M’lar nodded, “I can clean this up and work with it. Some lye soap, and some flowers and toilet bowel and pitcher of water for bathing at night.” 

Morgan chuckled, “You are obsessed with being clean, come, let me show you there is a bathing chambers down here that sits directly below your own bathing chambers upstairs. And the same applies here. There is a copper tub, toilet and sink with a closet for towels and linens for the beds.” 

M’lar frowned, “Is there a problem with wanting to feel and be clean?” 

Morgan shook his head. “No, it is most scro or orcs do not worry about cleanliness.”

M’lar pulled her hand away from his arm and crossed her arms under her breasts, “Well I suppose I am not most scro.”

Morgan noted how she reacted to his acknowledging the other part of her nature and make up. 

“No you most certainly are not, you are far more beautiful and appealing than most scro.” 

M’lar looked around and then back at Morgan. “Are you being facetious?” 

Morgan laughed, “Hardly, I am merely making my observations and stating the truth.” 

M’lar stepped over to the kitchen and dining area of the temple and leaned to the table. “So how may cells do we have total down here?” 

Morgan shrugged, “I would think there are eight down this hallway with four across the hallway on either side. Then there are the center rooms, which are obviously larger and appear to have been used for other than cells for sleep”. 

He mentally counted the cells that were habitable for sleeping. So I think total you are looking at twenty-four rooms down here.” 

As an after thought he said, “Oh and back along the rear hallway is a section that was used for entombing the Lovites that died while in service and residence here. So there are several tombs in the back area. I also believe Katon had said at one time they had also used the rear area of the garden as a burial site.”

The thought of dead tortured souls lying at peace was a bit daunting for M’lar and that they were also buried in the rear of the lovely garden she had seen earlier was distracting. Morgan persisted with his smooth voice. 

“So do you think you will be able to do something with this temple and put your god’s request to use and make the common area into a library?” 

M’lar nodded, “That is why I have Sno here, he is going to hire the help we need to divide the room into a class room, for teaching the basics for reading and writing and then there will be a dance and music area. I think we could make this a very happy and comfortable temple for the pursuit of my God’s wishes.” 

Morgan smiled and this time his smile was not contrived it was sincere. His plans were coming together rather nicely “Good, well shall we check on the good paladin and then return to the inn?” 

M’lar turned and started up the stairs and missed her placement of her foot and found herself tumbling backwards. Morgan was there to catch and sweep her up in his arms. The close proximity of being held by a man that she had hated and wanted gone from her life made her heart race and her face flush. He could feel the tension there between the two of them and it was palatable. “Careful my dear a nasty tumble like that down these stairs could have easily broken your neck.” 

M’lar looked down embarrassed and feeling unsettled stiffen her body in his hold, he carefully set her down allowing their bodies to be pressed together while setting her down. 

He made sure their bodies were locked together in a far too intimate embrace. Looking deeply into her wide startled green eyes he smiled. “I never knew you to be clumsy, perhaps you should have your contractor check out these stairs.”

She could not find her voice, and had tucked her chin and merely nodded her head. “Thank you I shall.” She said softly as she found her voice and then glanced up at the amused look in his gaze and the smile that edged his lips.

“Now shall we?” Releasing her from his hold, he held her arm and guided her up the stairs to the common room of the temple. Entering the temple she smiled as she looked at Korell. He sat on the top step of the dais polishing his armor. “Korell have you eaten?” 

Korell glanced up from the due diligence of polishing his armor and nodded to his backpack. “I have some hard tack there ma’am” 

M’lar shook her head. “No that will not due Korell, I shall send you back a warm meal and want you to eat properly.”

He nodded and smiled, “Thank you ma’am that will be very kind of you.” 

Morgan studied the young paladin and moved to the doorway. “Korell, do make sure you follow the priestess’ request, I have it on good authority that she is the mothering kind and would more than likely nag you to do what she says so you do not waste her breath or good intentions.” 

Korell nodded and stood up to bow to Morgan. “As Milord wishes I shall do as she says as long as it does not interfere with my duties.” 

M’lar smiled, “Never would I stand in the way of your duties young man.” 

She turned and moved to Morgan who gathered her close to him and nodded to Korell. Then with a single thought he ~teleported~ them out of the temple and back to the Hoch. The two of them appeared in the center of the room. 

Kait turned from the bar with a look of relief on her face and she smiled brightly. “I see the tour is over? Sno asked me to tell you he would be by later today after he got some measurements and if you would draw out what you had in mind he would get right on it.” 

M’lar stepped quickly away from Morgan. “I will have the books delivered to the temple for you M’lar and if there is anything else you might require, let me know. As much as I would enjoy spending time with two very beautiful women, I will bid you both good day!” With a single thought Morgan ~teleported~ from the room with a subtle pop.

As soon as he was gone, M’lar slumped into the nearest chair. “I swear that man exhausts me. I think I need a bath.” 

Kait frowned. “M’lar he is trying will you not try as well? I mean he gave you books, he is giving you the temple, and he is being very courteous considering . . . “

M’lar turned and looked at Kait and her voice dropped, “Considering most think I tried to get Rahvin to kill him?”

Kait frowned, “I did not say that. I was merely trying to point out that he was making an effort to mend fences and show no hard feelings no matter what he thought.”

M’lar stood and moved to the kitchen and Kait knew that was her signal that she was trying to compose her temper before she lost it. Chewing on her bottom lip, Kait followed M’lar into the kitchen and sighed deeply as she watched M’lar do the dishes. “M’lar don’t be cross. I just want there to be peace between the factions.”

The simple act of moving the dishes through the sudsy water and then rinsing them was very therapeutic. For M’lar it was easier to wash the dishes than hit something or rant and rave. She was already feeling exhausted because Morgan. He was one of those individuals that you always felt you needed to be on your guard in order to survive any time with him. 

“Kait, I want peace but I can’t find peace as long as I know that Joe is dead and no one is being held accountable for his death. As for Morgan, I am grateful that he had tried to make amends and I have to wonder if its because of a guilty conscience that he is being so nice or is he just setting anther trap to try and suck me into it so that he can finish me off once and for all.” 

Kait leaned to the counter next to the sink and folded her arms over her chest. “I suppose we could just stay on our guard as long as he is around. But look at it this way M’lar we no longer have to live here or at the Silver Fiend. We can have a real home and I will be happy to make the curtains and other things that you need for the place. I will help with painting or whatever is needed, but there we will be a family and happy.”

M’lar smiled and glanced at her sister, “Yes, we will be happy, and Gillian can have her own big girl room. She is very excited at the thought you know. “

Kait smiled and nodded, “Yes, the little missy will have her own room and her mother and devoted aunts watching out for her.” 

M’lar dried her hands and went to hug Kait, “So lets go decide how we want this temple to look and make it comfortable and erase all the bad memories that have haunted that place for far too long.” 

Kait was happy again and feeling that all was right with the world. Moving into the bar they looked up to see Shayla at the bar with her bottle of whiskey and a new elf sitting with her.

“Hello Shayla.” M’lar greeted her with soft words as she looked from Shayla to the male half elf at her side. “Hello M’lar how are you this bright and wonderful day?” 

Shayla could see that M’lar was dressed for the heat of the day and slid her glance at Darrin the man at her side to see if he was looking at M’lar with as much interest most males showed. “Don’t answer that you look hot. So have you gone to the new temple, did you find all kinds of icky and nasty things in that temple?” 

M’lar sighed and shook her head. “I saw horrible devices that were used for torture through out the building and plan to burn them.”

Shayla shook her head, “Don’t burn them let me send someone over to pick them up maybe I can sell them and make you some money for a percentage.” 

M’lar was interested, she knew that building materials and the construction was not going to be cheap and she had hidden back quiet a sum of money in the tips she had made so it should help somewhat but this idea of selling devices and items of pain that would bring her temple some cash flow was rather intriguing

“As long as I do not have to handle them, you can send over your people to collect them and they might want to bring a wagon, there are four rooms down in the lower level that is full of such things and I want them gone from the temple as soon as possible.” 

Shayla nodded, “Consider it done.” 

M’lar looked to Kait who had been studying the man at Shayla’s side and had grown very quiet and withdrawn. The man was shifty looking and was trying very hard to get Shayla’s attention. He glanced at Kait nodded and offered a superficial smile and then he looked at M’lar and found her somewhat repulsive by his actions. 

Shayla laughed, “M’lar and Kait please make the acquaintance gof Darrin Somerset, he is new to the island and considering working for me. Darrin, my good and dear friends, M’lar and Kait both ladies and of nobility.”

Hearing they were of noble birth immediately caught Darrin’s attention. “A pleasure ladies. Very nice to meet you.” M’lar’s alarms were going off when it came to this man and she was pretty sure she did not like him. 

Nodding politely to him, she turned to pull out some paper and, quill and ink and moved to the table by the now cold fireplace and sat down. Drawing on her memory of the temple she began to draw out her ideas of how the temple should look and what would be needed, allowing Shayla and Kait to have a polite conversation and ignoring the man at Shayla’s side.

* *

M’lar stood in the center of the temple and looked around at the new walls that had gone up to divide the library and the class room from the common area. She looked up and smiled as she noticed that Sno had promised to do what he said, he put in glass overhead so there could be light for reading and put light into the temple’s common area. 

It gave them a view of the night sky and the sun when it was overhead. There were over four skylights over the library area, five over the common area and another four over the classroom area. “However did you come up with this cheap way to make glass?”

M’lar had told him that she could not afford a lot for glass. Sno had assured her that he could make it by heating the sand and form it into nice large plates of glass. The whole temple was beginning to take on a whole new feel and even had a happy tone to the room. 

Gone were the chains and whips the instruments of pain and punishment that had filled the temple. Now it was a home for the books Morgan had given her. The bookshelves were finished and now housed the books that had been donated. The smile on her face expressed how happy she was. 

M’lar had made agreements with people she had fed and given shelter. The agreement had been if and when they got a book they would bring that to her as payment for their rent or food. So far she had gathered five additional books for the library adding to the books that Morgan had given her. 

She looked pleased as she watched the bookshelves beginning to fill. She moved to the library area followed by Sno. She had not noticed the look of admiration on the young handsome human male’s face following her around like a love struck puppy dog. 

“Oh Sno you have given my dream to me! Look how wonderful this is. The reading tables and benches, the lights on the table, wherever did you find the perpetual light spell to enchant the globes?” 

Sno flushed as she turned and hugged him and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. “It was something I learned to do when I first started practicing the weave.” 

M’lar sighed as she moved to the table nearest the door and ran her fingertips over the tables finished top. Looking around at the sheaves of paper the scrolls and the inkwells that now adorned the cube area. As soon as she had embraced Oghma she found the inkwells she had never ran out of ink. 

They were always full and that the paper and scrolls were appearing for her use to use to teach. If it was needed for a purpose of spreading knowledge or needed to help dispel ignorance, there was an unlimited supply of the items needed. She was blessed and felt happy that her life had a purpose and direction. 

She had found a large slate rock near the rocky table area of Foothills Park and had Sno extract it so she could put the slate in the classroom. Then she went on a hunt and there it was a whole are of compressed chalk that had been carved into sticks for writing on the slate board. 

The whole area was starting to show signs of becoming a place of learning. When Sno had found her a clavichord and had it delivered to the music, classroom she had squealed in delight and he was once again the recipient of another kiss and hug. 

He made it point to try and find those obscure pieces that she needed and would bring them to her just to see the delight in her eyes and the sound of happiness in her voice as she would laugh happily spin around, grab him and kiss him either on the cheek or lightly on the lips. 

It was as if she were showing him how much she loved him. He never allowed his thoughts go past that of friendship with her for to do so would have broken his heart. He knew she belonged to the island. To try and capture the incomparable M’lar was like chasing a willow-wisp. He would not allow his heart to be taken so he satisfied himself with her friendship. 

Moving back to the private quarters that would be her bedroom, Gillian’s bedroom, Kait’s and with the extra bedroom, she had been approached by Rosemary. The second name sake for her little girl. 

Rosemary was also the King’s sister in law and secretary. She had asked M’lar if she could move into the temple. M’lar and Kait readily welcomed her into their home and lives. 

 

Rosemary was a long legged redhead that had strongly favored her sisters in looks. Considering she had been made by her father in a test tube and was one of the 1900 children that Maison Storm had made was if nothing remarkable. 

It was a joke now being bandied about that M’lar had been competing with Maison for the amount of family she could claim on the island. With the number of sisters, brothers, and children she had adopted. Most of which were older than her she was known as the island’s mother. She loved all those that claimed her friend and held them close to her heart.

The number of children and family was beginning to mount. M’lar stepped into Gillian’s room and smiled, the room had a fresh coat of whitewash on the walls, the small bed centered the room and her dresses hung in her closet along with her little rompers. 

M’lar moved to the bed that was covered with a soft pink bedspread and smiled, obviously this was Kait’s contribution considering that everything Kait owned seemed to be in pink. Moving to Kait’s room, she noted it was coming along nicely and that Rosemary’s room was completed. The one room that she insisted would be the last to be completed was her own room. It was important to her that the other’s had their rooms done before she allowed hers to be completed. 

Walking out to the main area she could envision the completed project and her excitement began to mount. “How much longer do you suppose it will be Sno?” 

He looked around and watched as his workmen came up from the lower level and nodded. ”You room up here and then the rest of the cells down in the lower level for the under priests and those needing shelter that should give you easily 20 bedrooms. It should be by the end of the month, I did tell Rosemary she could move some things into her rom and Lady Kaitlin was told she could bring some of her things and you have already started bringing in things for Gillian’s room.” 

From the open door way and from blow the distant sound of hammers making contact with wood. The soft sweet voice of Rosemary came from the doorway. “Which by the way I have started putting things in my room and thought since we have Korell here as our Temple Paladin, I shall move in this weekend and make myself at home if that is all right with you?” 

M’lar nodded and smiled widely, “Of course it is ok with me. Kait I believe has also started setting up her bedroom.” 

M’lar moved to help Rosemary lighten her load along with Sno, grabbing one of the three large bags she had drug into the temple. “Here lets get you into your room. You will see I had a large comfy bed put in had the mattress re-ticked for you and Kait hung some curtains she made.”

Rosemary chuckled softly, “Well looks like all that remains is to get you moved in and set up the temple for business.”. Moving past the alter area through the right hand door and into a small hallway. M’lar carried the larger bag to the first bedroom. Setting the bag down on the large bed. Smiling she moved to open the closet door for Rosemary and then opened the window to allow in a soft breeze. 

“ The rear exit is in Kait’s room and my room. Kait is next door to you. Gillian is next to Kait and I am on the end. I had Sno put in connecting doors between the bedrooms so that we can all go to each other’s rooms. I put Gillian in the smaller room between Kait and myself but again there are connecting doors.” 

Rosemary walked around the room and looked delighted. “’M’lar you have out done yourself. This room is lovely and I love the white washed walls and Kait did a wonderful job matching the curtains to the bedspread. We are all going to be very happy here.” 

She watched as Sno dropped his bag on the bed and quietly disappeared leaving the two women alone. “Well you make yourself comfortable while I finish up my business with Sno, so please excuse me?”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

She moved in her leather gnomish armor out into the hallway and followed Sno into the main area of the temple. “I have some sofas, tables and chairs ordered to place as reading areas around the two fire places. “Now is there anything else you need from me dear Sno?” 

He shook his head and smiled tucking his hat into his belt behind his back. “No I think we will have this done and then you can finish up with me on what you owe.” 

M’lar smiled, “I have the funds ready to draw out of the bank once you have completed the project but if you need the money before then let me know I will get it for you.” 

Sno laughed, ”No I trust you.” Hearing footsteps at the door she glanced up and smiled seeing Shayla poking her head in M’lar was delighted to see her newest sister. Her hair tousled and the ribbon she had tried to pull it back with dangled precariously over her ears and seemed to be annoying her to no end. 

Ripping it from her hair she sighed and blew the errant strands of hair out of her face. “So this is the place? Got to say it looks a hell ova lot better since Katon was booted out.” 

M’lar sighed and shook her head. “Well we do not need to worry about Katon any longer now do we? I know Glith is still upset over the explosion that claimed her life” 

Shayla snorted and moved around the room checking out the various changes and nodded, “Yes, well the island is better off without her.” 

Another voice from the door way alerted M’lar to the arrival of another and she turned with an expectant smile and that smile froze. “Hello Darrin.” He nodded coolly to M’lar and moved in close to Shayla. 

Rosemary appeared from the rear of the temple with a smile and welcomed them warmly, “Hail and well met Shayla and Darrin, nice to see you here. M’lar I have a few more things to move in and was wondering if I could use the wagon?” 

M’lar nodded and turned to point, “Out the side door of the class room and look for Henry in the stables he will hook up Nell and Beauregard to the wagon for you and he could even drive it to help you retrieve your things if you wish.” 

Waltzing into the front door like a fresh breath of spring air was Kait all smiles and looking as good as the sunshine felt she chattered brightly, “My goodness things are moving along rather quickly. I suppose I could go and get my things and bring them over Sno has said my room is ready and so is the little Princess.” 

Then she stopped and realized there were more people in the room other than M’lar. ‘Oh hello.” She nodded politely to Darrin then turned to Shayla and moved to hug her, “Dear sister how nice to see you out and about. Of course I do not get up nearly as early as M’lar who is up at the crack of dawn and out running.” 

She gave a delicate shudder at the thought and moved to plop delicately on the top step of the altar’s dais. “Ahh now this is nice.” She extended her legs out and knocked her feet together as she leaned back and rested the top part of her body on her palms that now lay flat behind her with her elbows locked.

“I wonder how she does that.” Shayla observed as she moved to stand next to M’lar.

“I do too. She just seems to take a full paragraph and speaks it without taking a breath.” 

Kait nodded, “Well if I don’t I might forget what I was saying and I want to say it so that I understand what I am saying so you will know what I am saying so I say it quickly!”

Shayla moved to sit next to Kait and then looked up, “She exhausts me just trying to figure out what she is saying.”

M’lar nodded, “Try living with her and doing Kait speak, it can become quiet a chore.” 

Kait waved her hand balancing on one arm as she spoke, ”Halloo, I am sitting right here in the room and I can hear you both perfectly well.” 

M’lar shrugged lightly, “Well at least she can hear that is a plus I suppose.” M’lar was not much to converse about anything personal as long as Darrin was in the room, she did not like him and did not pretend to like him as he leaned negligently against the wall and watched them with a calculated look. 

“Well I must be off, since we were in the area I thought I would drop by and see how things were coming along and wanted to know what you were doing tonight?” 

M’lar sighed and thought, “As far as I know its fourth day night at the Hoch, so we will have the bard’s guild in and they will be entertaining and I think Marstoq and Feleena are off again to Waterdeep. So I pretty much think it’s the same thing as most fourth day nights just a different date.” 

Shayla laughed, “Well have my bottle on my table and I shall see you both later.” 

Rosemary turned to Kait, “Kait do you need the use of the wagon to move your things? I am going to have Henry help me and we could pick up your things, I am going to be moved in by the weeks end.” 

Kait jumped up excited and the smile and light of her eyes lit up her face and she smiled. “I would love some help. I have some things packed and wanted to move them with Orion’s help but he is busy with patrol duties this weekend what with Marstoq being gone his duties are doubled.” 

Kait brushed the back of her skirt off looking at the retreating forms of Darrin and Shayla. “So do you think they are seeing each other now that she is no longer with Glith?” 

M’lar turned to plop down on the top step and shook her head. “Please tell me it is not so, I detest that man he gives me an uneasy feeling “

Rosemary and Kait both turned to study the bent head of their friend. “What do you mean an uneasy feeling.” 

M’lar looked up cupping her palm to her chin she thought, “I don’t like how he looks at us like we all have price tags attatched to us and are up for bidding.” 

Kait looked indignant. “M’lar! Do not say such a thing you have not given him much of a chance.” 

M’lar stood up and looked at Kait then to Rose, “Well to be honest I don’t want to give him a chance he makes me uncomfortable so I shall avoid him like the plague.” 

Kait sighed, “Well we shall discuss this later, I am off with Rosemary and you should be heading back to the Hoch, I could have sworn I heard Baloq and Jodi in a pretty loud argument. So one of them might need rescuing from the other.”

M’lar brushed her own bottom off and frowned, “Great, well I suppose I need to head back to make sure they have not destroyed the inn or fire balled each other. Both are so much alike you know they are father and daughter.”

M’lar followed the women out to the stables and took Ebony’s reins. “Watch out for the,” before she could warn Kait and Rose who had stepped too close to the horse he had sneezed and blew his bug boogers over them. 

“OHHH! Bad horse!” Kait squealed as Ebony landed a particularly nasty glob on her sleeve. 

Rosemary laughed and wiped hers from her hair and sighed. “You are such a bad mannered young man, someday someone is going to teach you some manners.” 

M’lar sighed deeply and looked down at the innocent eyes of the horse as he turned his head to peer back at her on his back. “You know I should pinch your nose for that.,”

He shook his head and stomped his feet anxious to be off. “I know you want to run, all right see you later ladies.” Turning she gave him his head, his hooves kicking up the ground and leaving divots from impact he moved off at a fast pace in a dead run. 

M’lar laid over his neck and let her hair blow with his main with them heading from view and to the town proper. “I swear she is part fish and part wild child to handle that monster.” Kait mused and Rose looked over to her friend. 

“Interesting, I thought she was part elf and part scro.” 

Kait huffed and then snitted lightly, “Well I mean she swims like a fish and she handles that horse like she was born to the saddle.” 

Henry pulled up in the wagon and helped both ladies up on the bench seat and then set the wagon in motion heading to the Silver Fiend Inn to collect the belongings that were Rosemary’s and then to the small cramped cottage that Kait had rented for a far to large amount of coin. 

The evening at the Hoch had been fairly busy and it seemed more than the usual amount of business had showed up for the nights entertainment. The young half elf half human female that was now singing her ballade had captured the attention of most those present. 

M’lar slipped her shoes off and rubbed the arch of her foot with her toes and sighed while she listened and watched the floor for anyone needing something. Seeing a hand single her over to the far table, she slipped her shoes on and moved towards the table. They ordered refills and she collected their empty mugs and went back to put the mugs into the sink and then returned to give Baloq the order. 

The hour was growing later and she was getting more concerned because Kait had not shown up. Glancing to the clock on the wall she frowned and then watched the door anxiously. She reasoned Kait got distracted and was probably setting up her room and would be here in the morning. That perhaps Rosemary had talked her into staying with her for the night. She further reasoned even with Korell present Rose may not want to stay alone in the temple. 

They felt safe enough with the young Paladin guarding the temple so perhaps that was what made them feel they could stay despite the incomplete areas that must surely be a pain for most. Not to mention a bit daunting and somewhat scary. It would have a different feel all together once they were able to move in more people and complete the transition. 

When the last customer went out the door, she helped clear the tables and was feeling the tiredness in her back and arches as she carried the last of the dirty glasses and dishes to the kitchen. M’lar made quick work of the dirty dishes and glanced out to watch Baloq using unseen servant to police the common room of the inn. 

Wishing she had that talent she sighed and finished up her dishes and cleaned up the kitchen then laid out the vegetables that they would need for the mid afternoon meals and made the bread dough. 

Feeling the last of her energy begin to wane she pushed her hair from her face and moved to the bar. “Baloq could you please lock up and I will have Jodi stay over with Gillian and Stephaney tonight.” Stephaney was the daughter that Shayla had with Glithcalis. Since becoming friends and then sisters with Shay, it fell into reason that Step and Gillian would grow close as cousins. 

Since both girls were close to the same age, the two girls had become more than just friends they too had bonded. So this night Shayla had agreed to allow Steph to a sleep over with Gillian. It was good that Gillian had someone that would look at her like a little sister and protect her. 

Stephaney certainly did that and more. She over heard the girls talking about one of the boys calling Gillian an unkind name and Steph had given him a bloody nose. Told him she would fireball his ass if he did it again. M’lar knew she should not laugh but she did. Steph was Shayla made over. 

“Jodi took the girls to temple M’lar she left about three hours ago. She is going to sleep in Kait’s bed and put the girls in Gilly’s bed.” 

M’lar nodded and then frowned. “Kait’s bed? I thought Kait was staying at temple.” 

Baloq moved to the door and paused, “No she came in about an hour ago and went upstairs, I figured she was in your room.” M’lar was concerned it was not like Kait to avoid her. There had to be something wrong if she had gone up to her room. Securing the door behind Baloq she moved to the steps and moved up to her room. 

Knocking softly, she opened the door and she peered into the room and saw Kait in the middle of her bed holding one of Gillian’s dolls. “Kait?” Her voice was soft and filled with concerned watching her sister and noted her sparkle that made her Kait was gone. 

Kait looked up and upon seeing M’lar she burst into tears and began to slam her fists down on the bed her gasps long and pain filled and her face suffused red and filled with anguish. “Kait, oh darling Kait. What is wrong? What has happened? Is it Orion?” 

Kait shook her head and she gulped and cried hysterically into M’lar’s arms that now enveloped her into their comforting strength. “Oh sister I hate him, I hate it all I hate it all! But I hate him the most.” 

M’lar was truly concerned as she held her sister close. Okay you hate him is it Orion?” 

Kait pulled away and M’lar sat and waited for Kait to tell her what was going on. “What is happening Kait. Tell me what has happened to hurt you so?” 

M’lar reached for one of the half dozen pink hankies that Kait had left in her room and handed it to her. Kait with great gasping gulps looked down and mumbled, “Thank you.” 

M’lar moved to the small kitchenette area of her apartment and found a bottle of whiskey and poured her a strong shot of the burning liquid and came back. “Sip it slowly you are not used to it but it will help you.” 

Kait took the glass and sipped it then choked and began to cough. M’lar patted her back and then gave her some water. “Perhaps the water should be my drink of choice unless you have some wine?” 

M’lar stood up and moved to the door of her room. “You drink that water and I will be back.” M’lar moved down the stairs and dipped out two tankards of Ruet bier and laced it lightly with a smooth tasting rum, then moved back up the stairs cantripping them to make them cold. 

Entering the room she saw that Kait was calmer and she moved to her side. “Here this is another batch of my special Ruet bier, drink it slowly then tell me what has happened that has you so upset.” 

Kait smiled weakly took the mug and sipped and made a slight face. “I must be upset this taste off.” 

M’lar sighed and shook her head. “Kait just drink it slowly and then tell me what is going on.” 

Kait sipped again and then sighed, “I suppose it is not as bad as I thought though it has a bitter taste to it.” 

M’lar was using as much patience as she could and let out a slow breath. “I will get rid of that batch then, now tell me what has you so upset, do you want me to get Orion?”

Kait leapt up from the bed and began to pace her room. “Oh now you must never ever tell any one what I am about to tell you! You must promise me that pinky swear it sis!” 

M’lar was growing aggravated but nodded and held out her pinky finger. They locked pinky fingers together and then M’lar looking very serious asked, “Do you want me to blood oath this?” 

Kait sighed and shook her head. “No the pinkies are fine.” M’lar nodded and folding her arms under her breasts she looked at her sister as she moved to sit back on her bed and M’lar moved to sit in the rocking chair. “You have good reason to not trust that Darrin person and I hope Shayla is not getting too close to him.” 

M’lar knew she was not going to like this but she waited. “Tonight, I let Darrin show me the shadows that you and Shayla follow and I don’t like them M’lar they are horrible.” 

M’lar frowned. “Kait why would you knowingly seek out the shadows in life when you are of the light?” 

Kait looked down at her hands and the mug that held her drink, she slid the glass over to the bedside table. “Because I wanted to try and be more like you and Shayla. So I had to know what it was like to walk in the darkness and what waited there.” 

M’lar sighed and said very softly, “Kait, don’t you realize that Shay and I need you as you are, it is your light that keeps us from going too deep into the shadows and the darkness and its your light that reminds us of our light and the need for that light. Without your light Kait we would be lost. ” 

Kait glanced up and with a hopeful look asked, “Really?” 

M’lar nodded and said softly, “Really now go on.” 

Kait twisted the hankie in her hands as she began to tell a story of horror and degradation and M’lar was growing angrier as the story went on. “Well he asked me if I wanted to walk in the shadows he would take me but I would not come out unharmed and he could not promise me unscathed and then he asked me what my real fears in life were and I told him rats. The next thing I know he had blind folded me and lead me into a dark cavernous area and then took off my blindfold and left me in total darkness.”

M’lar was growing hotter and hotter with her contained anger that was turning to blinding rage. “Go on.” Her voice had dropped softer and was barely a whisper as she listened. 

“I tried to move and he knocked me down and then he pushed up my skirt and he undid my blouse and I thought he would rape me. He held a knife at my throat and then he fondled my breasts and touched me down there in the girly no-no place.”

M’lar gasped then held her breath and listened. “Then the sounds of the rats were all around us. Their feet scurrying about and he said he could rape me and cut my throat and then my thoughts were what if you came to find me and you did find me and I was eaten by rats and you would never know it was me because they had eaten my face away so that nothing that was recognizable but my hair.” 

With those thoughts rushing over her again, M’lar stood and rushed to her sister’s side kneeling down next to her to hold her arms and peer with such compassion in her gaze, she really did not trust her voice but she did and spoke softly. “Shh sweet sister, shh, I will let no one hurt you. Did he, did he take advantage of you in that way?” 

Kait sniffed and shook her head. “No, he blindfolded me and then he lead me back to the park where he left me to come here. Oh M’lar I am so sorry.” M’lar was incensed with her anger and she wanted to go and kill the man. 

“I will see him dead for hurting you Kait.” 

Kait’s eyes flew wide and she sighed, “NO you can’t he says that Shayla and him are together and we cannot take the man that Shayla is finding happiness with away. We just must be quiet about this and forget it happened.” 

M’lar had already decided the first chance she got she was gong to cut him deep as a warning to stay away from her sister and to never attempt to harm her in any way again but to Kait she said. “You rest here tonight my sweet sister. You can have Gillian’s bed and you rest, I know you are tired. But Kait before you go to sleep you must promise me that you will never do anything of this silly nature again. Promise?” 

Kait nodded and then hugged her sister “I promise.” 

M’lar smiled and then kissed her forehead. Moving to her dresser she pulled out a nightshirt and hand it over to Kait. “Here now off to bed with you.” 

Kait sniffed took the nightshirt and smiled. “Thank you sister I love you very much.” 

M’lar nodded and then hugged her again. “I love you too my sweet sis. Now off to bed with you.” 

The dawn was just stretching its light tendrils across the sky and painting the morning with its glorious colors. M’lar checked on Kait and then went to dress in her cut offs and tank top and her ankle boots. 

Pulling her hair up she secured it in place and moved down the stairs to the front door of the Hoch, unbarring the door she smiled as she looked up seeing Katherine coming in to cook the morning meal and mid day meals. “Good morning Kat, how are you today?” 

Kat looked tired and she tugged on her shirtsleeve as she shyly scampered past M’lar to head to the kitchen. “I am well ma’am. Excuse me I am a little late this morning.” 

M’lar found Baloq’s oldest daughter shy and sweet, with her lovely silver hair and her lavender eyes that hid behind a fall of long silver eye lashes. She really was pretty with her mixed blood. She now stood in the doorway then stepped aside to allow M’lar passage to the street. 

M’lar found Katherine a beautiful mixture of drow and silver elf and had assumed that she was Baloq’s daughter with his current wife who was a silver elf. She discovered that Eleandra, a drowses had married Baloq and brought her half silver elf and half drow child into the marriage. 

M’lar was given information that Baloq had accepted her into the family and as his daughter though there were times she caught Baloq glaring at the girl and finding fault with her which severely inhibited the child to the point she was so shy and she never looked up. M’lar thought it was due to her extreme shyness.

Starting out at an easy lope M’lar began to run along the trail that led to Foothills Park. The morning was already growing warm and she knew she had a full day today and that she and Gillian would be sitting for Jade to have their portrait painted. Kait was going to going to join them. 

Pacing herself she found that the scro part of her allowed her pours to seep with sweat and a fine layer of sweat now lay over her upper lip and her body was slowly becoming covered in it. The days on the island were growing longer so that meant that summer solstice would soon be upon them and the daylight would be around longer and the dark would be shorter. 

Moving along the even pathway she thought about Darrin and the more she thought about him, the madder she got. She clinched her hands together and she wanted to punch him. She was pretty sure if she did she would have to control her anger.

It was not until she rounded the next turn on the path that she suddenly became aware that the other males that frequented the park were watching her with lust filled eyes and she frowned. They never reacted that way before. 

However now she noted they were pointing at her and sniffing the air, she realized what had happened. Her time of scent was upon her and she was in trouble. Picking up the speed to head to the lake she ran clothing and all into the lake and dived into the water and swam to the middle of the lake. 

At least here she would wash the smell of the sweat from her body and it would help with the scent. It was the urges to want to take a male and have her way with him that she would have to fight. She had another two days before that would come on her and she would be on the hunt.

Staying in the lake long enough until the males that had seemed to follow her until she went into the lake now walked away and were on about their business. M’lar was feeling embarrassed and frustrated. 

The need to procreate would be upon her with a vengeance in the next couple of days and she had to make arrangements to go and hide somewhere. She always thought about a ride to the other side of the island and perhaps now would be the appropriate time. 

Gathering her nerve she swam back to the shoreline and began to run for all she was worth back towards the Hoch. Hitting the door she dodged past Baloq and sprinted up the stairs to her room. Stripping off her clothing she found her serviceable dress and then remembered to lay out her yellow silk gown and the matching one for Gillian.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kait moved to the door and yawned. “Good morning sister, how are you today?” 

M’lar rushed to dress and turned to look in a near panic to Kait. “I have to leave New Damara later today Kait, I am going on a trip to the Fishing Village.” 

Kait smiled, “When do we leave?” M’lar wanted to hug her sister but reframed from doing so. “Tonight after I am finished with our first sitting with Jade, I shall come back and pack up some things and if you really want to go with me, then you be prepared to leave. I cannot stay much past midnight here.” 

Kait smiled, “It is fine dear, I shall be ready will we be taking a wagon to the other side of the island?”

M’lar bustled about in a near panic. “No way too slow, I will have Henry saddle up Ebony and Sweetie for you.” 

Kait smiled, “Oh Sweetie for me? She is so gentle and she is not anything like Ebony and she most certainly will not blow nasty things on me and I am most certainly not afraid of her like I am that brute you ride.” 

There she was her sister Kait was back to her usual giddy happy self. There it was all of her thoughts coming out in a rush of words. 

“All right Kaitlin you do realize that we will be gone for about ten days right?” 

Kait nodded, “Yes, that is perfectly fine dear. I really having nothing else to do and all my things were moved into the temple and all I need to do is rearrange some things and then put up some different curtains and I made another bedspread for my room and you won’t let me put anything in your room and your room will not ready until we get back so this works out perfect as far as we are all concerned and you can take a look around and decide what needs to be done for those poor people on the other side of the island. So this works out well! Don’t you think?”

M’lar smiled and nodded “Yes dear its perfect Now you go pack be back here by nightfall. I will have Jodi take Gillian to Shayla’s.” 

Kait frowned, “Do you think it wise to allow her around that kind of element?” 

M’lar spun around and saw the darkness coming over her sister’s face. “No dear you stop that right now you bring her back to me!” 

She rushed to Kait and put her arms about her and hugged her close. “Do not let that darkness in. You have to bring back my happy Kait.” 

She pushed away from her and looked deeply into her gaze. “Kait, Shayla would not let Stephaney be exposed to that element so she is not about to let Gillian feel it either.” 

Kait grabbed her sister back and held to her tiny form tightly. “I know, I am sorry sister don’t let go just yet.” 

M’lar held her and felt Kait’s body shudder with the fear she still held in. M’lar said nothing and allowed her the moment to release those fears and find comfort and security there in the room that was their own private world. 

A world that Marstoq had made safe and secure for her and her daughter and she now opened that door of security for Kait. Hearing her sniff lightly M’lar stepped back and looked at her sister in her gown, her hair tumbled down over shoulders and tousled from a restless night’s sleep. 

“You my sweet Kait, dear sister of mine. Go and get yourself ready for the day and I will go make arrangements to have Baloq get coverage for me while I am gone. We must do this quietly sister, I do not need a contingent of champions following us from New Damara, that is the very last thing I need now.” 

Kait rubbed her nose in a circular fashion as it tingled from an itch and burning sensation from her emotions. “I know I smelled. It is rather potent this time.” 

M’lar flushed deeply, “Oh dear heavens above!” M’lar rushed to put on some perfume and became rather heavy handed with it. Kait began to cough lightly. 

”Sister too much! You smell like an over indulged house of ill repute with so much. That is most definitely a dead give away. What you need to do is . . . ” 

M’lar moved to the wash basin and spoke quickly. “Is leave town tonight! Now Kait breathe and go get ready to travel. The sooner we leave the better off the males of New Damara will be.” 

Kait laughed and rushed to hug her sister again. “Thank you sister.” 

M’lar did not give her a chance for another round of Kait speak as she hugged her and said softly, “I will deal with this and other things too. Now I have to go, make arrangements and I am expected at Swift’s studio with Gillian.”

Kait glowed, “Oh Sister dear, allow me to go get the little missy and have her here. You go take care of your other arrangements.” M’lar did not give her a chance to stop her leaving from what she knew would be a diatribe of inane comments and talk of their trip and her arrangements and dashed out of the room. 

“Okay! 

She shouted back as she let the door close behind. “Well, you could have just said Kait later, or Kait, I trust you to do what you said you would do, or Kait, I have to go, oh wait you did say that. Well then I forgive your rudeness.” 

M’lar heard her words as she went down the steps to the bar and over to Baloq who now wrinkled his nose. “Going trolling?”

M’lar frowned, “No, and you known damn good and well what this is about.” 

Baloq moved his hand and cantriped the smell off her body. “Why not find s herb that will help you with that.” 

M’lar frowned as she noted a tall slender man in ranger’s clothing sitting in the corner with a sketch pad and backpack, the implements of his art form spread out on the table. “For obvious reasons I should not wait on him Baloq and I am going to need Kat or Jodi to cover for me for a couple of weeks, I am going to the fishing village and will be back as soon as I can.” 

Baloq frowned and sighed, “I see so that means business will be down because half the men on this island will be tramping after you. 

M’lar put her hand to his arm. “No, they cannot tramp after me for the same reason I am leaving. Now Baloq just handle this for me while I go and get things ready for our trip and no one must know Kait and I are leaving. Understand?” 

He nodded slowly looked over at the man that was drinking from his own cup. M’lar turned her gaze and noticed how handsome he looked in his ranger’s clothing, all rugged and woodsy and a part of her felt drawn to him. 

Her eyes glazing over she moved to him not realizing she as moving in a manner contrived to draw attention to her womanly attributes and charms. She moved in a slinking form to stand next to Baloq. Her eyes were glazed and her smile predatory, she leaned over the table to expose the cleavage of her dress and looked at the intensity of the man’s gaze that now held her gaze. 

Those deep blue eyes penetrating to the very core of her being and she growled low as she moved to sit on the table. She could smell his maleness and she could see he was a strapping male with very fine attributes but his gaze is what held her the most. She felt the sweat bead her top lip and her nostrils flared at his scent and she wanted him. She wanted to take him there in the middle of the room. 

Baloq knowing the indications of what was happening knew she was not in control of herself and went to pull her away from the male. When Baloq laid hands to her arm, M’lar spun and flipped Baloq to the floor and pinned him beneath her. Locking him between her legs and she bent over him and sniffed him her teeth bared and her manner one of an animal protecting what she had claimed as her own. 

Growling she leaned over to Baloq’s ear and spoke, “Stay away.” Her voice deep with emotion and he knew deep down she was struggling to contain her need or desires her inability to control what nature had bred into her. 

The door to the Hoch opened and Marstoq moved into the room. Seeing the male in the corner collecting his art things into his back pack and his tender on the floor pinned by his mother and the wild look of need in his mother’s gaze and the smell that assailed his nostrils he was on top of M’lar in a heartbeat.

Picking her up he pulled her from the frightened Baloq. Picking her up and slamming her into the wall, his own voice was low and guttural as he spoke in their native tongue. “~Mother, contain your self, control, breathe, you need to find some thing to block this need and these untamed desires!~” 

He watched as her nostrils flared and her breasts were rising and falling in a rapid pace, as he knew she was fighting for control. Her eyes cleared and she looked up at her son and the tears filled her gaze, she looked so ashamed. “~Son, I am trying, you can let me go.~” 

She had responded back in the native tongue of the scro while she struggled against his hold. “I am fine now you can release me.” She spoke in common and her voice was normal. Mars looked over at the man that now watched with a degree of concern and curiosity. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” M’lar felt her face flood with shame and she wanted so badly to run from the room with her tail tucked like a scalded hound but knew she had to fight her need and desires and apologize for her actions to the man. 

“I am the one that is deeply sorry sir, please forgive my actions. I am not quite myself.” 

Seeing she had control Mars released her arm and stepped back. “Please forgive her sir, she is having issues with her time for the scent, which is common among females of our race.” 

The male stepped forward and M’lar slipped away from the advancing male and his scent that had seemed to trigger something primal within her nature. 

“Excuse me sir, I did not mean anything by my actions and if you will allow me to offer you a room at my expense here that will do a great deal to assuage my honor for being disrespectful.” As she had gotten closer to him, the man who now introduced himself as Olorian looked with concern and compassion to M’lar then to Marstoq. 

“I see she is not full elf, can you tell me what other nature controls her good sense. I know she is not normally like this and is one of the kindest women I have ever met.”

He turned those critical blue eyes upon Marstoq doing a long studied assessment. “You I can tell are a stronger resemblance to the orcs only not as pronounced. I note in your manner and demeanor you have none of their savagery or intent to kill everything in their path.” 

Olorian had said this with a degree of pent up emotion and anger. 

Marstoq sighed deeply and had waited for the negative reaction as he spoke softly of what the other part of M’lar was. “She is part scro, for those land bound that have never been in spell jammers we are a race of space faring orcs. It is that time for our kind. I mean to say that the kind that she suppresses; it is her time to seek a mate to breed. To her shame it is a primal part that takes over her control and changes her into a predatory animal seeking to mate.” 

Mars watched as a look of dawning had come over the ranger and Mars knew he would understand dealing with the wild creatures of the wood he would know what this was and how it was affecting her. “Oh, I see. Well thank you kind sir for your help and direction. I think I shall take her up on her kind offer and take that room.” 

Mars turned to Baloq and shouted, “Baloq, room four for the gentleman.” 

M’lar moved out of the room and headed back to the kitchen to stand in the ice cooler. She could hear the soft mutterings of her son with Olorian and she was feeling the flush of her shame. The man had always come in drank tea and than began to draw in his sketchbook. 

Which immediately reminded her that she was about to go and have her picture painted. She had so much to do to prepare to leave this town for the time of her scent and here she as sitting in the kitchen cooler feeling the flush of her shame being replaced by the chill. The huge ice blocks that were hauled in every four days to replace what had melted. 

Enjoying the feel of the cold she knew she could not stay in here long or she would come down with sniffles and not be able to leave. So she waited. She allowed only the calming thoughts of riding the road to the Fishing Village and spending time with Kait, and then it hit her what Kait had gone through. 

It made her angry all over again and all she could think of was how she wanted that man to pay for his degrading her sweet sister and steeling from her what was not his right to take. 

Her innocence and somehow she was reminded of Tarin when she thought of what had happened to Kait and what Darrin had taken from her and she began to boil with her own inner rage. If it were the last thing she did, she would make that animal pay for what he had done to her sweet sister.

Waiting in the cooler she jumped when the heavy door opened and looked up seeing Baloq peering in. “You all right?” 

M’lar nodded and sighed, “I am so sorry Baloq, I promise I am about to go across island and that will keep me away from every thing male in this town. Did I hurt you?”

Baloq smiled, his wide toothy smile slashing the ebon good looks of his drow features. “The only thing you hurt was my pride. I have never had a woman take me down so hard and fast as you did.” 

M’lar sighed, “Thus why most males cannot withstand our mating rituals.”

Baloq opened the door wider, “Well the ranger is up in room four and your son is waiting for you in his office.” 

M’lar nodded and took a deep breath to let it out slowly. “Thank you Baloq, I suppose I need to go and take my medicine from my son. I am sure he is about to tell me how dangerous this time is for most males that are not physically able to handle a scro female. We are extremely strong during that time and its not a pretty thing to see or sexy or civil. There is nothing about our need to mate that is nothing but shear savagery and wanton lust of the baser kind.” 

Baloq thought a moment and nodded. “Well if what you did to me in there is any indication I don’t want to see it.” 

M’lar was beginning to feel the bite of the cold and could see the soft condensation forming on the side of the door while he held it open and allowed the heat into the room. 

“Come on let me out and I will go see what Mars wants.” Baloq held the door open and allowed her to exit and he could feel and smell the pure primal part of what she was experiencing because a part of him wanted to grab her and slam her against the door and take her there.

But his drow nature allowed him to block a part of those urges or he had them beaten out of him while he was in the under dark. Whatever he was just glad he did not react to what he was feeling. He watched her as she took a deep cleansing breath and walked towards the stairs then up them. 

He knew just as she knew that what was about to happen between her and her son was not going to be pleasant. He did not envy her nor did he wish to be the recipient of Marstoq’s ire. Baloq watched the huge scro warrior mount those steps and shuddered at the force he was using on the steps. 

He figured it was Marstoq’s way of working out his own frustrations at having to control his own impulses on wanting to throttle his mother and ashamed of the way she acted but knew she could not help herself or her nature. So now, Baloq knew that when Marstoq had gone up those steps to his office he was exerting a great deal of control. 

Timidly M’lar knocked on the door and waited as she heard his quiet, “Enter mother.” 

M’lar rolled her eyes and sighed deeply, he was angry, she would have preferred he yell or throw something at her instead of using that quiet condemnation on her. With a hand that trembled she locked her fingers around the latch and opened the door. 

Stepping in she looked at him staring at her from behind his desk and by the gods he did look imposing. “Come in little mother and sit.” 

M’lar swallowed hard and sighed then moved forward her face flaming and her mind in turmoil. Sitting on the edge of the hard back chair she folded her hands neatly in her lap and looked down much as she had done in temple when the head priest was about to reprimand her for doing something he very much disapproved. “Mother look at me.” 

M’lar lifted her chin and peered over at her son and felt the tears threaten her again. “Son, I cannot help myself. I no longer have the beta-blocker that we brought with us and the times are growing stronger with each passing year we spend in this place. I don’t know what to do, so Kait and I are taking a trip across the island.” 

Marstoq reached into his desk and pulled out a silver cylinder and opened it. Inside was a hypo spray injector. “Mother, there are six injections in this hypo spray. You will need to use them sparingly. They will curb your needs but not the needs of the others that are susceptible to your pheromones. Do you understand?” 

M’lar’s demeanor brightened and she smiled. “Oh son thank-you!” Before he handed it over he said softly, “Do not use them unless you cannot control yourself. I would suggest you do a morning strenuous work out to help you maintain control and to work out those urges. We do not need another situation such as we had with Tarin. We both are still cleaning up after that fiasco.” 

M’lar elation was short lived with those words of rebuke and reminder. “I am aware of my transgression son. I will live with that mistake for the rest of my life but I got Gillian out of that mistake and I would not trade that part for anything.” 

Marstoq nodded, “I would not either mother she is precious but would it not have been even more wonderful if she had been born from a nobler house than that of a dark lord?”

M’lar took the cylinder and pocketed it and turned her back on him not wanting him to see her own anger. “I thank you again son and will see you in two weeks.” She started for the door her anger at his reprimand ringing in her ears and tearing at her heart. 

She had no idea he had resented Gillian as much as he now showed that disapproval to her with his words. “Mother.” 

M’lar did not wait for him she opened the door and moved out and into the hallway anger, hurt and disappointment in herself and her son as she moved woodenly down the hallway to her room. Once there she moved to lay the hypo spray on the bed and began to bring out the clothing she would need for her trip.

The whole time she was unaware of the devious plot that was being devised and conspired by Jade Swift and Darrin Summerset. “You will detain her so I may have some of her time. She will try to avoid me and you will stop her correct Jade?” 

Jade looked down at the tight grip he now held on her arm and she frowned deeply. “I will detain her but surely you will not harm her while she is with her child?” 

Darrin laughed. “I am a bastard Jade but I am not a heartless bastard, I am sure she will have others with her so they may take her brat home. No, this is a lesson she will learn and she will help me win over Shayla.”

Jades own light grey-eyed gaze grew dark thinking of what he planned and sighed. “You should not hurt her Darrin she has harmed no one. Her only crime against you is that she does not like or trust you.” 

 

Darrin snapped out, “And as long as she holds such distrust she will reflect that back to Shayla Calderon and I want Shayla Calderon. So do not stop me on this Jade or you will regret it.”

Jade jerked her arm from his hold and glowered, “She is a nice person Darrin and so was Kait until you got through with her and do you really think that Kait will help you with Shayla?”

Darrin laughed, “She thinks that Shayla and I are in love with each other. She won’t stand in the way of Shayla’s happiness and after today neither will that scro bitch breed. She will be sorry if she does and sorrier once I am done with her.” 

M’lar moved into her room in a hurt and outraged temper. That Marstoq resented Gillian was detestable! If anything he should resent the coward that fathered her or for that matter blame her, it was her need to make something right that had brought about the joining of her and Tarin. 

It had been her need to try and bring him over into the light and show him what good could come from living the life she thought she knew or wanted. Deep down she knew that darkness had been implanted in her make up but she had fought hard to keep that contained until Tarin. 

Even she could not stomach the evil the man perpetrated with his sacrifices to his god and those being the souls of innocents. That was why she had fled his temple when she had found she was with child. She could not give their child over to his god no matter if it meant her life and she fled thinking she was going to her death. 

She had waited for him to return to temple and she railed out at him careless of what she said knowing the eyes of that damn god glowed red and was prepared to burn her for her disobedience. But she could not continue to follow Tarin or her misguided need to make right a wrong. As she told him do with her as he saw fit and it that meant he would send her to the grey wastes then she was prepared.

Oddly enough that night he had led her to a field at twilight and she stood as he studied her, then the illusion was dispelled and it was Glithcalis that now stood before her not Tarin and he had saved her removed her from that temple so she would never need to return to the temple. 

Never in all her life at that given time and moment in life did she realize that she was so sicken by what she had been forced to do that the burden of having it removed was a relief. She remembered how she had sat in the common room of the Silver Fiend and felt the life in her move and she had never felt the wonder of love as she had that night.

Her life was free of being chained to a wall and waiting for death as the vampires and ghasts and strength draining wraiths reached out to her with their icy touch and took what strength she had while they drained her. Taking a little more of what life force she had left. 

Finally in the daylight hours she would be released and she would be carried up to her room where he would heal her and restore her strength. Only to take that strength from her again that night when he would brutally ravage her body in full view of the other acolytes. The whole act was demeaning and degrading.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

M’lar paced her bedroom floor throwing things in a travel bag and backpack she was infuriated and knew she needed to get her emotions under control that she had to be at Jade Silverswift’s Studio in an hour. Hearing Kait come in her ] room dashed the tears from her eyes and sat down began to comb her hair and pinch her cheeks. 

Kait stood holding Gillian’s hands with her eyes bright and her manner excited she saw her mother and squealed out in glee and then charged towards her diving at her mother’s legs. “Hello pumpkin! There is my girl. Ready to get dressed and go get our portrait done?” 

Gillian was chattering away about dogs, cats, horses, rabbits, and turtles, big turtles and she tried in her way to explain about them but the language uniquely her very own. “My goodness Kait she must have been around you most the day, she is starting to sound like you.” 

Kait smiled, “Why yes she was around me and we have been talking about all the wonderful things we saw and there was the huge turtle by the lake and she got excited and wanted to go ride it but I told her no, later. . . “ 

M’lar still assuming her over brightness took a deep breath and said softly, ”Kait breathe! Take a breath for the love of the gods so I can at least digest all of what you are saying!” 

Kait had picked up Gillian moved to M’lar’s bed and sat her down and pulled off her soiled dress she putting on her matching yellow dress like her mother’s.” Well I do breathe; I would like you to know I have great breath control. “ M’lar watched Kait while she dressed her daughter then fixed her hair so that it lay in tight ringlets over her brow and down her neck.

Kait cooed with an Ooooh and an ahh as she looked at the little Princess. “Oh look at you my sweet little poppet! You look like your mommy in your pretty yellow dress, although I would have put you in pink, but this is your mother and that is her favorite color.” Then Kait realized she was babbling and stopped and flushed. “Oh my I am doing it again aren’t I?” 

M’lar nodded, “Are you going to come with us to the studio? I think Glith gave her a place at the Inn to work out of for the sittings of portraits.” 

Kait nodded, “Oh yes if it is as good as many have said her paintings are then we shall be getting our portrait done.” M’lar looked at her sister, “We?” 

Kait smiled, “Why yes you and Shayla and myself of course we need a portrait of the three sisters you know.” 

M’lar chuckled, “Good luck getting Shayla to sit still long enough for the portrait to be sketched out before Jade paints it.” 

Kait preened, “I will have you know that she has already agreed to have the portrait done with the two of us.” 

“Well you must have babbled long and hard enough arguing your point for having the portrait done that you just plain wore her down and she gave in.” 

Kait proudly nodded, “of course I did, I told her that it was perfectly acceptable for three sisters as close as we are to have our images put down for posterity and that if she did not do the portrait that when you or I were dead and gone she would regret not having it to remember how special we all were to each other.” 

Again there was that rush of words that seemed to exhaust M’lar waiting for her to get to the point. “I see you used guilt.” 

Again she nodded and said softly, “Darn tootin’, best way to get your way if you want something and nothing else works then you apply a thick coating of guilt and wella! You get what you want!” 

M’lar did not question it, that had been one of the shortest sentences Kait had used to explain her point. “Well little missy if you want to join me on our run to the other side of the island you best get your things packed as soon as we get back to the Hoch, I plan on leaving before midnight. 

M’lar did not mention that she was seriously considering staying on the other side of the island and not returning to this side until Gillian was grown and on her own. Instead she just kept herself busy while Gillian played with her stuff dolly. 

Kait smiled knowingly, “Well I am packed and once we are ready to go, I will have my bags here and will be ready to go, do you think it is smart of us to leave so late? Going in the dark and not wait for daylight though I don’t like to get up really early but I could be persuaded if you wanted to wait until first light that is.”

M’lar thought about it and with the hypo spray she would be safe in not attacking a male that interested her she was not sure about the males once they smelled her pheromones that she would be secreting in stronger doses as the days went along until the ten day period had passed. 

“We will see dear, lets just go now so Jade can start this portrait I paid for already. I swear I should not have let Glith talk me into this. I could have used the coin I paid for this for the temple. Well nothing for it but go and get this over with.” 

Setting out on foot, the three of them made quite the attraction moving down the street. The dress M’lar wore was a buttercup yellow with a slit up the side; it complimented her form and accented her curves. 

The slit up the side showed a healthy portion of leg when she moved down the street towards the park and the pathway that lead to the Silver Fiend Inn. Kait was equally as lovely in her pale blue gown with accents of roses on the sleeves and rose-colored ribbons that adored the skirt and corset. 

 

Her beautiful blond hair had been plated down her back and lay in a heavy fall the pony tail dancing back and forth across her back and brushing her hips as she jauntily moved along chatting and nodding to those that she knew and knew her. 

They nodded to M’lar but looked away quickly and if their husbands looked too long they politely pinched their arms to get their attention back to them. The women did find the small child lovely and made it a point to talk sweetly to the child but ignore M’lar. 

Gillian loved the attention but deep down M’lar thought Gillian probably would have wished the people speaking to her would have been animals because she would growl or bark, meow and doing it rather realistically when she imitated the animals. This would send the women into a flutter of giggles or surprised looks with clapping hands.

They spoke to Kait about how talented and bright she was but did not acknowledge her mother. M’lar ignored it to a point that was until about the tenth woman from the town made it a point to turn her back on M’lar and look at Gillian now holding onto Kait’s hand and spoke to Kait about M’lar’s daughter. 

M’lar sighed and brushed past them. “I am going on ahead Kait, bring Gillian when you are done visiting with your friends.” Head held high and feeling the sting of a muttered, “harlot from the under breath of one of the women M’lar’s face flushed deep red.”

Pushing open the door to the studio she walked into a spacious place that had the walls filled with samples of Jade’s work all beautifully displayed and showing she had talent. The tinkling of the bell sent an alert to jade. Coming from the back of the shop and she moved to M’lar’s side wearing a paint covered smock. 

M’lar smiled, “Hello Jade, we are here a little early because I plan on leaving the Capitol tonight and head to the other side of the island.” 

Jade frowned and then recovered. “Really? Are you going for pleasure or business?” 

M’lar strolled around the studio looking at the various pieces of art work and the renditions from plant life to animals to people and streets with homes built closely together. 

“I am going to see if they need a library on the other side of the island. My god wants me to educate so while I am there I will see what kind of school they have and if they have any teachers.” She smiled warmly at the young lady that was always frowning or distracted or she was street harden. 

“I see, so how long will you be gone?” 

M’lar thought a moment, “Probably a fortnight. Traveling by horseback it takes three days to get there and we may catch a ship back on its way out and make port by the docks. I am hoping you can get the bulk of what you need done today if its possible and mind you I am not trying to rush you on anything it is that I may not be back for a while.” 

Jade looked down, ”I see well it won’t be a rush, so when you are ready we can get started.” 

M’lar smiled, “Kait it outside with Gillian and will be along shortly. I am not bumping anyone else am I?” 

Jade began to set up her sketchbook. Setting up her easel she put a blank canvas on the holder then and looked around. “Oh no, I was hoping I could use your portrait for a few weeks so that I could show the towns people that I had you and Gillian here and did a portrait of you two.” 

M’lar’s smile tightened and she looked around, “Well I am sure the towns people will find Gillian a delight as for me, well,” she shrugged her delicate shoulders and then turned hearing the door opened watching Kait leading Gillian in to the room. 

“Ahh the errant sister has arrived with the most important topic of our conversation.” Kait had bent to picked up Gillian and carried her over to her mother setting her down. With great huge dark eyes she looked around at the light room filled with pictures.

Her smile and eyes brightened and when she smiled her whole face lit up. “Gilly come to mommy we need talk a moment.” Gillian toddled to M’lar and stood with her hands locked behind her back and twisted and turned. “We are going to sit real still for Miss Jade and she is going to draw our picture then she is going to put it on that large canvass there and paint it pretty. Now can you sit still for her so she can draw our picture?”

The little one appeared to think real hard and then she nodded and smiled, “K” she said softly then peered around her mother to look at Jade. She turned and pointed to Kait, “Aunt Kati did! Aunt Kati did, picture too?” 

Kait chuckled softly, “Not this time Poppet, next time.” 

M’lar pick up Gillian and moved to the settee that Jade had set up putting the light behind her so that it fell on her canvas bathing Gillian and M’lar in its warming glow. Jade sat down and with a stick of charcol she began to sketch out the outline of mother and daughter. 

Gillian did real well for the first hour and then she began to shift and squirm and her eyes became heavy with boredom that is when she became sleepy. “I am so sorry Jade, she did real well, but she is a child and used to being active.” M’lar apologized and Jade waved it off, 

“It is all right M’lar I have most of her while she was sitting still it’s a matter of filling in details which I made sketches of her while we were together in the park that day so I can use that.”

M’lar relaxed, “I am so glad you are so reasonable not many artists would appreciate a squirming child let alone a sleepy one.” 

Jade smiled as she noticed Gillian lying in Kait’s arms starting to fall asleep. “Why not take her home Lady Kaitlin and then you could come back and wait for M’lar. I am going to be another hour with her and the child should be comfortable in her own bed.” 

Kait looked to M’lar with a hopeful look. “Yes, you can take her home, and then you can get your things together and I will meet you back at Temple.” 

The sound of a bell tingling at the entrance all eyes turned to the new arrival and M’lar shifted her gaze and smiled delighted to see her dear sweet friends Yielder. “Hail and well met friend Yielder!”

The handsome dwarf moved in and smiled and bowed to the ladies. “My ladies, your son sent me to escort you all back to the Hock, the town seems to be having some issues with a series of attacks and robberies. 

He wanted to make sure you were safe.” M’lar frowned she was not so quick to want to accommodate Marstoq since she was hurt and still mad at him. 

“Why not take Kait back and then you can return to get me.” Yielder smiled broadly, M’lar knew he was in love with her but a dwarf and elf were not a likely pair and she did not have any other feelings for him other than friendship. She was lucky that he accepted her friendship and if she stayed on the other side of the island she would miss his company and friendship. 

The carriage drew up in front of the studio, M’lar stood to stretch then went to kiss her daughter bye and watched them move to the carriage. M’lar sighed and then turned to move and reseat herself. From the back of the studio there was movement. 

M’lar looked up and saw Darrin Summerset move into the room with a cocky grin on his face and a superior attitude to his demeanor. “Well, well, what have we here?”

M’lar felt uncomfortable around him and looked at Jade. “I see you have company now Jade, I will leave you with Mr. Summerset.”

She moved to the door and felt a hand lock down over her wrist. “No you don’t you and I are going to have a conversation and we are not going to be interrupted.” 

M’lar was growing hot with her anger as she looked at the hand on her wrist and into his face. All she could see at that moment was Kait lying under him being molested. “You sir will remove your hand or loose it.” 

From her back she felt the sharp prick of a knife as it dug into her dress and her ribs. “No I think not, you will be coming with me and not make one sound, do you understand?”

M’lar felt the bite of the knife and sucked in her breath. “You could be charged with what you are doing Mr. Summerset its called Kidnapping. You are also accosting a member of this town’s counsel.” 

Darrin turned and glared at Jade. “Not a word of this Jade to anyone do you understand?” 

Jade swallowed hard and nodded she did not want her past to catch up with her and ruin her chances here. “Now for you,” he withdrew a soft cloth bag placing it over her head and a piece of rope and snagged her wrists together binding them.

He led her out the back door into the night and the shadows of the ally. He rushed her headlong and blindly down the ally and then she felt they were away from the city and closer to the woods. He had rushed her so fast that she found she was hard pressed to call out for help. If she tried to raise her voice she would feel the rude intrusion of that sharp knife in her ribs. “Silence not a word.” 

He led her to the entrance of what she thought was a cave and then drug her into the cave and down a network of tunnels and then stopped. His voice was threatening and hissed around her in the cavernous opening. “Where we are now, are several traps and if you move the wrong way you will plummet to your death down a shaft and no one will find you. Your child will be motherless and you will be forgotten.”

He put his hand on her ankle and placed her feet so that she was now stretched almost into a split and then he was gone. She moved her bound wrists up and took the bag off and she noted it was pitch black. Shifting her vision to infravision she looked around seeking his heat form. 

With the shift to infravision, her eyes glowed red in the pitch-black tunnel of the cave. From the left there was a shaft of sudden light that sent a shard of pain through her and she felt the searing pain of the light blind her totally to her surroundings. 

Crying out in pain she heard him laugh and she was angry. “Come down here you bastard, come down here and I swear for what you did to Kait I will gut you where you stand.” 

The laughter stopped, “So the little mouse told you about our adventure?” M’lar wanted to rub her eyes and make the pain go away and she felt her legs begin to tremble from being stretched and she dared to step back.

“Careful you are a step away from falling to your death.” M’lar shouted, “You think I care if I fall? If I fall my son will hunt you down. He will find out you were the one that took me and brought me here and I died because of you!” 

He laughed again. “Will he? I don’t think so. M’lar stepped forward, the whipping sound of an arrow shaft being released and she felt it sink into the edge of her dress and pin it to the ground. “Understand I am doing this to tell you what could happen to you if you stand in my way and Shayla’s affections.”

M’lar pulled out the arrow and felt two more arrows fly and hit the end of her dress pinning it to the ground. Again she pulled out the arrows and waved them around at the darkness. “I am not going to say anything to Shayla about you because I promised Kait that I would keep her shame a secret but that does not mean the first chance I get I will kill you myself you pathetic excuse for a slime.” 

From behind he hit her and she fell down hitting the ground hard and was now pinned beneath him. She felt the bite of the knife as he moved it over her breasts cutting away the bodice so that her breasts were partially exposed. “You are nothing but an ugly half breed. I should end your life. That would make me a hero to the elven nation.” 

M’lar tried to squirm under him to get out from the hold he held on her body. He grabbed her arms and held them over her head and felt him secure the rope to something he obviously had put there for this exact purpose. “No male would want someone as ugly and hideous as you. The only gratification they would receive from you would be watching you choke on them as they fed their male members to you for their pleasure.”

M’lar had never felt so much fear as she did at this moment, this man truly hated her and she knew he was capable of murder. His words did not matter to her with him continuing to spew out horrid mean tempered ideas of what she was or who. 

She felt him move his hand up her dress and part her legs and then he held his knife to her sensitive parts of her female sex and she shuddered wondering what he planned to do. 

The stimulation he was creating by making her squirm she pleaded, “Please do not do this! Just let me go and I won’t say a word to anyone. I will take this encounter to my grave.” Darrin felt her capitulation but something in him wanted to totally degrade her to make sure he could secure her silence. Using his knife’s hilt he began to brutalize her with it, shoving it deep into her and then listened to her whimper and felt her tears. He finished and rolled off of her cutting her bonds. “That is the closest that you will ever get to being pleasured by anyone other than one of your own kind”

He threw a small towel down to her and ordered her to clean up. Crawling into a kneeling position she made quick work of cleaning herself and knew he had hurt her horribly, she was bleeding and if she chanted to cure the wounds he had made he would surely think she was casting on him. 

Feeling him drag her up by her hair he covered her head again and then led her in silence out of the cave and the tunnels and found they were close to the Lady of Mysteries Inn. “Come on the least I can do for pleasuring you is to buy you a drink.” 

M’lar followed him to the inn and once they were in the light she looked down and in horror and shock saw she was bleeding heavily from her crotch. She wanted to run. He frowned and looked away, “Go down that hall and clean up.” M’lar went down the hallway and then out the back door and began to run until she was to the wood line and stopped.

Choking on her fear and her tears she placed trembling fingertips to her injured area and began to chant softly, “Oghma grant thy unworthy servant thy healing powers and cure serious.” She felt the surge of heat run through her body and the pain eased as the wound that had been caused by his brutalizing her was healed. 

Though her wounds were healed, the part of her that was she was damaged. Moving quickly towards the Hoch, she snuck up the outside steps and prayed that the door to the outside had not been locked. She tried the knob to her relief opened.

Moving into the hallway she was surprised to see the Ranger Olorian. Rushing past him she headed to the bathing chamber and darted in the door. Locking it securely behind her she stripped out of the dress and ran the tub full of water and slid into the tub and began to scrub her body. 

Scrubbing it so hard it had turned red and braised from her actions. Biting back the tears of shame and humiliation she laid back in the tub and closed her eyes and cried, she felt her body wracked with silent sobs as she cried hard and bit her lip so that it bled. 

Hearing a soft knock on the door she controlled herself and called with an emotion filled voice. “I won’t be much longer” the soft voice of Olorian called through the door.

‘M’lar? It is Olorian, I was concerned you appeared injured when you came in do you need any help?” 

M’lar flushed with humiliation, “No, no I healed myself. I am physically ok. I just needed to clean myself up.” She knew that was not a lie, she had healed the wound that had caused the bleeding but she had no way of knowing how to heal the wound of being savagely and brutally raped with a knife. 

Olorian had leaned against the door and knew there was much more to this than she was admitting. “M’lar please let me in. I promise to not hurt or harm you in any way. I just want to be reassured that you are not injured.” 

M’lar pulled her self from the copper tub, grabbing a towel she pulled it around her form and limped to the door and opened it slightly. “I am not dressed Olorian.” He pushed the door and stepped in and locked it behind him and immediately he saw the look in her eyes and mistook it for what had happened earlier. She stepped back holding the towel close to her body. Her eyes filled with uncertainty.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

“No wait, let me make sure you are healed and allow me to try and help you.” M’lar sighed and stepped back and looked over at the dress and then down at her body that was showing signs of bruising, scratching and ill use. “I am fine Olorian really, I am getting ready to leave the city so if you will forgive me and allow me to leave.” 

She moved to pick up the dress and to pass him when he put a gentle hand on her shoulder and he saw her reaction. She gasped in fear and jerked back with a look of terror in her eyes. He immediately released her shoulder and stepped back. “I am sorry I meant no harm.” 

M’lar trembled and nodded not trusting her voice or the need to want to cry. Holding the towel close and taking the dress and tucking it under her arm she moved past him. “Thank you Olorian. I will leave you to your business now if you will excuse me.” 

She moved with leaden legs to her room and tucked the dress under her bed. Grabbing her clothing she tucked them into her backpack, tied up her hair and slipped on her gnomish armor and boots. She did it automatically not giving it any thought as she moved like an automaton to prepare for her trip across island. 

Kait breezed into her room and chattered away, “Where did you go? Jade said you left over two hours ago and I thought you were going to wait for Yielder and me to return to escort you back here. Oh you are dressed, so should we go to temple?” 

M’lar heard half of what she said and she nodded, not making much in comments in return while she moved about the room and stopped looked at Kait then moved to hug her “I love you sister, if you know nothing else about me, I love you with all my heart and I would give my life to see you safe and never hurt.” 

Kait was suddenly alert to the quiet way her sister was acting and this sudden outburst was nothing at all like her and she smiled, ”I know that dear. Just as I love you and would never see you hurt either.” 

M’lar sighed and mumbled under her breath, “To late.” 

Kait caught it and frowned, “What is too late?” 

M’lar covered her slip up and said softly, “Its getting late perhaps we will leave at dawn sister, did you bring your things?” 

Kait nodded, “Oh yes and I think that is a much better idea to wait until dawn. Will be leave from here or Temple?” 

M’lar spoke softly, “Temple. But I want to sleep here tonight Kait, you can sleep in Gilly’s room again, I know Jodi took her to Temple.” 

Kait sighed, “Well I see you have bathed already so I will go and get my bath and we can have a little chat and then we can sleep when we get tired.” 

M’lar sighed, ”Kait I am pretty tired now I think I am going on to bed, tomorrow is going to be rough because I want to make up time we loose by leaving later and will try to get in forty miles tomorrow.” 

Kait frowned, “If that is what you want to do sister that is fine by me. You go on to bed, you do look tired.” She moved to her sister’s side and kissed her forehead. “You get some rest dear.” And blithely ignorant of what had just happened to her sister, Kait went off to the bathing chambers humming softly and happy as a lark. 

M’lar struggled against the darkness that hung like a cloak of evil around her, then she heard the twang of the bow as the arrow was released and felt the shaft zip past her and pin her to the ground. The darkness was coming to take her and she could do nothing to stop it and then there it was again the pain and the degradation of being taken so savagely and finally there was nothing. 

She lay in her gown soaked with her night sweat from her nightmare, she was sure she heard a whimper and woke to hear it from her own throat an unrecognizable sound one of terror and freight. She must have gone to war with her blankets and pillow for they lay on the floor and she lay panting with her own agony of the nightmare she just had.

Silently she screamed out to the world she would be able to survive this, she had survived the hunters and the death hounds of her home world and now this she would survive this too. Rolling over she looked to the door where she knew Kait slept and was grateful she had not heard her whimpers or her cry of terror.

She had to make sure that she would not ever tell anyone what had happened. It was too degrading and too much of a humiliation. If Shayla wanted to be with this creature that had no right to breathe let alone love, she would put as much distance between Shay and Darrin as she could. The fishing village was becoming more attractive with each passing moment.

Rising she looked at the mantle clock and saw daylight was another two hours away. She would spend this time packing the provisions they would take on this ride to the fishing village. Getting up and dressing with care to hide the bruises and the scratches she moved with soreness she had never known before down the steps to the kitchen.

Here in this place she felt safe, there were dishes to be done and she could use the motion of doing the dishes to calm her mind and give her a sense of normalcy. She had just set the last plate in the drain side of the sink when she heard a voice from behind. “You can talk to me about it.” 

M’lar jumped, gasped and spun around seeing the tall handsome form of the Ranger Olorian standing in the doorway behind her. Feeling her heart race and her face flush she lowered her gaze to the floor and shook her head.

“Nothing to tell, just a bit nervous about this trip we are about to take across island.” Olorian crossed his strong muscled arms over his chest and frowned, “You know my goddess expects certain requirements from me. I know your god does expect you to be truthful.” M’lar flushed and turned her back on him.

“I am being truthful.” Her voice held resentment when she became defensive. “M’lar you are not worried about this trip something bad happened to you and you are keeping silent. It is the worse thing you could do.” 

M’lar felt the burn of tears taking a deep breath and let it out slowly, “No Olorian there are far worse things that can happen and they have and I kept silent and I have survived because I kept silent. In this instance it is for me to deal with and I do not need your help. I do so appreciate your kindness and your tenderness and compassion but sometimes bad things happen for a reason and maybe we deserve them.” 

She had said it, there is was the true reason she was going to keep silent about what happened. She truly felt because of what she had done in Tarin’s temple the balance of nature returned and what had delivered upon her retribution. She needed to accept what had happened to her and deal with her own past. 

Then she felt it, the warm touch so gentle so soothing not holding any malice. A warm, tender, caring touch that now felt like a burning punishment and she jumped. The hands clamped down tighter to prevent her from pulling away. “M’lar you were hurt, whether or not you choose to accept the fact that no one should be treated as I suspect you were treated, you will bear this guilt and this hurt. Don’t do this to yourself, you are far too nice to be put through this kind of hell.” 

As quickly as those strong arms had held her she felt the pressure was gone and now she was standing alone. Left alone in the kitchen to wrestle with her thoughts. Edging into her mind was also the words he had spoken to her. 

Why would he make her think of it when all she wanted to do was forget? It happened now all she wanted was to go on with life as if it had never happened. She wanted to believe that she could have a happy life, find love, be treated with kindness, be a grandmother and then die. 

That is all she wanted to be left alone by the Scro Navy, to not be pursued for being what was impossible and to just be normal. As normal as she could be for who and what she was. Right at this moment all she wanted was To find a life with her god. She just wanted to be. . . Then she stopped her thoughts and sighed softly. She wanted to be accepted. 

Moving about the kitchen she made the dough for the bread and set it to rise and then started the mid day meal preparations. Finishing up, she picked up her packs and moved to the common room. Standing in the middle of the room she looked around the area and closed her eyes tightly. 

She was going to miss the people that she had come to respect and love; she was going to miss this place, it had brought her a lot of happiness. She looked at the bar and recalled the night she stood on that bar and began to dance in a sultry manner. A dance that she had seen at a cantina one night when the monks had taken her out incognito so she could get a glimpse of the outside world from the temple.

* *

The monks had taken her to a cantina. She had been so excited at the thought of getting out of Temple. She had to promise to keep the cloak up the whole time they were out so no one could tell she was a female let alone a half-breed. 

 

Once they arrived at the cantina the male hawker had announced that they were going to witness something special this night. The hawker bragged they had a former Priestess of Gruumsh. She had learned the dance of death. Tonight for this audience she was going to perform the nine knives of death a very special dance. 

M’lar was intrigued because she had cut her teeth on this particular exercise and it was not so much a dance as a test and endurance for balance and agility. She had been a natural at performing the exercise and she was interested in wanting to observe another perform this ‘dance’ 

She sat and watched as this sultry wench moved to the center of the dance floor. In the background the stage manager had added sounds of the primal beatings of the drums and musical instruments. 

M’lar frowned this was not how they had done it at temple where she was had trained. But she kept an open mind and continued to watch. The wench that was no more a former priestess than she was full scro began to gyrate, swaying her hips and shaking her shoulders to make her breasts jiggle.

These actions seemed to incite the males in the audience but brought a grumble from her party. M’lar was patient and waited. When the dancer finally got around to the flipping of the knives; M’lar noted that she only made a half hearted attempt at flipping knives.

She also noted that the knives held a strange looking quality to them. Not at all like the ones she had secreted on her body. M’lar was disgusted that not only did she not respect the exercise she was catching the knives wrong. It was beginning to annoy her to no end.

When the dancer had missed one knife and it landed on the floor and bounced she noticed that it was made of a rubbery substance and there was no real danger to her dying should she miss her catch.

M’lar so incensed and outraged by this mockery of something that the true followers of Gruumsh practiced and held sacred stood up and shouted at her, “Faker! You know nothing!” That outburst had cost her dearly, because the wench then challenged the hooded female to come forward and show them how it was done since she seemed to know so much about the sacred dance. 

The monks muttered softly amongst themselves arguing over whether they should allow M’lar to show these pathetic dogs how the art was really performed. The main argument was over the challenge had been issued. That is where the true nature of the scro breed came into play and it was now becoming a matter of honor. 

M’lar turned to Torin and spoke softly, “If I wear the mask and keep my face covered then surely there should be no problems to allow me to show them the true nature of this exercise father.” He was conflicted she was good at the death knives and she should have a chance to show this ungrateful group that she was talented. 

So overriding the common sense that he usually used in these situations he nodded and stood with her and the other monks blocked the view of others as they took a scarf and made a mask of it and slipped it over and around her head so none could see her true identity.

Moving to the center of the room, she had collected the nine knives of her fellow monks. She stuck the knives in her belt. Moving to the dancer she jerked her knives and turned bending them to show they were not real. This sent a murmur about the room that forced the resentful dancer to step back in the shadows. 

M’lar moved to the center stage and slipped off her cloak. She stood in her simple attire of breeches and tunic, none of which hid her charms. Those were the same charms that had been hidden beneath the shapeless robes. Her glorious auburn hair cascaded down her back and she was striking even more striking than the scantily clad female that had tried to entertain these fools. 

To show she really had sharp knives she threw them one at a time into the floor pinning them with a thunk and a little wobble back and forth to show they truly were sharp blades. She had made a half circle with the knives and then she waited. 

She listened to the beat of the drum and ignored the rest of the the string instruments and began to move as a practiced martial artist, sliding forward to grab one knife and pull it free to flip it into the air. The eyes of the audience were transfixed watching the figure throw the knife with precision into the air. Holding their breaths with anticipation as the knife flipped end over end to give into gravity and come careening down towards the figure now bent to invite the point of the knife to impale itself into her neck. 

The point just touching her throat she caught the blade spun and pinioned it into the stage floor. With each fluid moment that was more graceful than the dance the other had used was mesmerizing. The male audience was held in place with each move, subtle, graceful, and deadly. 

She performed the same actions for nine successive turns taking the knives to spin then into the air to watch them descend to her throat or heart only to be caught and thrown to the floor. 

For the end of the exercise she had taken the extra steps of facing all nine knives. Scooping all nine knives she sent them flipping end over end into the air at the same time and stood with back bent and waited as they descended to the stage and towards her body. The pitch had been a series of wrist and hand action. She leaned back closed her eyes and waited. The knives landed forming a perfect outline of her body except for the ninth knife. 

That knife was coming straight for the center of her eyes. Watching the point come to the bridge of her nose, M’lar’s hand shot out catching the last one of the nine. 

The crowd began to stomp and cheer and call out “Show your self! Show your self!” M’lar collected her knives and retreated to the other monks. They covered her with a robe when from the side she felt the end of her mask tugged and she was unveiled. 

There was a gasp as they all looked at her and then the room was in chaos. Torin had punched the dancer who had unveiled M’lar for what he figured was spite and anger. He called out to hurry and leave. The monks surrounded M’lar’s small body and hurried to get her out of the range of those that wanted to take her for ransom. 

The purist wanted to kill her for her impure blood. That had been the last time that Torin had allowed her out of temple. A time she would never forget because she actually had a chance to see what life was like outside temple and how those of her brethren had lived. She remembered the excitement of being able to experience this time and she felt the hatred of those that wanted to use her for their own means.

**

Take a deep breath she inhaled in the scents that surrounded her and at one time represented security, the laughter that filled this bar now filled her mind. Slowly opening her eyes M’lar studied the bar. Something had been lost and she knew that night in the cantina had taught her self-restraint and to not voice her opinion. 

She had for a small duration of time forgotten the disaster of that venture to the cantina. Filled with the wine and having a good time she had done her own version of that dance. 

A night not so long ago she had stood on the bar and she knew as she had danced she was moving her body much as that wench had to entice, to arouse and to please the males that looked at her. Oh how wrong she had been, she had been drinking and had gotten tipsy and was caught up with the patrons one particular one wanted to party with her. 

“You are fun my dear. Come lets dance the night away and drink! Drink to all and any that want to have fun!”

She danced and drank with him, to the point she was intoxicated enough she went to the lake to swim naked under the moonlight. It was then she discovered her merry making would be lover was a god visiting the mortals on Toril. 

Even when he told her his name it meant nothing to her but a man that could hold his drink well and dance. “My dear what is your name?”

She laughed and splashed him with the water dove under and tugged on his toes and tickled his feet to bob up next to him and wrap her legs around his waste feeling his instant arousal. His eyes danced in an eerie glow and his smile was as intoxicating as the wine they had consumed. “What do names matter? We are here under the moonlight and the water is perfect.”

He laughed, “I should at least know the name of the enchantres that had completely beguiled me with her beauty and her intense love for wine!” 

“Oh pish posh! If you insist!” she was sure as soon as he heard her name he would have heard of her and would want to put distance between them. 

“Oh allow me to introduce myself to you first my dear!” He had risen out of the water to stand on its surface in all his naked glory. “I am Dionysus. The god of Wine and song, the god that believes in fun and more wine!” He laid back and hit the water with a huge splash.

M’lar laughed so hard she dove under to find him only to discover he had disappeared. She had never seen him from that day forward and wondered about a man with an odd name and the love of wine and fun. It was not until much later she discovered he was one of many gods that sometimes visited the mortals because he was bored. 

Alas she never saw him again after that night but she was for a night the goddess to his godhood and they had danced and drank and had a wonderfully good time. He never learned her name, which for her was a good thing.

She pivoted on the balls of her feet locking away memories of this place that had been her home. She was clinging to memories knowing her intentions were she was of going away and not returning. 

With a stronger resolve than she had before because of what had happened last night. She had more than enough reason to not wish to return. Standing in the empty bar she began weigh the pros and cons of her not returning to this town. 

Mentally she ticked them off and found for this moment there were far too many pros of staying in the Fishing Village. Moving along the room, she picked up her packs and put them by the door. It was an anticlimactic feeling of leaving this place she had loved so much. 

Hearing a little noise she turned looking up to see Kait, sleepy eyed and packed ready to go. “Good morning Sister are you ready for our big adventure?” 

Kait moved lethargically down the steps, “I am not so sure I am ready, do we have to go?” 

M’lar shook her head. “Kait you don’t need to follow me across the island to the Fishing Village, you can stay here if you wish and help take care of Gillian.” 

Kait smiled and looked happily to the upstairs and the bed she knew she had just left which was still warm from her body. “You won’t be sad or mad if I don’t go?” 

M’lar shook her head, “No sweet sister you can go back to bed.” 

Kait happily moved to hug M’lar and spoke softly, “You be safe and return home soon.” M’lar nodded and then turned picking up her bags she moved towards the door and paused looking up at Kait and sighed, “I love you dear sister, never doubt that and I am going to miss you.” 

She turned to move out of the door before she let Kait see the tears forming in her eyes. Kait had made it back to her bed and crawled in and began to drift off when it dawned on her the sound of her voice and the tone in which she said she loved her and was going to miss her. 

In that moment of realization was slightly afraid that M’lar was not coming back to this side of the island. Kait thoughts were conflicted when sleep took her over she pushed aside the silly thought. Every thing she cared about was here. Soon her head was filled with dreams of strong sexy Vikings coming to carry her off.

With the sun climbing higher in the sky Kait awoke to a silent room and yawned and stretched, rolling out of bed she tromped out to M’lar’s bedroom and moved to her dressing table and reached for her brush. Dropping it n the floor she watched dismayed as it bounced and tumbled under M’lar’s bed. 

“Darmola,” she muttered under her breath and moved on all fours to retrieve it. It lay on the edge of one of M’lar’s dresses. Reaching to pull the dress out she frowned noting it was the dress she had worn yesterday. “Why is this under the bed?”

She moved to the closet to hang it up and discovered most of M’lar’s clothing was now gone and a hint of a panic now gripped Kait as she moved about the room and found evidence that M’lar was gone and it appeared she was not coming back. 

Shaking out the yellow dress she paused and her face paled as she looked at the blood soaked dress. The area that had been blood soaked was where no woman would wish to bleed that much unless she was giving birth. Something horrible had to happen to her dear sister for there to be that much blood. Looking at the hem of the dress she saw the holes. Running her finger through the holes she wondered at what could have caused such a thing.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Rolling the dress up she moved back to shove it under the bed again and then sat on the edge of the bed and she sighed, this place was lonely without her sister and she needed her as much as her sister needed Kait. 

Feeling guilty for not going with her, she stood up and moved to the door and down the hallway to Marstoq’s office and knocked. His soft deep voice called, “Enter mother.” 

Kait poked her head in and smiled, “Sorry wrong knocker, it is me.” 

Mars smiled and entreated her to enter. “Kaitlin come in, where is mother? I would have expected her to be at the door.” 

Kait slid in and look a bit guilty. “Marstoq she is gone, she has packed her things and she has left.”

Mars stood up knocking his chair over, “She what?” 

Kait nodded, “She was leaving to go to the other side of the island this morning and I was going to go with her but I was kind of sleepy and really was not ready to leave.” 

Marstoq began to pace furiously back and forth. “She was upset with me yesterday when she left my office and now you say she has packed her things and left?”

Kait nodded, “I am not sure but I think it has something to do her scent thing.” 

Mars relaxed and sighed, “Then you say she is gong so she will be returning?” 

Kait shrugged, “Why would she pack all her clothing if she was going to return?” 

Mars moved down the hallway to his mother’s room. Entering the room, he moved to her closet and saw the clothing was gone. “She took all her clothing?” 

Kait looked to the bed and then to Mars, “All but one dress.” Kait moved to the bed and pulled out the dress from beneath the bed and handed it to Mars. 

Mars unfolded the dress his face went pale seeing the amount of blood that soaked the dress. “Did she tell you about this?” 

Kait shook her head, “I found it that way stuffed under the bed.

Mars examined the dress and saw the holes that could only have been made by arrows and then there was the amount of blood that had soaked the back and front of the dress and he frowned. “I am not sure I like this, did she appear injured?”

From the doorway a soft voice spoke, “I think she was raped Captain Marstoq but she refuses to say anything about it.” 

Rage cold and ragged filled the young hybrid scros face as he looked at the dress and then to the window. “Why would you say that Olorian?” 

The Ranger moved into the room and gently tugged the dress from his hands. “Because when she returned here yesterday she was wearing this dress and went immediately to the bathing chambers to take a bath. When I asked her if she was hurt she told me she had healed herself. I saw the bruises on her wrists and the scratches across her chest.”

He noted Marstoq raising his eyebrow. Olorian rushed to explain. “The only reason I saw those things was I wanted to speak with her while she was in the bathing chambers. My intent truly was honorable and my desire only to help her. She was upset and she tried to hide what this was from everyone and refused to acknowledge that it happened.” 

Marstoq looked curiously to Olorian, “Why did you ask for admission to the bathing chambers if you knew she was in there?” Olorian sighed and looked down, “I suspected what had happened and I was not sure it was because of her condition. “

He looked over to the window that faced the street “I had to reassure myself that she was still not hurt. So, I followed her to the bathing chambers and wanted to reassure myself if she needed stronger healing. I was prepared to offer that to her.”

Olorian looked back to Kait and Marstoq. “I waited for her to open the door and she did, that I figured was when she got out of the tub and put a towel around her to allow me access to the bathing chambers. That is when I observed the damage to her wrists and her chest.”

Marstoq began to curse in scro pacing back and forth, “It was bad enough that I said a very thoughtless thing to her and then to have this happen. Are you sure you think she was raped?”

Olorian shrugged, “I only know what I had to deal with when we went to a village and a hoard of orcs had moved through and raped several of the women there and killed many. I spent time with the some of the village women and they were acting just like your mother did last night.” 

Once again the air seemed to be tuning blue with the expletives that were coming out of Marstoq’s swearing in scro. “I let her down.” 

Kait had stood silently in the door way her own guilt eating her alive, she slowly withdrew from the room and the two men as they discussed the semantics of rape and its aftermath on females and the families she slipped down the stairs and moved out of the door headed to temple. 

 

Rushing towards the temple she skittered to a halt in the center of the common room. Looking around and hoping beyond hope of seeing M’lar there. Rosemary stepped from her bedroom and paused, “Kait?” 

Kaitlin smiled at her dear friend. “Hello Rosemary, have you seen M’lar this morning?” Rosemary was dressed in her own Ranger’s clothing and was preparing to go into the wood. “I saw her this morning when she came to kiss Gillian good bye and told Jodi to prepare to bring her to the Village when she sent word.” 

Kait sighed deeply and slipped down on the top alter step. “I think she is not coming back to this side of the island.” 

Rosemary frowned and shook her head. “Why would you say that after all the money she has spent into putting this temple together for Oghma?” 

Kait sighed, ”She and Marstoq argued and he was very mean to her and she is in scent and she is having a horrible time with it and I am not sure but when she said goodbye this morning it was goodbye but not just good bye see you later but goodbye as in goodbye I won’t be coming back goodbye!” 

Even Rosemary was amazed at how Kait could say so much in one breath. “I am sure you are mistaken my dear, she just would not leave this temple and all her friends over a silly argument with Marstoq.” 

Kait thought a moment and looked at her friend hopefully, “You think she was just being M’lar in scent and not thinking clearly and having her feelings hurt?” 

The sound of shoes scraping on the doorstop was heard and Rosemary looked over and smiled seeing Shayla with an arm full of wild flowers. “Good morning ladies! How are you all today?” She moved to sit next to Kait and paused, “Don’t answer that Kait, I don’t need a running commentary on what is wrong with the day. I need sunshine and happiness so I need M’lar.”

Kait looked down and felt the prick of tears and then she sniffed. Rose and Shay noted her despondent downward look and both looked at each other curiously fixing their stare to Shayla. “What? I was not being mean I just don’t need Kait speak today! I need happiness and a bit of wildness to go with the happiness. So I need M’lar where is she?” 

Kait sighed and looked down, “She is gone.” Shayla looked around. “To where?” 

Rosemary supplied the answer to give Kait a chance to compose her self. “The other side of the island apparently she is moving to the fishing village and leaving the side of the island because of a fight with Marstoq.” 

Shayla popped up and frowned then started pacing, “No, no, no that will not due. Just because she got her panties in a bunch does not allow her to run away from all of us. She has an obligation to us to keep us happy and centered on what is important in life so there is no way I am going to allow her to live on the other side of the island. That would be most inconvenient.” 

Kait stood up dashing the hint of tears from her eyes and nodded, “Yes, that is right she must return, but how are we going to get her back here?” 

Shayla smiled sniffed her wild flowers and then dumped them on Kait, “Leave that to me, I will put this nonsense to rest once and for all.” 

With that Shayla bounced out of the room and headed down the road to the House of Shadows. She was about to assign her top man to the job of locating M’lar and dragging her ass back here kicking and screaming but dragging it back nonetheless. 

 

Ebony plodded along the main road to the Fishing Village. It had been a while since she had been to the Village and she was actually looking forward to going to that side of the island. At least there they accepted her for who she was and not what she was. 

The small community accepted all new comers but especially a councilwoman, which made her think of whether or not she wished to continue as a member of the island’s council. Ebony was feeling hot and wanting to find water and drink, she had already been in saddle for over four hours and the day was growing warmer. 

“Another four miles buddy, and then we both will take a break, my butt is sore and I need to stretch.” He bobbed his head, blew out some bug boogers and plodded forward. She knew up ahead was a nice shady spot near the woods but not too near and a wonderful cool mountain stream flowed with its icy coolness.

She would wet her bandanna and tie it around her neck and bathe her face and body to cool her over heated body. It would also be a good place to fill her canteen. She had passed a few farms and was easily recognized by those that occupied farms because she had made it a point to know them to come out and meet them. The children gaily waved to her and she waved back.

Her plans had been pretty well set, she would make camp at dusk and figured she would be one third of the way there. Once she got to the village she would look for a place of employment, then she would try and find a place to live. She vaguely remembered an inn or canteen near the docks. 

Though they had docks their fare was much different than New Damara’s docks. Where the docks in New Damara were very busy and filled with huge ships, the ships in the village were more for bringing in fish and supporting the village with its trade as a fishing village. 

Glancing up ahead she saw her goal and smiled, spoke encouragingly to Ebony patting his neck. She had to admit she was ready for some cool water and a bite of hard tack. She knew Ebony was ready to rest and graze after a cooling drink. 

Ebony could smell the cool water and sense her elation and was ready to take a break, if she was not going to let him run the least she could do was give him the apple he knew she had packed and let him have a little grass and a nice long cool drink. So he picked up his pace and began to trot towards the smell of water. 

M’lar chuckled and allowed him his little spunky push. “Easy boy we take a break for an hour then we are off again, so don’t get too cocky.” Seeing the first part of their goal up ahead she guided Rooney, the packhorse and Ebony towards the water. 

Finding a nice cool spot she knew she would eat a little and then feed the horses an apple apiece and maybe take a small nap. Reining in Ebony she jumped down and felt her muscles scream as she let the tightness of being in the saddle. 

Moving both horses to the stream bed she unhitched them from their leads and let them drink, then pulling some of the burden from their backs she turned them loose to graze, tethering them to the ground. Pulling out a blanket she spread it out near the streambed. 

Finding two very nice apples she smiled and spoke softly to Ebony as he ate the apple from her hand, “Yeah you are such a good boy today. No baths of buggy boogers for me so I won’t call you a bag of bones.” 

Turning she pulled the weight of the packs and provisions from Rooney’s back. “Hey old man we going slow enough for you?” She searched for an apple and gave it to him and watched him politely take the apple. Delicately nibbling into the apple he eyed her with his expressive brown eyes chewing slowly. He also kept and eye on Ebony thinking Eb, might try to steel his apple from him. M’lar smiled watching his ears express his feelings with the way they flicked.

M’lar laughed, “You two are worse than a couple of kids, Ebony, go eat some grass, give the old man his apple and leave him alone.” 

Ebony in fact had been waiting for Rooney to finish so he could go over and nibble up the discard and fall outs from the crunchy apple. “You know they both love you and they would do whatever you wanted them to do, the one that you call Ebony only blows his nose on you to keep your attention, while the old man there has never been happier since you saved him from that mean farmer.” 

M’lar heard the voice and spun around to see a tall Sylvan Wood Elf. “Hello.” She said softly and he smiled, “Hello, not from around here I would suspect.” 

M’lar was immediately on her guard not recognizing the tall and she did mean extremely tall sylvan elf. “No, I am on my way to the fishing village.”

He smiled and it was an easy smile, “And you are?” 

He walked up and both horses immediately began to bond with him. “Yah I know she seems pretty nice.” 

He turned and that easy smile was ready and not condemning, ”Pax Kilburn.” He held out his calloused hand and she could see the tattoos that were painted on his long arms and the ones on his back that denoted him as a true sylvan. 

“Wood runner?” She asked softly since he seemed to have charmed both her horses.

“Sure am.” He nodded with a smile “And do I call you pretty lady or do you have a name?” 

M’lar flushed, “Sorry,” she felt his fingers curl around her fingers and give her a firm hand shake. “M’lar.” 

He nodded and studied her from a side angel. “Not full elf I see.” She stiffened and had made it a point to only give him her fingertips in the shake she kept some distanced between them.

“No, half.” 

He nodded and turned to help her take the rest of the pack off the back of Rooney. “He is tired and needs this break so lets give his back a lighter load to graze.” 

M’lar smiled, “Beast master?” 

Again that short quick nod and he seemed to tower over her much as Seerik did when he came around her. “Yes, and right now he is wanting a drink, some food and a little nap by the stream.” 

M’lar smiled and nodded, “I was thinking the same thing.”

He looked around and then frowned, “You were going to do that alone without someone to watch out for you?” 

M’lar sighed and nodded, “My sister was going to come but she kind of backed out so yah, I got up at 3 and well I am tired and I have another thirty miles to make today.” 

Pax looked around and nodded, “I see so why not take that nap, I will wake you and we can make that journey together.” 

M’lar was conflicted, she knew she could trust a Ranger wood runner, that he would not let harm come to her horses and she knew that a part of him would not allow her to be hurt. He was not a blade singer but he was an elf and historically they hated her. “You really don’t have to stay, I am perfectly safe here.” 

Pax nodded and looked around once again she noted how his nostrils flared, as he seemed to be sniffing something in the air. “Why don’t you go on and lay down I know you look tired and I will watch out for you.” 

M’lar knew it was next to hopeless to argue with a Wood runner and for that matter an apparent beast master. Stifling a yawn she moved to the blanket that she laid out under the tree and laid down. Feeling the heat and her exhaustion she drifted off to sleep. Her dreams came and she found she was once again chained in Tarin’s dungeon. Vampires with red glowing eyes drifted towards her. 

Those shifted and became life-sucking shadows that touched her with their chill. Those images shifted and then there as the face of the Darrin that had hurt her far worse than those nightmares. They terrified her beyond anything else including the raid on the temple.

Her brow beaded with sweat and her face clouded with her fear and her pain. She twisted to the side rolling into a fetal position. The twang of a bow, and the thunk of the arrow and she sat up and opened her mouth to scream. 

She felt the hard clamp of a hand clamp over her mouth and a voice soft but warning. “We are under attack, I have taken the horses and your provisions to a safe spot, then I came back to get you but could not awaken you. So I rolled you into this blanket and we are now running and hiding.” 

M’lar was alert, she felt the constrictors of the blanket and the tightness of his hold on her body. There it was again the sound of the twang of the bow and the hiss of the shaft and a thunk nearby. She nodded her understanding and waited while he set her down in the shadows. She felt the blanket sliding to the ground and releasing her from its hold.

Fear of another kind and the hint of her scent and she knew what had attracted the Orc hunting party it was her scent. Though she had taken the hypo spray and injected it to block her own desires, the scent was heavy on her body with her sweat. She was secreting a great deal of the odor that called to the very nature of scro and Orc and if they found her and him he would be killed and she would be raped to death. 

“Let me lead them away from you and the horses and you can meet up with me about two miles down this road, there is a watermill that churns the grain for the farmers there should be no one about this time of the day, they will be in the fields, grain grinding is not for another six weeks.” 

Pax shook his head. “There are only six of them, if you can handle one I can handle the other five.” 

M’lar looked at him thinking he had lost his rabbit assed mind as she shook her head. “Have you fought orcs before?” 

Pax smiled and it was not a pleasant smile, slipping along the shadows of the woods line he stooped and hefted one of the largest axes she had ever seen. “Many times. So can you handle one?” 

M’lar smiled, “More than you think, so why don’t I take 3 and you take two.” 

He laughed, “You are spunky come on.” M’lar sighed and looked at the woods and then stepped into view and began to shout out in scro and orc. “You want me big boys come and get me!” 

She slipped off her gnomish armor top and stood full breasted in her tank top and leather pants. From the east, north and south, the six male orcs snorting and smiling moved into view. Their eyes were glazing over with the lust of her scent and then began to cajole and laugh. “She is half elf this will be fun. We can have her and then eat her.” 

The one leader of the group narrowed his eyes and looked at the tiny female that stood proudly before them. “Wait, look at her. She is not only half elf she is half scro!” 

The howl went out and they laughed, “One million in gold for whomever brings her back alive!” 

The leader shouted. The other Orcs looked at her in awe, “She is the one that was hinted and talked about around the tribal fires. The one that Gruumsh hoped to make and was not successful, he mad the scro instead.” 

The argument ended as the wind lifted and her scent filled their nostrils. “Oh she is all scro right now and ripe for the taking, the bounty said nothing about undamaged just alive.”

The largest and the dumbest of the six smiled, “Me first.” 

He advanced on his prey and she went into a T stance. The large oaf grabbed for her and she in a wink of an eye had rushed forward, used his body to climb up and over his shoulders and land on his back with her legs around his neck and she twisted and when she did there was this noticeable loud snapping sound of his neck breaking. 

Pax watched amazed and smiled, “Damn I like her.” Moving into view he smiled and slapped his axe blunt end on his fist. “Now who is next?” Lifting his axe he began to twirl it over his head and advanced swinging and slamming the axe in to first one and then another. 

Before the battle had ended they both were covered from head to toe in Orc blood. The only two standing was the tall sylvan elf and the breed. M’lar was panting with the exertion she had used. Her body tired and scratched and a cut on her arm was the only damage she had taken from the foray and that was because she had not brought a staff to use.

Sliding down to the ground she looked around at the body count. “We could drag them together and I can burn their bodies.” 

Pax cocked his head. “You really part scro?” 

M’lar began to drag the heavy three hundred pound bodies of the warriors together into a makeshift pile and did not answer right away. Pax waited, for her answer. Seeing she was not about to tell him, he shrugged and began to help her stack the bodies. 

There they lay all in a nice neat pile. “Yes, I am part scro and yes there is a bounty on me by the scro Navy for one million gold. Do you plan to collect it?” 

Pax chuckled and it was a deep laugh from the deepest part of his chest. “No, what would do I with money, I live in the woods.”

M’lar relaxed. “They were following you not because you were scro but because of what your body is telling them?” 

He stated it plainly. She nodded, “For my kind it is the time of scent, and as this time comes closer to the time to procreate the scent grows stronger, I thought I would take this trip using the back roads to the village so that by the time I got there the time would have passed.” 

Pax moved back watching her chant. “Priestess.”

He muttered as she summoned flames. He watched impassively the flames that shot out from her palms. She hit true on the pile of dead Orcs. Stepping back she moved to the jacket she had thrown on the ground and then sighed looking at her arm, she chanted again, and began to cast~ cure light wounds~ and watched as her wound closed and left her arm basically clear of any sign of injury.

“Thank you Pax, I would have I am sure been raped and left for dead or worse put on the next spell jammer headed to wild space and the scro navy.” 

He stepped away from the smell of burning flesh and moved towards the streambed. “You said there is a grain mill close by?”

 

She nodded, “About a mile down this roadway.” 

Pax looked to the west, “Might be a good place for you to make camp tonight since it looks like a thunder head moving in and from the smell of the air, it is going to be a gully washer.”


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

M’lar sighed and thought about he delay and then had to admit it was probably for the best. It meant the time of scent could be well past by the time she made it to the fishing village.

“What about you?” 

Pax laughed, and moved to clean his axe and then turned to look at her. “You will be able to clean up and so will I as for me staying and sleeping in doors, not likely to confining.” 

M’lar flushed and remembered most wood runners did not like the in doors or cities they were too confining and it seemed to smother their spirits not be out and in nature. “I am sorry I forgot.” 

She glanced around. “So where are the horses and my gear?” 

Pax stood and wiped his axe dry then turned and smiled with a soft nickering sound and sounding very much like a horse, he then let out a loud horse scream and the sound of hoof beats were heard coming from the deeper part of the wood. 

Ebony breaking through and into sight first followed by a slower pacing Rooney. M’lar smiled watching them move to the beast master and nuzzle up to him. “You remind me of my daughter she speaks to the animals too.” 

He quirked a brow, “You have a child?” M’lar nodded and moved to see the packs were secure to Rooney’s and Ebony’s back and sides and she reached for the lead ropes to them both.

“She is three and is very good with speaking to the cats, dogs, and birds. Sometimes I really can’t tell her calls apart from the animal she is speaking with. She really has a talent.” 

Pax shook his head. “Would not have figured you married or having a child and alone out here in this wild area of the island.”

M’lar flushed again and began to walk towards the mill. ‘I am not married and my child is very well cared for by nannies.” 

Pax saw he had hit a nerve. “Oh, and her father?” 

M’lar kept moving, “He is dead and we are well rid of him.” 

She fixed her stare and became withdrawn on the subject and Pax was not about to push the question. “I see, well come along we have to beat the rain and the storm is going to be a real . . . “

M’lar finished for him “Gully washer. Yes you already told me.”

They paced each other until through woods coming to the sound of running water being churned. Pushing forward through a break in the woods was a grain mill with the water running from the mountainside and now draining down over a set of rocky abutments that surrounded and sheltered the mill.

Pax smiled, “Kind of nice isn’t it?” 

M’lar nodded and inhaled the sweet smell of clean water and the soft scent of ground grain. The horses reacted to the smell of the grain as they nickered softly. 

“Over there is a stable we can put them there and shelter them against the impending storm.” 

Pax led the horses to the well-kept clean stable and noticed that there was grain and hay that had been left by the villagers for their crews. Pax invoked the right of the wood runners and figured they would not mind a donation if they used some and sought shelter for their beasts of burden. 

M’lar followed and pulled off two bags, one he figured was filled with food and the other her bedding and a change of clothing. From the looks of what she had packed he had wondered why she would need so many items of clothing. Especially for a trek to the small village across the island unless she had planned to stay longer than she had indicated. 

“I will fix us something to eat, if you will take care of the horses.” Pax glanced around and smiled, “Why not let me get the dinner. I saw some fish jumping over in the catch pool for the mill.” 

M’lar wrinkled her nose. “I thought maybe what I would fix you might enjoy but if you want fish, sure go on and see what you can find.” 

He looked to the west and frowned, the wind was picking up and it would not be long until the rain was on them and he would definitely need to catch the fish build her a fire and then find him a comfortable place to sleep for the night with the horse.

Securing the horse, Pax moved to the pool near the water wheel and looking around at what was swimming in the pool he dived in and disappeared into the depths of the pool. From beneath the water four fish were thrown to the ground beside the pool to lay and flop about. 

Then the tall sylvan rose out of the water and pulled himself up to the side of the pool and rolled to the ground with grace and ease. Moving to the four fish he lifted them by their gills and carried them to a nearby rock and began to gut and skin them. Moving to the woods he came back with four sticks and skewered the fish. 

Lifting his head his nostrils flared and he smiled, “Well she is not useless in the kitchen either, she could make someone a fine little wife some day.” He muttered moving towards the backside of the grain mill to find a nice fire blazing in an outdoor oven. He watched her filling pans with dry beans and some spices that were actually pleasing to the nose and hoped they made the beans taste as good. 

She set a salad of apples, grapes, nuts and something odd but tasty as he snicked a bite from the bowl, to feel his hand slapped, “When the rest is done, no snacking. It will spoil your appetite.” 

Pax chuckled, “I have not had a mother in some time, so I guess I should call you mom.” 

M’lar chuckled, “Be careful I have been known to adopt.” 

She turned and looked at the fish. “Oh how nice. Give them to me.” She put the fish on the broiler pan and slid then into the oven. 

The skies opened up and M’lar was glad they were sheltered by the over hang and protected from the now gusting wind that gave vent to the majesty of the weather system pushing over the island. “I would almost think this is an advent of a hurricane if it were not for the fact this was not hurricane season.” 

The wind buckled over the roof of the mill and the timbers again protected by the backdrop of the mountains was the only thing that had protected this building and the now outdoor kitchen they were sharing. Pax reached for another grape and this time she let him take it. 

“I brought more apples for the horses but I don’t suggest going out in this to feed them their treat. 

Pax listened to the wind and the rain and shook his head. “Nope this is setting in for a while. See you got a chance to clean up.” 

M’lar nodded and looked up to the side of the sheltering mountain, “Up there is a cave with a pool of warm water I was able to actually wash off all of the nasty of those creatures and feel like me again.” 

M’lar finished cooking the fish and set a delicious meal on the table in the rear of the mill. “So where did you learn to cook you are pretty good.” She thought the picnic area complete with table and benches was very charming.

M’lar smiled, “My adopted son Marstoq and I crashed on this island. He bought an inn called the Hoch, I managed it.” 

He noted she had said past tense that she managed the inn. “I see, so you don’t manage it any more?” 

M’lar pushed her food around on her plate and picked up a pineapple piece and nibbled it. “I don’t think I am going back to New Damara, I think I have worn out my welcome. My son has a wife and children, and the people of the city we they have not been very kind.” 

With those words volumes were spoken but not said. “I guess I wonder why a woman that is obviously as beautiful, kind and very talented as yourself would not go back to be with family. What of this 3 year old daughter of which you spoke?” 

M’lar stood and began to scrape the remains from her plate in a pile by the edge of the eating area. “My daughter would be better off without me, I made arrangements for her to stay with her Aunt Kait. Kait makes a better and more acceptable mother than I.” 

She still held some rancor over how the women had made over Gillian to Kait but had ignored her with subtle words of malice and discontent. 

“Her Aunt Kait is a very beautiful woman and will make an excellent mother. She will be more accepted with Kait as her mom than I. The elven nation or those of the true elven kind, and I don’t mean you Mr. Kilburn resent me and are afraid of me and what I represent. They think that I was made by Gruumsh as the beginning of a race to destroy them. Do I blame them for their fears no, do I accept that I will not be accepted, yes.” 

Pax felt the rush of wind with a splatter of rain brush up against his back and he sighed, “Looks like we should hurry and take the rest of this indoors.” M’lar had already begun to pack the items into the make shift basket she had found earlier in the kitchen. 

Placing the dirty plates and the rest of the food inside the basket she reached to lift it and saw he had beaten her to the handles and allowed him to lift and carry the basket inside to the kitchen area of the mill. 

He glanced around and smiled his gaze easily let him believe they could have very comfortably eaten in side. She had as a courtesy for his feelings moved the food and the meal to the outdoors so he would be more comfortable. “A woman that puts other’s feelings before her self, she is very commendable and would make a great sylvan.” 

He moved into the interior of the room and felt that unease for being in doors but curbed it. “Are there sleeping quarters here?” 

She nodded to the stairs over the kitchen and then looked back to him. “Do you plan to sleep in here?”

She was surprised. He did not answer. Instead he climbed the narrows steps and she heard him rummaging around when to her surprise and dismay watched three raccoons, four squirrels and several mice scatter down the steps to head to the grain mill. 

Pax carrying a rather large snake followed this entire escaping menagerie. “You had guests waiting for you up there and I advised them it was best for them to sleep down here tonight and leave in the fall when the grain grinding begins otherwise they might not be alive. They agreed.” 

 

M’lar looked at the snake curling his body quite contentedly around Pax’s arm. “What will you do with the snake?” 

Pax looked at his friend as he made himself very comfortable wrapped around his arm. “I plan to take him to the barn and let him hide in one of the many holes out there. Why do you want him for the night, he thinks you are pretty.”

M’lar flushed and backed away, “Tell him thank you for the compliment but I would rather he stay with you but away from Ebony. Ebony does not like snakes and has a tendency to stomp them.” 

Pax shook his head and laughed, “Well I won’t let him stomp this one, he’s my friend.” 

M’lar gave a sigh of relief. “Do tell him I hope he is not mad at me for not appreciating him more and for his type of snake he is very beautiful.”

The snake curled its head around and studied her then looked back to Pax. “He was not offended and appreciated your compliment, he thinks for a funny looking elf you are very kind and he can tell you are a nice person.” 

M’lar chuckled, “Well as long as it is not in my bed I appreciate his compliments.” 

Pax watches waited for a lull in the down pour and tucking the snake into his pouch tucking his head he made a dash for the stable. He disappeared inside the dark interior of the covering. With is absence M’lar felt bereft of his company.

The wind lifted up that was when she decided she was very tired and was ready for bed. Climbing up the stairs she paused, remembering how he had scooted so many of the vermin or were more than just vermin to Pax out of her bedroom. 

Feeling exhausted and needing sleep she collapsed on the nearest bunk and soon found her eyes fluttering shut and she was again, tumbling through the darkness that was her nightmare world.

She struggled against the press of a body on top of hers as rude hands pushed away her dress and the pain, oh by the gods the pain was horrendous she felt the pressure and then she was startled awake by a shake of a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes flew wide and not thinking just reacting sent the person shaking her flying with a kick and push over head to land with a thud on the floor and a soft subtle but very irritated “Ouch.” 

 

The light allowed her to see a tangle of long limbs uncurl from the hard landing he had taken. Pax sat up and growled softly feeling a particularly nasty bump forming on his arm. “Damnit woman quiet! We have company. Now carefully get up, get dressed and meet me out back I have the horses ready to go.” 

Pax turned while she gathered her clothing and dressed hurriedly grabbing her smaller bags and following him down the opposite end of the upstairs room of the grinding mill. Pax opened the window to the now soft rain. The storm must have played itself out during the time she had slept.

Sliding out of the window to inch his way over to the overhang he dropped down to the overhang and waited for her to follow. She did follow him careful not to slip on the slick surface moving to the overhang and joined him. 

Pressing down flat he put his index finger to his lips in a shushing fashion and nodded to the other side of the area where the stables were. There she saw the shadows, two of them inching towards the stables. They were on two legs and human form. Pax then nodded to the horses he had hidden in the nearby cave. They felt the tensions with the stamping of their feet and their ears twitching in anxiety. 

Crawling forward on his stomach he flipped over the side of the overhang and dropped to the ground below, then looked up. M’lar dropped her two bags down then tumbled herself over the edge to land in his arms. Catching her easily he set her down and together they moved hurriedly towards her horses. Pax spoke to both horses softly and assured them that things were fine. 

Then as silently as they could with two horses, they edged them towards the pathway away from the nightly visitors and towards a over grown pathway in the woods. Pax moved silently with the horses following and M’lar followed him and the horses with a careful look back over her shoulders to see if they were being followed. 

It was not until they were a good mile from the grinding mill before Pax moved back to her and spoke softly, “We are not being followed that I know of, I want you to stay on this pathway until sunup, I will then meet up with you at the cross roads that is about another ten miles down the road.”

M’lar frowned, “What are you going to do?” He smiled, “Set some traps for anyone that may follow you. Now off with you and be quiet moving down this path. I will see you after sun up.” 

He helped her on Ebony’s back tied Rooney’s lead rope to her saddle horn and hit Ebony’s butt sending him off in a trot. Heading the way he had directed she ducked the low hanging limbs and could taste the bile of her fear at the back of her throat. 

Waiting for the sun to come up she had to depend on Ebony to know and see the obstacles that may have lain in their path. It was a while the rain began to abate and she let Ebony have his lead she looked to the east and saw that the sun was beginning to peak up and spread its soothing rays and reassuring light over the island.

Feeling only the slightest bit of relief she broke the wood line to find the road Pax has said and when she did she was met with shock and dismay. Pax was trussed up, gagged and looking very pissed and injured from where she sat on her horse’s back. 

“About damn time you got your ass here.” John Doe, stepped from the side of the road followed by the very disagreeable Lanz Manshure. “We should have left her for the goblins this fool thought was following them but was following us.” Lanz looked perturbed and very put out.” 

M’lar slid from Ebony’s back and moved to Pax. “Why is he bound?” She reached for his knife and pulled it from his sheath and cut his ropes. 

John looked at the tall elf and smiled, “Because he was being obtuse and wanted to play hero and I did not have time to accommodate him.” 

Pax stretched out and frowned, M’lar laid her hands on him and began to chant softly, “~Cure light wounds.~” 

His bruises and contusions closed and he was none the worse for wear but for his pride as he glared back at John. John using the same devil may care attitude he was known for laughed at the daggers of hate that now shot from the sylvan’s gaze. 

“Hey get over yourself tree hugger just be glad I know you were helping her or you would be bugbear dung.” 

Ebony’s nose flared and he sneezed a rather hearty and chunky set of bug boogers over John and Lanz, “Ungrateful glue bucket!” John said scrapping the nasty wad from his arm.

“Look John what do you want?” She handed Pax back his knife and turned to face John. Taking his time to make a show of his displeasure of being a hanky for the horse he glanced over at Lanz and smiled.

Lanz was equally displeased with the horse and his habit of using others as his target for his bug bombs. “That horse could be made into a very delicious meal if he sneezes on me again.”

M’lar turned and looked at Ebony, “Do not wipe your nose on Lanz, he is a very nasty man and would make you into horse steaks.” 

Ebony gave a very displeased and disdainful snort and appeared to be loading and ready to fire another round when M’lar tugged on his lead rope. “I said no Ebony, now stop it.” Taking the two horses to the side of the roadway she tied them to a bush and then moved back to stand defensively in front of John. 

“Shayla needs you back in the capital.” M’lar frowned, then looked to see Pax was dusting himself off and was starting to move towards the horses. 

“Why? She knows I am going to the Fishing Village.”

John sighed dramatically. “Because she paid me to bring your ass back, and she did not give me the specifics as to why she wants that ass back.” 

M’lar moved towards her horses and Pax. “Well tell her I will see her in two weeks, I am not going back until after I make my trip to the fishing village.” 

John folded his arms over his broad chest and stared at her. “Look you are not giving me any choice in this.” 

He removed his hand held miniature cross bow, loaded with a dart and before M’lar knew what was happening or Pax, there was a subtle twang and M’lar felt the bite of the dart hit her in the ass and she looked surprised. 

Her eyes fluttered shut and she slumped to the ground. “Now that we have settled this, you tree hugger, can you bring her horses back to the Temple of Oghma? I am gong to teleport her ass back to her sister. I am sure that her sister will reward you for your time.” 

Pax flexed his arm muscles and scowled, “You are not cashing in on her bounty? You are taking her right back to the city?” John lifted her over his shoulder and studied the wood runner.

“Yes, I don’t care to work with scro so she is going to her sister Shayla, and if I did not bring her back to Shayla I fear that I would be in a world of hurt.” 

Turning to Lanz he waited, “Well you going to open the damn door or you going to be pissy about the horse snot?” 

Lanz gave his partner a wry smile and then narrowed that grey gaze on the horse, “I am still considering having horse steak tonight.” 

John sighed, “Get over it and let’s go, we have a fee to collect and I want to get home so I can finish that project for Prin.”

Lanz snorted, “You mean you actually do things for your pet and not expect her to do things for you?” 

John chuckled, “What she does for me is very nice, you should try it sometime, you might find you would enjoy the feelings and the pay off is satisfactory too.” 

Lanz sighed, “John there has been no woman alive that could give me satisfaction that would make me happy. They are a burden and if they were not needed to propagate the species then we would have no use for them at all. They are too soft and to useless.” 

John rolled his eyes and looked over to Pax, “That is what happens when you escape the under dark and the drow mistresses that want to punish you for being a half breed.” 

Pax had noted the lighter than normal skin tones and the white hair had been a definite give away that he had drow or silver elf blood in his make up, along with those lavender eyes that glowed with an intensity of a blood thirsty killer. “Will you bring the horses back?” 

Pax nodded, “I will take them to the temple of Oghma which is located where?” 

John thought, “The minute you get into the city or the park ask any one where the old temple for Lovitar was and they will direct you to the lore master’s new temple.” 

Pax frowned, “She really is courting danger isn’t she?” 

John rolled his eyes and sighed, “Look, I don’t ask they don’t tell and I am paid good, now Lanz, open the goddamned door, she is not getting any lighter over my shoulder.” 

Lanz did a dramatic bow to his partner then turned and drew a door with what appeared to be a golden key and the door opened, John stepped through followed by Lanz and the door slammed shut. “Hmmm they could have let us come though but guess this Shayla did not want to deal with horses in her front room.” 

Grabbing the reins Pax lead the horses around and towards the roadway and back to New Damara. “You know she is a lot of trouble.” 

Ebony nodded his head answering Pax and he turned to look at him. “Yeah I know I like her too, but she is going to be a lot of trouble and if she goes back to the city with that scent problem, she is going to be in bigger trouble.” 

Again there was that nod from the horse and Pax studied him with a sideways glance. “You are pretty smart for a pretend I am dumb good old boy.” 

Ebony nickered softly and it sounded like a light horse chuckled. “Yeah I know your secret is safe with me. Well come on we are burning daylight and it’s a day’s walk back home.”


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 

John, with M’lar over his shoulder arms dangling down his back, Lanz looking entirely too happy that the wench was out. He was more excited about being back in the house. He had excused him self and went up the stairs the whole time mumbling about useless women. His mutterings were heard with his remark, “Women serve no useful purpose they would be better off dead”

John unceremoniously dumped M’lar on the sofa and turned looking the place over. Lyre Ravenswing was sitting in the dining room having a late breakfast looking up at John’s arrival in the room. “Seen Shayla?” 

He asked looking around and then back at the exotic looking female with slanted almond eyes and jet-black hair that she had cut short with bangs. Those full luscious lips smiled before she plopped a strawberry into her mouth and sucked the juices from it. “Nope. She was here a moment ago and then she was called out by Bart, something about a problem on the docks.” 

John sighed, “Great there goes my time with Prin and finishing up that project.” 

John moved to slide onto the table top and; reached for one of her strawberries and got his hand slapped, “Get your own.”

John pretended the slap hurt and frowned and softly uttered, “Oww catty aren’t we?” 

John slid from the table and went to the side board and found the strawberries, pineapples, grapes and oranges, fixing him a plate of fruit he walked into the common room of the House and flopped down on the chair and ate his fruit as he studied the sleeping form of the woman that had caused him more problems than he imagined.

From the front of the house, the sound of shouting could be heard. John plopped one more strawberry in his mouth and then moved towards the front door to peak out. What met his gaze caused him to shiver. Shayla was narrowing her gazes on an particularly nasty and obtuse looking man that was now lifting a pistol at her. 

John waited and knew from that distance he would have to really be good with him aim to hit her but Shayla did not take any chances with it came to guns she knew some males liked to use wizard shot. She lifted her hands palms flat and pulled on her innate ability that was spell fire and aimed it at the man and let it go. 

The charge of energy shot forward from her palms hitting the man that had dared to try and shoot her. That fool was no more than a smoldering pair of shoes that now stood where the man had stood earlier. 

Shayla nodded satisfied with her aim and her handling the situation. She turned and stomped up the front steps and through the door to the foyer and slammed the door behind her. Her words were running together in a language John recognized as Tinker Gnomish. “Better?” He asked flippantly. 

Shayla stopped and stared, “Did you bring her back?” 

John looked down to her and smiled as he put another strawberry in his mouth. “Would I be back if I had not? She is asleep on the sofa in the common room.” 

Shayla frowned, “Asleep? What the hell did you do to her?” Shayla moved in and looked down at the tortured look that was taking ahold of her while she slept. 

“Just had to dart her because she was not listening to reason. Damn she is stubborn.” 

Shayla bent down to make sure she was still breathing and sighed. “Well I don’t want her waking up here, so can you take her to the Hoch and put her in her own bed and what about her horses?” 

John sighed, “Yeah, yeah sure I can take her home. Some tree hugger will be bringing the horses back to her temple. She must have hooked up with him along the way. He was pretty protective of her and we had a tussle with him but I won and he is now on his way back with the horses and her stuff.” 

Shayla smiled, “Thank you John, you will get your bonus, not before she wakes up take her home.” 

John looked down at his half eaten plate and then back to his boss. “May I at least finish my meal? I am hungry.” 

Shayla waved her hands and moved off to her office. “Finish then take her home.” 

M’lar felt the stinging sensation in her hip when she rolled over and the bed was spinning and the room had a familiar feel to it. Then the taste of the drow sleeping poison was making her aware of its bitter after affects. She felt her stomach churn and roil from the after affects. 

Jumping up she ran to her chamber pot and retched into the pot loosing most of what she had eaten the night before. Again she retched until she was now dry heaving what was left on her stomach. Turning she moved back to her bed and she collapsed on it. 

Moaning softly she felt horrid and wanted it to stop. Her world was moving sideways and upside down and then sideways again closing her eyes she thought that death would be more preferable than this feeling. She closed her eyes and did not fight the next wave of sleepiness that filled her and allowed her a dreamless sleep.

It must have been several hours later, she awoke to the feel of a wet cool towel on her head and she opened one eye to look up at a concerned Kait. ”Sister John says it will pass after a day, then you won’t be feeling so terrible.” 

 

From the open doorway Olorian moved into the room and smiled and spoke softly, “Allow me to help you my friend.” Laying hands on her shoulders he began to chant softly, “~Cure poison~” a soft warm flush of air and the sweet smell of gardenias filled the air and M’lar felt instantly better. The horrid feeling left her body. 

“Thank you Olorian.” From the interior room a small little girl with huge dark eyes and long black hair toddled out and moved excitedly towards Olorian shouting “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Olorian laughed and bent to scoop her up and tickle her tummy. 

She let out that trilling vibrating giggle that brought an immediate smile to everyone’s face. “Yes, little one it is your Daddy Olorian.” 

Gillian reached out and tugged on his ears and looked him in the eyes and smiled. Without thought or preamble she did an exact copy of a purring kitten while she played with the leather-corded necklace around his neck. “

Pretty!” She smiled and looked up and then seeing her mother she squirmed, “Down, down, down, me want to see Momma!” 

Olorian stooped down and let her go and she toddled over to her mother’s bed and climbed up on the bed and looked down at her mother with worry. “Mommy sick?” 

She looked to Kait and Olorian. “She was poppet but she will be better soon.” 

Gillian leaned over her mother and kissed her lightly on her lips. “Mommy be better now, I kissed it better!” 

She sounded excited at the prospect of her being a great healer. M’lar put her arms tenderly around her child and hugged her. “Mommy is much better thanks to you my sweet baby girl.” 

Kait looked to Olorian and then back to her sister. “You weren’t coming back were you?” 

M’lar sighed and nodded her head. “I was going to find a job and live there and now I suppose I will have to stay here in my room for the next ten days to avoid any other problems and frankly I am not sure I want to live here. Marstoq made it clear that I and Gillian have shamed him.” 

Gillian held onto her mother. M’lar sat up in the bed and scooted back to rest against the headboard. She gently placed Gillian on the floor. “Go to your room baby, Mommy will be in to tuck you in for your nap.” 

Gillian frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. “I no wanna nap.” She turned those great huge soulful eyes to Olorian and smiled, “You read me story Daddy O?” She could not say the rest of his name so she settled on Daddy O. 

Olorian smiled and nodded, “Of course I will tell you a story of great dragons and magical cities and funny wolves and happy lions and great brave tigers!” 

Gillian giggled and toddled with him to her room. Kait watched the door close. Turning she glared at her sister, “We need to talk about that yellow dress under your bed.” 

M’lar moaned and laid back down. “Not now, I am not feeling the need to explain things that do not need to be explained.” 

Kait stood and paced to the rocking chair and glared over at her sister. “It is soaked in blood M’lar, you need to tell me what happened that you are wearing a dress that is soaked in blood in the girly no -no place! You can expect me to believe everything that is unless you tell me that it is not what I think it is otherwise I can imagine that it is that and I will be most hurt and very put out with you unless you tell me what caused all that blood!” 

By the gods M’lar knew she was home and that her sister was there and questioning her over something she was not prepared to discuss. So, M’lar grabbed her pillow and covered her face with it and spoke, “I had an accident Kait, that is all. Just accept that and ask me no more questions.” 

Kait snitted softly and sat in the chair and rocked forward forceful letting the flat of her feet slap the floor. “How can you expect me not to think the worse when you refuse to tell me what is really gong on or what really happened when you run away and not expect to return and give no one any explanation? I mean think about it M’lar if it were me, you would be on me until I broke and lay like a wet rag on the floor until you knew the whole of it! Now how is it that I am any less?” 

M’lar rolled her eyes under the pillow and then moved the pillow to peer over at the pouting face of her sister. “Because there is nothing to tell except this, I want your solemn promise that you will never ever be alone with that creature Darrin Summerset ever! Do you hear me Kait, ever!” 

Kait frowned, “Did he do something to you?” 

M’lar rolled over putting her back to Kait. “He threatened me as he did you Kait that is all, I do not trust him and I don’t want you alone with him ever!” 

M’lar’s explanation was interrupted by the arrival of Olorian in her room. “She is asleep now M’lar.” 

M’lar rolled back over and then set up. “Thank you Olorian, I appreciate your help. Is Jodi with her?” 

Olorian nodded and moved to lean against the doorframe. “I am going to have to make a trip soon, a friend of mine will be bringing by a rather large package for me, would you accept it for me and put it in my room?” 

M’lar nodded,. “She will have to bring it to me up here, I fear I may not react to my need but my biology very well may affect others and I do not need any more unnecessary injuries for them or me.” 

Olorian smiled, “I think I can help you with that as well my dear. Your son explained what was happening and why you felt it necessary to leave the city and I have something for you.” 

M’lar looked curious and intrigued by his offer. Stepping away from the door and disappearing only to reappear with a bottle and a home made wooden spoon, he held both items out to her. “Here, you will find that this is what you need and will help you immeasurably.” 

M’lar looked curiously from the offered items to him. “What is it?” 

Olorian smiled, “It is a pheromone blocker that will help you through this time and future times. When you need more just come to me and I will make more for you. Take one spoon full and always use this spoon, the elixir and the spoon work together.” 

M’lar uncorked the noxious smelling potion and shrugged then poured herself a large spoonful and swallowed it down making a face. Shaking her head and sticking her tongue out

“Eww that was nasty!” She coughed lightly and heard a soft chuckled and a soft giggle from the other two occupants of the room. “That is right Yuk it up sister, just be glad you do not have to fight this problem.” 

Kaitlin looked rather indignantly at her sister and then looked down and sighed. “I am grateful for Olorian and his help, and I am grateful to Shayla for making you come back, I am also grateful that the major portions of the temple renovations are nearly done and Sno says we can consider it completely done in another month and your room he says will be the last to be done, so if you wish you can share my room with me and move out of here if this place makes you uncomfortable because Marstoq is being a butt.” 

M’lar smiled and shook her head. “No I think I shall go get me a room from the Lady of Mysteries.” 

Kait chewed her lip and then looked down. ”I don’t think you should get a room there sister, Mr. Summerset is living there.”

M’lar frowned and stood from the bed and walked to peer out the window her thought and her mind growing distant at the mention of the man in question. “I see, you are right I do not wish to be around any where he is.” 

Shivering lightly she turned and put on a false smile. “Well now that I am back what shall we do since I am not condemned to spend the next ten days in this room trapped like a rat in a cage?”

She smiled brightly to Kait then shared her smile with Olorian. He returned her smile then bowed, “Well I must be off to attend business at home but will return in a fortnight. You will accept the package for me?” 

M’lar nodded, “I would be honored to take the package on your behalf.” 

Olorian moved to M’lar and bent to place a light kiss on her bony brow then stepped back and chuckled, “No one at home would believe we were friends.” 

M’lar laughed, Why not?” She sounded truly confused at something so obvious. 

“Not my story to tell for now my dear. You just enjoy your day and follow my instructions on the potion. One dose per event, so each time you come to your scent, take the potion it will last a full month.” 

M’lar sighed and smiled, “Thank you Olorian, I shall do exactly as you say.”   
* *

The night had finally settled into a few customers hanging on until they had to go home to complaining wives with crying children and wanted to have that last moment of feeling free of those burdens. So, to delay the inevitable they sat over their drinks. Since they were regulars, M’lar knew that they would not require anything further from her. 

Going behind the bar she pulled out the mammoth ledgers that Marstoq kept to show his inventory and his profits and losses. She had promised Marstoq that she would attempt to balance his books and take inventory. 

A part of her did not want to stay in the bar. She was still feeling the sting of his caustic words. If she were such a burden to his pride why should she stay? However, she did say she would balance his books and take the inventory. Swallowing her own pride she tugged the five large books out she moved to sit them on the table near the hearth. 

Pulling her chair up and sighed opening the smallest of the five peering down to study what he had done to make them seem such a mess. The room pressure changed and the loudest most annoying sound emitted from the doorway as he stepped into the room. 

M’lar looked up as did the other sparse patrons to look upon the slender, tall, majestic features of a kind looking man wear rusty armor and looking as tired as his armor must have been. His slightly grey hair was combed neatly to the side, his vibrant blue eyes held a twinkle of mischief and his features were if nothing notable and distinguished. 

He moved to the bar and slid on the stool and M’lar was glad his trek into the inn was over as far as that annoyingly loud armor that appeared to be ill fitting. Standing she smoothed her skirt down and moved behind the bar and offered him a polite smile, “What will you have?” 

“Wiskey!” His voice was deep and held a hint of age and culture to it as she lifted a bottle of whiskey up. 

“Will you have a bottle or glass?” He sighed and looked to the right empty stool and scowled, “Give me the bottle and the glass.” 

M’lar set the bottle and glass in front of him and quirked a curious brow he scowled angrily and spoke with irritation to the empty stool. “Why should I give you a glass, you can’t drink it!” He lifted the bottle and poured a glass of whiskey then looked over at the now growing alarmed M’lar and smiled, “Thankee lass.” 

She nodded politely to him and smiled tensely then she looked to his right and then his left because he had kept rotating his head left and right then behind him. 

“You are welcome.” 

Seeing he had been served she stepped away from the bar and started back to her pile of books in the corner. Siting down she glanced up at the handsome but odd man at the bar and wondered if he was suffering from dementia. She watched him lift the bottle and drink from it leaving the glass of poured whiskey on the bar to his left. 

After taking one drink she watched astonished and rather annoyed as he took one drink from the bottle then smashed the bottle on the bar. “Are you happy now?” He spoke over his shoulder and then shifted his gaze from left to right as he spoke out in annoyance and anger. “See what you made me do? You want a drink then order it smart ass. See you can’t because you are a ghost!”

 

M’lar sighed inwardly and stood to go and clean up the mes stopping down to pick up the broken glass pieces she glanced up and noted he was watching her. “See that is the problem with smart mouthed ghosts.” 

M’lar paused and then took a deep breath and asked softly, “Ghosts?” Her eyes wide she picked up the broken glass from the floor then turned her attention to the bar and sopped up the spilled liquor and surmised he was daft, “Is that right? Ghosts, smart mouthed ghosts you say?”

Stepping back and glancing at him with some distance and giving him some latitude. She began to speak to him in placating tones. Then realizing he was annoyed with her condescending tones he snapped, “ Yes, that’s right!” 

M’lar jumped at the harsh retort her face flushing a deep heat spreading over her face so she lowered her gaze while she continued to clean up the bar when she heard his tone soften, “Not you lass, him!” Nodding to the right. 

“Oh”, she spoke softly and finished cleaning up the mess and then got him another glass. Sitting it with care on the counter. Turning to throw away the broken glass she stepped back with the new bottle of whiskey and set it in front of him. 

Folding her hands neatly on the bar’s surface she continued to watch him with a modicum of caution and thought why not play along to keep him calm. “Do you see them?” 

Her voice lowered and near a whisper. She darted her eyes to his left and then the right and finally over his shoulder to nothing but empty space. “Yes I see them, the bastards will not give me a moment’s peace!” He mumbled pouring himself another glass of whiskey. 

Tucking her chin folding her hands to the counter top she spoke softly. “Well do you suppose they would talk to me? Perhaps they would listen to someone else that might plead your case on your behalf, I am a cleric and would happily try to send them away from you.” Her tone was soft and filled with concern and compassion. 

Once again she watched him take a long draw from the bottle of whiskey and set it down and cough, “Not bloody likely! He wants everyone to think I am cracked!”

He mumbled as he studied the bottle and then looked back at her, “And it seems to be working you are being nice to me because you think I am daft!”

M’lar shook her head and then sighed and nodded, “Well it does appear that you are speaking to yourself or arguing with yourself and well, I don’t mean to be cruel or insensitive to what is happening.” 

He eyed her as he lifted the bottle and drew a long deep drink from the whiskey bottle. Then sitting it down he coughed and wheezed again. M’lar feeling sorry for the old coot, spoke softly, “So, they have chosen you to torment? Do you suppose if I made a plea on your behalf they might listen to me?” 

Making an effort to truly believe there was a ghost sitting on the stool next to him, she spoke softly, “Hello? Are you there? Can you hear me? I would like to speak to you please.” 

“It was not my fault! I am telling you I was the smart one! I at least ran and I survived but did you? No! You stayed and got ate, how is that my fault? So ta hell all nine of them.” Then another harsh outburst as he fingered his whiskey bottle, “That goes for all three of you!” 

M’lar noted that the other patrons were slowly making their way to the door and home, they were not sure if they wanted to be in a bar with a mad man getting drunk and speaking to three ghosts. 

He mumbled harshly again, causing M’lar to gasp softly, “There are three of them?” Allowing her gaze to dart to the left of him, then right of him and finally behind his body hunkered down over he bar in that annoying squeaky rusty armor. “Well go on smart ass, drink your whiskey! You can’t can you? Damn right you can’t you’re a ghost you dumbass!” 

M’lar studied the area that the full glass of whiskey sat and then leaned over the bar and spoke to him, “Are they there?”

“All I wanted was a quiet evening without your know it all smart asses following me around. Yes, I see she is pretty, very pretty.” Hearing him mumble again, she asked softly, “What is he saying?” 

The old paladin or knight, looked up and then to his left, “Do you hear me you are a blood ghost!” M’lar was surprised she was beginning to believe he was truly haunted and then asked softly, “Are they still arguing with you?” 

He glanced up at her and frowned, “Yes she is, well of course I see her ya damn ninny. Didn’t I tell you she was!” 

She frowned, What is he saying?” The older gentleman sighed deeply and lowered his head to the bar and moaned, “They all three are arguing with me now!” 

M’lar truly felt sorry for the older man and sighed softly, “What are they saying?” 

A hopeful looked crossed his features and he smiled, “You say you are a cleric?”

She straightened and smiled and practically glowed proclaiming softly but proudly, “Yes I am a Priestess of Oghma.” 

The old gent snorted and mumbled, “The god of bookworms?”

M’lar smiled indulgently and with a lot of patience and spoke reassuringly to him, “ No sir our books don’t have worms. He is the god of wisdom and knowledge.

Her manner soft and gentling she peered at him and then peering down at the one book she had dog-eared from reading it and re-reading it. Looking critically at it to make sure she had not gotten any serpent worms on the book’s cover. 

This reassurance was to make her next statement as truthful as possible. “I am pretty sure our books do not have any worms on them or in them.” 

Smiling indulgently at him, she watched him with a degree of trepidation growing in her as he snorted and said harshly, “You are a cleric, right?” 

She nodded, and then soften her tone, “Yes, do you need my assistance?” 

He leaned on his hand with his elbow bent to the bar to support his head and looked tired, “I don’t suppose you could kill me and make me a ghost could you?”

M’lar looked shocked and blanched and sputtered softly, “Oh by the gods! No, I would not kill you I could not take a life like that! Why, why, why would you want to do that? “ 

He smiled a devilishly cute smile as his eyes twinkled with the thought, “So I could torment those goons for making one lousy mistake!”


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

From the corner M’lar could see Bartram Plague with the nickname of Black plague rolling his eyes listening to M’lar and the old coot. He was making his own running commentary as the old gentleman moaned about his ghost and finally spoke up loud enough to be heard, “Let me guess attack you?” 

M’lar tried desperately to maintain a serious decorum but was struggling to not smile as she listened and affected a look of true concern for his well being. Then looking over at Black frowned, “Excuse me?” 

Feeling he had said something about preparing to attack her. She was not very fond of his diatribe that was at this time very insulting to the older gentleman. He saw her look of disappointment and lowered his own gaze, “Sorry it slipped out.” 

He mumbled. However, the old gent turned and looked over at the young half elf and said, “No.” 

Black in turned looked surprise and said “Oh? 

In that moment she began to look for a weapon or a means to protect the poor demented man and her self. She was becoming upset and growing desperate for a staff, or instrument of bludgeoning. 

She listened as the old one began to speak of what had brought about the deaths of the other three paladins. “We went to kill a red dragon in honorable combat. I was the clever one.” 

Standing and watching Black knowing he had a penchant for a volatile outburst and he might try to harm the old man she locked her fingers around the neck of a bottle under the bar. He might be an old coot and he may be haunted but she would be damned if anyone was going to hurt him least of all Black and his twisted idea of right and wrong.

“Clever one how do you figure you was the clever one?” Black persisted to bait the old gent. 

“Well when the fighting started I ran away. “ M’lar had to think about it and she saw he was looking at her, “Ask lass I can see you are wantin tae.” 

M’lar spoke softly, “Well why did you run?” 

She saw Black rising and moving towards the bar so her hand tensed around the neck of the bottle and she waited to see what he was going to do. He then sighed deeply and stated quite simply, “Because I was scared.” 

M’lar continued to watch Black walk away from them and stand at the end of the bar. “Well golly there is no shame in that, geeze and now these men, which are who? Were they your comrades or perhaps your partners?”

Another snort then he sat up and lifted the bottle and drank deeply again and this time gave out a satisfied sigh. Speaking harshly “Well now whose a ghost and whose is not.” 

Rolling her eyes, M’lar spoke reassuringly, “Yes, yes of course they now hunt you for your perceived cowardice?” 

His response was to the turn to the empty stool on his right. “Yes, you fought bravely and died like fleas on a drowning dog. You know as well as I do that I would have died there too.” 

M’lar nodded and then relaxed her grip on the neck of the bottle and spoke softly, “So they haunt you now because you deserted them and left them there to die. So now your partners are haunting you.” 

She noted he no longer was paying attention to what she had said and lowered her gaze thinking about what he had just told them. Then she heard his soft voice caressing her with its tenderness. “Yes, lass they haunt me now” 

Smiling she moved to lift the washcloth to wipe down the bar top and to see if Black needed anything. “Black do you need anything else?”

“Aye another ale if you please malady.” Giving him a refill on his ale, she took the coin and placed it in the cash box. Moving back down to stand in front of the old gentleman.

Black finally getting an understanding of what they were speaking of mumbled again, “A red dragon? What the hell was wrong with them?” 

In response to Black’s question, the old man turned to put his ageless gaze on the young half elf and spoke to no on in particular but answered his question. “Paladins have no common sense to run when you should and live to fight another day.” 

M’lar sighed and then nodded, “Paladins, oh they were paladins? No wonder.” She moved the cloth over the bar top and glanced up to Black noting he was digesting what the old man had said, then he began to posture his own thoughts about Paladins, “They won’t sneak up on an enemy and won’t run when they can’t win a fight, that is why they die young.”

M’lar nodded and sighed thinking of the paladins she had met and responded with a tender softness to her own voice, “Like Psionist they are wound too tight.” This caught the old man’s attention and he studied her. 

Black then interjected his own thoughts, “But they fight for honor.” 

Which caused the old man to roll his eyes. Then he snapped out, “Yes, I can heal!” She stood perfectly still her head tilted slightly as he had another eternal argument with the ghosts that plagued him. “Yes I can turn undead to dust! So what if my armor is rusty and don’t fit me well?”

She studied his armor and thought that it would not take much to polish it and make it shine, take the rust off and give him a proper look and the lathing could be expanded to fit his figure a bit better. “Are you a cleric?” 

She queried as she continued to study the armor. Then realizing he was watching her and smiling he held that twinkle in his gaze, “I am a paladin initiate.” 

She smiled her appreciation for his response, “Thank you I did not mean to pry.” 

He sighed and rolled his eyes and then nodded to his left right and behind him. ”These bozos are not going to leave me along until I become like them!” 

M’lar muttered, “Paladins, they want you to be all paladin like them?” 

He nodded appearing to have made his point. “Yes, and now they are ghosts and I am alive!” 

Black now feeling his cups shouted, “See a Priest you old bat.” 

M’lar frowned and glared over at the rude young man, “Sir, he is seeing a priest I am a cleric and priestess. And for obvious reasons they do not need me!” 

Black sipped from his tankard and studied her over the rim of his drink, “I know what you are.” 

Black turned to the spot the old one was pointing to and watched as the old one swatted at the stool. “See they do not need me, they died in the honor of their god’s mercies!” 

Black glared at the sot and then o M’lar, “Perhaps he needs a stronger priest.” M’lar ignored that slight to her abilities and smiled at the old gent, “ I have been remiss, I have not introduced myself to you,” wiping her hand on her apron she extended it to the old man. Looking at him since his arrival he almost seemed to have grown younger. “ They are not here to harm me or my staff are they? Oh and I am Lady M’lar” 

He took her hand gently in his and smiled, “No they are here to harass me.” Shaking her hand he smiled noting she had some strength in her hand.” I am the not so holy Squire at Arms, Ageis.”

He held her hand and then said, “And it’s a good thing you told me you were a lady or I might not have noticed.” Thinking he thought because she worked in a bar that she was like one of those women from down the street that worked the Golden Dice she flushed deeply.

“Oh my I hope I did not give the impression that I was well um, that I was, one of those types of Ladies and I can assure you I am not!” 

He laughed, “Lass relaxed it was a joke, you are definitely all woman from where I am sitting and I could make no mistake about it. Besides at my age who can afford to be picky.” 

M’lar laughed and shook her head and then said softly, “Your age is not so great dear sir, I am as close to your age and many could be.”

She thought of her age and estimated his to be close to the early forties. “Well you are as lovely a lass as I can see even if you are an elf!” 

M’lar nearly sputtered, turning to look at her image in the mirror and then back at him, “Well yes I am half elf.” She spoke softly and then looked at him seeing a thoughtful expression in his gaze and a knowing smile.

“Do you see me?” She leaned over the bar to place her nose near his and her bony brow close for his inspection. Then she lifted her chin to lock her gaze with him. 

”Yes lass I see you just fine.” She looked into his eyes and he in turn looked deeply into her eyes and smiled, “I see you just fine and you are beautiful. So I can see you are way too pretty to be an elf.” 

She laughed and stepped back from him, “Oh ok, well I must have misunderstood you before, when you said for an elf.” 

He snorted, ”Well you are half elf and frankly I find elves rather plain and disappointing in looks.” 

Then as quickly he snapped out, “Oh right and if I had then the other two would be bitching because I did!” 

M’lar blinked and sighed, “Now what is the problem?” She asked shooting her gaze right then left then behind him. Then she noticed that Black had suddenly gotten quite angry and stomped out the front door and was obviously pacing back and forth outside. 

She was beginning to find Ageis cute and was rather enjoying her time with him as he sputtered at his ghosts and then seemed lucid and was attempting to romance her. “See Batu told me I should have kissed you when you were close to me.”

M’lar chuckled and thought about it and would not have been opposed to a kiss stolen by the poor beleaguered man. “He did? Well tell him thank you.” Leaning over the bar she spoke softly as she lets her gaze drift from side to side, “Is he still here?”

Ageis not letting the opportunity get away from him leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth. M’lar feeling shocked that he did kiss her and surprised opened her mouth kissing him back deeply and passionately. 

Although stunned by his action, she did not find it offensive just different and rather pleasant with the tenderness he expressed in the kiss. Opening her eyes she saw his own look of surprise as she returned his kiss. 

Black paced furiously growing more and more angry over something that he perceived an insult said by Ageis. It might have been the mixture of a rough day and the ale but Ageis had rubbed him the wrong way and he continued to mumble kicking the stones on the walkway. He had about had it with crazy old men haunted by ghosts. 

M’lar broke the kiss and stepped back pressing her fingertips to her lips and said softly, “Well are you in trouble?” 

Ageis chuckled and shrugged, “I am? Well Thomas and Geoffrey are pissed and I am ignoring them but Batu said good work for both of us!” He laughed out right and she loved the sound of his laughter it was infectious. 

So she had to join in with the chuckle. Ageis sighed, “Well they are complaining. But not Batu he is actually rooting for us.” And he laughed out right again as this seemed to elicit a response back from Batu and caused great distress for Thomas and Geoffrey. 

M’lar flushed and sighed, “Well what could they complain about? And do tell Batu thank you for me.” 

Then out of the blue he just said it out right. “I don’t suppose you would sleep with me tonight, Batu said if you would, he would keep the other two away from me for the rest of the night.”

M’lar was floored, “Um sir I am not . . .” He continued as if she had not spoken. “Just think a night without that moaning and groaning and bitching and complaining, I could get a good night’s sleep!” 

Holding up her hand, she sighed and then thought how she could say this. “ A kiss is one thing sir, but well um, sleep?” He smiled and his eyes glowed with an inner light watching her fidget and wondered if he would let her off the hook, “Look lass you don’t have to sleep, you can just as easily stay awake, but me it would be so nice to finally get a good nights rest without being haunted.” 

She looked around and then down and said softly, “If all you wish is to sleep only, then I would . . . “ 

He chuckled, “It is like I said lass you don’t have to sleep, but I will.” 

The door slammed and Black walked back into the room stomping to a table sitting down in a snit. He frowned and mumbled all the way, eranoa tau goleara Coe.” Slumping into his chair he began to do what Gillian did when she did not get her way and that was pout. 

She smiled and said softly, “Then I can offer you a clean bed and a nights rest with clean sheets and soft pillows for the night.” Ageis swiveled around and growled, “So what? No!” Then he began to moan again, “Oh no! Please no, no. Don’t do this.” The door opened and M’lar turned to see whom was coming in late and her manner stiffened and she grew distant and cold. 

Darrin Summerset waltzed into the room appearing to be looking for someone. M’lar’s manner became distant and cold as she waited for him to approach the bar. She could not help the fear that edged her heart or the sudden knot that was now growing in her stomach. She felt like she wanted to wretch. Her knees were trembling and her manner was one of a wounded animal cowering against the security that the bar provided and kept a distance between them. 

“Lady M’lar have you seen Lady Kaitlin?”

M’lar struggled to find her voice and spoke abrasively, “She was in the park when I last was there, why do you seek her?”

She asked with a hint of trepidation in her tone. “I loaned her my cloak and wanted to get it back.” 

M’lar frowned, and then turned to Ageis, “Sorry Lass, Batu withdrew his offer.” Surprised that the one ghost that was on their side was now withdrawing his support caused M’lar to question, “Why did Batu withdraw his offer?” 

He sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes, “Because he wants me to stay awake and not sleep.” To which she responded “Oh, “ not quiet sure what that meant and wondering if she was loosing her grip on reality and sliding into the same insanity that was being displayed by Ageis.

“I see, I think? Well if he does not want you to sleep what is he expecting you to do?” 

Looking at him curiously she seemed totally oblivious to what he was hinting, “You don’t know? Lass where have you been all my life?” 

Black showing his anger by the tone of his voice spoke out in a disgruntle tone. “He wants you to stay awake!” 

M’lar turned to Black, “Excuse me?” Black still showing his ire with Ageis said rather haughtily, “He wants him to stay awake and that is what he wants from you, if he has to stay awake then you should stay awake.” 

M’lar thought she was starting to fall into the land of la-la loonies as she listened to Black and Ageis as he argued with his ghosts. 

Darrin getting impatient shifted on his feet and interrupted, “Excuse me M’lar but you said you thought she was in the park?”

M’lar sighed and turned a politely cool and formally correct look to the man that had caused her more grief than the entire elven nation. “Yes Mr. Summerset she was waiting for Orion in the park.”

He nodded, “I see well if you see her please tell her that I am looking for the return of my cloak she borrowed because she was chilled.” 

M’lar nodded, “I will see she gets your message sir.” 

Ageis turned and studied the man with a coolly appraising gaze, “Hello.” He looked the man up and down and M’lar got the definite feeling that by the change in Ageis’ tone and his demeanor he was doing a long assessment of the man. 

Darin nodded to Ageis and said, “Hello.” 

M’lar sighed, as much as she detested the man she could not see him suffer, “If it a need for a cloak then I could easily allow you to use one of Marstoq’s old cloaks its in the back.”

She turned to get the cloak and was stopped, “No thank you M’lar. I appreciate your offer but I just want my cloak back.” 

Ageis leaned negligently on the bar supporting his head with his palm with his elbow bent to support his head and asked, “Then why do you need your cloak, if you are not cold. Shut up, I did not ask you.” 

He turned his gaze to the left and then the right and then back to Darrin. Darrin returned his gaze and said simply, “Because it is my cloak and I want it back.” 

Ageis had suddenly became more formal and his irritation was one not with the ghosts that were haunting him but seemed to be directed at Darrin. “Simple enough reason, I don’t care what you think, no I won’t . . . fine then I am ignoring you for the rest of the night.” 

Darrin turned one more time to face M’lar and he spoke in a clipped fashion. “Good evening M’lar.” Bowing is head to her and then to Ageis he bowed his head and spoke softly, “Good evening sir.” And like a scalded dog he moved from the room with a hurried pace. 

She watched him leave and frowned deeply and took a deep breath to let it out slowly to calm her shaking knees. “I detest that man.” 

Ageis looked at her and frowned, “So does Thomas.” 

Not sure she heard him right she stepped back and said, “Excuse me?” 

Ageis turned around and slumped over the glass of whiskey getting a distant look to his features, “He wanted me to rid the world of this blight on the land.” 

Mlar was not sure she had heard him correctly and spoke softly a part of her thinking deep down he knew something about what had happened between her and Darrin. “That fellow that lost his cloak, Thomas does not like him. Yes?” 

He turned to peer over his shoulder and his manner growing more cold and angry. 

“Well I can assure you he is no gentleman.” M’lar muttered softly as if trying to hide the words under her breath. 

“That is what Thomas says.” M’lar now more curious than ever turned her gaze to Ageis and asked almost against hope that she was mistaken that the ghosts could not know her shame and asked, “What does Thomas know of him?” 

Black so caught up in his imaginary anger stood up and stomped out of the inn slamming the door behind him and moving to lay down in the grass near the inn and look up at the stars muttering about crazy old coots that needed to be locked away.

M’lar ignored Black and waited to hear what Ageis would say. “Thomas says he is a villain and should be put to death, well actually Thomas called him a black hearted scoundrel.” 

M’lar shot her gaze from left to right and then back to Ageis each passing second bringing her closer to a revelation she was not prepared to face. “Thomas says he done something to you.” M’lar felt her fingers fidget and her legs tremble and her face was growing pale by the moment. 

Her voice barely audible or known to her as she whispered, “How does he know this?” 

Once again, the door opened and this time M’lar’s fellow cleric and brother Magnus Wolf walked in, his concern for his sister growing with each passing day watching her twist herself up in knots and loose weight. He had heard rumors she had suffered as no woman should at the hands of a man. 

He had been hiding his own self-contained anger at this outrage but could do nothing until she admitted it. He watched her as she stood and studied the bar’s counter top with an intensity tha was not normal. The soft voice of the older man in front of her was speaking to her from what seemed to be personal knowledge. 

“He is a ghost, he knows these things.” M’lar reached for the bottle of whiskey she had selected as her battle axe early lifted it pulled the cork from the bottle and poured herself a strong drink and gulped it down. She coughed from the burn of the liquor and put the back of her hand to her mouth. 

In a voice she barely recognized as her own she spoke softly,“Tell him he is wrong.” 

Ageis looking at her with sadness and compassion said softly, “Then I take it that Thomas is right?”

M’lar felt the sting of tears burn her eyes and she lowered her gaze to the bar, her shame becoming more complete with each passing moment. 

“Sister you are worrying me. Glancing to Magnus and then Ageis she lifted the bottle and poured herself another strong drink. 

“What about a dagger?” He spoke softly and then glared around the room wildly and shouted, “WHAT!” 

M’lar dropped the glass to the floor and felt her world topple she wanted to find a hole and crawl inside. Watching the glass tumble from her hand and appearing to fall in slow motion to shatter on the floor. With the shattering of that glass so did her resolve disappear and she dropped to the floor to look at the broken pieces of glass. 

Ageis bellowed, “ Idiotic Ghosts! Ye should have told me from the start! All right then the next time I see him, I will skin his sorry ass.” 

M’lar stood up too upset to try and pick up sharp shards of glass and darted into the kitchen from the worried look of Magnus. In the kitchen she began to pace back and froth in a frenzy.

“How could they know this?” She anguished and then found herself in a near panic and stopped pacing and turned her gaze to the door and the bar. “It was just a lucky guess, get it together M’lar and get out there and clean up your mess.”

She shoved trembling fingertips to her hair and brushed it behind her small pointed ears and then turned and moved back out to the bar. Magnus was a handsome man of sylvan heritage with kind blue eyes and a manner so soft and tender. M’lar felt bad for not letting him know her shame. It was her shame to bear alone. 

“Sister are aye all right you are really worrying me.”

M’lar dropped to the floor to pick up the broken pieces of glass. The more she thought about that night, the more she was growing angry and upset and thrusting her hand down, she found the sharp edge of a particularly nasty piece of glass and jammed her hand against it and cut through to the bone. “Damnit.” 

She muttered as she felt the bite of the glass and the pain of more than just a deep cut. Tears swam before her eyes and she sniffed.

Ageis looked over his shoulder then to Black. “I don’t care he is pissed at me. He can just get over it. I got more pressing matters to address than his assumed hissy fit over something I may have said.” 

Which because Ageis was not soft spoken and his voice did carry over the bar, the little twerp Black heard him and it sent him off on another tangent of slamming the chair on the floor and stomping over to the door with a harrumph and slamming the door as he went out. 

Magnus looked at the boy and then to Ageis, “Seems he knows you don’t care if he is pissed.” 

Ageis ignored Magnus and looked down at the shuddering small body of the woman on the floor and he spoke so tenderly and softly, “Lass?” 

She glanced up and found that the tears that surfaced and began to spill forth unable to hold them back blurred her vision. “”Yes Ageis?” Her own voice had become soft and almost indiscernible through her pent up emotions. 

“Come here lass, I feel your pain. I will ease it.” Feeling her fear swallowing her body and soul and wondering if she could step around the bar, she moved slowly around the bar to come and stand next to him. 

She looked down and sighed softly feeling herself disassociated from her body. “It really doesn’t hurt any more.” 

His voice held such tenderness and compassion as he gently took her hand in his and looked at the bleeding wound that was pouring forth blood and soaking her dress and the floor. 

She was not sure what it was whether it was from the blood loss or the fact that Ageis held her hand so tenderly and gently in his and the tone of his voice was so comforting that she felt light headed. She watched him concentrate on her hand and exerted the will of the way with little effort to mend the tendon, fuse the sinew and close the wound then regenerate her blood flow to her body. 

“I am not talking about your hand.” He glanced to Black and frowned deeply, “Sit down boy. Do as you are told.” Then she felt the most incredible feeling rush through her body and her mind was filled with such sensations of purifying and cleansing and washing over her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The sensation was like being reborn and purified. Innocent as she had been when she first came to this island so long ago. The thoughts of what had happened when in Tarin’s Temple and his brutalizing her body, her mind and her soul, was no more. Those were shadows of what had been and a distant dream. There was forgiveness. Oh her hand was healed and she felt no pain from that. But what she had endured under the hand of Tarin was gone.

Then there was the hatred she had felt for Morgan, though still in tact in a calmer way of dealing with him was formulating in her thoughts and finally her anger, her shame, and her fear of Darrin was gone. 

She wondered if he could really see and feel the terror the helplessness the shame she felt at the hands of the man that had walked out that door not long ago. The anger she felt was not as intense, her hatred she had held so close to her heart and her mind was slowly being replaced, not forgotten but manageable. 

Somehow she knew the shame was not hers to bear alone and now she had someone else in her corner to understand and give her this strength to face her fears, her hurt, and anger. She knew that she would be all right, she could keep her secret but it was now shared with this poor demented man with a remarkable touch. 

It seemed in this moment; in this time she had been taken outside her body and was someone else with the capabilities to easily handle the impossible that had flooded her life. With awe and wonder she peered up and looked into his eyes and saw the inner light that glowed there and the realization dawned on her that this was no ordinary man but someone very old and very wise and highly placed among his kind. 

With eyes of wonder and love she looked up as the feeling washed over her like a tidal wave and even Magnus could see the change in his sister and he relaxed and hoped that now she would tell him what happened so he could take care of it. He watched as she began to glow with the serenity that was a very dear part of what made her M’lar. 

The M’lar he first met when he arrived here with his brother and saw in the park that day. That was the sweet, caring individual that always put others first before allowing anything for her self. She was back and looking pure and whole again. He smiled, “Are aye better now my sister?”

M’lar turned and placed a light chaste kiss on Ageis’ forehead then turned her eyes alight and glowing, “I am healed brother and feel whole again. I am alive and no longer dying a day at a time inside and I have you, and you Ageis you sweet wonderful crazy old man, I have you to thank for this feeling of euphoria!” 

She spun back and pressed into his body and then placed a deep passionate kiss on his lips. This time it was Ageis turn to be surprised and delighted. She watches as his eyes twinkle with laughter and he chuckled softly, “You my dear sweet befuddled Ageis are wonderful and I could take your pain from you I would gladly do so. If I could give you a nights rest, I would gladly give that to you.” 

Ageis heard Black as he moved to Magnus, “I am so pissed at the old man he said half elves are ugly, so that means he thinks you and I are ugly and he said that elven women are ugly too!” Magnus turned and looked at the boy as if he had lost his mind. 

“Why should you care what a crazy old man thinks? What is it to you or me? Obviously you need more in your life to keep you occupied.” 

Ageis looked over his shoulder and growled, “Shut up! I don’t care if he is pissed, he can be pissed or I can piss on him it’s his choice. No I will not!” 

M’lar sighed as she watched Ageis go back to another endless argument with his three ghosts. Ageis smiled and sighed contentedly, “What are you offering Lass?” He glanced dangerously over his shoulder and then to M’lar. “I am offering you a nights rest, if I sleep with you in your bed, and they leave you alone, then I will hold you in my arms and sleep by your side so you can have a night’s rest.” 

Moving to cup his face with her cold hands. Looking deep into his eyes a look of wonder lying there below the surface and seeing the glow of something new hinting at the depth of his own soul. “If that is your wish. If that is the only way I can repay you then I offer you what you asked.” 

Ageis looked to the left and frowned, “Batu withdrew his offer lass. He wanted us to do other things not sleep.” He winked wickedly at her and smiled as she turned a bright shade of pink along her neckline and her face.

“Well ok, if that is what you truly want. But I thought you wanted to sleep. I just want you to know that I am not . . . “ 

He laughed, “No lass I know you are not that kind of lady.”

Black leaned to Wolf, “You know that person with her is insane.” 

M’lar spun around and glared at him, “Do not say that he is haunted not insane!” 

Magnus was about to slap the piss out of the twit. M’lar turned back to Ageis, “Ask Batu what it will take to reinstate his offer?”

Ageis sighed again and looked tiredly to the right, “Well Thomas is afraid I will take advantage of you and well . . . “

M’lar laughed, and shook her head. “How can someone take advantage of me if I don’t let them and what if I want what you want?” 

Then Ageis stood and spun around and gasped, “What? Insane, who said that?” M’lar smiled and released her hold against his face, “You are most certainly not insane!”

Wolf turned to the one called Ageis and said gratefully, “Thank you for what you have done for my sister sir.” A

Ageis spun around again, giving Magnus pause for concern “What Who said I was insane? Well if you won’t tell me who said it, then shut up!” 

Black rolled his eyes and muttered, “Probably one of those ghosts.” 

Ageis turned back to Magnus and smiled, “That is what we paladins do son.” 

Magnus finding a fellowship with another in the religious order smiled, “Whom do you serve Sir Paladin.” 

Ageis once again sighed heavily and muttered, “Here we go again. Serve? I am a Paladin not a bar tender.” 

Black mumbled, “Yeah, right, and you leave your friends behind to die and not follow the paladins code.” 

Magnus wanted to smack the boy but focused his attention back to Ageis, “No I mean what deity do you follow?” 

M’lar finding her humor greatly restored spoke softly, “No Ageis he knows you are no bar tender he wants to know which God you follow.” 

Ageis rolled his eyes and shook his head. “None of them, they are all quacks!” 

M’lar shook her head in complete amazement he could speak so callously about the Gods. “Surely there is one you feel is not a quack.” 

Her tone was one softly scolding him for insulting them for following their god’s wishes. Magnus was the first to react, “Sir, please I ask you watch what you say there are at least two if not three priests in this room.” 

Black sighed deeply and looked away from Ageis, “He is the least honorable Paladin in the world.” 

Ageis looked to Magnus, “Magnus Wolf at your pleasure sir, I am just wanting to know as a Paladin who do you serve and to be kind enough to not insult our gods.” 

Ageis sighed and shook his head. “So what about it? Then preach to each other.” 

M’lar felt a need to defend her god and his rights, “Ageis, surely there is one God in the pantheon that gets your respect?” 

Ageis snored and laughed, “Respect? I respect anyone that can kill me with a thought. But that is no reason to worship them.”

Magnus chuckled and shook his head and leaned on the bar. M’lar traced her fingertips along his jawline and cheek bones and spoke softly, “Oh Ageis you truly are cursed. If only I could alleviate your need and your pain. . .” 

Black continued his mumbling, “The insane paladin!” 

He paced the floor with his agitation and M’lar wondered if he would eventually wear himself out with all that pent up anxiety and anger. “Why don’t you shut up Black and go sit down and have a drink on me.” 

Turning to Ageis she smiled, “If I could give you a nights rest, I would but it seems I am not the answer to your problem, but you were to mine.” She moved to hug him tightly and kiss his lips softly and step back smiling. She watched as a glow and a light sparkled in his eyes when she hugged him.

“However, if you want a room for the night I have a room, with clean bedding and soft pillows for you.” 

He laughed leaned over and whispered in her ear. “What is the fun of that?” 

M’lar laughed again and this time it was a deep throaty laugh that held mirth and true happiness. “So true, but they have been a part of your life for so long.” 

Magnus turned and flipped the back of the ear of Black moving to the door. “And if ever you need my help good Paladin, the name again is Magnus Wolf Starflare.” 

Ageis nodded to the priest watching him move towards the door and from sight. In sing song fashion Black began to mimic those around him with an insulting ditty. “This guy loves her but she loves bob and bob loves someone else, isn’t’ that just great all I got to say is Love suck, that is right, love sucks.” 

M’lar looked to Black with annoyance he was really beginning to become irritating. He grew tired of his love sucks song and then moved on to some gibberish. “We three kings of Waterdeep tried to smoke a rubber cigar, it was loaded and it exploded and we shot one king and that left us with two. We two kings of Waterdeep far . . .” 

M’lar turned to look at Ageis, “Now about Thomas Batu and what is the other ghosts name?” 

Ageis smiled and hugged her tightly liking the feel of her against him. She was surprised to find his body was hard and muscled for an old man he had a very young body. 

“You mean Geoffrey?” 

M’lar nodded and pulled from his hold and sat on the stool next to where he had sat. “You know Ageis my offer still stands. When ever you wish to collect.” 

Ageis turned and smiled, “Lass do you have any lemon juice?”

M’lar blinked and looked curious and shrugged, ”Sure, hold on.” Sliding from the stool she moved to the kitchen and came out with a glass of freshly squeezed lemon juice. 

Bringing the glass to Ageis he smiled took it, ”Thanks lass.” Ageis lifted the glass and moved to the off key singing Black and sat the glass in front of him, “STOP THAT CATERWALLING!” Ageis moved to in front of Black and set the lemon juice in front of him,. “Here boy drink this, if it don’t kill you, it will shut you the hell up!” 

Black looked at the lemon juice and then to Ageis and sighed, “No thank you, see I can be nice to you despite the fact I am still pissed off for what you said!” 

Ageis shook his head and walked back to the bar, “If nothing else it may make his voice better.” 

M’lar chuckled, “I suppose that is one way to look at it.” 

Ageis laughed and walked back and set next to her. “Idiot, fish eyed fool.” 

M’lar sighed softly, as she watched Black finally quieted himself and pretended to ignore Ageis muttering, “The impetuousness of youth.” 

Ageis moved to M’lar’s side sliding up next to her. “Now about that room you were speaking of?” Feeling pretty satisfied now that the young fool was silent. Then to have his last word Black muttered, “Jackass.” 

Ageis turned and narrowed his gaze at the foolish boy, “That is a good word another one I like is asshole, and from where I sit you make a pretty good one. Now Lass are you joining me when you are done?” M’lar smiled, “Joining you? I will give you a room but my night it going to be pretty late, so I suppose if you can hold out until I finish my books.” 

Ageis laughed, “And here I thought I was going to get my boots shined.” 

M’lar laughed knowing the double intender that was issued with that statement. “Well set them outside your door,” he reached across the bar and snagged a key to room three, “And I will make sure they are shine and then I will be in to tuck you in. Then I might be able to polish your armor too?” 

He laughed at her quick up take of his repartee and nodded, “That too lass if you are up for it.” Taking the key he moved towards the stairs and on his way up he smacked Black on the back of his head, “And that is for calling me a Jackass bucko!” Moving up the stairs he began to whistle thinking about a nice warm body to snuggle up with and some sleep something he had not had for a long time. Stopping at the top of the stairs he looked down at her as she sat glowing with the new life he had infused in her and smiled, “You know lass I will probably see you around.”

M’lar stood and peered up at his tall commanding form standing on the step and nodded, ”You can count on it Ageis, I know I have not affected your life, but you have mine and I owe you a debt one that I will try to repay but feel I may never come close to repaying.”

She watched him disappear through the door and heard his squeaking armor going down the hallway getting to room three the sound was no longer annoying or hearable. She knew he had bone in his room and she was left with Black. For the moment she felt sadly deflated with his leaving. 

Black frowned, “You are crazy to care about that old Coot M’lar, you need a young man that can make your life more complete.” M’lar looked over at the immature young man and frowned.

“You know Black what you did and said to that poor old man was sad, you need to learn to be more mature and act a little less self centered, just because he chose to give me a compliment and you choose to take offense, he never said that elves were ugly, he said I was too pretty to be an elf, that to me was one of the nicest things that has been said to me in a very long time.”

Black frowned, “He said women elves were ugly.” 

M’lar turned on him hands on hips and face flushing with her own ill temper, “NO, he said I was too pretty to be an elf, which I am half elf you twit! HE NEVER, “ and she moved to his chest and poked him with her finger, “Said one damn word about elves being ugly or women elves being ugly that was your interpretation of what he said and it was 100 percent wrong.” 

Feeling a gust of wind with the opening of the door, M’lar looked up from where Black sat and smiled seeing the tall muscular from of her friend Olorian. “You have returned early from your trip?” 

She moved to help him with his two heavy bags that he pulled though the door. “No, I have not left, I will be leaving at the end of the week.” 

M’lar moved to set his art bag on the table nearest the stairs. ”Then your friend will be coming next week?” 

He nodded and smiled, “Yes, she shall come by mid week I think, do not be intimidated by her, she is rather large and muscular and very strong.”

M’lar nodded, “I shall welcome here as a friend.” Olorian sighed, “Perhaps you should hold your judgment. She is not likely to be as friendly towards you, and it took me a while to get used to you.” 

M’lar frowned, “Why would you need to get use to me? I am fairly easy to get along with and try my best to welcome all to my home.” 

Olorian studied her and then sighed, “Because you are a scro.”

Black spun around and frowned, “What the hell is a scro?”   
M’lar felt the old fears of her mixed heritage coming into play and looked down. “I see, well you might warn her then if you have occasion to speak with her before you leave.” 

Stepping back she felt a strong grip grab her upper arm and she looked down to see Olorian preventing her retreat. “M’lar please you have to understand your blood ties are very hard on a great many people.” 

M’lar’s earlier elation was starting to wane as the reminders of who and what she was began to take hold of her mood. “I am trying very hard to make up for what I am Olorian, I just wish people would accept me for who I was and not what I am.” The tears were close to the surface as she pulled her arm away from him and moved towards the books in the corner.

The moment with Ageis had freed her from her past with Tarin, and helped her deal with her anger towards Darrin but nothing he could do would heal the hate that was ingrained into her system because of what she was. 

Black walked over to Olorian and looked up at the tall ranger with the artistic talent and asked softly, “What is a scro?” Olorian looked at the foolish youth and sighed, “Spell it backwards.” 

M’lar rolled her eyes and wondered if the fool could spell. “I am space faring Orc Black from wild space!” She turned and moved with some degree of agitation to the kitchen and out the kitchen door to pace in the rear alleyway. Even from her position in the ally she could hear Black’s reaction to discovering that she was part orc. 

“Space Faring ORC!” M’lar felt she was about to scream but knew to do that would wake up her boarders. So instead she sat on the rear stoop of the kitchen and sighed looking down at this pitiful looking kitten that moved to her lap and sat looking up at her purring. “Hello puss. You hungry?” 

She stood with it cradled in her arms and moved into the kitchen to find a bowl of cream and some scraps and sat it down in the corner and put the kitten near the food and watched as it tore into the food growling at it and purring at the same time. 

“She accepts you for who you are M’lar, and others will too, once they get to know you.” Olorian stood in the open doorway and watched her as she watched the cat tear into the pieces of meat.

“Well she is one of the minority.” She said softly, bending down to pet her back and scratch her head. “She was hungry.” 

Olorian smiled, “What will you name him?” M’lar looked again at the cat and saw that in deed it was a male. “Well I was thinking pretty girl, but since that is out of the question I suppose it shall be Pusspatoo.”

Olorian chuckled, “I think he likes that name.” M’lar sighed and looked in at a dejected Black sitting at the bar drinking his ale. “I see he is not happy to discover that I am part Orc.”

Olorian sighed and nodded, “He has resigned himself to the many elven suitors you have left broken at the door because of your breeding.” 

M’lar slipped down on the floor and watched the cat as she thought about his words. “I did not seek their affections Olorian, I only sought their friendship. I know what it would cost them to lay with me and I am not about to deprive any elf from arvandor.” 

Rising she brushed her skirt off. “M’lar the man that was here earlier, the older man, who was he?”

M’lar shrugged, ”He said he was the not so holy squire at arms Ageis, but he did not elaborate whose squire at arms he was. He is very sad and is haunted by three ghosts. You know Olorian when he touched me it was magical, it was like I was being touched by Oghma the way I felt was like being reborn, it is kind of hard to explain but it was such a warm glorious feeling of being freed from my past.” 

Olorian sighed and looked down at her sitting on the floor. “And are you ready to tell me what happened that night you came in with the blood on your dress.” 

M’lar stood up and flushed and then turned to secure the ally door. “No, I am not prepared to tell anyone about that night. I was injured and I want it to remain as that and nothing more Olorian, I made a horrible mistake that night and I paid for that mistake and now it’s behind me as long as Kait is safe.”

Turning back to look at him she stiffened her back, “Well if you will excuse me, I need to go work on those books before I leave this place and Marstoq’s employ and it will not get done if I am on the floor playing with a kitten.” 

Moving past Olorian she did not see the look of disappointment on his face or the look of resolve that he would be her friend and support her and be patient. “As you wish M’lar, but when you are ready to talk to me, I will be there to support you no matter what.” 

The hour was late as M’lar made her way up the stairs and to room three, knocking lightly on the door she was greeted by the loud snore of its occupant and she smiled, then opened the door and slipped into the room. Whispering softly she said, “Thank you Batu.” 

From the bed Ageis sighed, “Lass be quiet you will wake them up, I just got them to sleep.” 

M’lar chuckled softly, “I am sorry, I did promise to lay with you Ageis.” She stretched from the small of her back and moved to the bed and slipped her dress off and the naked form that now stood at the foot of his bed immediately mesmerized Ageis.

“By the Gods lass you are a goddess!” 

M’lar smiled and shushed him, “Be quiet or you will wake them.”

Ageis immediately moved over to make room for her. His voice low and his eyes darting around the room, “We have to be real quiet or they will wake up and want to watch.” 

M’lar sighed and nodded as she slipped under the blankets of the bed and curled her body into his muscular one. She felt his arousal and sighed. “Really? You think with that we are going to be quiet?” 

Ageis sighed again and pressed his body into her body and sniffed her shoulder then laid sweet kisses along her shoulder and neck. Lightly lifting her hair so he could easily kiss her neck. 

M’lar stiffened and he spoke softly, “Lass, not all men are like that black hearted scoundrel. You are not ready for me just yet but tonight you will feel tenderness and respect.” 

M’lar sighed and snuggled closer to his body. Curling into his hold, closing her eyes she let out a soft sigh. 

“You don’t understand Ageis, I could hurt you. I am very strong when I make love and if I give into that part of me that is primal and filled with wanton passion, it could hurt you. I would never want to hurt you.” 

Ageis mumbled, “Ahh shit, Batu is awake and telling me to go for it!” 

M’lar sighed and turned into his body cupping his face in her hands she searched his gaze that was such an intense blue and she could see that inner light that now danced within. 

Taking her leg she draped it over his hip and smiled, “If it would please you to take my body, then I offer it to you freely.” Ageis moved her leg off his hip and whispered, “I can’t do this, the perverts woke up and now they want to watch and when I take your body, I want all of you M’lar, I want your heart, your body, your mind and most of all I want you.” 

M’lar smiled and sighed, by the heavens she was tired but he was not going to ravage her, “All right Ageis, if that is how you want it, then that is how it will be. But I will see your boots are cleaned, your armor polished and your body and especially those feet are washed.” 

Ageis chuckled, “Yes, they do smell like day old cheese don’t they?” 

M’lar closed her eyes and moved her hand and cantriped the feet smell away from his feet and sighed, “I suppose there will be no sleep for you tonight?” 

Ageis held her tenderly in his arms and whispered softly in her ear. “He is disappointed but Batu has capitulated and decided that he is going to go back to sleep and he will keep the others occupied if they wake up.” 

M’lar nodded and felt her lids grow heavy as she laid in the strength of his arms and slowly relaxed her body and fell into a deep sleep. Then it started in her mind she saw the cave and she tensed her body and whimpered. Ageis feeling her tense sifted through her mind and frowned. 

“No lass you have to try and let that part of your life go, for tonight you won’t dream, you will sleep and feel safe and secure, now relax sweet M’lar, relax and dream of us, of you and me and . . . “ 

He frowned deeply and looked down at the woman in his arms and cursed softly under his breath. “Damn you Kelson! What have you done; you meddling little twerp?”


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

He moved carefully through her mind and looked down at the woman in his arms and was amazed. With tender fingers he pushed back the hair from her brow and spoke softly, “Well I will be damned, you are still a part of both our destinies.” 

He curled into her tighter and laid his chin on the soft part of her body closing his eyes he felt the warmth she offered and a sense of peace came over him, “Leave us alone you old fool. We were meant to be together, she has to learn that there is tenderness in this world not what she learned from Tarin”

Ageis was angry “Yes I will kill him when I find him he will die a thousand deaths. Lying bastard, and I see she will tell Shayla about what happened no thanks to Morgan. Yes she will tell Shayla about that black hearted bastard. Darrin will be taken care of by John.”

The voice of Batu was echoing in his mind. “Ageis, she needs to learn what it is to share and know tenderness.”

“I told you she will know tenderness and know what it is like to feel and know it will be okay to love. But the first foot steps to our journey will begin when next we are together and away from your damn eyes.” 

He looked around and peered at the glowing dark figure that shrouded itself in the corner of his room. ”Do you really want to challenge me now? You that quick to die?” 

He muttered and saw the figure fade from view. Pulling her closer to him he held her protectively in his arms. “You meddling fools wanted a cause we have our cause for now, it is to protect this poor girl and show her some kindness, Maison made damn sure her life would be hard. He should have made Kelson hide her in the past instead of now.” 

The cold feeling of evil had left the room and Ageis relaxed and smiled at the woman in his arms. “Our one night of passion is about to set the course for the rest of our lives and I am prepared my dear I just hope that you are equally prepared. Before we allow our time to ourselves we first have roles to play and tonight is not the night for love play.”

Curling into her tenderly he nuzzled her neck and listened to the soft sigh he evoked from her. “It is the night for rest and rebirth and soon the time will come and I will take you to the heights of ecstasy and passion like no other you ever felt. Others may try to show you passion but none will mark you as I will.” 

Gently he pushed the hair back and leaned over and placed a light kiss on her full lips and in her sleep she smiled and stirred slightly and instinctively returned his kiss, her arms sliding around his neck kissing him back with as much passion as she could in her sleep. 

He felt her immediate press against his body and it took all the restraint he had to keep from wanting to take her very pliable and very willing body. “No lass, not yet, now is not the time, feel the gentleness of just being held, and shut up Batu before you wake up Geoffrey and Thomas. Thomas is the protective one, he is afraid I will hurt her.” 

He looked down and nodded, ”Yes she is very beautiful, Maison knew what would get my attention and it’s working.” Ageis pushed himself up against the headboard of the bed and drew her body up with him, keeping her wrapped in the blanket and his arms he held her and sighed, “I was really wanting to sleep Batu, and she needed to sleep. Kane is a tight asshole, even if he is my son, he is still an asshole and he would have destroyed her.” 

Ageis kissed her forehead and smiled as she snuggled closer to his chest in his arms. “She is so vulnerable right now, soon enough she will be better able to protect her self from those like Darrin Summerset.” Ageis took a deep breath and watched her as she slept so peacefully in his arms. “Yes, I will do psychic blocks so he can’t read her thoughts, that will protect her from his tight assed viewpoint and want to put her to death.”

Ageis gently cuddled her close. “Besides he is about to grow bored and want to transcend and leave this island in chaos and turmoil. This poor child will once again suffer at the hands of Kagar but will be reborn to a new world and when she is brought back her weakness will be her strength.” 

Ageis yawned, “I know Batu, but it is as it has to be and she has to grow with the rest of them and learn just like the others will learn. She will suffer heartache and feel alone but she will know she had her love for me and not understand it. It is better this way.” 

His irritation was beginning to show whispering harshly into the air, “Shut up, it cannot be any differently than it is. Besides what do you know, you are a ghost, now go away and let me sleep. I need to think about this, Kelson has thrown me a loop this time and I need to figure out what the little meddler is up to!” 

M’lar curled around into his chest and sighed as she laid her head against his chest. Sliding down in the bed he pulled her on his chest and began to stroke her hair, “Oh Annaleise, my sweet Annaleise why did he use your spirit for her, why could he have not let her rest? You were not happy unless you could torment me?” 

Ageis closed his eyes and sighed holding her close and fell asleep only to awaken and look down at the still sleeping M’lar, “No lass you need to sleep in your own room tonight.” Rising from his bed, naked as the day he was born, he stepped unabashedly into the hallway and carried her back to her room.

Moving through the door without opening it, using his incredible mental powers to ~phase~ through the solid door and stop by her bed, There he laid her gently on the large comfortable bed and watched her roll to her side and curl into her pillow, speaking softly, “I love you Ageis my sweet.” It was her voice and he was saddened but angered by the audacity of such an affront to something he had cared about so very long ago and had almost forgotten. Hearing a noise in the door way to the inner room he turned and blinked, there stood a three year old child that would have been her mother made over but for the dark eyes and coal black hair. 

She looked up at him curiously not one bit affected by seeing a naked man standing in her mothers room and she smiled, that smile melted his heart and he sighed, “Yes Batu I see her, the spawn of Tarin’s that is not really Tarin’s, she is gypsy in looks but she is far more than that. She could never have possessed the powers she has not if she were that assholes’ kid.” 

Bright wide eyes that held the hint of the ages and innocence together peered up into his eyes and she smiled, “Daddy?” She toddled towards him at a dead run and hit him in his legs. Lifting her up into his arms he sighed and looked over his shoulder, “Shut up, no I am not a pervert you are.” G

illian looked into his eyes and Ageis felt the tenderness that had been long denied by him that he felt for others and he smiled, “Yes, my sweet child, it is Daddy, now you must forget you saw me and you go to sleep. Now close your eyes.” 

Gillian laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. “Love you daddy.” She muttered drifiting off to sleep. Ageis smiled and gently laid her in bed with her mother, covering them both. Gillian snuggled over to her mother. M’lar instinctively feeling her daughter in her sleep, rolled over and curled herself protectively into Gillian and held onto her using her body as a barrier to protect her.

Ageis looked at them both sleeping together and sighed, “Yes, I see the resemblance I don’t need your smart assed comments to know what my own eyes see. Now lets go, I have a lot to do before this night is done.” 

Turning Ageis was now back in his armor but it no longer squeaked in protest nor did it make a sound as he looked one more time at the sleeping form of M’lar and their daughter. “I got to find Kelson and find out what he did.” Moving his hand over her face he wiped out that memory of seeing him in her mother’s room. Turning he evoked the will of the way, and disappeared as silently as he had dressed and was gone from the room. There was nothing but the hint of his cheese foot smell, which quickly dissipated with his disappearance. 

Gillian smiled as she opened one eye and looked at her mother holding her, “Love you too mommy.” Snuggling back down into her mother, Gillian was soon asleep feeling the soft tickle of a kitten that had made its way up the stairs and into her room. Reaching down for the kitten she purred and meowed softly to it feeling it settle down in her surprisingly gentle three-year-old arms and all three slept soundly. 

Sunlight peaked its way into the window and M’lar sat up confused, “What the?” She looked down to see a soundly sleeping Gillian sleeping in her bed holding an equally sleeping Pusspatoo. “Well looks like I had a partner when I went to sleep but it was not you two.” 

Sliding from the bed, she moved to dress in her tank top and her cut off breeches, and her soft doe skin shoes. Slipping them on, she pulled the brush through her hair and then tied it back and sighed, “All right lets go, you are only as tired as you believe you are and the run will do you good. Take your staff and you can also do your practice work out.” 

She took the short staff and hooked it through her frog on her belt and went silently out the door and to the top landing to look below and see Black passed out at the bar. Baloq glanced up at her and shrugged, “He was on the door step when I got here, so I brought him in.” 

M’lar tripped lightly down the steps and moved to the bar and peered at him. ”He had a bad night. He kept running his mouth and finally he had enough to drink that he passed out. He found out I am part scro and that seemed to bust his bubble.” 

Baloq sighed dramatically, “Another hopeful swain down the drain.” M’lar frowned and looked dangerously close to snapping at him, Baloq tucked his chin and moved into the kitchen. 

Moving out the door M’lar she muttered, “Good choice.” Looking to the now climbing sun she sighed, ”It is going to be another hot day.” Taking out on foot she started at a slow easy pace and she was soon into a full out run, pacing herself along the path that she had used to do her daily run, she could feel the singing of the blood in her veins and the paced heart beat moving along like a graceful gazelle. 

Feeling the sweat beginning to build she moved around the path and followed it to the park where she jogged to the center of the common area and stopped. Bending over she let out her breath blowing it through her lips to catch her breath. 

Reaching for her staff she commanded softly, “Elongate five foot.” The staff shimmered and then began to grow and stopped at five foot. Twirling the staff around she began to move through the motions of lunging, sweeping, and pole-vaulting with a side ways kick to the chest region. 

She paced herself through all the moves so she could get a really good feel of the staff. She was using the staff as an extension of her body, when she looked up to see that she had gathered a crowd on the pathway, men and women and children had paused to watch her move through the motion of her training work out. 

Having blocked them out of her field of vision and concentrating on her work out, she also failed to realize that one of those watching her was the great man himself. He glided towards her and smiled, “I see you come here to practice, and you know you can use my facility.” 

M’lar flushed the great man always seemed to make her feel insecure and unsure of her self she lowered her gaze and smiled, ”Thank you General Kane, that is kind of you.” He extended his hand and indicated he wanted to look at her staff.” Speaking softly, she commanded, “Shrink six inches.” Again the staff shimmered and shrunk down to six inches long. 

Handing the staff over he smiled, “Magical properties?” M’lar nodded feeling self conscious, he looked up and then the most curious look came over her face, ”You have been with Ageis?” M’lar flushed and her eyes grew wide, “Yes, how did you know?”

Kane smiled, “I can see some of his handiwork, he is a wily old bastard.” He handed her staff back and nodded, “He is it would appear to be very fond of you.” M’lar smiled, “His touch is most healing, I cut my hand to the bone last night and his touch was almost magical, he healed it.” 

Kane nodded and then he frowned as he looked at her. “You have been through a lot lately have you not?” M’lar sighed and then grateful she saw a white wolf appear on the edge of the wood line and it bounded towards Kane then shifted to the lovely form of Gabby. 

Kane did not turn he still continued to focus on M’lar. “You are still upset with my wife, over the trial?” M’lar shifted her gaze back to the now serious looking Kane. “I am still dealing with being thought a conspirator and condemned before my trial.” 

He paused and frowned again as he felt his blade begin to hum and Gabby moved up to his side. “Hmmm, Shalisandra is upset Gabrielle would you know why?” He turned his gaze on his wife’s form as she moved up to stand next to him. 

She flushed deeply and shook her head. “Why would I know why the spirit of your deceased wife if upset?” From the corner of the wood line she saw him watching Gabby, Kane and her. Then he began to saunter forward. M’lar stiffened and slid her staff into her frog and she could not control her anger when he neared them. 

Kane glanced to the man and then down to the blade. “What? A darkness that has hurt?’ Kane was almost speaking like Ageis did to his ghosts. Seeing Gabby stiffened and Kane’s brow furrow, she slowly and quietly stepped away from them and moved towards the hilltop. Looking up at the glorious morning colorful array across the sky, she let her gaze shift down to the docks and sighed then closed her eyes and gave her tribute to her god in silence. 

Finishing her morning tribute she moved to turn away from the ocean view and felt the blade bite into her back.” You are going to come with me now.” Darrin had successfully moved away from Kane and Gabby and now as she peered down in the park, she noted they were no longer in sight.

“You have about caused me enough problems with your anger and your innuendos. You are spoiling all my plans.” M’lar wanted to spin around and shove that blade up his ass, but instead she let her hand drop to her side and rested her fingertips on the end of her staff. 

“Don’t do anything stupid woman, I won’t hesitate to drive this blade into your worthless hide.” M’lar flushed and kept her hand tightly cupped under the end of her staff. “Now come along we have some more lessons to teach.” 

M’lar moved down the hill and allowed him to lead her to the woods when they were about a quarter of a mile from that damn cave she reacted. She had waited for him to be lulled into a false sense of security and she pulled her staff out of her frog, caught it and screamed, “Elongate six feet.” 

Darrin not expecting any resistance fell back as the staff that had earlier looked no more than a cudgel, frowned and moved to remove his blade from its scabbard. M’lar paced around him making him pivot on his feet keeping him off balance while he struggled to remove his sword. Finally pulling it out he fumbled to hold it on her.

Stepping in to her swing she hit him on his elbow and caused him to loose his sword, stepping back she frowned, “You will never approach me again, you will never demand anything from me again, and you will stay away from Kait or I will kill you.”

She turned back and then pushed her body into another swing and hit him across his shoulder sending him sprawling on the ground and she felt empowered. Too late her footwork betrayed her as his hand shot out and he grabbed her ankle and tripped her watching her fall and drop her staff. In pain he rolled to pin her under him, locking her arms down to the ground and glaring down into her face. 

”The last lesson was apparently not strong enough to teach you not to interfere with my plans. You only touched darkness bitch, I made darkness.” 

He used his knife to cut criss crosses on her chest as he slid down her body and forced her knees apart, he cut her clothing off and left her feeling the hot body cooling with the blood and the air that wafted across her body. 

Lying naked beneath him he laughed, “You think I find you appealing? You are a bane of existence of this island’s kind; you have no right to be alive you bitch. The only thing that is keeping you alive is that Shayla has formed some kind of attachment to you.” 

M’lar could feel his arousal at doing so much harm so she laid placid beneath him until she felt him play his blade across the place that was personal to her. 

Then she went wild, head butting him, biting him, and fighting for all she was worth, knocking him backwards getting free from his hold, she bounded up, grabbing her staff and ran, she ran as hard and as fast as she could into the park and to the center of the park’s common area where she collapsed and was soon surrounded by a crowed of gathered strollers all shocked and frightened at seeing her naked and cut up.

The sound of horse back riders disrupted the flurry of speculated thoughts and voiced opinions on what had happened and M’lar from a distance could hear a voice she at one time loved and held dear to her. 

“Step aside, step aside” he had dismounted and moved towards the fallen heap of naked flesh and as recognition hit him he cried out in his own anguished filled voice. “Mother! Oh Mother!” 

She felt his jacket go around her and she was gathered into his tender arms and lifted. Yielder arrived on foot with his contingent of guard and he rushed forward seeing it was M’lar. “We need to get her to Dr. Manshak. I don’t know how much damage has been done.” 

Lifting her up to one of his men to hold, Marstoq remounted and moved his horse to his man, gently holding M’lar against his chest he moved towards the town proper and the office of Dr. Morgan Manshak.

Morgan had spent the day in his office mostly bored and thinking of hiring a cleric to cover his office for all the minor things that came into his place of business. He would of course still go to the orphanage and tend to the minor problems there just to keep up appearances, he rather felt it was time to go adventuring into wild space and see what business he could find.

The island was going to be his base camp and he would occasionally return and over see his kingdom under the leadership of King Eric. Eric had the right idea, tame this wild land and then kick back and enjoy his wine, women and an occasional run into the woods, there was that slight problem that Eric was still dealing with and not as well as he had hoped.

It was the matter of a little curse placed on him a long time ago, and now that he had separated from his wife in Damara, he just needed to take things a little slower in New Damara, that was under doctor’s orders of course. Morgan looked around at his office and found it neat as a pin, antiseptically clean and ready for business. He should have rethought the direction of his mind.

As soon as he had settled back in his office and tried to meditate the door to the reception area burst open and the large and rather overbearing Marstoq, Captain of the town guard moved into his office carrying someone wrapped in his large jacket, from the looks of it, the person was female and was obviously or possibly naked under that coat. 

Not sure who it might be nor really caring, he moved to the exam room with a quickly spoken, ‘In here Captain. Lay the patient on the exam table.” 

With such gentle care for a large man and a half scro he laid out the female and even Morgan was shocked and surprised to see the feature cut and the disfigured body of M’lar, his very once charming protagonist lying bleeding on his exam table. 

Even this to someone as her was just about too much to handle. Moving quickly to the table he did a cursory exam and then looked up, “Who did this? What happened?” 

Marstoq sighed and looked down. “I don’t know Doctor, she was found this way in the park.”

Morgan frowned deeply and sighed, “Well go find out what you can and leave me to tend to her. I assure you she is in very capable hands.” 

Marstoq was loath to leave his precious mother with him but had no choice. He needed to find out what happened and who had done this to his mother and nothing was going to prevent him from killing the creature, man or whatever that wanted to use his mother for blade practice. 

M’lar lay on the table trembling and speaking in scro, they sounded suspiciously like swear words or words of a curse whichever as far as Morgan was concerned were appropriate for what had happened on her. There was a small crowd standing outside his office and he looked up annoyed, “What the hell is going on out there?” 

He muttered and walked to the door to peer out. The same devoted towns people that had followed her to her trial and stood in the rear of the room watching her trial were now gathered. 

Turning to his assistant he muttered, “News travels fast when it involves the council woman.” 

The assistant nodded, “She is very popular and now seems to be a hate target.” 

Before Morgan could do much more he watched as a blot of pink gown, and umbrella moved among the crowd to push her way forward and up to his door and he paused and smiled, it was Lady Kaitlin Kaleen and she was very determined to make her way to the front door of his office. 

Morgan moved to the door and opened it for her. Stepping aside to allow her entrance, he watched, as the concern that etched her face was prevalent she slowly lowered her parasol and stepped in. “Thank you doctor.” 

She rested the tip of the parasol on the top of her foot and looked around. “Where is she?” 

Her words for Kaitlin were brief, professional and to the point. 

“In the exam room.” Kait stepped into the room and followed him to the exam room and paused in the doorway paling considerably laying eyes upon her beautiful sister now marked and horribly disfigured. 

Tears welled in her eyes and she gasped, “Oh my dear, dear sister.”


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Morgan sighed and turned to look at Kait. “Not to worry my dear lady she will be as beautiful as she once was when I am done. It appears only the blade was used and that is minor to what could have been done. I shudder to think if the assailant had used poison on the blade.”

Kait stepped to the side of the exam bed and then realized she was naked under Marstoq’s coat and she blanched and looked away trying to calm her emotions. “Who could have been so cruel?” Why do this to her?” 

Morgan was as distressed for Kaitlin as he was outraged over who had used this woman as their impetus of ire. “My dear Lady Kaitlin, if you will handle the minor wounds with one of your spells, I will use what I have to heal and repair the damage to her face.” 

Kait nodded, set her parasol and reticule down and moved to her sister’s side and laid hands on her and began to chant, ~cure light wounds~ was cast and she watched her hands glow with the power of her god as the wounds closed and vanished as if they had never been.

Morgan knew that the damage to the face was deeper than the chest wounds so he moved to the other side and began to concentrate on her face, his mind moving through the delicacies of the wounds finding the smallest cells and targeting them with ~regeneration~ 

His concentration was so intense that he felt the sweat bead up on his brow and upper lip, the trickle of sweat coursed down the side of his neck and on his collar ignoring the sweat he continued to heal the damage that was on her face. Finally with the last cell repaired and the damage was undone he smiled looking down was happy he had given her a younger appearance. 

She now appeared to be no older than a twenty two year old female. Kait looked on and smiled when she saw how much more beautiful her sister was with the regeneration of her looks. “Oh my Morgan! You made her more beautiful!” 

Morgan staggered backwards and collapsed on a chair, though the regeneration had taken a great deal out of him, it had been worth it to see his results. He had made plans the day he saw how many of this island’s populace followed, supported and loved this woman. 

Now all he had to do was be patient and wait, he would effectively rule this island through the populace’s following of this woman who was now so deeply indebted to him that she would never be able to repay him. However, he had to find out who was the cause of all this damage. 

If Marstoq could not find him, he was damn sure going to be the one to find and make the man or creature that had done this pay. “Perhaps you would like to go back to the Hoch and bring her some clothing?” Morgan looked to Kaitlin and smiled charmingly. “I am sure she would much prefer some of her own clothing as to this jacket the Captain so gallantly provided for her modesty.” 

M’lar looked serene laying on the table and Kaitlin realized though not as modest as most, he was probably right. “Yes, of course.” Morgan knew that Kaitlin was being very formal with him her sentences were short and to the point but not clipped she was still a lady of breeding and knew that tone was important when expressing yourself even if you were not fond of the person. 

Unlike the vixen that lay on his table, who said what her red hot passions dictated and that made him wonder if that is what brought about this attack. Escorting Kaitlin to the door, Morgan stepped out and looked at the concerned an curious group that stood expectantly at his door. 

“Is the Lady M’lar well Doctor Manshak?” 

Morgan smiled, they were being nice to him to get information and secretly he looked at them with a thought that said, “Sheep to be led to the slaughter all of them.” However on the surface his movements designed to be like a charming gentlemen with the actions of a spider that stalks its prey he stood and squared his shoulders. Smiling most prettily he spoke affecting his tone for compassion and concern.

“The Lady M’lar is fine, she is doing very well and shall be sent home to her Inn shortly, I appreciate all of your concern as I am sure she is also appreciative. You may all leave and see her later at the Hoch.” 

The mummers that filtered past Kait’s retreating form and back to him when he turned made him smile in triumph, with her he would have this island eating out of the palm of his hand. With the graceful move of a snake that was about to strike its prey, Morgan moved back to the exam room and peered down at the beautiful woman that lay so suppliantly before him. “Yes, I think you will do very nicely.” 

M’lar awoke with a startled gasp and realized that she was in her bed. Kait stood and moved to her sister and sat on the edge of her bed. “Sister? What happened?” 

M’lar’s mind was a blank she tried to bring back the memory of this morning. “I went to run, then I went to the center of the park and did a work out with my staff, then I met Kane and Gabby showed up, and then I went to the hill top to pray and. . .”

She paused and wrinkled her brow and shook her head. “I don’t remember much after that. I remember some pain, and then fighting and crap, I lost my staff. Rising from her bed, she looked down and saw she was in a gown. “Where is my clothing?” 

Kaitlin turned to look out the window, “M’lar they found you naked and bleeding in the middle of the common area of the park, Marstoq took you to Morgan and he and I healed you.” M’lar looked up and then curiously she moved to her vanity and paused, putting fingertips to her face. “My face, what happened to my face.”

She looked with astonished wonder at a part of her youth being restored. “Morgan did this?” She ran fingertips over her face a look of curious wonder she turned to look at Kait. 

She smiled tensely and nodded, “Yes, he regenerated your face and I healed your wounds and M’lar they were terrible wounds it looked like someone wanted to mark you for life with the wounds to your face and then your breasts were cut up in a criss cross fashion and I saw that your legs had some cut marks and I healed all of those wounds then Morgan began to concentrate and he is so powerful with his mind that he just kept concentrating and concentrating and then he began to sweat and he got weak and slumped down in a chair and then he sent me to get you some clothing. So I went and brought back that gown and then Marstoq came in and he found your clothing in the woods with the help of a ranger that tracked and then he also found your staff and he laid it over there.” 

There was the Kait she loved and drove her crazy rushing to say it all and she still wondered how she could do that without taking a breath then realized she was controlling her breathing but saying it all in a rush. 

M’lar slumped to the vanity and looked at the face she had six years ago when she was still in the temples of Gruumsh and was kept hidden under a cloak and in a temple. She half smiled and would have enjoyed it more if it had been from anyone else other than Morgan. 

Glancing to where Mars laid her staff she sighed grateful it had not been lost. That staff had cost her over fifteen hundred gold but it was well worth it. She was vaguely aware of Kait still chatting about what she had done when she got word of M’lar’s accident and then stopped and looked at her. “You are not listening to me are you?” 

M’lar looked up and shook her head. “I heard most of what you said.” Sliding around she looked for Gillian. “When I left this morning, she was in bed with me with her new Kitten, was she here when you came to get my gown?” 

Kait shook her head. “No, she was with Jodi and Kat in her room playing with the kitten and singing a song about a raccoon, oh M’lar she seemed do happy she kept saying she saw her father.”

M’lar had lifted her brush to brush her hair and when Kait said she had said she saw her father M’lar dropped the brush and stood immediately rushing into the room now occupied by a sleeping Gillian. 

Kat the lovely younger daughter of Baloq looked up from humming and smiled seeing M’lar all restored to fine health and actually looking more radiant than she had before. “She just feel asleep ma’am.” Kat lifted the child from her lap and carried her to the small bed in the corner.

M’lar followed her over to the bed and looked down at the sleeping innocent child and gently stroked her face. “She was sleeping in your bed with the kitten when I came in this morning.” 

M’lar nodded and looked from Gilly to Kat, “Did she say anything to you about seeing her father?” 

Kat smiled and nodded, “Oh, that reminds me, Olorian came by and left this note for you.” 

She reached into her pocket and M’lar relaxed immediately taking the note she let out a slow easy breath to calm her nerves. “Oh she must have meant her Daddy O, that is what she is calling Olorian now.” 

Kat nodded and moved to the rocker that adorned the corner. “I heard her call him Daddy O when he came in and lifted her up and held her so gently.” 

M’lar opened the note and read it. “Please give this to Shapirisaka when she comes to drop off my package, I am leaving this morning to take care of my business. Thank you so much for all you have done for me M’lar, I will hold you in my heart with gratitude forever. Your servant O” 

M’lar folded the note and sighed. “Well now we will let her sleep she was obviously up late when she came and crawled into bed with me. What are your plans for her today?” 

Kat stood and moved to cover the child up again as she kicked off her blankets much as M’lar did when she got hot. “We plan to take some of her things to the temple and start filling up her room with her things from here, oh and Milord Sno says that your room will be done next week, the rest of the temple is almost done they are putting on the what he called final touches.” 

M’lar nodded and sighed, She wanted to move her daughter and her self out of this inn as soon as possible she could not take any more condemnation from Marstoq over whom Gillian’s father was. “I want you to stay with her in the park always and do not let her be alone Kat, as a matter of fact, I am going to hire escort guards for you two. You might tell Jodi not to be alone with her ever unless its in temple or here. Do you understand?” 

Kat nodded her head slowly her eyes wide and the fear hinted at the edge of those eyes as she listened to M’lar’s warnings. “I was attacked in the park today Kat and I don’t want my child subjected to that kind of torment or pain. So whatever you do, you take Jodi and walk or even take a carriage to the temple. Do you understand.” 

Again those huge purple eyes that hinted at a little lavender on the edges of the irises listened intently. “Yes ma’am.” 

M’lar turned to see Kait standing in the doorway holding her brush. “You dropped this, M’lar you really are afraid aren’t you? Talking about hiring guards and not letting the little princess be alone and then you are turning all white and getting upset hearing she saw her father did you think she had seen Tarin was that why you were so upset?” 

M’lar took advantage of the pause that Kait had given her and pushed past her. “Yes, I am afraid Kait, I don’t fear death hounds or those other despicable things that the Scro Navy send to hunt me down, I don’t fear the thought of dying though I would miss you and seeing my daughter grow up and be around all my friends, I don’t fear Marstoq’s wrath, well maybe a little I do. What bothers me and sends me into fear that is beyond what I can say I have faced is what happened to me today and no memory that terrifies me.” 

M’lar moved to her closet and pulled out her service dress and laid it on the bed. “I hate not remembering or knowing what happened to me.” 

Kait moved towards her and helped her with finding a ribbon, while M’lar stripped and slid her gown on over her head. ”You know I made you some perfectly good under garments and you should wear them perhaps it is more respectful for a lady to be properly groomed and dressed, and the fact you choose to not wear the pantaloons and the halter that helps with your breasts, is very distressing to me and no more swimming in the nude in the lake do you hear me Missy, I made you a bathing costume that will look lovely on your body when you swim and you can still be modest while you swim and as for your not wearing those under garments that is very distressing do you not think that may be what is attracting all the negative attention you are getting.” 

She said it and it was out and she could not bring it back as she turned her face scarlet and her mouth open and then she covered her mouth as she watched her sister freeze, stiffen her back and hold her chin tucked to her chest. From where she stood Kait could see she had flushed a bright pink and then turned a pallor that was so unlike her. 

Her hands trembled as she turned in a fit of pique and rushed to the drawer that held the pantaloons and she jerked them out of the drawer and rushed to her window and threw them out and watched them gracefully waft down below to land on the goodly paladin Atredies. Realizing what she had done as she watched him reach up and pull down the very delicate and beautifully made female contraption that was designed to preserve a woman’s charms. 

She slammed the window and pressed her back to the window and flushed deeper, “Oops.” Kait looked up and saw the look of shocked humor on her face. “What did you do little missy? Where did you put those bloomers?” 

M’lar moved her head to indicate out the window. “Um they are now adorning the paladin Atredies’ helmet.” 

She said with tongue in cheek humor. Kait’s eyes widen. “You didn’t?”

M’lar nodded and sighed, ‘Afraid I did. I was feeling annoyed with you over something that just chafes me and makes me sweat and hot so I threw them out the window and um, well Rykus Atredies was walking by coming into the Hoch and well, they kind of sorta of just landed on his head. Well if you want to be more specific they kind of sorta landed on his helmet.”

M’lar just realized she did a Kait with the explanation she just made and moaned. “Oh good gods above, you are rubbing off on me.” 

She glanced over at her sister as she stood and nodded her head. “See you always say I am long winded and I run my sentences together and I speak waaay too much and you your self just now did the same thing so how do you like that?” She punctuated the like that with a nod of her head. 

M’lar moved from the window and stepped to the door barefooted and stopped. “Oops shoes.” She moved to under her bed and pulled out her soft kid slippers and slid them on. “Well I guess I am going down to finish what I started last night with those damn books. Oh and by the way . . .“ 

She knew this would drive Kait crazy and force her to follow her, “By the way what?” 

Kait trailed behind her and almost piled right into her when she stopped to peer below at the errant pair of bloomers now lying so pristinely and delicately on the top of the bar. 

“No Rykus no idea whom they might belong to, but whomever they do belong to they are pretty if you like that sort of thing.” 

M’lar walked down the steps and then moved to the bar and lifted the pantaloons, ‘Oh look Kait, those lovely pair of bloomers you made me are now found again.” 

She picked them up and handed them over to Kait. Kait flushed a deep pink color matching her lovely gown and M’lar could not help but say, “Oh now you match all the way around with your pink dress, pink shoes,, pink gloves, pink parasol and now a pink face. Good morning Rykus thank you for finding them, I fear that someone had rifled through my drawers and absconded with those and now they are found and Kait’s hard work is not wrongfully misplaced.” 

Baloq knew that M’lar had just spewed forth a crock of crap but hid his humor with only the twinkle in his eyes. “Baloq, I am going to the temple for a while and will be back in time to help with the mid day rush. I believe my dear sister will be joining me; while I am out do you need anything from the docks? I had planned to do my shopping for fish along the docks later this after noon.” 

Baloq shook his head and smiled, ”I heard you had some trouble this morning and I am glad to see you are much improved.” 

Rykus turned and nodded. “I too heard you were attacked in the park, Captain Marstoq is out scouring the woods and the park, do you know who did that horrid attack on you?” 

M’lar turned and headed to the door, “No but I suppose I should meet with Mars and give him my statement later. If he comes in tell him I will be at temple or I will be here for the mid day rush.” 

He nodded and watched her slide out of the door followed by a blot of pink fluff and a small snitting noise as she tried to keep up with her sisters, skirts flying. “M’lar wait up!” 

M’lar moved quickly down the street heading to the path that lead to the park and her temple. “M’lar why are you avoiding Marstoq? He is your son and you just seem to ball up in a real fit of anger when anyone speaks about him to you, what did he do or say to you that has you so upset that you can’t wait to move out of he Hoch? Surely you know that you can trust me with what happened and let me see if I can fix it. You are family and you should remain close to one another especially now that this has happened, families should bond together and be a support for one another and it just seems that you and Marstoq are growing further apart and this is not good for you or for him.” 

M’lar spun around and leveled her gaze at Kait. “ You and Shayla are my family now. I embarrassed Marstoq and the father of my daughter has apparently blighted his reputation and our family honor. So do not speak to me of making up with Marstoq, the only thing that could mend this is if Gillian were not born or her father had been someone other than Tarin.” 

Feeling her anger over the comments made by Marstoq showed they still burned deeply into her and she was still upset over the comments. Kait buttoned her lip and noticed that in her anger M’lar had a tendency to take longer more forceful and hurried strides when she moved along. 

“M’lar slow down you are wearing me out.” M’lar turned and walked backwards, “If you got up and ran with me each morning you would not wear out so quickly.” She kept walking backwards watching Kaitlin move with as much delicate force she could afford in her long gown. The front of the hem being kicked forward with each step she took. M’lar taking pity on her sister slowed down turned back and around and hooked her arm through her sister’s arm. “I met a man last night and he made me feel so special and pure, oh Kait it was wonderful how he made me feel, but . . .” 

Kait was intrigued and happy to hear her sister had found someone special until she heard the but. “What is this but, come on you need to tell me? Is it because he has two heads or he is elven or wait I know he is married!” 

She moaned at the thought her sister would fall for a man that was already spoken for and this distressed her as she chewed on her bottom lip sucking it in and chewing. M’lar shook her head and Kait could tell she was glowing with the thought of this very special man as she thought about him. 

“No he is haunted by three ghosts, their names are Batu, whom I like because he is sensitive to Ageis, and then there is Thomas who is very much a stuff shirt and finally Geoffrey, whom I suspect is a pervert in a way, he likes to watch people do the humpty- bumpty or is that bumpty-bumpty.”

M’lar had said it so nonchalantly that Kaitlin was appalled at such talk. “Sister! You surely did not do that with him did you, that is you should not until I have had a chance to meet him and get to know him and find out about his family and his past and . . .” 

M’lar sighed, “Kait he is a paladin initiate and hardly a candidate to handle me, he is older than me and he is very haunted and confused but very nice and so tender and gentle all we did was fall asleep together in each other’s arms. His feet were horrid and his armor is very rusty but he is a sweet old gentleman who is taking on the cause of his three paladin friends who have forced him to become a paladin and he does not like gods and I fear he is failing miserably at being a paladin because he is not very paladinley and he does argue a great deal with his ghosts.” 

Kait stopped in their forward movement and looked at her sister. “You slept with him?” Her eyes going wide and her mouth opening and closing like a guppy. “M’lar are you crazy, why would you sleep with him?” 

M’lar sighed deeply and looked at her sister, “Because Batu said that if I slept with him he would keep the other ghosts away so he could get some sleep, it appears they torment him to keep him awake and he is not able to sleep.” 

Kait realized with the dawning of what M’lar had just said came to her and she relaxed. “So all you did was sleep and you did not do the other bumpty- bumpty thing?” 

M’lar nodded, “Just slept and he must have gotten up early because when I awoke this morning I was in my own bed.” 

Kait smiled, “Well he is a gentleman at least.” 

M’lar nodded, “To some degree but he argues with his ghosts all the time. “

“Well I suppose that could be a down side to a relationship with him, if he has them with him all the time.” Kait surmised as she walked at a more leisurely pace with her sister. 

“Yes, well we will deal with it if we see one another again.” 

Kait grew more chipper with M’lar walking more sedately at her side and began to make plans for a double date with Orion and Ageis and M’lar.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

M’lar with a great deal of angst moved from her temple back to the Hoch and stood outside noting that Mars’ horse was tethered in the back, she figured he was in his office and she was not ready to face him. Glancing to Kait she sighed, “I think I will stroll in the park for a while, Kait. I see Baloq had plenty of help for the afternoon crowd so I think I am going to take a little time for me.” 

Kait frowned noting her sister’s trepidation about entering the Hoch. “Are you not going in because of Marstoq being in his office?” 

M’lar shrugged, “Maybe or maybe I just don’t feel like justifying myself or telling him I have no idea what happened to me. It has me unsettled Kait and I just am not ready for it.” 

Kait nodded, “Of course, but M’lar you won’t be able to avoid him for ever you know he will eventually ride you down and corner you and if you are going to have a big fight over everything then I think it is for the best that for now you just avoid him, you don’t need this and besides he can be very scary when he gets that look on his face.

She shudder slightly then continued, “You know the look where his eye brows, which are very bushy and he should consider trimming them, he would be so much more handsome if he trimmed those eyebrows, well anyway you know when they go into an exclamation point and they make that fierce warrior looking face when he frowns it is very distracting and very frightening and he does intimidate me when he does it and well you just don’t need it!” 

M’lar was glad she made it through that dissertation without passing out from not breathing and then remembered she had done this most her life and had learned to control her breathing. “Yes, I know. You can go in, I see Orion’s horse is in the back with Mars so you can go on in and see him. I am just going to stroll in the park a bit and think on the hill and pray. So, if Mars gets pushy you can tell him I am praying.” 

Kait frowned, “I don’t think I want to go in, he will make that bushy brow face and I don’t want to see it, he looks so much more handsome when he smiles and does not do that bushy brow thing, you know I bet he would look good with his ear pierced. You know you should consider letting me pierce your ears and getting you some nice diamond earrings to put in them, they would make your ears look so much more refined.” 

M’lar glared, “I do not do body mutilation Kait, go ply your trade on someone else, but not me.” 

Kait frowned, “Well fine.” 

M’lar stopped and looked at her sister as she waited for the tomes of arguments to follow the ‘well fine’ and it never came instead she had clamed up and was walking sedately by her side. 

“Is that all you are going to say?” M’lar asked softly on their way at to the park. “Well would you want me to say more? I thought you said I talked way too much and so I was just trying for once to be nice and accommodate you with my well fine.”

M’lar rolled her eyes, “Yes, well fine and thank you.” 

Kait snitted softly, “I can not seem to please you no matter how I approach this, you want me to not say too much then you want me to say more and then you don’t know what you want me to say.” 

M’lar turned and put her index finger on her lips. “Well fine was just perfect, I just expected you to Kaitize it. Saying more than needed to be said.” 

Kait folded her arms defensively over her breasts and frowned, “ I just wished you would be more flexible to new things.”

M’lar laughed, and then turned to walk backwards so she could talk to her and look her in the eye. “I am very flexible you have not seen me fight.” 

Kait looked up her eyes dancing with mirth watching her step backwards rather gracefully, she knew if she had tried to do that, she would more than likely fall on her arse and bruise her pride. “You do walk backwards very nicely. You seem to balance very well without seeing or knowing who is behind you and sometimes when you do that I think you have eyes in the back of your head the way you just seem to keep to a straight line.”

M’lar spoke softly, “You know I think I do recall there being an argument between Kane and Gabby this morning. And I saw him, there.” 

Kait’s eyes widen. “Him as in the haunted him or another him that we both have decided should be persona non gratis him?”

M’lar sighed, “The persona non gratis him that is why I went to pray on the hill. He seemed to have come with Gabrielle and was there with Kane and Gabby. I found it odd that he would be with Gabby.” 

Kait nodded then shook her head. “No that cannot be right, she would not be with him. She knows that it might upset Kane. Now tell me, you were not alone with him were you?” 

M’lar shook her head no, “I told you I went to the hill to pray when he approached Gabby and Kane. Kane did an odd thing, he was speaking with his sword.” 

Kait looked surprised, “He did?” 

M’lar nodded and turning back around to walk with her instead of backwards in front of her. “Yes, he told Gabby his sword was upset and did she know why?” They moved into the park and noticed that it was very busy with activity. With slow even steps they moved up to the lake and discovered That Lady Gabby with Sylver McDragon along the pathway was Yielder’s father Gregor taking in the mid afternoon air.

M’lar noted Gabby seemed to be growing over whelmed with the number of people present and she was in the process of giving a report to one of the town’s guardsmen. That was when she saw him approach Gabby. Gently placing his hand on her elbow to calm her down.

M’lar stiffened and frowned deeply watching Darrin move in place next to Gabby and speak softly to her and then looked past her and to Kait. The glance M’lar gave Darrin was a dark one filled with rage and anger as she suddenly remembered how she was injured that morning and what he tried to do to her. 

Jerking on Kait’s arm she hissed softly in her ear, “NOT alone with that man you hear me! Not alone.” 

Kait frowned and looked at her sister, “You are hurting my arm M’lar let me go.”

M’lar looked down apologetically “I am sorry sister, if you want me, I will be on the hill but do not ever be alone with him.” 

She nodded and looked concerned as M’lar glared darkly at Darrin. 

From the pathway Morgan Manshak walked with a sense of purpose, which became more with a sense of a direction he headed for M’lar and Kait. His words were soft and filled with a silken touch. He was if nothing refined and smooth as most southern gentleman’s tones should be. Morgan had taken it a step further making it cordial.

He smiled his charming snake smile approaching them both. “Good afternoon ladies, I see you are much recovered my dear.”

He looked directly at M’lar and had to admit he had done a nice job regenerating her and giving her back some of her youth.

 

Kait smiled politely sweet and said, “Good evening to you sir, I must say that for your office today, that was the first time we have seen you in a while.” Kait studied her sister and then Morgan and began to hum softly under her breath.

M’lar watched the approach of Gabrielle with Darrin. He paused with Gabby and spoke softly, “Lady Kaitlin would you care to stroll with Lady Gabriele and myself?” 

Kait looked to Darrin and nodded to Morgan and M’lar, “I don’t think I should walk very far perhaps around the lake with you and Lady Gabby?” 

Darrin frowned glancing for a moment darkly to M’lar and then said politely, “As you wish my lady I believe that was the original plan.” 

Darrin using his polite manners and smooth demeanor angered her more as he stood quietly and waited for the affirmation from Gabby that the walk around the lake was all they intended.

M’lar glared at him her anger so intense she was finding it hard not to tremble with the withheld emotions. Taking a defensive step back, M’lar let out a slow easy breath to try calm herself.

Dropping her gaze she stepped back from Darrin and Morgan, only to be stayed, “My dear you will join me for a stroll to the hill? Won’t you council woman?” 

M’lar fixed her gaze on Morgan and her conflict of going with him and loosing sight of Kait was beginning to show, she opted to nod politely and speak softly, “Yes, of course Dr. Manshak.” 

Then to compound her problem the sound off hoof beats with the rider wearing heavy armor entered the park with a contingent of Marstoq and his guardsmen. He rode directly to M’lar and Manshak and reined in his horse. “Good after noon Doctor good to see you back and about.”

 

Morgan nodded to Marstoq, “Yes, good afternoon to you too Captain. Now if you will excuse us.” 

M’lar took the opportunity to watch Kait with Gabby and Darrin her gaze filled with anger and her body actually beginning to tremble from her control over her rage that was just below the surface. Turning she moved towards Morgan and looked to the hill. “Excellent choice M’lar, me over that commoner show a refined taste in partners.” 

Morgan paused and turned to M’lar, “Forgive me my dear one moment if you please.” M’lar rolled her eyes and nodded, she did after all owe him a great deal so she stood patently waiting for him to take care of whatever business he needed.

She watched as he delayed Kait’s walk with Gabby and Darrin and she crossed her arms over her breasts and waited. “Lady Kaitlin a moment if you please.” Again there it was that charm that was coming into play to benefit his appearance to those present. 

Kaitlin laid her fingertips on Darrin’s arm while he escorted her toward Gabby. Pausing she turned and smiled, “Yes Doctor Manshak?” 

M’lar watched dispassionately as she waited for Morgan’s return and wondered why she was waiting on him. She wanted nothing more than to go to the hilltop and pray. Morgan bowed to Kaitlin and said in his most charming and practiced southern voice. “I would like a moment of your time later this evening if you please.” 

M’lar was fixed watching Kait with Darrin and Morgan and could not help but make a comparison between the two. As she watched Kait’s hand on Darrin’s’ arm she could not help but shiver from the cold anger that burned in her. “Yes of course, I am just going on a short stroll with Lady Gabby and Darrin but will be happy to meet with you.”

Morgan bowed to her again and smiled, “Then I shall find you later?” 

Kait smiled graciously and ever the true aristocrat nodded, “I will see you soon then.” Nodding politely to Morgan she turned back to Gabby and Darrin and spoke softly, “Shall we?” 

But not before she turned her gaze back to the now stoic looking M’lar and bit her lip. She could see the rage that her sister held for this man and she could only guess at her thoughts. Moving along with Darrin she spoke of trivial things until Morgan arrived back at her side. 

 

M’lar lowered her gaze her body was stiff and her anger barely contained. Kait bit her lip moving along the pathway of the lake and saw M’lar with Morgan, her own trepidation now filling her over this meeting between two adversaries. She could not help but notice that Morgan was enjoying this situation immensely. He had M’lar exactly where he wanted her. 

She watched Morgan lift Kait’s hand to kiss. He never let his gaze go very far from the man at her side. “I was going to stroll with Lady M’lar and will seek you out later.”

Kait had nodded politely smiled, “I look forward to meeting with you again Doctor. Now you will excuse us, I am going to stroll around the lake with Lady Gabby and Mr. Summerset. Oh I beg your pardon, Darrin Summerset this is Doctor Morgan Manshak, he is the head of our council and the doctor on this island.”

Morgan was way too polite and Darrin’s hand in a genteelly executed soft handshake. He spoke with even polite tones that could be understood to have strong under tones. “I am sure I can trust you to protect and keep safe Lady Kaitlin she is the island’s treasure and should be guarded well.”

Darrin understood the doctor’s words and nodded, ”I shall treasure her and keep her safe. She is a delight and I fear we are keeping Lady Gabby from her walk.”

Morgan bowed and turned searching for where he had left his date and smiled. He carefully studied her standing and waiting for him and rather enjoyed she took requests well. 

She knew he was watching her gaging her reaction to the retreating forms of Kaitlin and the mysterious man known as Darrin Summerset and his interest was piqued. This time, M’lar did not care if Morgan saw her anger or how she was feeling she stood stiffly and watched Kait and Darrin disappear around the corner of the lake’s bend. 

Then she realized that Sturm Stormgard had moved to her side and smiled bowing slightly, “Malady M’lar, how are you this day, I heard you had an unfortunate incident earlier and that the good doctor has healed you?” 

M’lar turned her frosty gaze away from the last spot she saw Kait and Darrin disappear and offered a tight smile to Sturm, “I am well and fine good fellow Sturm.” 

She had accented fine and smiled the best she could with all the rage she had in her. Her voice must have quivered with her contained anger because Sturm who had grown an interest in M’lar as a potential suitor now asked with some concern, “’Is there a problem?” 

M’lar looked from Morgan to Sturm and smiled, “No not with you my dear Sturm. You are the epitome of refined culture and a true gentleman. Very much like Doctor Manshak you know how to treat a lady.” 

Morgan was surprised but pleased she recognized him as a gentleman and knowing how to take care of a lady. Stepping next to her he smiled bowed from the waist. “Now, shall we?”

He graciously offered his arm, taking her hand possessively. Tucking her hand into the crook of his arm prepared to move with her at his side. Turning to Sturm he smiled, “You will excuse us, I have some important business to discuss with the Lady M’lar.” He noted there were many eyes on them for their stroll in the park. He rather enjoyed the fact she looked good on his arm. He like the fact more that there were many who resented she was on his arm.

“I see you are distressed my dear what troubles you this beautiful evening? Surely it is not I? I am trying very hard to close the gap between us and want to make amends. Is there anything I can do to alleviate your tension and anger?”

M’lar turned to Morgan and sighed and shook her head. “No thank you. I will be fine if some vermin were exterminated. I would not expect you to be an exterminator Morgan. Nor would I sincerely wish to see anyone put to death.” M’lar’s tones were strained when she spoke making her voice quiver.

Once again a distracting was being placed between M’lar and Morgan. One of the villagers moved to Morgan’s side and had whispered softly in his ear. M’lar having excellent hearing heard the villager speak. “Milord Manshak there is a problem on the docks and we need some of your advice and direction.” 

Morgan knew she could hear turned bowed with an apology to M’lar “I shall return shortly my dear and you will take that walk with me?” M’lar nodded allowed him to move away from her waiting again for Morgan to return to her side. 

Marstoq realizing his mother was controlling her anger he tried to distract as best he could. “Lt Sturm a moment if you please.” 

Sturm frowning slightly nodded and stepped away, “Excuse me. It appears you son requires my attention.” 

M’lar nodded and watched him go address his duties to Marstoq. She stood and waited patiently for Morgan to return so they might continue the stroll he had requested. Glancing around she saw Marstoq was coming her way. “Mother? Did I just see Morgan with Kait?” 

M’lar nodded. “Yes.” 

Marstoq frowned and turned with a barely concealed scowl. “Do not tell me he had an interest in Kait now?” 

M’lar rolled her eyes. “Not likely she is much to refined for him or his tastes.” 

Marstoq frowned, “And Katon was not refined?” 

M’lar looked past Marstoq to the place she last saw Kait and Darrin then back to Marstoq, “Did you say something son?” she was distracted and he saw it in her manner.

“I said what about Katon? She was a goddess.” 

M’lar sighed deeply and looked down “And is Katon with him now? No.” Then she noted that Morgan was walking gracefully back towards her location and she sighed, “Besides it is not Dr. Manshak her concern son, there are far worse things in this world than the good doctor.” 

M’lar’s tone had fallen flat and she looked away. Then realized that Magnus had come up to her and Marstoq. “Hello sister how fare you today?” 

M’lar sighed deeply and nodded to Magnus, “I am well brother and how fare you?” Magnus noted that she was filled anger in her tone and in her gaze. He felt it was affecting those around her and their concern was evident in their need to reassure themselves of her well-being.

M’lar was so focused on the area she last saw Kait and Darrin that she was barely aware of Morgan’s arrival or the concern of her son as he watched her and saw her anger. Morgan smiled and turned to the others that had gathered around his date.

“If you all will excuse us, we have a lot to discuss. My lady?” He offered his hand to her. She hesitated long enough that Morgan was feeling irritated but showed nothing of his irritation outwardly. “Now my lady, come.” He smiled his pleased self-centered smile and took her hand that she had reluctantly laid in his gloved hand.

He closed his hand around her hand he pulled her hand to the crook of his arm and tucked it to his hold. “You have nothing to fear from me my dear I assure you.” 

M’lar sighed and glanced back to the area she last saw Kait disappear with Darrin and frowned, “I do not fear you. . .“ she left a lot unsaid and knew he was digesting what was left unsaid. With gentle care he moved them off towards the top of the hill. She noted he had arched a brow when she left her sentence unfinished. 

Marstoq watched M’lar move with Morgan away from him and he was now perplexed at the cozy attitude that Morgan was showing his mother. Turning Marstoq looked over and saw Bart Blackheart leaning against a tree with a look of concern seeing M’lar with Morgan. 

Marstoq’s own thoughts were that if Morgan were with his mother it did not bode well. He could not help but hear his mother’s comment when she walked away from him with Morgan. “I suppose it is the lesser of two evils.”

Marstoq noted Bart leaning against the tree as puzzled as he was and motioned to him to come over. Bart pushed from the tree and moved to Marstoq, “Hello my old friend, so tell me what has gotten into your mother?” 

Marstoq rubbed his head and frowned, “Are you feeling the way I am?” 

Bart nodded, “Aye I am.” 

Marstoq sighed deeply and looked over to where his mother who did look more beautiful than he ever recalled was walking slowly along with Morgan. “I don’t know what is going on but her being with Manshak cannot be good.” 

Bart sighed, “Is there nothing you can say to her?” Marstoq shook his head. 

“Nothing she knows what is he like. I can try to warn her off but other than that, there is nothing else I can do.” 

Bart watched them walk off towards the hilltop and frowned, “I wish I knew what was going on. The least I can do is go say hello.” Marstoq nodded slowly and sighed watching Bart trail off behind the two that strolled away.

Morgan smiled and said softly, “Am I”?” Catching M’lar off guard. 

“What?

She looked distracted turning to look back to the spot she last saw Kait and Darrin.

“Am I really the lesser of two evils?” 

M’lar flushed and sighed, then looked down, “I am sure I do not know what you are speaking of Dr. Manshak.”

She looked down as she answered him but inside of her there was that anger that rage that boiled to her core. Putting on the most charming of smiles and patting her hand gently he spoke softly, the first time since they began this stroll that he called her by her name.

“My dear M’lar you are practically boiling over with anger.”

M’lar looked down and away “I am sure you are mistaken.” 

Her words were clipped and constrained with her anger. “Do not forget my dear I am a doctor and have been trained in body language, and yours is telling me that you are fit to be tied and full of rage and anger.” 

She stepped away from him breaking her hold on his arm and walked towards the hill. ‘I am sure you are mistaken, I can assure you, you have nothing to do with my mood.” She forced a tight smile glancing up fixing Morgan with her gaze she tired to contain her emotions better.

Morgan laughed lightly and affected a wave of his hand in a dismissive gesture. “Oooh not I, that rogue that left with Gabriele and Kaitlin.” 

M’lar shook her head and looked down, “I am sure you are mistaken.” Her words were soft and filled with emotion she lifted her gaze to see the approach of Sturm and Bart. She nodded to Sturm and turned to the smiling and curious Bart. With his approach he nodded to Morgan. 

She could not help but wonder if her shame would be revealed if she did not get her emotions under control? She had to fight for control but her gaze kept drifting back to where she last saw Kaitlin with Darrin. Her stomach had grown in a huge knot.

Morgan sighed dramatically and looked to the spot she kept looking to. “See you give yourself away yet again my dear.”

M’lar frowned, “You are wrong.”

Morgan affecting the charming gentleman capitulated with a slight affectation of his manner, “If you insist.” 

M’lar frowned and looked down locking her hands together and spoke just as softly as she had before, “I do. Now you wished to discuss something?” 

She turned to the approach of Bart who nodded politely to Morgan and then turned and took M’lar’s hand and kissed it then looked into her eyes to see if he could communicate his concern to her. “Hello Doctor, M’lar how fare you both this day?”

M’lar gently disengaged her hand from his and lowered her eyes. “I am well Bart, thank you for asking.” 

Feeling cloistered by the approach of yet another concerned individual she felt like she was about to jump out of her skin when Magnus also moved forward. Morgan turned and with an edge to his voice and a dangerous glint in his eye like a predatory male he spoke with a precise tone, “You are a good man Bart.”


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Bart heard the unsaid threat and the mocking tone in his voice but chose to ignore it especially when looked at the lowered gaze of his dear friend and knew something was wrong. Taking the challenge, Bart smiled his own tight edged smile and said, “Thank you, but what brought on that comment?” 

Morgan chuckled, “Keeping an eye on M’lar for Marstoq Gods know I may bite her.” 

The comment was said in a teasing banter but taken as the intended threat he had delivered. Bart knowing his friend laughed and looked back at Morgan and then to M’lar, “I am not so sure who might bite whom Dr. Manshak she had been known to be pretty terse when pushed.” 

Morgan laughed, “Really, the many mysteries of the Lady M’lar do come to light at the most opportune times. Well I can assure you I have no need for your protection.” 

They both noticed that she was meandering away from the now growing crowd of would be protectors slowly making her way to the top of the hill. M’lar walked away from them both Her thoughts fraught with what might be happening to Kait while she is with Darrin. 

Just the thought of what he would do to her made her stop and shudder. Bart was confused by her detached and cold attitude and spoke softly, “Be well M’lar.” 

M’lar stopped and turned back to face Bart and forced a smile, “Thank you Bart.” 

He smiled seeing she was really distressed and spoke gently in return, “Nothing to thank me for my friend.” 

M’lar was feeling the tension of her anger and the unwanted champions needs to protect her beginning to wear on her and as Magnus asked, “Sister will you tell me what is on your mind?”

She knew what was on her mind and she could not talk about it, all she could do was feel the blinding throb of her head finally letting the tension win and her anxiety over the missing Kait mounted. “Tis really nothing Brother I am suffering from a head ache and was trying to discuss business with Morgan.” 

She watched Bart retreat back a few steps from her and Morgan. She sighed deeply knowing he was confused and feeling hurt because she had rebuffed him. Magnus edged closer to her and spoke softly, “You are also filled with anger and rage, sister what makes you so upset?” 

Bart turned to Morgan; “I know you will treat her well, who would want Marstoq or his men after them?” He laughed but the threat was there nonetheless. 

Morgan chuckled and shook his head, “You will excuse us won’t you Bart, we have much to discuss.” Morgan turned to make his way to the now forestalled M’lar. 

“I suppose it has been a intense day for me so far Magnus and the day is catching up with me.” 

At Morgan’s approach he turned to face Magnus and smiled coldly at him, “You will excuse us now won’t you?” 

Magnus not ready to give up on his suspicions turned to peer at M’lar and ask softly, “Only if M’lar wishes it?” 

M’lar feeling it better to get this over with so she can go search for Kait, turned with anxiety and now real pain to Magnus and said softly, “It is all right Magnus, the good doctor and I have business to discuss, I assure you I will be fine, and thank you for your concern. “ 

She turned her attention back to Morgan only to hear from a distance as Bart left his last remark float back to her, “M’lar I hope to see you soon, we have not talked in awhile.” 

She sighed and smiled and nodded, “Yes Bart, soon.” 

Morgan could not help but notice that she offered Bart a smile that truly soften her features and made her very beautiful and very desirable. Frowning slightly he used his training to draw on his patience waiting for Magnus to take his leave.

Feeling he was defeated at this time he also spoke before he moved away from her, “As you wish sister, but perhaps later we could have a drink and talk?” 

M’lar nodded and seemed now lack luster and drained speaking softly, “Yes, later a drink.”

She turned back to Morgan and waited for his hand. Once again, Morgan offered his hand to her and she gave her hand over to be tucked gently into the crook of his arm. Morgan took a deep breath and thought it was not often a warlock looses patience but at this time, this particular one was about to, yet it showed not in his control over mind and body. 

Assuming another smile he lifted her chin to face him and smiled. He assumed that very charming manner as he spoke softly and leaned forward to graze her lips with his lips he spoke softly, “Now all the would be guardians are gone I can ask you what I wanted to ask you.” 

M’lar drew back startled and flushed, “Then ask.” M’lar was unaware that Feleena had entered the park and was now standing next to Marstoq. 

She studied Morgan with M’lar and frowned. “What is that about?”

Marstoq spoke softly for his wife’s ears only, “It appears that he wishes a discussion with M’lar.” 

Feleena frowned, “And does she refuse?” 

Marstoq shook his head and continued to watch the intimate exchange between the two on the hill. “No but those who care are concerned.” 

Morgan held her hand in his and studied her demeanor, “You know you are very lovely when you are angry, the color of your eyes change to a deep green and you seem to be building with so much passion, perhaps that is what you need to contain is that anger and passion.”

M’lar flushed at such a compliment and sighed, “Thank you but it is my genetic make up that affords me this passion Morgan. Oh and thank you for your assistance this morning, I am truly grateful for your help. Do I owe you anything?” 

Morgan considered flaunting his position in front of all the would be protectors by demanding a kiss but decorum of such a public display was not on his agenda this day. Instead he smiled and shook his head.

“Not at this time perhaps I will think of something later.” 

M’lar sighed, “What was it you wished to know Morgan?’ 

She turned to look up into his deep blue eyes that were fathomless and unable to read or see into his soul. “My sources tell me that you and Lady Kaitlin recently went on a pirate raid is this accurate?” 

M’lar stiffened her spin and nodded, “Yes, that is correct. Why?”

Feleena sighed deeply and looked to Marstoq, “Well perhaps I should go and pay my respects to the doctor?” 

Moving forward with some degree of confidence, Feleena moved up to M’lar and Morgan nodding to them both she approached and took up a stance near her mother in law and the doctor. M’lar shifted she sighed with relief seeing Kait back and it appeared unmolested and actually smiled.

 

Then her gaze darted around to make sure that Darren was nowhere to be seen. M’lar visibly relaxed seeing there was no Darrin in sight and then turned her gaze back to Feleena and Morgan. Morgan chose to ignore Feleena and smiled, ”I did not know you were the adventuring type M’lar.” 

M’lar responded with a tight smile, “Then you do not know me at all now do you?” 

Morgan smiled oozing his charm as he lifted her hand to his lips and spoke against her knuckles. “A matter I wish to rectify my dear.” 

Feleena looked from one to the other and frowned slightly then spoke softly, “Hello Mother and Morgan how are you both this afternoon?” 

M’lar stiffened hearing this comment but recovered and spoke softly, “ I am well daughter, how are you doing?” 

With yet another interruption Morgan frowned deeply and turned to Feleena and spoke coldly, “May I help you?” 

Feleena smiled and shook her head. “No, I am not ill at this time, I merely wished to say hello to mother and I did. I also wished to say hello to you and ask how you are this afternoon?” 

Morgan allowed only the slightest frowns and then spoke clipped tones with his irritation now nearing the surface he took a breath and nodded slightly then spoke, “I am well and trying to have a conversation with the council woman.” 

Fel turned to M’lar and noted she did not look well or comfortable in the company of Morgan and asked, ‘Mother is something bothering you? If you wish we can leave here and go somewhere to discuss it?” 

M’lar looked away from Fel and shook her head. “No dear thank you for your concern but I have a horrible headache.”

Morgan on the other hand was ruthlessly crushing down his own feelings as yet with another distraction in the form of Feleena. He knew she was running interference and was beginning to formulate his own plans for Marstoq’s mate. 

Feleena like the tenacious bulldog was sensing that things were not right and attributed M’lar’s demeanor and her cold manner to being with Morgan, “Perhaps you should seek a potion?” 

M’lar smiled, “Thank you daughter I shall cure it when I am alone. I do appreciate your concern.” Feleena noted her manner was politely cool and she appeared to be controlling her anger as she stood in a defensive pose. 

“I am only concerned for your well-being” M’lar sighed and looked over at Morgan and thought he looked like a spider haunting its web. He was showing infinite patience. He appeared to be exerting a lot of control with all the would be protectors. They all wanted to come to rescue her from the evil Doctor Manshak.

“Please know your concern is appreciated and noted dear.”

Feleena noted how M’lar had turned away from her closing her eyes and then turned her attention back to Morgan, “You know you never told me how you were doing this fine afternoon doctor are you well?” 

Morgan knew that Feleena was trying to thwart his efforts to keep M’lar alone by producing a subtle threat in the form of false cordiality and put on a pretense of being bothered by her show. Instead he just nodded and spoke softly, “Yes, I am.” 

M’lar could no longer contain her headache as she turned to Morgan and Feleena, “Would you both excuse me a moment, I would like to pay tribute and cure my headache.” 

Morgan smiled taking her hand and kissing it again, “Of course pay your tribute to Oghma now.” Patting her hand in a conciliatory manner belied his frustration. He had planned to have a longer conversation. Perhaps his next attempt would not be in so public a venue. M’lar paused surprised, ”I thought you wished to discuss something with me?” He smiled and spoke softly, “Do go and cure your headache and if you need my help you know where to find me.”

M’lar disengaged her hand from his hold and nodded, “Yes, thank you for your kind offer. Now excuse me.” M’lar turned leaving the two at the foot of the hill making her way to the top of the hill and paused to pay her tribute to her god. 

M’lar stood on the top of the hill and watched the ocean and the activity below on the docks. Closing her eyes she began to chant softly, “Oh father of wisdom and knowledge grant thy unworthy servant thy most benevolent powers and help me ~cure disease on self~” 

Waiting she felt the wash of the warmth of her god’s love over her body and found her headache was now gone and she was more level headed and at ease. Reaching out to the cosmos she called out silently, “Lord of Wisdom great father of knowledge hear my plea, help me deal with this incredible anger, give me strength to fight my own shame and give me your strength to find a way to cope with all that is before me.” 

Then she felt it once again that warm rush of healing air and the gentle voice of her god filled her with his love, his voice spoke gently to her and as she communed with her god, she to the appearances of others appeared to glow with a radiance that was divine. 

Morgan quirked a brow and then turned to Feleena, “You will excuse me for now?” 

Feleena was not about to allow him close to M’lar as long as she was there, so she spoke quickly, “I was curious as to how you are since the passing of Katon?” 

Morgan wanted to mind blast her knowing full well what she was doing and ruthlessly once again crushed his feelings to keep from reacting. Affecting the look of grief he forced his lips to curve down to appear he was controlling his grief, “Yes, Katon will be missed, she was a lovely girl.” 

Feleena noted that M’lar seemed to be caught up in commune with her god and knew she would be a while so she nodded to Morgan. “Yes, she was and we all miss her horribly.” 

Morgan turned once again away from Feleena to control his emotions to not react to her being so obtuse and keeping him from his objective. “You again will excuse me my dear. I am going to see how M’lar is faring with her prayer.”

He bowed and Feleena reached out to stop his advance up the hill. Morgan reacted quicker than the eye could see as he broke the hold and turned and pinned her to the ground. “I would appreciate you not touching me in that manner again Feleena, if you wish to keep; your arm.” 

Marstoq seeing his wife attacked by Morgan moved forward. “Dr. Manshak? Fel?” He looked from one to the other. 

“I beg your pardon Captain but I fear your wife found the one thing I do not tolerate and that is a hand upon my body without my permission. Just as you both I am sure would not appreciate the same in kind?” 

Feleena arched her back and jumped to a standing position. “I understand perfectly Dr. Manshak, I beg your pardon no harm was intended.” She quickly apologized but having felt his strength she was a bit unnerved leaning to Marstoq, “I suggest husband you take me home please.”

Marstoq looked with a great deal of concern to his wife and then to his mother’s figure on the hilltop. “Of course my love, come.” He led her away from M’lar and Morgan. M’lar finished her tribute she stood with her head bowed and reposed in thoughtful contemplation she relished in the touch of her god and his words of encouragement. 

Lifting her head she turned and even seeing Morgan standing awaiting her did not bother her and she actually was able to give him a pleasant smile, “I am done now Morgan would you care to continue this conversation back the Hoch?” 

Morgan smiled and thought a moment. “Actually my dear, why not allow me to choose our place to continue our conversation without being interrupted.” 

Extending his hand to her he smiled watching as she minutely hesitated to take his hand. As he closed his hand over her small slender hand he pulled her close to him then ~teleported~ them from the park. 

With the disappearance of M’lar with Morgan, Magnus and Kait stood both upset at seeing them disappear. Bart who had stood back observing them was now more concerned than before.

He moved forward to stand next to Kait. “What is going on with M’lar and Morgan? Kait you’re her sister what do you know?”

Magnus frowned deeply and looked down, “I think M’lar is fighting another demon right now Bart, she has and I believed been foully abused by someone and is ashamed and may think it was her fault.” 

Kait chew her lip and sighed. “I don’t know what is going on, all I know is I found a blood stained dress under her bed crumpled up, and it had holes in it like arrow holes. She also has been avoiding the subject and will not talk about it to me or anyone that I know.” 

Bart’s face darkened. “Are you two telling me you suspect she was sexually assaulted?” 

Kait flushed deeply and sighed,” I suspect she was injured and today when she went for a run in the park and then after she finished her tribute to her god she was brutalized and cut up pretty badly. Whoever did it, cut her face and her breasts and legs. It was horrible when I arrived at Morgan’s office; she had been stripped and left naked to collapse in the park. Marstoq found her unconscious and bleeding in the park.” 

Bart growled and looked to Magnus, “I think someone needs to be skinned alive, or beheaded and his head put on a pike.”

Magnus agreed as he too allowed his features to darken with a scowl. “He needs to die, who ever it was that did this to her. She did not deserve that. She looked different tonight do you know why Kait?” 

Kait shrugged, “I believe it was what Morgan did in his office earlier this day. He healed her deep cut and I think he regenerated her to a younger look.” 

Bart sighed, “Well he did not hurt her for that I am grateful.” 

Magnus nodded, “She actually looked in fine health but for that incredible anger she has been holding in.” 

Kait frowned, “Well I suppose part of that anger is because of me, she and I did not agree on my company I was keeping and she got upset with me. I did not want to explain myself to her or to whomever I choose to walk with and well she got really upset with me being with a certain individual and then I felt I needed to walk with them and while I was gone she and Morgan were together and I can tell you I did not enjoy myself with my walk worrying over her being with Morgan, and we all are wondering what Morgan wants, and he wanted to talk to me later as well, and well now he is gone with M’lar and I am more worried than I have ever been.” 

Bart cocked an eyebrow and looked from Magnus to Kait he could see what M’lar had meant about Kait and her rambling on and wondering how she could say so much without taking a breath. 

Magnus however had never heard Kait ramble so much so quickly and looked at her curiously. “And whom might that be?”

Kait looked down and sighed deeply, “Please Bart, I really do not wish to go into this now. Let us just say sometimes M’lar is too over protective of me when she should be worried more for her own safety. I mean after all look at everything that has happened to her and then she refused to talk to Olorian when he saw her come in that night with the bloody dress and acting all secretive and just avoiding everyone and their questions and getting all angry when she was questioned about it.”

Bart and Magnus both turned to look at Kait, “Olorian saw her the night she came in injured and asked her about the dress?”

Kait nodded, “Oh yes, he was quiet sure she had been sexually assaulted and she shut him down and even locked him out of her room as he followed her there and then got upset with me when I asked her about the dress and she is never upset over somethings but sometimes she does get upset over other things but then that is M’lar she is part woman part child, then there was the thing with Gillian and her talking about seeing her father the other evening and M’lar got all upset thinking she was talking about Tarin instead it was Olorian who Gillian calls her Daddy O now and well now she has all that anger and then this morning being attacked like she was.” 

Magnus nodded, “Aye she seems to be a target for hate crimes lately.” 

Bart growled, “It annoys me that I have not been around her more, to help keep an eye on her.” 

Magnus hung his head as well, “Neither have I. I have been keeping to the woods and watching over it to keep the balance of nature in check. I suppose I should look at my own family to make sure they are in balance instead of hiding in the woods.”

Kait sighed deeply and shook her head. “I suppose we all have been caught up in our own problems. But then again, why should we not have time to worry over our own problems? I mean after all they are our problems and we have them so we should be able to be distracted with them?” 

She crossed her arms and looked over to the spot that Morgan and M’lar had occupied earlier and she frowned. “He has been showing a lot of interest in her lately, something with that Temple he gave her and a bunch of books and the large bids on her dresses for the fashion show, it is almost as if he is trying to manipulate her time so she won’t have time for us and only for him. Surely, he is not ready to move on after Katon’s death?” 

Bart frowned deeply, he had a true affection for M’lar and did not wish to see her caught up in a web that was being weaved by Morgan Manshak, and those in the house knew he was a nefarious pirate and killer. 

He did not deserve anyone as nice and sweet as M’lar and this was what drove him now to move away from Magnus and Kait. “I have something to do. I will see you two later.” 

Magnus watched Bart move off into the shadows and disappear from sight. Turning to Kait he sighed and sat on the bench near the lake. “I worry for her Kaitlin, she does not deserve the hate that had been delivered on her as such.” 

Magnus expressing concern much as a brother would spoke softly,” She did not ask to be made as half elf and half scro, someone out there wanted to dabble with genetics and cause a God war is what I suspect.”

Kait had to think about this and nodded and before she could respond, Magnus stood, “Will you excuse me Lady Kaitlin I need to check on something. I shall see you later at the Hoch?”

Kait stood and looked around in the park, with the departure of M’lar and Morgan it pretty well left her alone and feeling uneasy with what happened to M’lar earlier she nodded, “of course.” Before she could say anything else, Magnus was gone from sight and Kait was taking her satin reticule and dashing along the pathway heading to the City proper and away from the park her destination set for the Hoch. 

Morgan teleported them directly to his estate and appearing in his drawing room he stepped away from M’lar and nodded to the settee in front of the fireplace. “Please make yourself comfortable my dear. I will have Mrs. Johnson bring us something to drink or would you prefer something stronger?”

M’lar shook her head. “I would appreciate some tea if it is no bother.” She glanced around the room she remembered her first day she arrived on the island. It had not changed much in furnishings or comforts. 

Moving to sit on the edge of the settee she folded her hands in her lap and looked about nervously. 

“Relax my dear, I meant it, I won’t bite you.” He smiled at his own little joke and sighed deeply studying her profile and finding it very pleasant to look upon. Moving to the fireplace he tugged on the bell pull and watched the door. 

He did not have long to wait. Mrs. Johnson entered the room and bobbed a curtsy to him. “Yes, M’lord?” 

Morgan smiled, ”Please bring the Lady M’lar some tea and oh by all means those lovely little meat sandwiches you make.” 

Mrs. Johnson bobbed another curtsy and turned leaving them alone. Morgan moved to sit across from her on the fireside wingback chair and studied her. “I find that we have not had enough time to get to know each other my dear. I find you like to adventure and go on a pirate raid and I heard you and Lady Kaitlin were very adept and had your own plan. That none on your crew were lost and your energies and your powers were used admirably.”

M’lar tucked her chin and smiled, “You are being kind, thank you for your vote of confidence.” 

Morgan waved his hand and then draped his leg over her knee and continued to watch her like that spider that haunting his web, his eyes narrowing a bit. “I find you a fascinating study of contradiction my dear, you have piqued my curiosity about who you are and what your intentions are.”


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

M’lar shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny looking around and then back to Morgan finally dropping her gaze she sighed, ”I have no intentions of ill will towards you Morgan, I know you don’t like me and I don’t like you so why stand on false pretenses.” 

Feeling him in close proximity of him was making her uncomfortable. “Would you not prefer it to be out in the open and just say what you want and what you expect from me?” 

Morgan giggled, and yes it was a giggle he was almost delighted that she was no longer playing the cat and mouse game with him from her perspective. Now he knew he could execute his plan without preamble.

“I want only to get to know you better my dear. What man in his right mind would pass up on the opportunity to get to know a beautiful woman?” 

M’lar sighed and finally slid back and folded her arms over her breasts and suppressed the feeling of wanting to take a bath when she was around him. Then she thought of Darrin and found that Morgan was the lesser of the two evils she had referenced earlier.

“You said you wished to discuss something with me, is that all you wanted?” 

She looked around admiring the artwork, the expensive tapestries and admired his taste in furnishings. “I wanted to ask you to consider a law I wish to propose, Now that we do not have all the gallants here trying to protect you from me, perhaps I can make my case to you.” 

M’lar totally relaxed hearing his reason for wishing to speak with her. “Please go on.” 

He stood and moved about the room to strike an imposing stance by the fireplace affecting a more relaxed position he laid his arm on the mantle. “I want to propose a tax on all magical items. I did not want you to shoot it down just because it was me that was proposing the tax and wanted you to at least consider it.” 

M’lar nodded, “I see, well I see no problem with the proposal, and what ever you propose Morgan as long as it benefits this island and the people of this island.” 

Morgan smiled, “Well I see you do have the island and its inhabitants at heart so I can rest easy. I further propose that all confiscated items shall be placed for safe keeping in the armory of the guard headquarters.” Folding his arm he looked at his fingernails. “I further wish to claim those magical items for the island’s use. That is if at a later date no one comes to claim them we can auction them off to procure more funds to run this island.” 

M’lar felt uncomfortable with his standing over her and she shifted on the settee and was glad when Mrs. Johnson wheeled a trolley into the room with the tea tray and a silver platter with small neatly made sandwiches. “Please make your self at home my dear and enjoy Mrs. Johnson’s very considerable talents at preparing small appetizers.”

M’lar was not really hungry but did not wish to insult Mrs. Johnson she had after all spent time to make them for her. M’lar poured a cup of tea for Morgan and handed it over to him. He accepted it making sure his fingers caressed her fingers when he took the cup from her. “Thank you, it appears you are very adapt at social graces my dear. Where did you learn your manners?” 

M’lar frowned and looked down at the cup while pouring her tea. “I can assure you it has taken me a while to learn them but I have mastered them. I consider myself a quick study.” 

Morgan lifted the cup and pretended to take a sip and smiled taking great care to set his cup on the mantle. “I noticed that you do not normally eat in public, why is that?” 

He moved back to his chair and watched her finger the sandwiches lifting two placing them on the edge of her saucer.

“If you must know Morgan, my eating habits were learned from the temple of Gruumsh and frankly they would not be acceptable in polite company, we eat with our fingers and most our food was still moving when we ate it.” 

Morgan nodded, ”Ahh the serpent worms that your son favors so well.” 

M’lar flushed deeply and nodded. “I am adapting to eating over cooked food, since I prepare it for the Hoch.” 

Morgan smiled showing an indulgence but found that part of her make up abhorrent and knew he would have to improve on it. “I see so you prefer to eat in solitude so as to not offend anyone?”

M’lar nodded slowly, “It seems that my over all appearance offends a great many here on this island and it is not my intentions to see them uncomfortable in my presence so I curb my natural instincts and follow the traditional way of doing simple tasks such as eating or for that matter dressing to accommodate others feelings.” 

 

Morgan affected a look of interest as he sat and considered how he would execute his plans. He had known there was something that had been bothering her and tried to approach that subject.

“It would appear that you like to accommodate most people, but I could not help but notice that you did not particularly care for that rogue that was with Gabriele and Kaitlin.” He sat and watched her reaction to this subject and found she tensed considerably and she lowered her gaze to her cup and made a show to set it down carefully. He watched her hands tremble with her agitation. Trying to control her emotions.

She stood, “If you would be so kind, would you summon a carriage for me to take to the ferry, unless there is another topic you wish to discuss?” 

Morgan was curious and he watched her. ”I am sorry my dear but the ferry’s are shut down for the night. 

M’lar frowned, “I see, I suppose I could wait at the crossing until they open up in the morning.” 

She would be damned if she would ask him to teleport her back to the Hoch. “Actually, I can have Mrs. Johnson prepare you a room and you could stay the night here unmolested . . . “ And he saw her reaction to the word molested and he frowned now he had to look into her mind and see what upset her to much. 

Focusing his will of the way on her he ~ego whipped~ her mind, then he ~probed~ into her surface thoughts and his own feelings were now wrestling with what he had found. The first memories were of the horrific encounter she had this morning with Darrin Summerset when he tried to mutilate her in more ways than one and her absolute fear of that attack.

Going deeper he shifted through and saw what she was hiding, the brutal rape in the cave and he frowned and some part of him felt sorry for her. Even he could not see her hurt in that manner but what he found when he probed a bit deeper sent him into a rage, the reason she had gone to that cave was to avenge Kaitlin. 

He frowned deeper seeing the terror that Kaitlin had felt and the way Kaitlin had described how he had fondled and molested her and he was angry, but his manner showed nothing of his anger so he carefully backed out of her mind before she became aware of him being there. 

No wonder she was so angry with him. However he had discovered her anger was more over his treatment of Kaitlin more than what that rogue had done to her. Closing his eyes he lifted his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I would offer to teleport you home my dear but I fear that the use of my powers to heal you this afternoon has taken a lot out of me. I would hope that you would accept my hospitality and just allow me to provide you with a room for the night and promise that nothing shall disturb your rest.” 

M’lar sighed deeply she knew that Baloq had expected her back to help with the night’s crowd but at this point she was too exhausted to go back. “I will accept your offer Morgan and thank you for your kindness and your hospitality. I hope to repay you in kind some day.” 

“Think nothing of it my dear. I am sure I shall think of a way for you to repay me, we shall just add it to the list of repayments you owe.” Morgan stood, unfolding himself from his chair and moved with his gracefully almost effeminately motions to the bell pull and tugged on it. 

Somewhere off in the distance, she heard the tinkling sound of the bell and she turned waiting for Mrs. Johnson to appear. “Ahh, Mrs. Johnson the good council woman is spending the evening with us, would you show her to her room and see she is outfitted with all the amenities she will need for the night?” 

Mrs. Johnson bobbed a curtsy and turned to smile at M’lar, “Malady M’lar this way please.” 

Morgan watched her follow Mrs. Johnson from the room and now he was alone he was angry. No that was not the right word he was pissed. What he found while delving into her memories was this rogue was lower than the belly of a worm that crawled on the ground. 

He was going after Shayla, had compromised Kaitlin and now M’lar and from he had observed, had also attached himself to Gabriele and Rosemary. He was manipulating them all and was angry because he could not break M’lar and make her bow down to his wishes; all he could do was hurt her. He really did not care of he had carved on her face, that was easily fixed, or the fact he had carved up her breasts. 

He was angry at his use of a dagger to rape her with the hilt that was perverse and needed to be addressed. What he needed was a catalyst to bring it about and he needed M’lar to tell Shayla and Kaitlin what had happened in that cave. 

He knew Shayla would react and she would do the right thing to see the situation never again would happen to another vulnerable woman. But how could he get M’lar to tell Shayla and Kaitlin. He needed to think on this and he had to admit he was tired but not tired enough to check in on his guest to make sure she was comfortable. 

Looking up as Mrs. Johnson came into the room to collect the dishes and the uneaten sandwiches she looked up when Morgan spoke her name. “Mrs. Johnson?” 

She paused in her actions and nodded, “Aye M’lord?” 

Morgan had calmed his emotions and was now testing his resolve. “Is she situated comfortably?” 

Mrs. Johnson looked down and began to collet the cups and the plates. “She is taking a bath M’lord. I gave her the peach gown and left the bed turned down.” 

Morgan smiled, “Thank you my dear. When you have done here you may go to bed.” 

Mrs. Johnson chewed her lip nervously and nodded. “Thank you milord.” 

Morgan watched her wheeled the trolley out and stood moving to his library he paused in the doorway and looked to the grand staircase and smiled. “I will give her time to get to sleep then check on her.” 

He thought as he moved into his library to his desk to sit behind it and smiled. Yes, his plans were now set and he was going to use this to his fullest extent, he would rule this island through her. 

And there was nothing she could do about it. The only problem he had found while sifting through her mind was that Ageis had been in her mind and he had been in her life at one time or another. This bore investigating. That would be later once he had her under his control he would find out where Ageis fit into her life.

For what it was worth and as aggravating as this day had been he sat back in his chair with a self satisfied smile and felt rather pleased with all that he had accomplished this day. He had found the weakness in his enemy and he had made her his own personal project.

She was damaged in more ways than one but she was still indebted to him. He would have her in his bed before the year was out and she would welcome his touch and being in his bed. Oh it was time to pour on the charm and the first person to help him with his cause would be Shayla she would easily sway M’lar to seeing him in a different light. 

Although she was not what he would have chosen to stand at his side while he ruled this island. He could see had he been a partner to an arranged marriage of sorts that it would have easily worked out. She would come around to his way of thinking if he had to charm her to get her there, for now he wanted her to come to him of her own free will without influence with his power.

There would be obstacles to block her way but he would deal with them when they came up. He had to begin his campaign to bring her over to him and what better way than play into her vulnerabilities. This was going to be fun, something he had not had in a long while. 

Turning to peer out his window he smiled and allowed his mind to see the future with him in charge. His day was coming and he would bring it about because of a woman that wanted to see him dead. How would she react if she knew what he had become that night her son Zak had shot him in the head and he had come back? Oh yes he had come back but he had come back more, he was a member of the undead. 

The past few weeks had been spent in realm space and experimenting with ways of dealing with the sunlight and reflecting his image into a mirror and now he was experimenting with other ways to beat the vulnerabilities that most vampires suffered from their conditions. 

He was above them and he had mastered a great deal of the negatives that affected the undead. However, the one thing he had not mastered was his need to drink from a life or living being and now he needed to feast and what better way than to go and seek a little nibble from his guest. 

He supposed that once he grew bored with being a vampire he would revert back to human state, for now he rather enjoyed the feelings he had while being in this state. Closing his eyes he smiled, soon enough he would rule more than this world.

He would own the sword coast and then he would go to realm space and rule there as well, eventually he would go to wild space and would face the one that had sent him M’lar and impersonated him. That was one thing that still needed to be addressed and he would deal with him in the will of the way. 

M’lar had enjoyed the warm bath and now she felt exhausted, all the emotion had worn her out and truth be told she was glad she did not have to work. Although with the temple, she could have used the tips to help pay for the cost of the repairs and remodeling. 

Moving to the vanity she picked up the brush Mrs. Johnson had brought for her use. Dragging it through the curls she sighed, even the action of brushing her hair was tiring. Laying the brush down she moved to the big four-poster bed. Pulling back the coverlet she loved the feel of the soft silk and satin coverings and sighed. 

She was getting soft and she should be ashamed. Crawling into the bed she curled into the softness and closed her eyes and soon was fast asleep. Like before when she fell asleep she found herself reliving the time in the cave. Her fear was of being shot at and then the pain. Oh by the gods above the pain was horrible. Giving birth had been bad, but the force of that dagger as it tore into the tender flesh of her body made her whimper and she thrashed about with the covers. 

Morgan looked down at her sleeping form and the fitful sleep she was having. Pushing forth with the will of his way he ~ego whipped~ her mind and entered her nightmare. Slowly and adeptly he sent the word calm into her mind and the image of her daughter appeared in her mind and she no longer was fighting Darrin in that cave. 

Morgan moved to the bed and peered down at her and could smell the soft scent of the lilac she had used in her bath. He bent over her body and looked at her throat and then her thigh. He preferred to dine from the inner thigh, not as noticeable to the casual observer. 

Pulling back her blanket he looked up and smiled as he ran a finger along the inside of her thigh and watched her react to the stimulus. She whispered softly, “Ageis?” 

He smiled, let her think he was that crazy old fool, “Yes, my love it is me Ageis.” He whispered softly in an affected tone of an older man. M’lar relaxed and lay still and allowed him to move his hands to her inner thigh and she so readily opened her legs to allow him access to the main artery of her body. 

Licking the inside of her thigh he listened to her moan and saw how excited she had become by the taunt nipples that now stood erect. “Oh yes, you will excite and please nicely my dear.” He muttered and then bit into her leg and began to drink deeply from her inner thigh. Taking enough to sate his needs he licked her thigh the saliva closing the wound on her leg, leaving only the barest hint of two puncture wounds and a slight bruise. 

Moving over to the other side of the bed, he crawled onto the bed and lay on his side watching her sleep. Her beasts rising and falling with her steady even breathes. She sighed and curled to the side so he was almost nose-to-nose with her. 

He reached over and gently trailed a delicate fingertip along her jaw line and looked at the throb of her vein in her neck as it kept pace with the pumping of her heart. “Your blood was so sweet and it will be even sweeter when you consent to come to be with me willingly.”

He thought as studied her, “You thought you were so clever and that you could take me down? You never had a chance and with my manipulating Eric and the others to go along with his request for a warrant. “

He had seen the conflicted emotions that had run rampant among a few of the council but regretfully they agreed to the warrant and for a while he wanted her under his control for her audacity to want to try and have him killed. 

Then he found that she only wanted to pursue him legally and it was that fool necromancer that had manipulated her and those around her to try and get to him. Gently he took his fingertips to push her hair away from her face so he could look at how beautifully they were able to blend the two species together and he smiled.

It looked like something Maison would do to cause a God war. Morgan supported his head on his bent arm. He enjoyed the smell of her so close to him. He could imagine her under him caught up in the passion of their lovemaking. However, he was bound by his word for this night. By the gentleman’s standards he had promised she would not be molested sexually in his home. This was something she would have to want, to come to him willingly.

 

Sliding quietly from the bed he made his way from her room and down the stairs to the library and sat down and thought a moment and then smiled. He would give her the book on Oghma and put a suggestion that would force her to go immediately to Kaitlin and Shayla and tell them what had happened to her. 

Oh this was too good. It would insure the information was delivered to the right individuals so that actions could be taken immediately against this reprobate. The sooner the world was rid of him the better off for Morgan and of course the females of authority on the island. 

Standing he moved to the built in bookshelf and found the book he needed. Going to the bell pull he started to pull the cord and then remembered her told Mrs. Johnson she could go on to bed. Well nothing for it, he would just have to make sure she found the book and opened it to read it. What better place to leave it than on her clothing in her room with a small note. 

Morgan set down and began to concentrate on the book and slowly but surely imbued the suggestion into the book to “compel” her to go to Shayla and Kaitlin. Finishing the process, he turned to his desk and pulled out a sheaf of paper and began to write in a flowery scripted stylize form.

“My dear Council Woman M’lar, I hope yoru evening was pleasant, I have left word for Benton to take you to the ferry as soon as you are ready. I apologize that I was unable to be present for your send off. I found this book in my library and thought you might like it. It is about your god Oghma. Enjoy it with my blessings. As always I remain your devoted servant, Morgan. “ 

Salting the ink he waited for it to dry and then sat back and smiled and stood up. Moving to her room, he found her clothing and sighed softly. “This should not be this easy.” He said softly laying the book and the note on her clothing. Turning he went to his room and darkened the windows then he slipped into his death like sleep.

M’lar awoke to the warmth of the sunshine filling her room and she stretched and smiled, then realized where she was and sat up quickly and moved from the bed, making her way to where she had left her clothing and found the book and the note. 

Opening up the note she read and relaxed knowing he was not there in the house she folded the note and stuck it in her skirt pocket and then picked up the book and smiled seeing it was entitled the “Lore Master, Oghma’s legacy.” 

Tucking the book into her jacket pocket she moved to the door and peered out, not seeing anyone she figured she could just as easily walk to the ferry landing and wait for the ferry. Moving down the stairs Mrs. Johnson was waiting for her at the front door. 

“I knew you would not wish a big breakfast my lady so I made these muffins and thought you might like one while riding the ferry back to the main island.”

M’lar smiled graciously at the lady and took the muffin and then on impulse hugged her, Thank you Mrs. Johnson that is so kind of you. “ Moving out the door she was surprised to see the Manshak carriage pulling around the side of the house.

Benton jumped down and moved around to open the door to the carriage. M’lar moved inside and sat in the large comfortable interior. Sitting back she ran her hand over the book in her pocket and pulled it out. Taking her long fingers she ran it over the leather bound book and smiled, looking at the title and started to open it and then decided to wait and read it on the ride over to the main land. 

Tucking it back into her pocket she sat and watched the passing scenery and found it was very lovely on Noble Island. She sat back and sighed. This was the island where Eric lived. She had known his home was nothing like a castle. It was nice but it was just a large manor house in the middle of the island. 

To the north was Blackthorn tower where Kane lived and she sighed and closed her eyes thinking of Kane and then of Ageis. She shifted and frowned. The inside of her thigh felt sore. Lifting her skirt she looked down and saw that her thigh was bruised and figured it was from the attack yesterday. 

Lowering her dress she looked out the window again and wondered why she felt so tired. She supposed it was that she had not slept well since it was Morgan’s house. Watching the carriage neared the ferry. She slid to the door and waited for Benton to open the door.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Smiling her gratitude she stepped out. “Ma’am, Dr. Manshak said to give you these tokens for your ride on the ferry.” 

Benton handed her three tokens. “Why 3?” 

She asked taking them from Benton. “Because he feels that you may wish to return someday and then you will have the tokens to do so.” 

M’lar nodded and then hugged Benton, “Thank you Benton, you were very kind to get up so early to bring me here.” 

Benton smiled “You are welcome ma’am, it was a pleasure.” He watched her stand on the platform at the ferry approach. M’lar took her place with the other four servants that were heading back to the big island from a night’s work or for a day off.

Smiling politely to them she waited for the ferry docked and then she moved to place her token in the hand of the ferryman. Moving onto the flat type boat she moved to a bench seat and sat. Remembering her book, she slipped her hand into her pocket to pull it out the book and thumbed the edge when Marlin Winkert moved to sit next to her. 

“Hello Madam Council woman.”

M’lar put the book in her lap and smiled, ‘Hello Marlin how are you this fine day?” 

He looked down at his hand and then held it out. ”It seems I have managed to get my hand infected. I have heard you are a priestess. What would you charge me to fix this?” 

M’lar frowned, “I would charge you nothing for gifts given to me by my god. Here my dear let me see your hand.” 

She gently took his hand in her small delicate hand the long fingers denoting her elven heritage gently probed the nasty swollen part and noted that the puss was seeping from the edge of the bandage. She glanced up to note he winced, “I am sorry Marlin, hold on.” 

She closed her eyes took a deep breath then spoke softly, “Oghma grant thy unworthy servant your gifts to ~cure disease~” 

The surge of power that filled her body and surged to the infected hand. Marlin watched her hand glow with a soft green hue and felt the warming of her power on his hand. He smiled feeling the pain ease and then go away. 

Marlin looked down at his hand then up at the woman that so generously used her body as a vessel for her god’s powers was more than amazed, he was grateful. 

“Thank you, my dear lady thank you so much!” He put his free arm around her shoulder in a hug. He no longer felt the burning pain of the infection that had started to grow outward from his hand to his wrist and up his arm. The healing power had cured it all. 

“If ever you need anything, something repaired, something built, just ask me, I shall be forever in our debt.” 

M’lar smiled and returned the hug “Oh Marlin not necessary, But thank you for the offer. Why did you not go to Morgan’s office? Surely he would have tended to your wound.” 

Marlin looked down and blushed, “Well truthfully my lady, he is very expensive and I just could not afford his help.” 

M’lar sighed and looked down. “I see, well the next time you come to me and I will see to your wounds or illness at no charge, I now have a temple and it should be ready for visitors in another week.” 

Marlin slid sideways to look at her, “Really, where is this temple?” M’lar sighed and looked down, “Well its where the old temple of Lovitar was.”

Marlin drew back and looked pale. “There! That horrible place?”

M’lar smiled and gently patted his hand, “Now it is dedicated to Oghma, I have a paladin that has consecrated it for the use by the Oghmites and take the taint and evil away from that which was Lovitar. We have remodeled the interior and it will not offer solace for those that seek it. A library, a school, free to the students that wish to come and learn and for those that have a beginning of a bard’s talent. So, please do not be afraid to come and enjoy my company or my amenities.” 

She watched as he visibly relaxed. Marlin smiled and looked down, “Forgive me, I thought you had embraced Lovitar.” 

M’lar flushed deeply. “No Marlin, only light shall come into that temple.” She looked down at the book in her lap and really wanting to see what was written, she instead tucked the book back into her pocket and looked to her ride companion. 

“I know that Oghma is a true neutral god but I have had enough of the dark powers and dark gods to last me a lifetime so I am happy now to embrace the lighter part of Oghma’s teachings.”

Marlin smiled and observed, “I see the light of a new day in you my lady and truthfully it wears on you very well.” 

M’lar flushed at the compliment for the middle aged and work worn face of a man that had spent hours in the sun and now showed the wrinkles of his mid age gracefully. His blue eyes twinkled he started to regale her with the antics of his twin teen boys and how they were embracing their new life with the cracking of their voices and the advent of puberty.

M’lar listened politely and nodded at the appropriate times to pass her time on the ferry when suddenly a noise from below the boat alerted her to a problem. Tucking her book back into her pocket she stood and looked at two bandits that moved from the interior room from below. They took up their position on the top surface of the flat platform. 

Brandishing about a pistol one bandit shouted, “Out wit all ayer goods and be puttin em in the bag ayer scurvy dogs.” 

The two women that had boarded the ferry with Marlin and her were huddled close together when one of the bandits grabbed the youngest a pretty girl with flaxen hair and wide frightened blue eyes. 

He pulled her close and ripped her top, exposing a healthy portion of breast and that was what set in motion M’lar’s burning rage. Not caring that she could be shot or injured, she shouted, “LEAVE HER ALONE!” 

She charged forward and with all the rage and anger she had kept bottled inside. Launching forward she did a flying kick to the one holding the gun, sending the gun flying from his hand and landing with a kerplunk into the ocean. Startled the brigand turned and withdrew his knife and it was a lethal and nasty looking thing but it did not faze M’lar. 

Spinning back around she kicked the knife from him. The knife spun into the air and without thought remembering her days doing the nine deaths dance M’lar spun back around and waited catching the knife in her outstretched hand and spun back around and sunk the knife into the gut of the man holding the young girl. Knocking her aside, M’lar grabbed the knife and he had used on the girl and the blade had bitten deep into her own hand. 

Again not showing any signs of pain her rage and anger tearing at her she grabbed that knife and spun back with the two blades in her hands and sliced into the tender flesh of the one pirate that had held the gun cutting deep into the sinew of his shoulder and finding bone.

The words she had uttered and now spewed forth were guttural and unfamiliar to those on the ferry. The scro words were ripped from the very depths of her anger as she spun, kicked and jabbed with each thrust and parry she finally came to her senses and looked at the now blood soak deck of the ferry and the very stunned looks of the passengers. 

M’lar looked down and the front of her dress and she knew her face was covered with their blood. The moans of those that had chosen the wrong ferry to try and rob were now heard. Taking a deep breath and stepping back she cantriped the blood from her body. 

Turning she ordered, “Someone go below and to the stern castle and check on the crew and the captain. NOW, do it.” 

Marlin stood and rushed into the interior as the older woman held tightly to the young maiden. M’lar saw that she was in in shock and afraid. “Go Damnit! Go and see if they need my help!” 

The woman grabbed the girl and moved to the other direction. M’lar stooped over the two badly bleeding men. “Move and so help me I shall slit your throat.”

She rasped reaching for one of the ties that anchored the ferry at each dock. “Oww! It be hurtin ya bitch breed!” The one with the head wound growled staring into her now narrowed gaze.

“You want pain, I can show you pain!” she hissed while binding his hands and then moved to the one she had gutted. “If you move you piece of dirt, you will bleed out and if you do not follow a god will wander the grey wastes for the rest of your pitiful afterlife.” 

She tugged another rope and tied him and then chanted softly, “ Oghma, grant thy unworthy servant they healing powers, ~Cure serious~.” 

 

She watched as the wound closed and he laid quietly on his side, binding his feet, she turned and stopped the wound from bleeding on the gun totting pirate. “Lay still and if there are no other injuries I will come back heal that wound other wise, I will dump your ass into the ocean and let you become Umberlee’s problem.” 

Marlin rushed to the deck and paused, “Two crewmen are down Malady M’lar. They were hit hard on the head, one may be in pretty bad shape he does not respond.” 

M’lar nodded looked at the one with the wounded arm, did you kill them?” She growled low looking down into his fear filled eyes. The man had called her M’lar and he knew who she was and who’s protection she was under and thought that if he had hurt her, his life would not be worth spit. 

“No, just knocked them out.” 

M’lar looked up to the now pale face of the older woman. “The captain is hurt pretty bad, and bleeding.” 

M’lar sprinted up the steps to the stern castle. Pushing open the door she rushed in and bent over Captain Harvey’s body and began to chant, “Oghma grant thy servant they powers to heal ~cure serious~?” 

The power surged forth and she watched the wounds in the Captain’s back closed and the blood stopped, he moaned and looked up thankfully to M’lar. “I be so weak lass, I fear I may not be able to bring her home.” 

M’lar spoke softly, “Rest for the time Captain, I will be back.” Turning to the older woman she moved her back to the wheel, “Keep this wheel set this way and watch for other boats and ships in our path and ask the captain what to do.” 

Turning to the girl, she pulled her to the Captain, “Now on three help me put him in the Captain’s chair.” She waited for the girl to get on the other side and on the count of three; they pulled the captain to his feet. “Now Captain tell her what to do while I take care of your crew.” 

M’lar moved with expediency to the ship’s bowels and found the two crewmen. Martin and Timothy were lying on their backs and both out with large bumps on their heads. “No bleeding it would seem,” 

That was until she saw Timothy had a small puddle of blood under his back, “Shit,” she muttered and bent to roll him and found where a sharp object had penetrated his back. Chanting softly, she cast “~cure moderate~” and watched the injury close and the bleeding to stop. 

Finally feeling rather exhausted, she moved up the stairs to where the last injured male laid, bending she looked with hatred and anger into his eyes. ‘Be glad none of them died.” Again she called forth her god’s powers and cast ~cure moderate~ on the now docile and quiet pirate. 

Moving back up to the steering cabin, she entered and nodded to the Captain, “Now Captain you are gong to instruct me on how to bring this ferry home.” She moved to take the wheel from the older woman who stepped back protectively to the young girl who now stood at the side of the Captain. 

Directing her with his steady and knowledgeable voice, spoke softly to M’lar as she navigated the Ferry to the landing. The day had grown longer with the sun climbing further into the sky, and they bumped with a less than gentle thump to the entry of the landing. 

The ferry hit the decking with a resounding crunch and the moan of timber, which caused a stir of those waiting to cross the channel. Marlin threw the ties to the landing crew. “Get the guard! We have injured and prisoners!” 

The young boy that was tying off the ferry jumped at the call for the guard and turned moving off at a run to the docks. Yielder was making his morning rounds arrived he smiled seeing young James skittering to a halt in front of him. “They need you sir, on the landing, said they had injured and I did not see the Captain and it looks like they had two men hog tied.” 

Yielder turned to his four men, “Coggan’s, Morten, Steinmann, and you Hartselle, with me to the ferry landing double time.” They took off at a run, entering the ferry landing to see M’lar leading two men tied up and pushing them none to gently to the landing area. 

The patrons that frequented the ferry to go to Noble Island stepped aside when the guard arrived. “I swear Malady do you attract the undesirables on purpose?”

Yielder teased M’lar moving to take control of her prisoners. “Not really, I think I am just lucky. These two tried to rob us and they attacked the Captain and his two mates. I fear this ferry is out of service until someone that can properly navigate the crossing. The captain was hurt and should be in bed for the rest of this day.” 

Yielder nodded and ordered the men to secure the ferry and to inform those that needed a ride they would need to take the next ferry. M’lar moved from the landing to the nearest foot path and made her way along the docks. 

Stopping to order some fish from the fish vendors along the way, then to the pathway to the park and up the hill. Reaching the summit of the hill she sighed and stopped to give her tribute for the morning. Feeling sluggish she wished she had run but knew she would not have time until later and then she would more than likely need to help Baloq.

Sighing deeply she felt the book rubbing against her leg. She made her way towards the pathway that led to the city proper and stopped to peer at the morning hustle and bustle that was the capital city of New Damara. The same city she had tried to escape from and hide from the world. 

She sighed and turned to look back in the park and smiled, she was for once glad she had come to Tal Shandor and had landed in the capital city known as New Damara. She did not want to run away or hide. She wanted to help these people whether or not they wanted her help. 

**

M’lar bustled about for most the day, always feeling the book in her pocket, lying against her leg. Every time she got a moment and tried to sit down and read the book, something interrupted her. Finally, the night crowd, which usually ordered one drink, shared good company and nursed that drink came in. 

Kait had been sitting at her corner table with her scrolls; she had been working on a musical play when M’lar made it to the Hoch. For once M’lar was glad she had cleaned the blood from her clothing and her body before entering the Hoch. 

M’lar pushed open the door and stepped in to see her sister sitting looking off in the distance and it was evident that she had been nervously watching the door. Stepping through the door Kait immediately jumped up and rushed to her sister

“M’lar! Where have you been? I have been worried sick over your absence and frankly I was about to hire out some of those nasty thugs from Shayla’s house to scour the island for you.

M’lar put fingertips to her lips and said, “Shush, dear, I am here and all is fine. Now go back and work on your play while I get things ready, then I will come out and tell you all about my evening.” 

Kait frowned trying to talk through her sealed lips, “MMMPHHFHHFFFF” M’lar walked away and let her watch her disappear in to the kitchen’s interior and from her sister’s sight.

Baloq’s daughter Kat had already started the bread and looked up smiling seeing that her father’s employer had arrived. “Oh good, I was not sure if I was doing this right, so I only did the bread and the pies.” 

M’lar smiled looked at the pies and nodded and then smelled the freshly baked bread and nodded again, “Kathy you have a great talent for this, you should have your own shop some day.”

Kat looked down and smiled, “I really would prefer to sing, dance and write plays like Miss Kait is doing.” 

M’lar studied the pretty maiden and nodded, ”Then go see Kaitlin and take a look at what she had written,” M’lar lifted her chin and shouted, “KAIT, LET KAT SEE WHAT YOU HAVE WRITTEN SO FAR!’ 

Kat cringed she had been so loud and she knew her father would have heard and when she went out that door he would box her ears and glare at her. Looking down with a soft flush, “No Miss M’lar I would much rather stay here and clean up and prepare the stew.” 

M’lar frowned, “Why? I thought you just said you wanted to sing, dance and write plays.” 

Kat glanced at the door and saw her father’s dark looks being directed at her and he did not look happy.

“No really, I should get on with the stew, I will cut the vegetables and the meat and you can season it you do it so well and the patrons love your cooking.” 

M’lar sighed and shook her head. “Ok, you cut and I will season and there is a rack of lamb to fix and the fish vendors are sending over the catch of the day once the ships comes in. I will need help gutting the fish and making them into filets.” 

Kat avoiding her father’s glare nodded and made quick work of her stew cuts, then moved on to the ovens and began to bake the rack of lamb. Avoiding the main bar area she bustled about washing up the dishes as M’lar dirtied them and then paused trembling when she heard her father bellow for her, “KAT!” Katherine looked anxiously to M’lar. “What do you need her for Baloq?” 

M’lar had wiped her hands on her apron and turned to the door and stood looking out. “Patrons on the floor.” 

M’lar looked at Kat and smiled, “Let me handle them you go on and finish up and then go on up to Gillian I am sure Jodi is about to go out of her mind with dealing with my child.” 

Kat looked gratefully to M’lar and turned quickly glad she had avoided her father for now. Pulling down the sleeves of her dress she effectively hid the bruises on her arms. Kat bustled about the kitchen finishing up her tasks. 

No one needed to know she had become the beating block for her father and stepmother. They were tired and had worked hard so they were entitled to an occasional spurt of anger and just because she was there made it easier for either of them.

M’lar moved out onto the floor and began to work the tables. Taking orders and delivering them, she got so busy that she had almost forgotten her book. The day seemed to just transcend into the evening, she found she had been on her feet and that the Hoch had been busier than usual. 

Finally with the end of the day approaching and the only patrons left were the locals that wanted to nurse their drinks and talk about the day and dream of their tomorrows, M’lar finally sat down and then saw Shayla walk in with Zak her son.

Rising she noticed that Baloq was taking pity on her and moved to take their orders. Kait stood and moved to Shayla glancing anxiously over to M’lar not aware she was the topic of the conversation happening between Kait and Shayla.

M’lar was finally able to withdraw her book and open it. As she began to read the first paragraph an over whelming urge filled her to tell Shayla and Kait what had happened between her and Darrin. Standing she moved hugging the book close to her chest and looked at Shayla.

“What? I didn’t do it I swear!” She said in a half joking tone.

M’lar chewed her bottom lip, ‘My room now, there is something I have to tell you both, no I need to tell you both, it is very important that we speak now.” 

Kait looked at her sister with concern and Shayla turned to Zak and kissed him lightly on the lips and said softly, “I will be back shortly my dear.” 

Zak patted her butt when she moved from him and stood moving to Baloq at the bar, “The private dining room open for the night Baloq?” 

“Yes, Shayla want me to open it for you?” 

“Yes please and take up some strawberries for Zac and me?” Shayla batted her eyes, grabbed her whiskey bottle and followed M’lar up the stairs to her room.

M’lar led them both to her bedroom opened the door and waited for them to enter. Closing the door behind them she moved to her bed, and went down on her knees and pulled out the dress. Sitting on her bed she took a deep breath and lowered her head and sighed. 

“I know I promised Kait but I can’t keep that promise with Shayla, she needs to know what kind of man she is courting with and I don’t want her to be next.” 

Kait blanched and sat down next to her sister while Shayla moved to sit on the vanity stool. “What the hell are you talking about cryptic one?” 

M’lar held up the blood soaked dress and then pulled the hem line up. These are arrow holes, Darrin Summerset took me to a cave and left me in the dark, he told me if I moved a half inch either way I would plummet to my death, then he started shooting arrows at me.” 

Kait gasped and Shayla snorted, “Go on M’lar did he hit you is that why there is blood on that dress?” 

M’lar lifted the dress and buried her face into the folds that had not been stained and began to weep. “No, when I tested his words on the falling to my death, he knocked me to the floor of the cave and then he took his knife out and he, he , he. . . ” Her stomach was in a knot, her heart was pouding and she had no more rage or anger just shame.

She gulped and took another deep breath, “Used it to rape me with the hilt.” She had rushed the words out and felt Kait stand and looked at the pale features of her sister. 

“He used it repeatedly on me and when I began to bleed he stopped. Kait I could not dare think of him trying that with you, it was bad enough what he did and the only reason I went with him to that damn cave was to confront him over what he had done to you and you need to tell Shayla what he did and what he said.” 

Shayla was pale and looked from M’lar to Kait then back to Kait, “Come on Kait, tell me what that bastard did and what he said.”


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Kait reached for her sister’s hands and could not look at the dress she looked towards Shayla that now sat stone faced and filled with her own kind of outrage over what had happened to two of the people she had become the closest.

Kait began to talk, and this time it was not a run on of words as she spoke softly, “I love you and M’lar so much that I wanted to know what it was like to walk in the shadows.” 

Shayla snorted and muttered, “Of all the hair brained things to want to know.”

Kait ignored her mutterings and continued on, “So, he blind folded me and took me somewhere dark and left me alone then he knocked me down and asked me what my greatest fear was and I told him rats.”

She felt her emotions coming over her. Sniffing lightly, “He then took liberties with me and touched my breasts and pulled up my skirt and the whole time he was describing to me what it would be like to be eaten by rats and to have my body found by those I loved with my face eaten away that they would not know me but for my hair. I was terrified then he told me I could not say one word of this to anyone and that he wanted to be with you, that you were close to falling in love with him and he was in love with you and that you were going to be together.” 

Shayla bounded up from her seat and began to pace furiously back and forth, her anger so intense she was about to explode with her spell fire and she knew she had to get it under control.

“That man is delusional. There is no way I would be with him or want to be with him. He took me to his damn cave and it was filled with candlelight and roses and offered me a dinner for two. He was a perfect gentleman but I was not impressed with him nor did I want to be with him even though he pressed me for a night in his arms and his bed, I refused.” 

Shayla walked over and jerked the dress from M’lar’s hands and frowned deeply, “How badly were you hurt M’lar?” M’lar looked at the dress in her hands. “I was hurt more mentally and emotionally than physically, as soon as I could get away from him, I healed myself. I don’t think he permanently damaged my ability to bare children, but he did break some membranes in my vagina and it tore me. Had I not gotten away to heal myself I am pretty sure I would have hemorrhaged to death. Those injuries healed. The anger and the shame, hatred and rage were not so easy to heal.” 

Kait held onto her sister and whispered, “I am so sorry sister. I would never want any thing so horrific happen to you like that. Why did you not fight him? I know you can fight and you are good with her abilities.” 

M’lar hugged her sister back and then broke the hold and moved to peer out the window of her bedroom. “Because he had me at a disadvantage, he had me pinned to the ground and was ripping my dress and I could not move and did not know if I did move if I would plummet to my death and if I did die, would you or Shayla know or care what had happened to me.”

Shayla moved to M’lar and put an arm around her, “M’lar I have to say when we first met, I wanted you dead and gone. But never would I ever have wished this on you at anytime during that period of my life. Since we have grown so close and now are related by blood and love, I want nothing more than to see this man’s gentiles hung from the highest yard arms.” 

M’lar turned and hugged her sister and whispered, “I never wanted anything like this to happen to you or Kait but I felt I deserved what happened by allowing myself to go with him and then there was my past. What I had done when I was with Tarin. I felt I finally was paid back for all the bad things I had done.” 

It was Kait’s turn to join them at the window and to gasp, “My dear sister never does a woman deserve this, this is just too sick and perverse. No matter what you had done, you did not deserve this kind of treatment.”

Shayla nodded, “ He needs to die, he needs to suffer as he dies and know that what he did will never be tolerated.” 

M’lar paled, “Shayla, Kait and I cannot be involved in anything illegal, I have been in trouble enough and trust me I do not need Eric’s condemnation of me to be furthered because I was a part of something illegal, I feel he needs to be publically horse whipped.” 

Kait stiffened, “M’lar was Darrin the one that hurt you the other day when you were left naked in the park.” 

M’lar broke from the two and walked to her bed and sunk down on its edge. Shayla frowned, “What is this?” Kait turned to look from M’lar to Shayla, “The other day when M’lar went for a run in the park, She went to the hill and she was grabbed and forced into the woods and she was attacked brutally, her face was carved, her breasts had carvings on them and so did her legs.” 

Shayla moved to sit next to M’lar “Was it him?” 

M’lar nodded, “He said I was not cooperating enough to bring you to him and he wanted me to know he was serious and that he was gong to mark me so I would not forget. This time though I fought him and I was winning until he got some incredible strength and tripped me, then once again he pinned me down. I felt him cut my clothing off and he was going to use his blade’s hilt on me again.”

She felt terror of that moment and took another deep breath. This time I got away but by then I was loosing so much blood and getting weaker that all I could do was stagger into the open common area of the park and then I awoke in Morgan’s office.” 

Shayla was up like a shot, “Burn this dress, I will buy you another. You Kaitlin Kaleen, you stay here with her, I need to tell Zak that I am going to be busy for a while.” 

M’lar stood, “Shayla?” 

She turned and then moved to her sister and whispered, “This is my mess and a way I know how to deal with him, I am going to put you and Kait on the spell jammer to Waterdeep and you will go for a week then you will return and we will be all happy and fine once more a family without any worries.” 

Shayla turned and disappeared out the door and was gone. M’lar sat on the edge of the bed and buried her face to her hands. “Oh Kait I am sorry I did not keep your secret, but she had to know.”

Kait moved to her sister and put her arms around her and whispered, “It is ok, my sweet sister. He has been tormenting you far more than he has me.” 

M’lar sighed and looked at her sister through tear stained eyes. “He was with Gabby earlier and you, Gabby is getting closer to him and I am worried for her, I might be angry with her but I would not wish him to hurt her like he did you or me. Then I heard Rosemary saying he had been very helpful to her and well, Kait he is targeting all the vulnerable women on the island or women of power on the island.’

She had grown quiet and Kait looked at her bent head, watching her hands tremble. Her voice had grown soft. “ I just felt dirty and ashamed of what happened.” 

Kait hugged her tighter; “I think I will spend the night here with you in Gillian’s bed, Jodi and Kat left with her for the temple earlier. Soon we can move to the temple and not have to worry about where we will spend the night.” 

M’lar nodded she did not trust her voice. She was filled with emotion. “Shayla says we are going on a spell jammer to Waterdeep and that will be nice, do you suppose we could stay at the Jade Jug? I would dearly love to stay there but it is terribly expensive and I was just wondering what we might do while in Waterdeep and if we could take in the theater and then there is shopping although things there are very expensive and well maybe I am thinking too grand so maybe we could just scale it down and not stay at the most expensive place. Maybe we could just stay at the little bed and breakfast places and perhaps just do things that are not so expensive and just rest and enjoy the feel of a new place.” 

M’lar hugged her sister and spoke softly, “I love you Kait and we can stay wherever you wish as long as it is not too expensive I don’t have a lot of extra money to spend. Remember I have a temple to pay for and to keep up now.” 

Kait flushed, “But sister, I have a little money put back and well I thought some of the stay could be my treat.” Both sisters hugged each other rocking on the bed. Kait gently stroking M’lar’s hair from her face and holding onto her to give her some comfort and M’lar clung to Kait her eyes closed. She knew she was to be the strong one but she did not feel so strong, she felt horrible. She wanted to be pampered and told the life would be ok.

Shayla moved through the streets her anger was boiling beneath the surface and her rage was barely contained as she moved towards the House. Bart caught up with her rapidly moving form and stepped in front of her. “Where are you off to?” 

Shayla paused and narrowed her eyes. “Did you know M’lar was raped?” 

Bart sighed and looked down and his shoulders slumped, “No, I only suspected she had been molested but not raped.”

Shayla frowned deeper, “Did you know that Kait was molested?” Bart’s hands clinched and unclenched and he blanched visibly. “NO, if I had the scoundrel involved would not be alive.” 

Shayla nodded, “Good then we were on the same page, walk with me and let me tell you what happened and then you can help me decide what to do about it.” 

As Shayla stepped along the park pathway, she began to speak in soft tones. “Apparently a man by the name of Darrin Summerset has been pretty damn busy targeting the women of power on this island and he has made moves on three if not five of them so far. With two of them he hurt them horribly.” 

Bart felt his stomach knotting with the information he was hearing. “I knew that M’lar had been hiding some thing from me and the others around her that she cared about. I had no idea it was this.” 

They had moved so rapidly along the pathway that they were soon arriving at the House and Shayla entered behind Bart and stopped to slam the door, not once but twice and then a third time. 

The other residents at the house heard the slam of the door and moved into the common room to stand and watch Shayla in a fit of anger and waited patiently for her to come and explain what had made her so angry. With the final slam she stepped into the center of the room and ordered, “Sit, all of you.” 

There were a total of five members present and at her command found a place to drop and wait. “Tonight I heard a story that affected a well loved family member of mine, to be exact two family members of mine and I am very upset. It would appear that a low life guttersnipe decide to use the hilt of his knife to rape my sister. It has injured more than her body, he injured her spirit and her soul.” 

From the female members of the house present there was a gasp of outrage from the male contingent there were low growls and softly uttered curses. 

“So, at this moment, there is a bounty on the head of Darrin Summerset. I will pay one hundred thousand gold for his head to be placed in the town square with a sign rapist hung over his head.” 

Bart stepped forward and spoke, “He also molested another member of Shayla’s family a woman of untouched virtue and great admiration by many of you here, apparently he targeted the Lady Kaitlin as well and she was treated most foully.” 

This set off another round of outrage until someone asked, “Who was the one that was raped with the knife?” Shayla looked to the questioner a female elf that had shown she did not like M’lar but tolerated her. 

“M’lar.” Shayla said softly and this made the female elven thief blanch. “

The breed was attacked?” Shayla glowered at the female thief, “Yes, and so help me Salandra, if you say she deserved it, I shall gut you where you stand.” 

Salandra shook her head. “I may not like what she is but I like who she is and she has never harmed anyone in my presence. So, I would very much like to this Darrin dead and it would be my pleasure to send him to his god or the grey wastes.” 

Shayla smiled and nodded to each of them, “I will expect proof of his death and the one responsible will see me to be paid for the contract once it is fulfilled.” The room slowly emptied Bart moved to Shayla’s side, “I thought you would call first blade to come into this hunt.” 

Shayla sighed and nodded, “He is already on the hunt did you not see he was in the dining room when I held the meeting?”

Bart shook his head, “No that is why he is the ninja and I am but a lowly information gatherer.” 

Shayla moved to the door and paused, “Bart, stay close to her, I am sending her and Kait to Waterdeep until this mess is over, I will ask Morgan if they can stay at his estate and then make sure they are kept busy while we deal with this new problem of Mr. Darrin Summerset. He told them he had planned to make me his love interest and felt more opposition from M’lar. That is why he targeted her like he did. He really brutalized her and then shamed her into thinking she asked for it and deserved it.”

Shayla moved to the sofa and collapsed. “So, I will be sending you to Waterdeep, you need to break out your disguises and follow her and Kait and keep them safe while they are there. They are not to mingle with anything dark.”

Shayla shot him a glance to make her point. “Do you understand?” 

Bart smiled and nodded. “Perfectly.” He moved to kiss Shayla’s cheek, “As always the normal fee?” 

She nodded watching him open the door. “I mean it Bart I want their trip to Waterdeep to be nothing but exciting and happy nothing bad will befall them and I will send word to the network that you will be in their area on assignment for me and they are to give you leeway and shelter.”

Bart smiled, he thought about Waterdeep and all he had done before coming here and he was actually excited about going back and seeing some of his old friends. 

“They will have a marvelous time my dear, that I promise.” 

Shayla stood and spun around the lightly chastised him with a soft chuckle., “Do not forget that Waterdeep is not your play ground Bart. You are there for a specific reason and if need be, I shall ask that you get some help to protect them.” 

Bart thought about how M’lar was a shit magnet and nodded, “It might not be a bad idea to see if I can get some more help. You don’t know your sister as well as I do and she does seem to attract more problems than one cold imagine.” 

Shayla nodded and thought a moment. “I will contact the D’Armonds and see if they can provide some protection and help for you. Darius D’Armond owes me big time for some help I provided for him. His mother I steer clear of she can be a royal pain in the arse and a bitch to boot.” 

Bart frowned, “You talking about Daniela D’Armond?” 

Shayla nodded, “A brutal blood thirsty bitch that has hate for anything other than her daughter and her son.” 

Bart muttered, “One of the ladies of Waterdeep from what I had heard.” 

Shayla smiled, “No Bart, THE Lady of Waterdeep and no one wants to cross her, she can be rather heartless when it comes to loyalty or the lack thereof. She is far more ruthless than any woman I have ever met and she has incredible power and I don’t mean as the head of the underground network in Waterdeep, I mean she is like Morgan.” 

Bart growled hearing this. “I will most definitely steer clear of her.” 

Shayla nodded and smiled, “Smart man, now go pack and get ready to leave, I am heading back to the Hoch to collect the girls and send them off. Oh, I almost forgot, we will need to take Gillian and move her to my cottage, go do that first and then get ready it will take Madigan at least three hours to prepare the spell jammer for flight.” 

Shayla knew John Doe, as her and the House’s First Blade; he sat quietly in the tree near the cave. His camouflage ninja suit blended perfectly with the tree and the leaves. When his eyes were closed even the treants could not tell he was there. 

So, like a cat waiting patiently for its prey, he sat in the tree and watched for he vermin that was using the women of this island for his power games. He thought a moment about M’lar and knew she was not wholly clean from her more nefarious days of living with that necromancer. The one and the same Tarin that worshiped the now dead Myrkul. But she had tried to clean up her act then got sucked into the game that had been dangerously played against Morgan by the necromancer Rahvin. 

He had to admit that was not entirely her fault, the bastard had manipulated her and plagued her mind with is own mind tricks. He had to admit that at least Rahvin had admitted to his Princess that it was his idea to kill Morgan. He even went so far to say that M’lar did not want any part of Morgan’s death. He admitted she only wanted him brought to justice. 

Then again did he not see her with Morgan in the park the other evening? Well it did not matter; right now he had 0ne hundred thousand gold on the line to rid the island of a rapist. It was a good thing Prin did not know about this, she would have marched out there to confront him and put her self at risk. So he waited patiently, he knew this was his cave it reeked of his scent.

From what he understood, from what M’lar had told Shayla he had rigged the cave with traps so he would have to catch him leaving the cave and not allow Darrin to draw him into his traps. He needed all the advantage he could gain from this, and he would take his head and pin it on the town square on a pike, for all to see what happened to rapists on this island. 

So, John waited, closing his eyes and listening with the intentness that was part of his training and ingrained into his soul. Controlling his adrenalin and his breathing John waited. His eyes opened when he heard the snap of a twig. 

Drawing his small hand held crossbow, he waited keeping his eyes closed, he listened and then he heard the footfalls again. Another twig snapped and it was close. First Blade opened his eyes and watched as his target came into view he took aim and with a subtle twang, the small poison covered dart flew and hit his target with a thunk. 

Darrin did not know what hit him but he knew he was hit and the taste that had filled his mouth was a sure sign it was not good. His body growing slowly cold he felt paralyzed and his eyes searched for the assailant. 

John dropped down out of the tree landing with s subtle thump on the ground to walk slowly towards the now pathetic individual that looked wild eyed back at him. “Why?” 

John smiled behind his hood and looked into his eyes, “Because we don’t like rapists.” Darrin knew his hours were numbered if not his seconds with the poison making its way through his system. 

“She deserved it.” 

He said through clenched teeth. John reached out and snatched a hand full of hair and jerked his head back. “No woman deserved that you piece of shit.” John withdrew his blade and while Darrin watched horrified, John with one fluid movement took Darrin’s head from his neck, lifting it he smiled. 

John reached for Darrin’s left hand and pulled the gold scripted D ring he wore. Shoving the ring into his hidden pocket, John smiled and muttered softly, “Another easy pay check.” Pulling out the bag from his backpack, he slipped the head into the black bag and moved away from the headless body. 

He would have whistled but found to do so was actually in bad taste. So instead he made his way to the town square and waited for it to clear out. With the square now appearing empty, John moved to the flag post. Easily climbing up the post to the top, he lowered the flag and then reached for the head and shoved it onto the top of the flagpole.

the sign made he pinned it to the center of his forehead and then John slid down the post and stepped back to look at his handiwork and smiled. “Yep people will realize that we do not take kindly to rapists on this island.”

‘He got what he deserved’. John thought walking away and blending into his surroundings moving silently back to the House. He knew Shayla would not be in her office, she had said she would be making arrangements for Kaitlin and M’lar to go to Waterdeep. 

So, he moved into her locked office and placed the ring in the spot he knew she would look and know who had left the message ‘mission accomplished’ and knew payment should be forth coming. 

With time to spare and a need to clean up, he slipped up to one of the spare rooms and found some clean clothing then headed to the bathing chambers to take a long hot bath so he did not have to take the stench of that vermin home to his wife. 

Humming softly he moved along the hallway with a little bounce to his step when a voice arrested his progress. “Twenty percent John, you did not bother to tell me you were going after him?”

John turned and smiled at Lanz, “Because I already knew where he would be. Fifteen percent Lanz and not one gold more.” 

Lanz frowned, “NO John the original deal was twenty percent if I did not go with you or you did not come with me.” 

John frowned and looked at his partner with a narrowed eyed look, “Twelve percent Lanz and if you argue it keeps going down.” 

Lanz smiled and nodded, “Ok, then you get the twelve percent from the job I just finished and you are not going to be happy when you find out it was twice the amount you will get from Shayla.” 

John frowned, “Really, what contract was that.” 

Lanz smiled, “Not your concern, you get twelve percent and if you keep arguing John it will go down to seven percent because you want to dicker.” 

John muttered about thieving back stabbing partners when Lanz held up his black leather clad hand. “Seven percent John, do you want to make it four?” 

John clamped his mouth shut and turned heading to the bathing chambers then paused, “Well old buddy, next time it will be twenty percent either way for us.” 

He smiled and winked then disappeared into the bathing chambers. Lanz chuckled, he got his point across and he would deliver upon his payment for that contract the twelve percent he owed John, slipping into his room he was tired and he had to get some rest, it had been a long day for both of them.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

As dusk approached and the sun set into the west, Morgan rose from his sleep and moved out into the hallway to check on his house and to see if his guest had gotten off ok and if the book was gone. Mrs. Johnson assured him she did get on the ferry however there had been an unfortunate set of circumstances that forced the shutting down of M’lar’s ferry when two pirates tried to rob the passengers. 

This caused Morgan concern, “Were the passengers robbed?” Mrs. Johnson shook her head. “No apparently the council woman was able to subdue them and heal the Captain and the two crewmen. She did more damage to the pirates than they could do. And the word is spreading like wild fire how when the ferry driven by the councilwoman made landing and the two prisoners were taken to the guardhouse that she walked away calmly and back to work at her Inn.”

Morgan smiled hearing that she made it back to the Hoch and wondered if she had read the book, then the word came that a grisly sight had been left on the flag pole in the town square it was a man’s head with a sign pinned to it. 

“It was powerful nasty. That head sitting there with this sign pinned in the center of its forehead.”

When Morgan asked, “What did the sign say?”

The stable boy said with a flush, “Rapist.” 

Morgan chuckled and reminded him self he needed to pay John Doe more money for his artistic flare. Now he needed to find the councilwoman and see what she was doing. 

“Mrs. Johnson, I will be in town for a while, do not hold supper for me or wait up. If I need you when I get back I will awaken you.” 

Mrs. Johnson bobbed him a curtsy and withdrew from his library Morgan needed to just close his eyes and think and he ~teleported~ to the Hoch. Appearing with a soft pop he smiled as he looked over to a table to see Shayla. she seemed to be busy with Mardigan her captain of the spell jammer Astral Queen. 

“Ahh Shayla how nice to see you tonight.” Shayla sighed and looked up at Morgan, “Doctor. Just the person I wanted to see, would you by any chance have any objections to having two guests at your estate in Waterdeep for two weeks?” 

It was Morgan’s turn to quirked a curious brow at Shayla’s request. “Oh and whom might I be entertaining for two weeks in Waterdeep while I am in residence in New Damara?” 

Shayla smiled, “I am sending M’lar and Kaitlin to Waterdeep for a little vacation while I clear up a mess here that it appears they were involved.”

Morgan feigning ignorance asked, “Oh?” Shayla sighed, “Not here Morgan if you want to know you can visit me later at the House and I will give you the details.” 

Morgan looked around and frowned, “I do not see her working is she not here?”

Shayla betrayed her self by shooting a glance up the stairs to M’lar’s small apartment. “She is packing and making arrangements for Gillian to stay with me at my cottage. Why? What is your interest?” 

Morgan smiled and said softly and like silk on a blade he spoke, “Not here Shayla at the house if you will.” 

He held out his hand to her and nodded to her Captain, “I am thinking she will not need your services once I have talked to her so you may go about what you had planned on doing before being summoned here.” 

Concentrating and using the will of his way, he ~teleported~ with a subtle pop out of the room with Shayla to the House and appeared in her office. 

Morgan moved his hand and the door closed and locked then he turned and he fixed Shayla with his gaze, “You will do me a favor Shayla, you owe me and you know you do.” 

Shayla started to protest with one look from Morgan she immediately clamed up. “Now, from this day forward you will do your utmost to get her trust and then you will start a campaign to convince her that she should soften her attitude towards me and that I might not be a bad catch for her.” 

Shayla opened her mouth to protest and found him locking his gaze at her and she closed her mouth and then she could not stop her self, “Morgan what are you doing? You do not like her; you do not want her she is too good for what you have in mind for the women that you choose. Look at your last choice. Katon and if it was not bad enough for the first time you took her to your bed and she betrayed you and went with Jo Otter, you went and took her back.’ 

Morgan sat negligently on one of the office chairs and crossed his knee over the other knee, bridged his fingertips together and studied Shayla, “Have you ever heard the phrase, keep your friends close but sleep with your enemies?” 

Shayla shook her head. “No, and I would never do anything as stupid as sleep with someone I detested.” 

Morgan smiled, “Well sometimes your sleep mate should be a challenge and someone that would do well to be in your bed instead of another’s bed that could do you more harm. She is not so horrible I would want to put a pillowcase over her head. Now you understand what is expected of you, and as for her going to Waterdeep, I will send her to my estate on my spell jammer and join her and Lady Kaitlin there. I can show them a better time and keep them safer than even you my dear.” 

Shayla frowned, looked away from him and muttered under her breath, “I was planning on asking Darius D’Armond to keep an eye on her while she was in Waterdeep.” 

Morgan frowned, “Darius is no better than my company and he may try to romance what I consider is mine. Now you do not worry about any further details in regards to M’lar’s trip with Kaitlin to Waterdeep you leave them to me. Besides there is the business of Darrin Summerset, and his apparent need to be power hungry and seek your affections.” 

Shayla spun around and moved to the window that over looked the docks and frowned, “Darrin Summerset has been dealt with quite adequately.” 

Morgan smiled, “So that explains the head on the flag pole with the sign ‘rapist’ on his face?” 

Shayla nodded, “Do you know what he did?” 

Morgan sighed dramatically, “Shayla to whom are you speaking of course I know what he did, he deserved what he got. If you had not dealt with him I was prepared to deal with him my way and his body would never be found.” 

Shayla bristled, she did not want to betray M’lar’s trust in her yet she knew what Morgan could do to her if she did not do as he requested. “You are not going to hurt her are you Morgan, she has had so much happen to her and she deserves so much better than you.” 

She turned and glared at him. Morgan was not offended he understood her conflict and could respect it but he had an agenda and did not want it interrupted no matter what. 

“She is pirate hunting Shayla now that could interfere with my business and your business and hurt our profits so are you so defensive now?” 

Shayla chewed her lip. “I am her sister by blood and she would lay down her life for me Morgan. She has the respect of most the non elves of this island and I am not about to offer her up as your sacrificial lamb.” 

Morgan unfolded his leg and stood up, moving to Shayla he pulled her around to face him, “What if I told you all I wanted was to make her happy and make us rich?” 

Shayla pulled against the hold he had on her arms. “I would say you were a bold face liar and full of crap.” 

He laughed and it was one of the most genuine things about him, was his laughter was full of merriment even if it caused others pain. “Now muh dear you will do as I say and don’t force me to make you see my way, it could be very painful and not as lucrative.”

Shayla was torn, she had to obey him and hated every moment she was with him, if she felt this way about her business partner how could she convince her sister that he would be the one for her. She was conflicted but knew she could not do any less than what he asked. 

“I will do it Morgan, I don’t like it and I will make you miserable if you hurt her.” Morgan made a mock surprised and frightened look at the hallow threat. “My dear we are talking about a woman that wanted to kill me.” Shayla shot a glare of irritation to Morgan, “You and I both know she did not have anything to do with that. That was strictly Rahvin and his obsession with her.” 

Morgan stepped over to Shayla and smiled, “And what better way to make her mine and keep her close? She belongs to me now Shayla like it or not she is mine and until I grow bored with her she shall be mine.” 

Shayla sighed and shook her head. “What is it with men and their play toys they always want a person as a toy when you and I both know that people are not toys or things to be owned.” 

Morgan giggled, “oh Shayla now you know that is not true, you were sold many times and was someone’s chattel, now off with you and get her ready for a trip to Waterdeep and I plan to treat her like a queen while we are in Waterdeep with her chaperon, the very nice and very sweet Lady Kaitlin.” 

Morgan was still giggling when he ~teleported~ out of the room with a subtle popping noise. Shayla was so angry that she screamed and shot her hands forward and the windows were all blown out from the affect of her spell fire being discharged. 

Downstairs Bart mumbled, “Damn there goes the windows again.” Then like the whirlwind that was Shayla moved down the stairs and paused and looked at Bart then smiled, “Bart, my office now.” Shayla turned and moved up the stairs and expected Bart to follow.

**

M’lar packed the meager fare that was her wardrobe in the small carpet bag and sighed looking around the room she felt odd, it was a feeling that her life was about to change and not ever be the same again.

She looked earlier at the bruise on her inside thigh and for the life of her still could not fathom where that bruise in the spot had come from. She did know it was obnoxious and being a bother by throbbing and at one point she considered healing it to keep it from annoying her. 

But it would be a waste of her powers so she decided to just live with it. She sat on the edge of her bed, having said her good byes to her daughter she was conflicted about being away from her for so long. 

She had slept with her daughter the past eve and found her small form comforting to hold against her body. She had kissed her forehead and whispered her love to her mommy and held onto her neck tightly. “I will be back before you know it my sweet poppet. Now you stay with Auntie Shayla and you can play with Stephaney all the time while I am gone and you will be good for her?” 

Those huge eyes that looked into M’lar’s eyes and found her soul nodded her head slowly and try as she might she could not see any other features other than the gypsy ones that was Tarin and for that she was grateful. “Miss mommy but love Aunt Shayla!” Her tiny voice speaking what her heart felt.

**

Now she looked around the room and from the hallway she heard a clomping and mumbled set of indiscernible words. Standing she moved to the door to see Kaitlin jerking on a trunk with a bag on top. “Kait?” 

Kait looked up and blew the hair out of her face. “Well what are you doing help me with this darmola trunk its way too big and heavy for me to really carry and I could not decide what to take so I brought all my things over so you could pick me out some clothing to wear for a ball, and a theatre and then for every day wear and oh I forgot I made you some bloomers to wear and then there are day gowns and well maybe I should take all of these things we are going to be way for at least two weeks!” 

M’lar laughed, “Well I don’t have that many cloths and you can leave those damn bloomers behind because I assure you I shall not wear them.” 

Kait blew the hair out of her face and glared at her sister, “Well if Camron shows up and floats us back up to the ceiling and you are wearing a dress you would be glad that you were wearing some bloomer so that no stranger can look up your dress and see everything that is yours and yours only!” 

M’lar sighed, “I don’t care Kait I am not going to wear hot under garments that would give me an female infection to begin with so forget it!” 

M’lar lifted one end of the trunk and started forward when a livery appeared. “Madam? I am here to collect your things for the ship.” 

M’lar sighed and rolled her eyes to Kait, “You heard the man. Let him take your trunk and bag.” 

Kait turned and smoothed her dress down and smiled. “Here you go my good man, and then the Lady M’lar has her things.”

M’lar walked into her room and picked up her small carpet bag and walked out and set it down. Kait folded her hands and nodded waiting for her to go back and get another bag or trunk. The livery was also expecting more than one bag and when she shrugged and said, “That is it.” 

The man looked from M’lar to Kait nodded, threw the carpetbag on top of the trunk with the other bag and lifted it in his strong arms. Turning he and carried it out of sight with a backwards call. “The carriage is waiting in front.” 

M’lar turned and pulled her door closed and moved next to Kait and smiled, “Well here we go. Off on another big adventure, it has been a while since I was on a spell jammer and I am sure you shall enjoy it and it will not take a month to go there and a month back so we should be back in no time.”

Kait pulled on M’lar’s arm and whispered, “Do you think there will be elves in Waterdeep and how do you think they will react to you and what you are?” 

M’lar frowned “Well I did think of that so I am planning on wearing a hat with a veil so they can’t see what I look like or who I am. Now come along Kait we do not want to keep Shayla waiting or for that matter her captain of her ship.”

Kait toddled along behind her and the paused and frowned. “M’lar I am afraid of flying what happens if we crash? I mean you and Marstoq crashed in your ship and there were some of your men killed in that crash landing. I really don’t think I want to die.”

M’lar tugged her arm and turned on Kait, “We crashed because we came under fire by the scro navy, now stop this and come along we are holding up Shayla and her captain and we do not wish to do that.” 

They moved together down the stairs and out the door pausing with a look of curiosity. M’lar recognized the carriage and it was not the city carriage it was Morgan Manshak’s carriage the one he kept for the patrons of the Dice. 

Not really questioning the reason they were in Morgan’s carriage she waited while Kait was helped into the carriage and she followed her into the carriage. Sitting next to her sister in a serviceable traveling dress and cloak she arranged the cloak around her body. “I guess Shayla asked Morgan for the use of his carriage.” M’lar remarked.

“I would suppose it would only be right. He does have the nicest carriages on the island and they are immaculate and easy to ride in. They are comfortable don’t you think sister? The smell is so much nicer than the city transports. They always smell of dirty-butted old fat businessmen that want to pass gas and belch the whole time they are riding. I really hope Orion never allows himself to get so slovenly like that. Though I must admit I could love Orion despite all those things that are involved with men and their living habits.” 

M’lar had pretty much tuned out Kait and her nattering’s as the carriage bumped along the roadway. As far as carriages go this was one of the nice ones. She would have preferred to walk but knew Shayla would have a fit. So she gave in to using the transport. 

The ride to the spell jamming port was fairly quick and they were soon escorted over to the boarding ramp. M’lar was taken down a long hallway then down a set of stairs and given a room in the center of the ship, Kait was placed across the hall, the crewman that had escorted them on the ship turned to them both. “Your Host will join you for dinner and we will come to escort you to the dining hall when its time to dine. You may wish to unpack and rest before then. You will be expected to dress for the dinner.” 

M’lar looked over at Kait confused but said nothing she turned to look over her room and found it to be very comfortable and rather nice. A large bed that adorned one side of the room, a closet, and vanity table dressed the compact space nicely. 

There were the smaller tables that were welded to the floor as well as the chairs that adorned the room. She moved around the room and knew that Shayla had great tastes so why did the crewman say their host would be sending for them, should he not had said Hostess? Why was she forced to dress for a dinner. She was not even sure she had something other than the dress she wore to wear for dinner. 

She put the thought behind her and went to her bag and pulled out her one good dress. It was not much different from the one she wore except this one was peach and the one she wore was green. She sighed as she thought of how many dresses had been ruined and she had no money to replace them. 

So this soft peach colored dress would have to do as her nice ball gown for this ship and Waterdeep. She was not out to impress anyone and most certainly did not look forward to the meeting new elves in Waterdeep that would just throw slurs at her. 

The knock on the door after she had changed clothing was quick and rapid, opening the door the crewman that had escorted them to their rooms waited for them. 

“This way my ladies.” 

He led them down the hallway and into a nice dining room that had a table set with a grand looking feast. M’lar followed Kait in and looked at the table and a actual smile of appreciation at such opulence. Then she froze as she heard his voice. “Ladies, do come in and join me for dinner.” M’lar spun around and behind them stood Morgan Manshak. “I do hope we will have a great opportunity to get to know one another while traveling to Waterdeep, and we shall be staying at my estate so do come in.”

M’lar moved into the room and the joy of this trip was stuck in her throat like a fish bone. She was going to be trapped with Morgan for over a month and that did not make her one bit happy. Finding her manners she offered a small smile and spoke softly. “Thank you Morgan. Is this your way to corner two council members to try and sell them on your new piece of legislation?”

Morgan laughed and was delighted she was finding humor at discovering her benefactor was him. “Actually I was hoping to leave business behind and to just enjoy the company of two beautiful woman while on vacation.”

“You know Morgan I was just telling M’lar that being in Waterdeep would be an exciting and wonderful time for all of us. I thought that we could take in the theater and the museums and perhaps she could go to Candlekeep and see the large libraries of Oghma. I was even hoping that we could enjoy some time shopping, enjoying the culture and arts. She really had not been off of the island and this would be an excellent time for her to enjoy life outside the island and to see how others live. It would be a good place for her to experience diverse cultures.” 

Morgan was amazed he had never heard Kaitlin so animated and excited that she could go on and on with her expectations and talk without taking a breath. He glanced to M’lar and saw she was not at all taken aback by the amount of words that could come from Lady Kaitlin in such a flow. 

“Yes, I know we are all amazed at the amount she can say in such a time and not breathe we are waiting for the day she passes out.” There was a hint of humor edging her smile looking from Kait to Morgan who sat looking so devilishly handsome in his tux.   
**

Kelson stood in front of his scrying mirror and frowned deeply. “What the hell is he up to now?” He mused softly watching Morgan host a lovely dinner for Kaitlin and M’lar on his jammer. 

“No, no, no this will not do, he cannot interfere with my plans.” 

The all father moved into Kelson’s lab and frowned watching his newest addition to the pantheon. 

“Now Master Time Lord, you cannot interfere with what is happening, that could wreak havoc of all time if you did.” 

Kelson ignored Ao standing in his doorway and continued to watch the play between Morgan, Kait and M’lar. Ao wanting to see what was so fascinating moved to stand next to Kelson and looked through the scrying mirror and he too frowned.

“Well that is different, what is the good doctor doing now?” 

Kelson turned and peered at the all father and shrugged, ”That is the problem, I think he is messing with time and events for his benefit. Although he is not a Maison, he would like to be the lord of all that lives while he embraces the darker nature of the undead.” 

Ao peered intently at the attractive auburn haired half breed, “Is she what I think she is?”

Kelson waved his hand, “Yes, she is half scro half elf and yes I do know who had a hand in that creation but, just so you know he did not do it completely on his own, he just manipulated the genetics to make it easier to come about with that result and the same result with a male of her kind.” 

Ao frowned deeply, “Do you realize what this could create amongst the Elven Nation of Gods and Goddesses? This could easily backlash on us to force us to take sides and I am not prepared to do that Kelson.”


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 35

Kelson nodded, “Thus why I have put a whole set of circumstances and events into place in the past to make sure that this does not upset the apple cart so to speak.” 

Ao smiled and nodded, “They choose wisely appointing you as the time lord. So, I will leave tis bit of unpleasantness in your capable hands and will expect you to circumvent any problems this may cause that would force a gods war.” 

Kelson smiled, “I would kill her off before I allowed that to happen.” 

Ao frowned, “Well let us hope it does not come down to that. What of Morgan what are the plans where he is concerned.”

Kelson smiled, “I find that his charm and his deceit are about to catch up with him, we will see what will happen once they reach Waterdeep and then what he does when he discovers he is not the only powerful dreadlock in town.” 

Ao watched the two women and smiled seeing the purity of Kaitlin and the sultriness of M’lar he sighed, “Oh to be human again, the lovely blond creature that shares the table is very pure and sweet, does she serve a god?” 

Kelson studied Kaitlin and smiled, “Yes, she follows Balla or Chauntee, she is as pure and honest as any on Abeir Torrel. “

Ao nodded, “A worthy priestess for our noble lady Chauntee. Well Kelson I leave this wrinkle for you to handled, but caution you to be careful if you play with the past it could cascade down and create a bigger problem than what was originally thought.”

Kelson chuckled, “Oh ye of little faith all father, I promise you what I do will not affect the future only the past and fix a problem that occurred then.” 

Ao sighed moved his hand with some agitation over his face to brush over his head and smooth his long white hair down. “Perhaps I have been too long in this position. I will not ask Kelson, I only expect you to use your good judgment and maintain balance and peace with the pantheon and with those that fall under your purview.” 

Ao turned and as he walked to the door, he paused. “And my old friend? The very disagreeable Ageis?”

He turned to peer back at the youngest member to be added to the pantheon. 

Kelson smiled, “My Lord Ao, does not recognize he who is and should be and will be as always your friend?” 

Ao chuckled; shook his head turned took two steps and disappeared from view in a soft flash of blue light. The only sign he had been there was the soft chuckle he left behind. 

Kelson turned back and watched Morgan poured on the charm and he was immediately alert to what Morgan was doing. He was setting up a subtle seduction, the problem with this was why, and which woman did he have his goal set for? 

“He certainly is not trying to court M’lar?” He mused softly and frowned, “She wanted him dead, why would he put her in a position to expose what and who he really was?” He studied the situation and with the hint of touches on her hand as he passed her plates. His oh so charming smile as he studied her bent head and her avoidance of his innocent by plays. 

Kelson was suddenly getting the idea of what exactly was going on and he frowned, if this were the case he may have to pull out all stops and side step his plans to thwart Morgan’s intentions. 

Then he watched the way he was being very solicitous to Kait with her thousand questions about realm space and the flight of the spell jammer. 

She had been so chatty and trying to distract M’lar from feeling so uncomfortable that Kait had failed to notice the irritation factor that seemed to be growing in Morgan. 

Only the expertly trained eye could see the irritation in the tightening of his jaw that caused the tick to appear. The narrowing of his eyes and the subtle withdrawing from the chatter that was on going . There it was the thoughtful study he placed on the partner to his left. Kait sat to his right. He was studying M’lar under a microscope even when he replied to the chatter of Kait. 

“Damn you Morgan, this is not how this was to play out. This can not happen, there will be no coupling with you or M’lar.” Kelson reached foreword and pulled up a chair. Sitting back to watch and he knew that he was going to have to work quickly to stop what ever plans Morgan was working. 

He knew that once Morgan knew what was happening he would be in for a fight. Stroking his chin he considered how he would go about thwarting Morgan’s plans and found he could not thwart what he did not know. So he continued to watch. 

M’lar had never felt so uncomfortable in all her life than what she was at this time on the ship with this man. She only knew she felt like she was suffocating and it was giving her a headache to be nice to a man she detested. 

She allowed Kait to carry the conversation and sat quietly, all she wanted was for this to be over and to be away from Morgan. Affecting a polite look of interest she played with the food on her plate as she thought of the end of this dinner. 

She wanted to run to her room where she would stay for the rest of this trip. She let out a small sigh and allowed Kait and Morgan to peer at her curiously “Do we bore you?”

M’lar shook her head. “Not really, I was just thinking of how tired I was and would hope you would forgive me and allow me to leave you both?” 

Kait frowned, and the looked at her plate and then over to M’lar’s plate and remarked, “But you have hardly eaten.” 

M’lar pushed her food around and shrugged, ”Not really hungry Kait, sorry Dr. Manshak I am sure it was excellently prepared but I notice that you must not be hungry either you have hardly touched your meal.” 

Morgan looked down at his barely touched meal and smiled charmingly, “Oh I am not hungry at this time, I suppose later I might get a little bite.” He smiled at his private joke amusing himself with his witty remark. 

Turning his attention to M’lar, “You know I have a wonderful library on the ship and was hoping to show it to you and Lady Kaitlin later, that is if you could tolerate us a little longer?” 

M’lar smiled tensely and inclined her head. “As you wish.” Then lowered her gaze to the plate of food in front of her and once again pushed the food around on her plate. Her only thoughts at this point were to make it for a while longer to see the library. 

Perhaps make a selection and then retire. Kait however had been astute enough to see Morgan had formed an unhealthy interest in her sister and was now fretting internally over how she could keep these two apart for the rest of this trip. 

Her thoughts were tumbling so fast through her mind that she found she now only had brief comments to make and was running out of polite conversation to make. Morgan noting that dinner was ending stood and moved to help each lady from the table and escorted them down the hallway to his library. 

“If I am not available for your convenience, do feel free to come here and select whatever you wish from my library to entertain your selves. Now if you both will excuse me, I must check in with the captain. I bid you both good evening.” 

Morgan walked away from both women his intent to later visit his target and take a little bite and enjoy her sleeping charms as much as he could without waking her. He giggled at the thought and continued to make his plans as he moved to his room. 

His excitement barely contained with his goal in sight his plans made he was not about to let go of what he perceived was his. Feeling very confident he almost put a skip in his walk while moving down the hallway and into history as far as he was concerned. The only sound of his joy at seeing a new beginning for him was left in his giggle as it floated down the hallway.

So ends this book of our Charming Deceiver, this shall be continued with the next installment of the Forgotten Realms saga of Tal Shandor the island with a capital city of New Damara. 

Coming soon “Cross Roads and Paths Taken.” Will continue with Morgan and his plans and how Kelson shall find a way to thwart those plans. However, Kelson is about to find that sometimes the best laid plans of men and gods do not always go the way they are planned. 

Kelson must put his plans for M’lar on hold and deal with his Uncle who is going to make a bid of the position held by Ao, and how he plans to use those on Tal Shandor as his stepping stone into Godhood. 

For those of you that have followed me, thank you for your patronage. Jo

Dedicated to the loving memory of Rebecca Ann Curl, born September 22, 1977 died November 21 2014, forever 37 and held dear to our hearts forever. Rest in peace my precious Boo. Say hello to Grandpa. Joseph A Curl born March 27, 1929 died November 11, 2013. Too soon gone but never forgotten.


End file.
